The Cat Hybrid
by Darktayle
Summary: Kayla's fate is undecided. Would she fufill her destiny better as a human or cat? StarClan decides both, and Kayla becomes a mix of cat and human. Part two, a deadly enemy has found a way to return, and it's up to three special cats to stop him...
1. Part 1 Chapter 1, Metamorphasis

**Summary**: One day Kayla has a odd dream with cats that she can understand. They tell her she has a great destiny, one that cannot be fufilled as human or cat. She must become both. Kayla of course puts it aside as a strange dream, but when she becomes half cat over the next week she seriously wonders if the dream was something more.

* * *

(Kayla's POV)

My sleep was disturbed by a dream that night. I was sitting by a black flame, and suddenly a blue-grey cat appeared next to it. The cat gazed into the depths of the fire, then at me, my eyes.

"You have a great destiny Kayla, but fate is unsure what form you must be to complete it. Human or cat?" the cat said, I was somehow unable to speak. There were suddenly shapes in the fire, a cat and a person. There were question marks above the two of them. "To fufill your destiny, Starclan decrees that you become both," the cat announced, flicking her paw. The two shapes merged together, and the human shape suddenly had whiskers, cat ears, and a tail.

I woke from the dream suddenly. I usually forot my dreams, but I somehow remembered this one. I remembered it for the rest of my life. I yawned and rubbed the sand from my eyes. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, stroking my cat as I went. _Good lord, I feel odd. Hmm._ I thought quizically. It was currently the holidays, but would be back at school in four days.

I seemed to have some free time, so I dangled a string in front of my siamese cat Breeze. Breeze was a mad cat and loved playing with string. She would attack it and flick it around with her claws, but whenever it flew at her, Breeze obviously thought the string was trying to kill her and ran away. She would return a few minutes later for revenge. I got bored after a while and tied the string to a door handle. I discovered this was a slightly wrong move when the door hit my cat upon opening. Breeze seemed to be in a sort of shock like she thought ever object in the house was going to get a chainsaw and kill her.

She was one strange cat, but incredibly entertaining. Sometimes if there was a string hanging from a table, and the string was attatched to something, Breeze would pull the string, and the object would land on her head. I put her on 'you've been framed' and got a lot of extra pocket money.

I then realised the time and set off to Karate, where I was a teacher. I was 15 years old, and very tomboyish. The day passed as usual, teach Karate to rookies, eat lunch, watch TV, read books, eat dinner, sleep. I had a dream of a very large rock with four cats standing on it. The next day my arms and legs had quite a lot of hair sprouting, by the end of the day there was quite a lot growing. I shaved my arms and legs. The hair on my head had grown slightly, my hair was black.

I felt like I had two bumps on my head, and one on my rear. My legs also felt strange, as if they were tensing up. The next morning all the hair on my limbs had regrown and seemed longer if anything. What the HELL was going on?! I shaved it again, but it had regrown by the next morning and the three lumps continued to get bigger. My nails were also getting stronget and sharper, and my teeth seemed to be changing.

It was four days later-when I walked into class- that something odd really was happening. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, although it sounded too high for my voice. No-one talked to me, and I was treated as a leper for the whole day. I noticed I was much faster now. I checked my timetable, netball on wednesday. When my netball lesson did come however, it was on a day that people screamed when I entered the room and ran away from me. In netball, when I jumped for the hoop I passed several meters above it! I came back down to earth greeting no people whatsoever-they had all fled.

I looked in a body sized mirror when I got home, I nearly fainted. I had long black hair on my head, much longer than before. Up to my elbows on each arm was black cat fur! My fingers had long sharp claws on their ends that I could sheath and unsheath as I pleased. I had no human ears, only two black cat ears poking from under my hair on top of my head. My eyes were a piercing amber colour. and I had a long black furred tail. Up to my knees I had black fur, and my feet had broken from my shoes. On my hands I had fingers, on my feet I had cat paws. My haunches were also like a cat's, allowing me to jump great distances. I had a slightly elongated face, with a catlike muzzle and a cat nose-complete with whiskers. There were white star markings on the top of my two hands, and my feet/paws.

I now understood why people had seemed terrified, but had no explanation as to how it had happened. I had somehow become a cat hybrid. There was suddenly a knock on my door, mum was out. I knew I would have to answer it-even in this state. When I did it happened to be three scientists at the door, and the gawped at me.

"Tranquelize her!" one scientist screamed excitedly, bouncing around like a pogo stick. Of course I was NOT having that. Being subjected to all sorts of DNA tests every day? Tubes sticking out of my skin? Wires attatched to my head? Definately not. I swiped my tail across the faces of the men, which felt like a whip would. I fled to the forest, knowing I could not return to civilization.

* * *

This isn't your average twoleg-cat fanfic! REVIEW, or no more chapters!


	2. Hunting

* * *

It seems the idea that randomly flew out of nowhere and hit me on the head is quite popular...

* * *

(Kayla's POV) 

You would have thought I would be completely freaked out and everything, but the strange thing was that I was completely calm. I felt quite at home in the forest, and was eager to try hunting! My sense of smell was great now, so was my eyesight. My hearing was also improved. I sat around practicing hunting crouches for a while, quick and quiet ones and light and steady crouches. I found I could easily put myself on four feet, that would help with hunting. I suddenly smelt something small and warm, and a rabbit dashed past. It was too late to catch it, but I knew what scent was rabbit scent now. I wondered how to wash, and knew I'd have to be reduced to licking myself.

My tongue was now like a cat's tongue, and I began licking my wash. Instead of feeling embarassed like I usually would have, it felt quite natural. Turning half cat could do things to you! But somehow, as soon as my tongue touched one of the white star markings on my feet, I turned into a complete cat! As a cat I was black with white whiskers, only one white star-on my chest, and my paws were white. My tail was much longet than a regular cat's tail. It was a bit longer than my body itself! I found I could use it like a whip in complete cat form, which could be useful.

I curiously touched the star on my chest, hoping I would turn human. I turned into my hybrid form. It seemed I could either be cat or hybrid. I became a full cat again and tried searching for the river I visited in summer. I soon found it, and tried fishing with my long tail. My tail had very strong muscles, and I found I could easily curl it around something. When a fish came to eat my tail, I curled it around the fish and yanked it out of the water. I ate the fish raw, again it felt quite natural, and tasted better than cooked fish.

I then had a swim in the water, and found I was quick in it using my tail to propell me forward. In fact, I grabbed a fish from the middle of the river underwater. By evening I was sitting in a huge oak tree next to four other big oaks and one huge rock, it was the rock I had dreamed about. Weird. But I was just eating my fish in the tree, minding my own buisness, and some bulldozers suddenly arived and tore down the four oaks. I hastily jumped out of it in full cat form and hid in a bush, bringing my paw down on a mouse that had also taken shelter there.

I then remembered the motorway the people were going to build through the forest. Everyone had agreed it would be useful, but those trees were ancient! It could take centuries to grow trees like that! It was quite ridiculous. (A/N this is the prologue of dawn, where the great oaks get cut down) After watching the destruction in dismay for a bit, I walked away. Wait! I smelt cats... Lots of them... I realised what a good observation that was when about three cats suddenly pounced on me.

There was one firey coloured one, a sandy coloured one, and a dusty grey one. They were all snarling. Startled, I used my whiplash tail to whack their faces and dart up a nearby tree. I peered down anxiously. There were other cats here? I heard them muttering.

"Who in Starclan's name is that? Someone climb up and get her..." the dusty tom spat.

"Calm down Dustpelt, she'll have to come down sometime." the fiery tom replied with a trace of annoyance in his voice, peering up at me. I knew that the tom's words were true, and these didn't seem the sort of cat to give up and go away. I cautiously slid down the tree, tail ready just in case. They were obviously going to pounce on me again, so I made my tail whip in front of them as a warning. They jumped back in alarm.

"Great Starclan!" breathed the sandy she-cat.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, knowing if the worst came to the worst I could go hybrid and step on them. The cats growled lightly.

"Who are you?" the ginger tom asked sharply.

"My name is Kayla." I replied warily.

"She dosent smell like any of the other clans, or a kittypet. Maybe a loner," the sandy she-cat whispered.

"Hey guys, you're kinda freaking me out so i'm gonna leave now..." I announced, and began walking off. The ginger tom flew at me and landed with a paw to my throat.

"Oh no you're not. We're taking you to camp," he growled. I said nothing and allowed myself to be taken to 'camp' by these cats. I almost died with shock at the sheer number of skinny cats in this place! There were cats everywhere! I was hauled onto a large rock where the ginger tom called the cats.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I bring grave news. The four great oaks of fourtrees were torn down today by the twoleg monsters. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and I found this she-cat hiding nearby. Very likely the cat patrols scented at sunningrocks," he growled. If looks could kill, I certainly would have died on the spot from all the evil glares I got from the cats. I needed to make up a story fast.

"Well sorry, but I had no idea cats actually lived here! I lived in town, and stole stuff from the humans to survive. I got driven into this place by the humans!" slightly true, but mostly lies.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is 'town' and 'humans'?" one cat asked jeeringly. I blinked blankly.

"Humans are the tall animals with two legs. It's what they call themselves. And a town is where they live." I replied, guessing these cats had different names for humans.

"You mean twolegs? Twolegs are causing too much trouble!" one cat hissed.

"What? By tearing down the forest? They are building a motorway, they think it's useful to them," I explained.

"What is a motorway?!" another cat asked impatiently.

"You know, the big black paths that cars run on!" I replied with annoyance.

"You must mean a thunderpath, and the monsters that twolegs ride. You have many different names for these things," the ginger tom observed.

"Well yeah, I can understand the twolegs. If you can understand them you get to know what they call everything." I explained.

"This cat's knowledge could be useful. She will remain a prisoner, and if we think she can be trusted we will offer her a place as a apprentice," the ginger tom meowed.

"But we don't have enough prey to spare!" one cat protested.

"I make the decisions here Longtail. Cloudtail, take the prisoner to her den." the tom reminded. I was led to a den, watched by many accusing eyes.

* * *

there is another chapter. Review or no chapters. Flames will be used to light candles.


	3. Acception

I have no idea how long this story will be, let's just see.

* * *

(Kayla/---paw's POV) 

I have to admit, sitting in a bush all day is not very exciting. I was bored out of my brains! I just had to sit there all day long, staring at the behinds of whichever two cats were guarding me. The roar of bulldozer echoed from the distance, and the rain fell to extend the gloomy atmosphere. I was getting wet, and when you had fur getting wet was very unpleasant. I eventually gave into my discomfort and began building a shelter. My cat paws were clumsy and so the work was fiddly, as I was working a couple of kits were watching in awe. All I could really do was pull bits of bush together then cover it in leaves. It was a precarious shelter and wouldn't last long, but it would do. I set about making the place I was inprisoned in more comfortable by biting off twigs that poked me, making a leafy cushion beneath me, and scraping around the earth a bit.

I had to have a escort to go behind a bush to _pee_ for gods sake. From that I got a idea. When the ginger tom who supposedly 'ran things around here' walked past I stopped him.

"Hey Briarstar or whatever you're called!" I called to him.

"Firestar," he growled impatiently, stopping.

"Er, well... Sorry. Firestar then, can you sort of, well... Come here?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes?" Firestar asked once he had arrived.

"I'm majorly bored here! Can I go hunt or something?" I asked hopefully. He blinked.

"You are a prisoner," he reminded.

"Oh for heavens sake... Send me with guards if you must!" I argued in a exasperated tone. Firestar had what seemed like the worlds longest staring contest before he finally blinked.

"Cloudtail, Brightheart, take the prisoner hunting." Firestar meowed to my guards. I welcomed the chance to stretch my legs, but I realised how little food there actually was. Nevertheless, I caught two mice and a chaffinch before I was taken back to the boring prison. Two kits arrived next to me while I was yawning. I looked at them in surprise, wondering if their mother had forbidden them to visit. me.

"Tell us about the twolegs!" one kit ordered excitedly.

"You knew so much when you were on the highrock!" the other kit added. These kits were young, and probably didn't even know the meaning of the word 'traitor'. They were too trusting, not that I would hurt them, but if I was some other person I might have. Rather than thinking of that, I tried to summon some knowledge that these kits would find amazing. I was well aware of a queen who was watching from the nursery, sitting rigid with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Let's see... The twolegs are very fussy about their water, and they would refuse to drink the water from a stream or river," I started.

"Why? What do they drink?" a kit inturrupted.

"They put the water through things that they make, it takes anything that might give them a sore stomach from the water. The twolegs get ill quite easily. They pour the water into never melting ice called 'glass'. They drink from the glass." I continued.

"How do they make the ice stop melting?" the other kit asked.

"I have no idea." I replied, and the two looked a little put out. "But one amazing thing about them, there could be a twoleg nest in twolegplace and behind the forest. Using a thing called a 'telephone', the twolegs could talk to each other as clearly as if they were next to each other," I added.

"Really?" the male kit asked. "How do they get twlephones?" the kit asked again, not waiting for his first question to be answered.

"They make them, they take things out of the world to make new things. And they don't usually eat fresh-kill." I meowed.

"What do they eat?" the female kit asked quickly.

"They eat animals bigger than foxes sometimes, sometimes rabbits. But they don't just catch the animal then eat it, they put the animal on a fire to change the meat then they eat it. They call this 'cooking'." I continued, actually quite enjoying myself.

"Woooow! They don't get burnt by the fire?" the kits asked in awe. The queen suddenly arrived.

"Come now Birchkit, Hollykit, you need a sleep!" the queen said hurredly.

"Aww muum! Can't we stay longer? She knows so much!" 'Birchkit' protested.

"No!" the queen exclaimed, almost angrily. The kits hurried off to a empty tree, muttering.

"I wont hurt them you know," I said quietly to the queen. Her ears twitched, but she made no sign that she had heard me. She ran after the kits. At every time they could, the two kits came for tales of the twolegs and their wonderful habits. I began to realise how far the human species had come. I nagged Firestar for a hunt whenever I could, and a week passed of time spent either talking to kits, sleeping, or hunting. The queen, who I had learned was called Ferncloud, seemed much less wary of me, but still kept a close eye on me when her kits were near.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" came Firestar's yowl one day. All the cats gathered except me and my guards. I laid my head on my paws, lazily listening to the meeting. "Times are getting harsher as the twolegs destroy the forest, but there is some good news. I have decided the prisoner is to be trusted, and offer her a place in Thunderclan." he announced. My head left my paws sharply, and my ears twithced, I wondered if I had heard right.

My guards-Cloudtail and Thornclaw- stepped aside to allow my passage to the highrock. Scarcely beliving it, I stepped forward and looked up to Firestar in the highrock's shade. "Kayla, is it your wish to become a apprentice of Thunderclan?" Firestar asked.

"It is Firestar," I replied in a voice choked with gratitude.

"Then from now on your name will be Gempaw. Rainwhisker, you tell me you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Gempaw." Firestar announced. I loved my new name, it actually meant something unlike my old name. Rainwhisker stepped forward, and I wondered what I was supposed to do. I stepped forward also, and Rainwhisker muttered something that no-one else could hear.

_"Touch noses!" _He hissed quietly. I obliged, and the main cheering came from Birchkit and Hollykit. A small white cat came up to me.

"I'm Whitepaw, I'll show you around," she meowed, I gratefully followed her through the camp, my new name echoing through it.

* * *

Terrible? Acceptable? Brilliant? Tell me! Review or no more chapters!

Flames will be donated to fireplaces.


	4. Warrior training

Here goes!

* * *

(Gempaw's POV) 

Today was my first day in apprentice training. The two kits-Birchkit and Hollykit- were the best friends I had in the clan, but Whitepaw was nice too. I was walking confidently towards my mentor Rainwhisker, who was sitting impatiently in the shade of the Highrock.

"What will we do today Rainwhisker?" I asked politely. He blinked.

"You will be learning the borders today, keep up and never run ahead. There are more hazards than twolegs here," he meowed, standing up and starting to pad slowly into the forest. Through many trees we walked, and soon came to a large one. I wrinkled my nose at a sudden smell of bird mixed with rotten food. "This is Owltree, a owl lives in a hollow in this tree. We follow the owl on foggy days when the prey scent is hidden," Rainwhisker explained.

"I thought I could smell bird," I commented. Rainwhisker nodded slightly, then began walking again. Eventually the forest floor beneath me hardened, and soon I was standing on large granite boulders rather than soil.

"This is Sunningrocks, the sun heats the boulders making it a popular place for prey," Rainwhisker announced. As if on cue, Rainwhisker suddenly pounced to his left, and a muffled thump was heard followed by a small squeak. Rainwhisker soon appeared with a vole in his jaws.

"I didn't smell that..." I mewed, quite crestfallen. Rainwhisker dropped his prey.

"You'll learn, this _is_ your first day." he assured before grabbing the vole again and trotting once again into the trees, flicking his tail in a motion to call me. I followed him again. The day was exciting for me considering lately I had spent most of my life sitting in a bush telling stories like a elder. I saw every 'safe' area of the territory. I could hear the bulldozers more clearly in some places, and I could see areas which were no longer forest but churned earth.

I trained tediously for a few moons, and to my dismay Hollykit died. She had been one of my best friends, and losing her felt like thorns in my heart. I could never truthfully say that I missed her more than Ferncloud though, she was so depressed it seemed as if she would give up and allow herself to die. The only thing she had left was the clan, but mostly Birchkit and Dustpelt. One day three cats suddenly arrived in camp, one was a dark tabby and the other looked a lot like Firestar.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Whitepaw.

"It's Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw!" Whitepaw exclaimed, her pelt bristling with excitement. "I thought they were dead!" she added. Apparently everyone did, they were all greeting the two, and I wondered who the dark grey tom was. "That's Stormfur, I don't know what he's doing here but who cares!" Whitepaw meowed cheerfully, noticing my expression. In turn all the cats were rubbing against the two cats and purring. Squirrelpaw blinked and looked at me.

"Who's _she?_" Squirrrelpaw hissed rudely.

"It's Gempaw, Firestar let her join the clan a few moons ago," Whitepaw meowed, trotting up to Squirrelpaw. I attempted to greet her but she simply began talking to other cats, ignoring me.

---

The next day I was hunting on my own, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had been blabbing something about a badger and leaving the forest. I sat down for a minute, remembering the warm, starvation free life I had lived as a human. I suddenly got a idea. I warily walked through the territory towards the town. I had previously lived there so knew my way around, plus my nose helped me find what I was looking for. I sat dwn, satisfied, in front of the butcher's shop.

If I could steal from that it would feed a great number of the clan cats. I began inspecting the old stone walls of the butchery, searching for any flaws that would grant me a passage in. Around the back I found a small crack in between two stone bricks, possibly made by mice. I clawed at it, but something sharp ripped my paw pad and I yelped loudly for the shock of the sudden pain. I heard the back door opening, and saw the butcher's foot step out.

Cursing silently I hid behind some pots. The butcher looked sharply around, but did not see me. He was about to slam the door. Thinking quickly, I flung a stick to the door. The bottom of the door hit the stick and snapped it, but it remained ajar. I waited for the footsteps of the butcher to become silent. Once they had, I clawed the door open and stepped stealthily inside. There was meat hanging everywhere on the ceiling from rope, quite a lot was on wooden tables.

It was the larder, and the butcher was not here. It was perfect, I searched for something large that did not appear to be caked in flour. Off a table I found a medium sized ham, and from the ceilling hung the biggest goose I had ever seen. Praying silently that it would work, I went hybrid and jumped ever so slightly to cut the rope. I landed a cat, so my feet would make no noise upon landing. I caught the bird by it's feet, and triumphantly headed to camp with the ham and goose.

----

Firestar came rushing at the sight of the food I had. Many other cats gathered.

"Where did you get these? I've never even heard of this sort of prey!" he exclaimed.

"I stole it from the twolegs. The bird is a Goose, and the other thing is something from a animal called a Pig." I meowed proudly.

"This will feed most of the clan. Thank you Gempaw, this will help a great deal. But please don't trespass on the twoleg territory if you can help it!" Firestar begged.

"I wont," I purred happily, as the scent of excitement grew in the air.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was slightly shorter than the others. Gempaw has found a good way to replenish the meat stock quickly, but the journey will happen. But i'm not letting Smokepaw die! (hugs Smokepaw protectively) REVIEW!

Flames will be used to burn homework.


	5. A chance meeting

The cats will move, but some cats wont die... I wont let them!

* * *

(Gempaw/Gem-----'s POV) 

I yawned and woke in the poorly sheltered apprentice den. Rainwhisker was waiting expectantly at it's exit. I was hearing some murmurs of a hunting assessment today, I wasn't the best hunter in true cat form. I was a much better hunter (and fighter) in hybrid form, but I could not risk the clan knowing what I was, I'd be kicked out for sure. Rainwhisker approached me.

"I'm going to be assessing your hunting abilities today, you have untill sunhigh to gather as much prey as possible. Remember, I'll be watching you," Rainwhisker meowed. I nodded, silently cursing in my head and wishing it was fighting practice instead. I set off calmly into the dying forest, trying to find prey scent somewhere. I could smell rabbit, but we had been warned against rabbits when they had made someone sick. I growled and tried near Sunningrocks.

Success at last! The scent of vole was strong, and I dropped instantly to the correct hunting crouch. I was still as a statua untill I located my prey, the vole was washing itself. I crept silently but quickly up, and pounced with claws outstretched at it's neck. It died without emitting a single squeak. I curled my odd whiplash tail around the animal to carry it with me, there was no ground to bury it in a the moment. I caught another vole before dashing off to the stream.

I planned to fish a bit, but there were no fish in the stream. The water smelt odd, and the only answer was that the humans had poisoned it. I sighed, and drank from a puddle which smelt normal. My prey was already buried, and I wanted to catch more. I only managed to catch a mouse and a thrush before sunhigh, I took my four bits of prey to the meeting point. I could carry more prey because of my tail. Rainwhisker prodded the mouse.

"Not bad Gempaw, not bad at all. That thrush will do well for Ferncloud especially." he meeowed approvingly.

"Rainwhisker, I think the stream is tainted," I declared. Rainwhisker blinked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, frowning.

"Pretty sure," I replied. Rainwhisker blinked again.

"Wait here, i'll go check," he ordered before running off. He returned soon enough. "I think you're right," he meowed grimly. "We need to get this prey back and get the news to Firestar," We ran off to the camp, Rainwhisker took me to Firestar's den.

"Rainwhisker and Gempaw, come in." came Firestar's voice. I padded confidently inside with my mentor. "Yes?" Firestar asked.

"On Gempaw's assessment we discovered that the stream is tainted, it reeks of sickness and twoleg filth," Rainwhisker meowed.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," I replied truthfully. Firestar blinked then sighed.

"I will announce it to the clan, I would advise you get below the highrock." Frestar meowed. We nodded and exited his den before leaping to the ground below the highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," came Firestar's yowl when we were barely off the rock. The announcement was relatively boring and I yawned loudly in the middle of it. Rainwhisker walked up to me at the end of it.

"If you arent tired we could maybe have a fighting practice in the sandy hollow," he suggested. I decided I was no longer tired and hungry and went for a fight in the sandy hollow. I was good at fighting, I knew that much. Once Rainwhisker was standing a couple of meters from me, he simply meowed: "Attack me," It was a different sort of fighting practice here, and it would be difficult. Once again I wished I cold do it in my hybrid form.

The white star marking on my chest was getting grey because I never washed it, I would become a hybrid again if I did. But back to the fight, I was deciding the best way to attack. I decided I would charge then try to trip him with my paws at the last minute. Rainwhisker simply rebounded the trip and I was left with sand in my fur.

"It was too obvious what you were going to do, be cunning," he meowed. I growled at this and pretended to trip him, but instead I jumped above him and attempted to get a paw to his neck, no claws obviously. Rainwhisker also saw this coming and butted me with his head on my belly, knocking the wind out of me. "Aerial attacks are dangerous because you can't change direction to avoid your enemy in mid-air, using them is risky," Rainwhisker explained. "Now it's my turn!" he added.

As Rainwhisker charged at me, I knew he would attempt the tripping with the paws. I realised that I had something he didn't, and I made a quick plan with it. As Rainwhisker started to tangle my paws with his I ducked under him and pretend swiped his neck. This forced him to jump upwards for fear of having no throat, once he did this I made no attempt to attack him in mid-air. Rainwhisker charged again, but he was not attempting trip. I neatly slid to the side and tripped him up by curling my tail around his legs and pulling. Rainwhisker appeared startled as I wrapped the tail around his neck, which I could constrict with my powerful tail.

"Okay, get off me you big lump!" Rainwhisker grunted. I let him go. Rainwhisker shook the sand from his fur and sat up to lick himself. "That's quite a tail you have there. Very good fighting strategy." he complimented, then paused. "I might have to talk to Firestar about a early warrior ceremony." Rainwhisker added. My eyes brightened and my ears perked, and suddenly a cat appeared from the upwind bushes.

"No need Rainwhisker, I agree with you after that fight," it was Firestar, and he had obviously watched the fight. He turned to me. "You are skilled far beyond your moons of training Gempaw, it's only fair that you become a warrior early." he meowed.

"Thankyou Firestar! I'm gonna go for a last hunt as an apprentice!" I declared happily. Firestar nodded.

"Your ceremony will be at Moonhigh, so don't miss it." he meowed, before padding back to camp with my mentor. I decided to check the area near the Shadowclan border for prey. The road had many more cars on it, not surprising seeings they were building a motorway through the forest. However, all that I caught was a single mouse, but suddenly I smelled squirrel approaching. I attempted to go after it only to find a Shadowclan apprentice pouncing on it slightly over our side of the road. I ran up.

"You are in Thunderclan territory, and it seems you are stealing prey!" I hissed.

"Oh... Sorry, I was chasing this squirrel over the thunderpath..." he mewed apologetically. In cat years he looked slightly younger than me. I sniffed around and found a scent trail of squirrel running from over the road.

"Okay, I belive you. So I guess the squirrel is your prey, take it over the ro-thunderpath back to your territory," I ordered. He nodded and began to walk towards the road. He hesitated and looked back.

"I'm Smokepaw by the way, what about you?" Smokepaw asked.

"Gempaw, but my name will be changing tonight," I replied.

"You're becoming a warrior? Cool! Anyway, i'd better get this squirrel back, prey is scarce now..." Smokepaw mewed, then raced over the road. I picked up my mouth and headed for thunderclan camp, I looked back more than once.

-----

"Cats of thunderclan," began Firestar, only three cats knowing what was to come. "When we took in Gempaw, we made her an apprentice because of her age, and her lack of knowledge for our ways. But Rainwhisker and I have discovered she has skill levels that a new warrior would have, and for that I have decided for her to become a apprentice early." Firestar meowed. This was met by many mews and mumurs, and If looks could kill I probably would have died on the spot from the look Squirrelpaw gave me.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Gempaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" he asked.

"I do," I meowed firmly.

"Then from this moment onwards you will be known as Gemstone. Starclan honours you cunning and strength, and we welcome you a a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed, announcing my new name.

"Gemstone! Gemstone! Gemstone!" came the cries, Birchkit was squeaking his head off calling my name. Squirrelpaw looked murderous, and did not cheer. It seemed I had found a enemy in her without doing anything wrong. I blinked, and licked Firestar's shoulder respectfully, then went to join the warriors in my new den.

"Welcome Gemstone!" Rainwhisker purred, he looked proud. I considered myself the happiest cat in camp, and ignored Squirrelpaw's grudge to enjoy my first night as a warrior.

* * *

The journey will be next chapter, REVIEW as usual.


	6. Capture of the heart

Here is a review reply:

**Spottedstar: That was actually the plan, I don't want to change it. I know who Gemstone will have and everyone will soon.**

**

* * *

**

(Gemstone's POV)

Prey was becoming more and more scarce, and raiding the butchery was very unsafe because the old man had bought a rifle. As much as I loved the food there I did not want steel bullets embedded in my flesh. The day after my warrior ceremony I overheard Cinderpelt and Firestar talking urgently about a prophecy.

"Starclan has spoken, but in a way I don't understand," Cinderpelt meowed.

"Why?" came Firestar's voice.

"They told me nothing of how to avoid the starvation, not even a prophecy, more a order than anything else," Cinderpelt paused, and Firestar took it to talk himself.

"What did they say Cinderpelt?" he asked quietly.

"It was odd, there was a image of a fire, and a cat and twoleg next to eachother. The cat and twoleg were only shapes in the fire. Spottedleaf then told me: 'Trust the warrior neither cat nor human'. I think 'human' is the twoleg's word for themselves, Gemstone said so," Cinderpelt mewed in a confused tone. "Then the two smoke shapes merged together and there was a twoleg with a cat tail and ears," Cinderpelt added.

"This is strange, what is not a cat or twoleg? Plenty of things, mice, birds, fish. It's just the way Spottedleaf said it really, 'neither cat nor human'." Firestar mewed. I heard no more because I left the camp for some time alone. But really, the last thing I wanted to be was alone. When I thought of company I thought of the Shadowclan cat Smokepaw, the image of him suddenly appeared in my head. That was odd, on my first sight of a certain male cat I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I returned to the camp with a chaffinch and a mouse for a reasonable excuse for being out. I was in the middle of sharing tongues with my previous mentor when Whitepaw suddenly ran into camp, eyes wide and scared.

"The huge yellow twoleg monsters just destroyes the great sycamore! They're so close!" she gasped loudly, making sure that every cat heard her. Firestar hurredly leapt upon the Highrock to speak.

"Is this true?" he asked. The camp was now completely silent and the loud roar of bulldozers told us that they were very close. "You needn't answer. This is serious, very. I think we must move to sunningrocks, before the camp is destroyed by the monsters," Firestar announced. Many frightened murmurs and mews broke out at this. "Silence! We must move swiftly, and now!" Firestar hissed. The camp fell silent again as cats began to pick up fresh kill, bedding, and Cinderpelt got herbs.

The move was very swift, and all were soon at Sunningroacks. I helped ferncloud and Birchkit settle down before running off to hunt. In the middle of a daydream, my paws took me across the territory to the Shadowclan border. I stood bewildered for a second, then turned to go back to a better hunting location.

"Gempa-something!" yowled a voice behind me. I turned to see the apprentice Smokepaw on Shadowclan's side of the road.

"Hi Smokepaw! What brings you here?" I asked in a friendly way. Smokepaw blinked and suddenly seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I er... Well... Couldn't stop thinking about you, to put it simply," Smokepaw stammered. I blinked in surprise, then let a low purr rumble in my throat.

"To tell the truth, same here," I confessed quietly. Smokepaw blinked.

"What's your new name?"

"Gemstone," I replied happily, still talking over the road. I sniffed the air. "I don't smell any cats from my clan, they probably wont even go hunting today. Come over to speak if you want," I called to Smokepaw. He purred then cautiously ran over the road and appeared at my side.

"Hi," Smokepaw breathed once he was across.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. We sat in silence for a while just gazing into the other's eyes. Smokepaw was almost identical to me, except he was a very dark grey and was almost black. He had green eyes. I then remembered I was supposed to be hunting and sat up suddenly. "I need to go hunting and get back before my clan gets worried. Bye, Smokepaw," I meowed at last. Smokepaw nodded and got up, ready to leave my territory. As I began padding reluctantly into the forest:

"Wait!" Smokepaw called. I looked round. Smokepaw hesitated for a second then spoke again. "Could we meet?" he asked hesitantly. I blinked.

"Yes, right here at moonhigh tommorow," I meowed back. If I looked deep I could see that I loved Smokepaw, and legal or not I _would_ see him. Smokepaw nodded then happily ran over the road. I hunted well, I had a bounce in my step. No cat asked why I was suddenly so cheerful, thank Starclan they didn't.

-----

Smokepaw and I met many times after that, and something odd happened one day when I was eating a bit of fresh kill before dashing off to the road. Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Greystripe, Sorreltail, and a few cats I don't know arrived suddenly in camp (I need Greystripe for my later chapters, so he dosent get captured) I got to my feet and walked over.

"Who are they?" I asked Brambleclaw, ignoring Squirrelpaw's expression.

"They are cats that got captured by the twolegs, we all thought they were dead!" Greystripe replied, even though I had not asked him. I purred and introduced myself to th cats.

"Hi," I purred. "I'm Gemstone, I joined the clan when you were not here." One cat gave me a odd expression, and I wondered if Squirrelpaw had told her that I was a stupid furball yet. One cat with a horribly savaged face welcomed me, and seemed surprised that I didn't even flinch at her features. A white tom greeted me and din't seem to hate me or like me. I then remembered my meeting with Smokepaw and dashes off with a hasty goodbye.

------

A while after we were summoned to help Shadowclan escape their camp. I insisted on coming because it was Smokepaw's clan, but I didn't mention that. I managed to come, and it was decided at the end that all four clans would leave the forest. I was aware that I would not have gone if Shadowclan din't come, so I was overjoyed. We were to leave the next day.

* * *

The journey begins this chapter anyway, many events next chapter. REVIEW! 


	7. To die for another

Sorry for the wait, I had a case with writers block

* * *

(Gemstone's POV) 

It was very true, fresh kill on the journey was more than we had in the forest. The prey here actually had some meat on it. The prey was foolish too, one bird flew directly over my head where I caught it with my unusual tail. It was thrown to Ferncloud and Birchkit, I had grown quite fond of that little kit. He was one of the first friends I had made. I was hoping to mentor the little furball, and Birchkit had already exclaimed that he wanted me as a mentor. He reminded me of the little kids in the nursery back in my old world.

I could hear Brambleclaw talking to Squirrelpaw about someone called Purdy. Despite the fact that all the clans were travelling together the majority of the cats kept in a clan group. I was naturally inclined to hang out around Smokepaw, and we talked about how great the new home would be. Preferably with no bulldozers and a lot of prey.

I shivered when the ground underpaw became harder as earth changed into rock, and the hike up the mountains began. It was tedious, and my pads were red and raw, bleeding slightly. It had been treated with marigold and my paw wrapped in cobwebs. I was quite amazed that cats had found effective ways to treat injuries. I had been taught that cats were pea brains, and Breeze seemed to prove it. I guess she was just a truly mad cat who wasn't blessed with brains to the slightest extent.

All of the dog attacks had me slightly shaken, and I had been up a tree too much lately for my liking. There would be less dogs in the mountains, but with the mountains came eagles. Eagles would be a serious threat to kits and even small cats. A picture of Smokepaw dangling from a eagle's talons briefly flashed in my mind, I shook my head to clear it. I shivered again at the thought of the eagle with Smokepaw, and made a silent vow that if there was life in my body I would protect him whenever possible.

My legs were aching already, and sometimes a hole in the rock would make me stumble and trip. The strain on my legs and the decreasing temerature of the air was almost unbearable, but my determination was greater that the pain that I had endured. Smokepaw appeared to be suffering in the same ways. He trod on a sharp stone and winced to prevent a wail of pain. I pressed against his side comfortingly before fetching the Shadowclan medicine cat. The wound was treated and soon we were on the move again.

We got higher and higher and the air got colder and colder in a long stretch of time, not covering nearly as much land as would have liked. We were soon restricted to a cliff edge. The black chasm next to us was deep and intimidating, and the very wind that beated the mountain seemed to warn us. "_Turn around, don't go here."_ It seemed to say. But obviously after coming this far the wind would not sway us from our goal of finding a new home.

Smokepaw and I were too close to the side for my liking, and my entire body was stiff with fear and a impending feeling of doom crept upon me. The slightest mistake here could cost us our lives, it was very dangerous ground, as was to be proved in the most horrid of ways. The ground beneath Smokepaw's feet crumbled and before I could act, Smokepaw was hanging onto the cliff and his life with a mere few claws. The claws seemed on the verge of ripping themselves from Smokepaw's feet when Smokepaw let out a yowl of terror and retracted his claws, sending him flying into the darkness below.

Tallpoppy cried out, and I was hard pressed not to do the same. In a few simple seconds I realised that Smokepaw meant more to me than my life or Thunderclan put together, and I knew that if I didn't do something I would regret it for the rest of my life. Gemstone, the live cat that could help, but didn't. A very poor title to live by. Even if the title had to be: 'Gemstone, the Starclan cat that could help and tried' I would not break my vow. With a great yowl I stepped from the cliff, and completely oblivious to the world around me I fell.

If I wanted to catch up with Smokepaw I would have to go faster, so with difficulty I twisted into a nose dive, dropping like a stone through the rushing air. I was still close to the side, almost touching it in fact, I saw no help in this because at my current speed the cliff could probably skin me. I saw a figure lying limp below me, eyes shut tight as if awaiting execution. In a way, it was true. I dropped faster by clamping my limbs to the side of my body, and once next to Smokepaw I spread every one of my limbs out to slow my fall by even the slightest amount. Using my abnormally long and strong tail I curled it around Smokepaw's middle and twisted it round the start of the tail to fasten it. At the feel of another animal Smokepaw wearily opened his eyes.

"Who... Gemstone?" he whispered hoarcely, speaking like a elder waking from a disturbed sleep.

"Yes Smokepaw, it is me," I replied gravely, scarcely managing to keep my voice straight. The fall was so long that we still could not see the bottom, and we gained speed with every passing second.

"You...shouldn't have... come..." Smokepaw whispered.

"Life without you isn't life at all, if you must die then i'm dying with you." I meowed determinedly. Smokepaw opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him. "But if I can help it, we wont die," I announced. At this Smokepaw coughed up a small stone, and his voice seemed clearer.

"How?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know..." I suddenly saw the cliff side that was next to me, and a very small ledge below us. The ledge could not support the weight of any cat, I could see that much. _But if I can hang onto the cliff long enough, the fall will have to begin again at minimal speed. _I thought, it was worth a shot. I grasped Smokepaw's scruff in my jaws and released him from my tail, I then used the tail to whck off the ledge below us. The little ledge that was left was strong, and I snagged it with my claws. I wasn't holding for long enough, i was on the verge of being de-clawed. They simply were not strong enough. There was only one way that my plan would work, with my true form. I supposed it would also be nice for Smokepaw to know my secret if we died, as I wondered if I would go to Starclan or heaven.

I gave the dirty star on my chest a lick and immediately I changed, Smokepaw yowled in shock and although it pained me I ignored him. Holding the ledge was now relatively easy, and I let go once the strain was too hard. It went on like this for a very long time, and due to Smokepaw's silence he must have fainted. I eventually spied a very large ledge that looked more than strong enough to support two cats, so I became a cat yet again and scraped the cliff edge to reduce the impact of landing.

I was the one who landed first as I was holding Smokepaw higher than me with my tail, if the worst came to the worst I could break his fall. Fortunately, we both landed without any broken bones. I sighed with relief because the ledge showed no signs of breaking. Now came the task of waking Smokepaw. I had to slap him in the face a few times with my tail to wake him, but he did. He lloked at me and due to his reaction I guess his sight must have still been a bit blurry.

"Wha... am I... in Starclan?" he asked.

"No Smokepaw, you are not. We are both perfectly alive due to my odd condition," I replied solemnly. As Smokepaw's sight and memory suddenly returned Smokepaw gave a sudden jolt, causing him to almost fall off the ledge. "Careful," I warned gently, puling him back with my tail. That amazing tail was strong enough to lift Blackstar into the air even as a cat, and Blackstar was one huge tom.

"Gemstone... What was that?" Smokepaw asked. I took a deep breath.

"I should have told you before, I just couldn't bring myself to. Smokepaw... The truth is i'm half twoleg, I was a full twoleg before I came to the forest..." I confessed. Smokepaw seemed shocked, horrified, and confused all at the same time.

"How...?" he asked quietly.

"I used to live in a twoleg nest in twolegplace, then one day Starclan came to me in a dream and did something. I thought it was a normal dream, but a week later I was half cat. By touching the white star markings on my feet I could become a full cat, and by touching my single star I could become my real form. I was found by firestar, and oblivious to my heritage he took me in. You are the only one who knows..." I explained guiltily. We sat in complete silence for a while.

"Gemstone..." Smokepaw began, then trailed off. I rapidly changed the subject.

"The clans must obviously think we're dead, we need to get back up before they get too far away." I announced hurriedly.

"How? Cats can climb trees, but I don't think we can climb cliffs." Smokepaw mewed grimly, raising a eyebrow. Despite the situation I grinned.

"We must have fallen about thirty meters, in my other form I can jump about ten meters. We CAN get back up!" I declared. Smokepaw appeared highly confused with the stuff about meters. "A meter is a foxlength to a cat," I explained.

"That's far, can you really jump ten foxlengths?" Smokepaw asked. I grinned.

"If you're ready, I can prove it. Although having you may make my jumping range a bit shorter," I replied. Smokepaw nodded.

"I'm ready, it's life or death here. If we die, it's just a shorter version of what would happen here," Smokepaw announced. I nodded in a somewhat proud way, then took Smokepaw's scruff. I curled my tail into a spring shape, and held it level with my four paws, serving as a fith foot. I nudged Smokepaw and he kicked my white star marking, understanding what I wanted. Before the ledge could break with my weight I was off, possibly fourteen meters. I decided that I was mouse brained to not realise my tail could help with jumping before, but it would help with a explanation as to how we were alive.

After the first jump I attacked the cliff with all four of my feet and my tail. The soft rock broke leaving a nook in which I could take off again from. It went like that for a while untill I had jumped four times, then we got a rather painful landing on the cliffside where we lay gasping for breath. Smokepaw appeared to have a broken left fore paw.

"We made it!" I gasped, going complete cat again.

"Yeah, but it looks like the clans have already gone," Smokepaw agreed sadly.

"Then we will track them, I can support you and your damaged paw," I announced determinedly. Smokepaw smiled, and i was quite baffled as to why he didn't hate me. I was part human after all, and the humans had destroyed his birthplace.

"Thanks, we should get moving," Smokepaw meowed. I nodded and got up, and held Smokepaw in the air with my never tiring tail. Smokepaw simply lay limp white I walked with gritted teeth along the cliffside, tracing the mingled scent of all the clans. Both of us were quite agast when the scent suddenly vanished and the path ahead had a very deep crevice in it. Had they fallen down with some rocks? But it was highly unlikely that everyone had fallen down there, and sniffing harder I caught the cat scent on the other side of the crevice.

"They jumped over here, we can do that with ease." I announced, taking hybrid form. I felt slightly uncomfortable as I jumped across easily. The cliff fall scenario had made my limbs stronger. I was no race winner but my strength was phenominal. I resumed cat form as I walked along the cliff. Smokepaw's broken paw was bleeding, and we stopped for a bit to clean it. But obviously the scent of blood must have attracted a eagle, and the large bird that attacked Smokepaw had numerous scratch marks on it's legs, suggesting that it had had a encounter with the clans. It smelt slightly of Thunderclan, and I hoped madly that it had not eaten Birchkit.

The bird was killed with ease in my hybrid form, but in my hybrid form I felt uncomfortable in Smokepaw's presence. We got moving again while eating the eagle, Smokepaw must have noticed my discomfort earlier and brought it up.

"Do you think I care?" he asked.

"Care about what?" I asked fearfully.

"About the fact that you are half twoleg. You're still the Gemstone I know, this changes nothing," Smokepaw purred. I stopped walking and blinked.

"Thank you, but I think no-one must know about this." I whispered, and I began walking again. Out of Smokepaw's knowledge a single tear of happiness was shed from my eyes.

"I agree, but we must get going!" Smokepaw urged bravely. Spirited immeasurably by Smokepaw I now felt full of energy. I now trotted in a jumpy way across the area that was no longer on the edge of a cliff. We suddenly came to a very large area where the air smelt strongly of clan. They must have rested here recently.

"They went that way," I announced, nodding in the direction of a slope heading upwards. Smokepaw merely nodded and purred slightly. As the slope suddenly grew steep the clan scent was mixed with a alien cat scent, I proceeded with caution. The rock terrain graduly became earth again, and soil had never felt so good before. I stopped on sight of a large cobweb, and bandaged Smokepaw with it using the little first-aid I knew.

Two large and well fed cats suddenly arrived, they were muddy and held the scent that had been mingled with clan scent. I yelped in alarm and placed Smokepaw in a safer spot as I bristled, preparing for a fight.

"Who are you?" a large tom asked. A lithe she-cat arrived from know where and joined the two toms. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"My name is Gemstone, and that is Smokepaw." I growled, every part of my body tense and ready to fight.

"Then you are from the clans? Why didn't you say so!" he exclaimed.

"Wait a minute... Do you know the clans?" Smokepaw asked warily.

"As a matter of fact we do, in fact we just sheltered them in our cave and are currently hunting for them!" the she-cat replied. I blinked.

"Could you take us, quickly? They must belive us to be dead," I asked hopefully.

"No problem, i'm Crag where eagles nest by the way, Crag for short." the first tom announced. We sighed with relief and allowed ourselves to be led to a waterfall, a very loud waterfall. Suprisingly, behind it was a enourmous cave. Some cats caught out scents and jumped to their feet.

"It can't be!" Squirrelpaw yowled in a slightly disappointed tone. Her yowl caused many more cats to taste the air, and instantly we were bombarded by a large crowd of cats. Mainly Thunderclan and Shadowclan.

"Smokepaw!"

"Gemstone!"

"Is this real? How did you survive?!"

"How did you get up the cliff?!" there were so many questions I thought my ears were going to explode.

"Not meaning to be rude, but QUIET!" I yowled, which echoed throughout the cave. Silence instantly fell. "Thank you, it isn't exactly easy surviving a thirty foxlength drop and getting back up again. Now you may notice, that no questions could be answered if our ear drums were being exploded," I meowed. The leaders stepped forward.

"How did you survive?" Blackstar asked calmly.

"I think we all want to know that," Firestar agreed.

"It's thanks to Gemstone that we are here at all, i'll let Gemstone explain," Smokepaw announced. I cursed him under my breath beofre making up a mostly true story.

"I grabbed Smokepaw's paw with my weird tail so he wouldn't fly off in a seperate direction, then I waited for a bit while falling. In the middle of my wait Smokepaw coughed up a small rock, and whrnit hit something slightly below I saw a very small ledge. It was too small to sit on, so I took Smokepaw's scruff while beating the ledge off with my tail." I started, and the crowd appeared entranced. "I then grabbed what was left of the ledge with my claws, which made it so we were no longer falling for a while, so when I had to let go we were no falling at a really bad speed," I continued.

"I did that for a while before we landed on a ledge big enough for both of us to sit on, and using my tail we jumped back up. It took ages, and Smokepaw's paw got broken on the way, but eventually we got up and began following your scent," I finished.

"She can jump about four foxlengths with that tail of hers, it's mad," Smokepaw added, making sure his voice didn't sound affectionate. I nodded.

"Very true, watch," I ordered, and made my tail like a spring and began bouncing around in tigger fashion. I stopped as my jumps got higher every time, and I didn't want to take my true form to avoid dying.

"I thank you Gemstone, if not for you Shadowclan would have lost Smokepaw, and Tallpoppy would have lost her kit," Blackstar thanked seriously.

"Well done Gemstone," Firestar praised. Overall, the day had been very difficult and demanded a lot of willpower, but it had ended quite well. I ate and rested, but not daring to be near Smokepaw.

* * *

I don't know about you, but I enjoyed that chapter. REVIEW or no more chapters. 


	8. To reject an illusion

(Gemstone's POV)

We had a feast with the tribe in which I learnt their strange custom of taking a bite of prey then pushing it to another cat. It took a long time to get filled using that method, I had no idea why they did it. After a good sleep without any unpleasant disturbances the company of the four clans set out again, the tribe cats claimed there was forest somewhere around there, and that was where we were headed. The old WindClan leader was looking pretty weak, and I wondered if he would live to see the new territory. Walking with Smokepaw was out of the question at the moment because he had a couple of medicing cats hanging around him, probably in case he injured his paw more severely.

Right now I could see and hear Mudclaw going on about Tallstar needing rest. I knew that Tallstar's weakness came not from fatigue, but from age. No sleep could help him, I was sure of that. But these matters were not mine to interfere in, so I kept my mouth shut. Firestar eventually gave in and we stopped in a large hollow. I flopped over on the ground, sighing gratefully. I licked my lips at the scent of prey and hoped that some of the lazy toms like Sootfur would go hunting, On a second thought, I would welcome the chance to actually catch some prey, I hadn't since leaving the forest. True, I was pooped, but no cat could say i hadn't been more tired after leaping up that cliff!As if on cue, Cedarheart and Mudclaw approached me.

"Hey, Gemstone! Feel like joining our hunting patrol?" Cedarheart asked in a friendly voice.

"Sure, I could use the exercise!" I replied jokingly. Cedarheart's whiskers twitched, but the humourless Mudclaw did nothing except wait in a bored way. Throwing a disapproving glance at Mudclaw I got up, and followed the patrol into some bushes, and fllowing the prey scent. When we returned with a decent catch there was quite a bit of hubub, Firestar was sitting on a large tree stump addressing the other clans with a nervous Onewhisker.

"What's that? Tallstar is dead? Why did no cat tell me?" demanded Mudclaw with a snarl in his voice. I watched the case of Mudclaw's rank drop with interest. Across the clearing Smokepaw was doing the same. I really DID NOT want to get caught in that so I took refuge in a very secluded bush as far from the action as possible. My ears and eyes still allowed me to observe the argument while I sat in my bush.

The matter passed surprisingly fast, and I realised that the earlier patrol had come back, the one to check out the territory.I really had not paid attention to Squirrelpaw's ceremony, but that wasn't her name any more... Squirrelfoot? No that wasn't right... Er... Squirrelfeather? NO. Somehow I knew that Firestar wouldn't give his daughter a stupid name like that... Squirrelflight! That was it! I had listened to the news on the thunderclan area with interest, and heard Squirrelflight admit to some other cats that she had actualy fallen into the camp. Suprisingly, Brambleclaw wasn't with her. Come to think of it... He had been seen around her less and less and I often seemed to wake up with the tabby in my face... _Oh my Starclan, I think i'm beginning to understand Squirrelflight... a bit._ I thought. However, I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts by... guess who yourself.

"Gemstone!" Oh dear, Brambleclaw had detected me hiding in the bush and was arriving next to me.

"Hello Brambleclaw, that scene with Mudclaw and Onewhisker was pretty dramatic wasn't it?" I greeted in a careful way. Smokepaw seemed free of medicine cats now... Maybe I could go over...

"I agree, it certainly was. How in Starclan did you find this shelter? It's so secluded and hidden..." Brambleclaw murmured, then he blinked. "Gemstone... I've been meaning to tell you... Er... I - " Before Brambleclaw could finish I inturrupted.

"Now that I have rested - I had better treat this like a gath-er-ing, from what you said we will be in our new ter-rit-ory soon so I had better talk to other cats while I can! I'm going to talk to that Shadowclan apprentice over there!" I exclaimed in a high, false, robotic tone. _Holy mousedung from twolegplace! Was he about to say what I think he was?! _I thought frantically as I ran stiffly to Smokepaw, leaving Brambleclaw loking distraught behind me.

"Smokepaw!" I hissed in his ear. The apprentice jumped with shock but relaxed when he recognized my scent. I came and sat down next to him.

"Great Starclan Gemstone! You made me jump!" Smokepaw complained.

"Sorry, but I think I now know why Squirrelflight hates me!" I hissed urgently. Smokepaw's ears pricked, and he waved his tail as a indication to explain. "Brambleclaw just came up to me and buried me in compliments, then after that I could have sworn he was about to say he liked me!" I meowed in a quiet voice, so the conversation would not be overheard.

"It makes sense... When Squirrelflight hated you the first time she met you I guess it was just disdain at a loner, but it's obvious she likes Brambleclaw and if he likes you then she's liable to hate you for stealing her tom!" smokepaw mewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, could mean trouble..." I mused.

"You'll have to tell him that you don't love hi - you don't do you?" Smokepaw asked wide eyed. I batted him playfully over the ear.

"Stupid furball, I like yo - that is a smokey grey tom that is still a apprentice!" I teased. Smokepaw growled playfully and returned the swipe.

"I suppose you can just hope that Squirrelflight hears you tell Brambleclaw, maybe you could wait for a time where you are near Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw comes next to you. Then you could tell him in a meow loud enough for Squirrelflight to hear," Smokepaw meowed. I snorted.

"I'll have to meow pretty loud then, if she's deaf as she makes out!" I grumbled. Smokepaw chuckled at the comment. It was some time later after having a sleep and a bit of fresh kill that Firestar and the other leaders rose and their clans with them. Before running off to my clan group I talked to Smokepaw.

"I may not see you for a while Smokepaw, but the next gathering isn't far away. By then the leaders should have made the borders, and we'll know where to meet," I whispered sadly in his ear.

"See you later then," Smokepaw replied quietly. I nodded and bounnded off towards Whitepaw. I thought that Whitepaw should definately be a warrior now, and it was due to my constant mentioning of this that Whitepaw was another of my best friends. (Erin hunter leaves it way too late, hell is Whitepaw going to be a warrior earlier in this story!) Whitepaw acknowledged my presence with a friendly tail wave, in actual fact I found it creepy that there wasn't more noise. I mean, we WERE going to our new camp! I shrugged off the thought and continued walking with a spring in my step.

I had to admit, Squirrelflight had done well finding the camp. I felt like destroying Mousefur when she complained about it, the camp was great. Maybe it was the fact that humans had definately played their part in cutting the stone, and that any trace of my original species still comforted me. Somehow I didn't think so, this place just felt like home. Giving the place a brief summary I decided that making a barrier around the gaping entrance would help.

"It seems ideal if we could clear it a bit, and make a barrier," I remarked, voicing my opinion, but saying it to Squirrelflight more than anyone else. She blinked in astonishment at me for a second, amazed that I was complimenting her choice after all the times she had made it clear that she hated me. The astonishment was immediately gone and replaced by the familiar hatred. I sighed and waited for Firestar to speak.

---

The dens were soon sorted out, and it became apparent one night when I walked into the warriors den that the time for my confession had come earlier than I had expected. Squirrelflight was laying down, and Brambleclaw appeared to be following me. Brambleclaw sat down uncomfortably close to me, and seemed prepared to try his confession again.

"Gemstone, er..." I flicked my tail over his mouth, stopping him. I could hear Squirrelflight growling very quietly.

"I know what you're going to say brambleclaw," I meowed quietly, but before I could continue:

"You do? Then...?" he asked. Squirrelflight's growl increased in volume slightly. This was harder to say than I thought.

"You're a great tom Brambleclaw, but my heart lies with another. Besides, it's quite clear who you like deep down, you'll see if you look hard enough. Some cats are meant for each other, but we are not." I meowed in a voice loud enough for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to hear, but none of the other cats.

"But..." Brambleclaw began, but he trailed off with a look of realisation on his face, and he glanced at Squirrelflight.

"You know who Starclan really made for you, you just didn't look hard enough. In my opinion, I think it's easy to see that you love only what I look like, but there's a certain she-cat around here who is a great cat on the inside as well as the outside," I continued. Brambleclaw blinked, and in the second he was blinking I winked at Squirrelflight who was currently loking as if someone had whacked her round the head with a stiff rabbit. (I love it when GreyPAW says that in the first book ever)

"You're right Gemstone, I don't really love you... Thank you for opening my eyes." Brambleclaw meowed gratefully, and shot a warm look at Squirrelflight, who beamed. Brambleclaw moved closer to Squirrelflight, he yawned then fell asleep almost instantly. I was about to go hunt near the lake when Squirrelflight stopped me as I was exiting the den.

"Did you mean that?" Squirrelflight asked quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"I did Squirrelflight, I don't love Brambleclaw, and I know that he doesn't love me.It's you two that are meant for each other, i'm with a different tom." I replied in a equally quiet voice.

"Thank you, Gemstone." Squirrelflight mewed gratefully before resuming her nap next to Brambleclaw. I was slightly shocked, because that was the first time she had actually used my name. I smiled before bounding off into the forest to hunt.

------------------------

In the passing days before the gathering I heard of a border fight with Shadowclan, well almost a border fight anyway. I wondered how Smokepaw was doing, and if he would be at the gathering. When the day came, both Smokepaw and myself were present at the gathering. As soon as I spotted his pelt among those of the shadowclan cats i ran over, greeting him with purs.

"Smokepaw!" I purred in greeting. A triumphant look appeared in his eyes.

"Wrong name. You must mean Smoke_tail!" _he purred in reply.

"Congratulations, noble warrior!" I meowed warmly, glad that we could both call ourselves warriors now. I was not aware of Leafpaw watching us.

------

As the moons passed Smoketail and I grew not only in size but in strength and speed. Even if i was a warrior, I never stopped trying to master another profession such as fishing or climbing trees. I found that climbing trees was easy, if i lost my footing I could save myself by grasping abranch with my tail and swinging towards something to dig my claws into. Something I found highly enjoyable was swinging from tree to tree like a monkey while chasing after squirrels. Trees were very possibly my favorite huting ground.

I was not from Riverclan, but due to being a human with perfectly fine swimming skills before I could swim, not nearly as well as Riverclan cats but well enough to rescue a cat that was drowning or something, or to rescue myself. I also developed my own fishing technique, it involved sitting on a rock and putting my tail in the water as bail. It was a long and thin tail and the water was clear, if some fish came along I would simply grab what I could with my tail and attempt to hook the rest with my claws, the claws usually didn't work but my tail gathered a surprising amount of fish.

One grim day 7 MOONS LATER I was hunting near the shadowclan border, almost at the edge of our territory. (side opposite the lake.) I was in fact hunting after a visit from Smoketail. As I pounced on a rabbit I realised I was very close to that human house. My whiskers twitched as i picked up the rabbit and prepared to leave. I was about to leave, but two toms suddenly appeared from upwind and began attacking me. They smelt like kittypets, but how could they be so strong? I spat angrily as I raked my claws across the belly of the tabby.

The bigger black and white kittypet bit my sensitive tail, causing me to yowl in pain. I thrashed around untill I found the tom clamping his jaws on my tail, I forced him to let go when tried to swipe his neck. I let out a caterwaul as I attacked the tabby, and got scratched on the belly, severely. I was beginning to loose a lot of blood, and I was getting dizzy. I could only hope that a patrol came to assist me soon, or maybe I could retreat.

I backed away quickly, growling. I felt myself collide with a tree and looked at it, then back to the toms who had me cornered against the tree and were going in for the kill. What they didn't know was that I could get into trees easily. I jumped up and curled my tail on a branch, then I proceeded to swing onto the branch. I went up another branch before hanging off it by my tail, mocking the toms. As the black and white one leapt up to attack me I swung to the side and cuffed him harshly in the cheek. Meanwhile I wasn't aware of the blood loss that was making me dizzy.

As I whacked away the small tabby the black and white tom launched into me, and I was pulled from my branch and onto the ground, where the tabby knocked the breath out of me by landing on me, then placing a paw on my throat. The tabby came over to watch. As the tom slowly unsheathed his claws into my neck I could smell a shadowclan patrol very close by, then i saw them watching. They probably thought that one less enemy warrior certainly wasnt a bad thing. Smoketail wasn't there.

Even if there was a patrol nearby, if I wanted to keep my life I had no choice but to use my true form. I smacked the face of the tabby biting the stump of my tail with the end of my tail, then quickly moved it to touch the white star on my chest while whacking the black and white tom off at the same time. At the sight of my true form the black and white cat yowled and fell over. I used my now longer tail to wrap it round the necks of both cats, then I slammed them against a tree. Once they got up they were clearly terrified and ran to twolegplace. The gasps emitting from a shadowclan bush provided good information of which area to adress.

"Those kittypets were wise to flee, in this form I can break the neck of twolegs. I am part twoleg, so what? I can't belive that even a Shadowclan cat could be such filth, even if I was a enemy warrior you shoukd have helped! I certainly would have." I hissed at the patrol before resuming my cat form and swing up into aa nearby tree, and towards the camp to get my injuries checked.

In the passing moons I had become friends with Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and Squirrelflight had got very close to Brambleclaw. But now Squirrelflight was nearly always fighting with Brambleclaw, about the RiverClan warrior Hawkfrost. As I entered camp from above I was aware of the warrior Mistyfoot next to Firestar, who was addressing the clan with Greystripe near. As I explained my injuries to Cinderpelt and Leafpool I was listening to the conversation involving Mudclaw rebelling against Windclan with... Shadowclan!

At that time I was very thankful that I was badly injured, because Cinderpelt would definately keep me from the battle with these wounds. I ate some fresh kill as the cats to help WindClan left. I found myself desperately hoping that Smoketail wasn't fighting. It was quite nisy in camp after the battle, Mudclaw was dead, a tree had fallen on him. Also, it had been proclaimed that the island could now be used for gatherings due to a tree acting as a bridge.

I was excited only a tiny bit by all the news, all that mattered was that Smoketail was ok.

------------

The next night I escaped the medicine cat den to the Shadowclan border, hoping that Smoketail would show up for the meeting we had planned that night. A purr rumbled in my throat as a wounded, but live Smoketail bounded towards me.

* * *

that was a long chapter... Did you like it? How will Blackstar react to Gemstone's real form? Review to find out!


	9. Revealation of truth

Oh my gosh, this idea turned out pretty well... Just so you know, i got the idea from a dream that I actually remembered, only it was me becoming the hybrid and living with Thunderclan!

* * *

**(I'm trying no POV for a while, I have to get used to it because of a certain 'project' that i'm attempting! Snowfeather, you should know what I mean!)**

At midnight the next day the moon was two small fractions away from being full, the gathering was in two night's time. Gemstone thought back to the kittypet attack, and how the Shadowclan patrol had seen her. She shivered as she realised that Russetfur would have definately told Blackstar of her... _abnormality._ Gemstone sat still for a moment as she decided to ask Smoketail if he had heard anything. Gemstone shivered, and padded quietly to the abandoned fox den, the meeting point of the two. Gemstone decided it was good there because they could hide in the fox den, where the faintest stench of fox would hide their own. They had to give themselves a good lick anyway, so fox scent didn't matter. Gemstone waited patiently in the old den, until at last the glint of green eyes told Gemstone that Smoketail had arrived.Gemstone purred in greeting, and trotted over to press her side against Smoketail's.

**(I'm getting bored of that style now, let's do Gemstone's POV!)**

I purred and rushed over to press my side against Smoketail's. To my surprise there was no answering purr.

"Smoketail? What's wrong?" I asked, then a thought flashed in my head and I continued before he could speak. "Is it about my... well, self ?"

"I'm afraid so Gemstone, Blackstar announced it to the whole clan." Smoketail meowed gravely. I could tell he wasn't telling me everything.

"Tell me what he said,"

"Blackstar... to say the least he's set the whole clan apart from me against you. If he wants to claim Thunderclan territory he knows the battle would be pointless with you around, he didn't say what he was going to do but i'm sure he and Russetfur are planning something to get you kicked out of Thunderclan!" Smoketail exclaimed sadly. I sighed.

"There will be news of me at the gathering, I can guarantee that. In the meantime I have done nothing to turn Thunderclan against me, but it's almost certain I will no longer be trusted, feared more likely." I meowed, struggling to keep my own fear from my voice and eyes.

"how can you be so calm?" murmured Smoketail.

"I was always taught as a twoleg that dark secrets usually reveal themselves eventually, I have been bracing myself for this the entire time i've been in the forest," I meowed steadily.

"Twolegs? I thought they were mouse brained..." Smoketail mewed.

"What, and I magically gained intelligence on becoming part cat? no offence, but the twolegs think cats to be stupid, and untill my encounter with the clans I thought they were too. Mainly due to a very mad and stupid kittypet I had called Breeze, now she WAS stupid." I mewed jokingly.

"Kittypets are usually more stupid than clan cats," Smoketail meowed simply.

"I think I should go and plan my excuse now, Firestar always takes me to gatherings. I'll see you at the gathering," I meowed.

"You do know there is a possibility that you will be exiled from the gathering?" Smoketail asked anxiously.

"Of course I knew, and quite frankly there is only one thing that would make me reluctant to leave if I was made to," I replied slowly, gazing with unblinking eyes into the eyes of Smoketail.

"My love for you is stronger than my clan loyalty, I would gladly leave with you if you had to," Smoketail murmured.

"Really? But you've always been devoted to your clan, I doubted I could change that!"

"You said that dark secrets can't stay secrets long, I agree." Smoketail meowed suddenly.

"What do you know Smoketail?" I asked.

"I know that Blackstar is growing as bad as Tigerstar and Brokentail were, I saw him attack Cedarheart because he disagreed you should be gotten rid of, I said nothing, just sat there making no sound." Smoketail mewed quietly.

"Smoketail..." I murmured sadly. Smoketail broke the silence and reminded me that I wanted to go, and it couldn't have been more clear that Smoketail needed time alone. I watched the warrior go, simply nodding in reply to him. A good few minutes later I emerged and walked a bit deeper into the Thunderclan territory. I drank from a puddle then gave myself a good wash before returning to my nest in the Thunderclan camp.

There I sat for hours, brooding over what I would say at the gathering. Squirrelflight suddenly disturbed me. I turned my head to her.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Anything wrong? I mean, you've been laying in your nest frowning for ages, not going to sleep or anything!" Squirrelflight asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, I can be quite sure of that." I meowed distractedly. My belly rumbled loudly. Squirrelflight chuckled and dropped a squirrel at my paws. I blinked gratefully.

"Thanks Squirrelflight, I can rest better on a full stomach." I meowed. Squirrelflight merely nodded then padded over to Brambleclaw, where they shared a quiet conversation. I began thinking again, and a black wave of hopelessness and despair tugged at my heart, and for a second I belived that there was no hope, so I should leave now instead of being discovered later. When I blinked a second later, I remembered that wasn't how warriors acted. Besides, it was probably what Blackstar wanted anyway. I let out a long sigh, and rested my head on my paws, dreading the day to come.

----

When Firestar spoke my name in the list of cats attending the gathering I was not surprised, but a overpowering sense of dread still clinged to my body nevertheless. My fur bristled slightly, I couldn't help it. I began thinking about running water and suddenly felt calm. It seemed psychology worked on cats as well. As I entered the clearing situated on the island, I could feel many menacing eyes fixed on me. I didn't have to look to know that those eyes belonged to ShadowClan. I dipped my head to my chest for a second, and then raised it. I knew that Smoketail would be forbidden to go anywhere near me, I had visited him on the previous day to change the meeting to midnight the next day. Blackstar chose to speak last, after the other three leaders had brung news of new warriors and such. My fur bristled slightly as Blackstar glowered at me, stepping forward.

"Shadowclan is doing well, the fresh kill pile is high and our warriors strong. But aside from that, Shadowclan brings news of a unnatural _beast_ in Thunderclan," Blackstar growled. I felt my hackles rise, and my fur bristle more. Squirrelflight was eying me strangely.

"Unnatural beast in my clan? I think you need to explain yourself more clearly Blackstar, in our territory or in our clan?" Firestar asked patiently, although his eyes narrowed.

"Inside your clan unfortunately, one of my patrols spotted a beast emerging from a seemingly normal cat," Blackstar replied, eying me from the corner of his eye.

"Explain, I think we all want to know this," Firestar meowed.

"Russetfur's patrol on our border with Thunderclan and the twolegplace saw it, one cat was attacked by two others, and demonstrated many fancy fighting skills before she seemed to realise that she would soon meet Starclan. Somehow, this cat became some kind of half twoleg half cat." Blackstar growled.

"Oh really? Who is the cat?" Firestar asked with a growl in his voice.

"The cat concealing her secret," Blackstar paused dramatically. "Is none other than the cat Gemstone," Uproar broke out, and it felt terrible when my clanmates denied it, defending me not knowing that it was the truth. I shut my eyes briefly, wanting to sink into the earth and disappear if only untill the gathering's end.

"Nonsence! We know that is impossible!" Onestar snarled, backed up with snarls from his clan and snarls from Riverclan and Leopardstar...

"Silence!" hissed Firestar, and obedient silence immediately fell. He turned to me. "I apologize to you Gemstone, for so much trouble on the account of a lie," he meowed. Many murmurs backed him up, and Blackstar hissed angrily. The other leaders (not Blackstar) reassured me, and I could no longer take it.

"Stop!" I yowled. A deathly silence greeted my words, Firestar appeared flabbergasted that I had ordered him around. "What Blackstar said, he spoke the truth." I meowed forlornly, trying desperately to avoid the gazes coming at me from all sides.

"What do you mean, Gemstone?" Firestsr asked.

"She meant what she said," Blackstar meowed triumphantly. I took a deep breath.

"Before I joined Thunderclan... I was a twoleg, a complete twoleg. One night I had a strange dream, and in the seven days that followed I became a hybrid. I fled to the forest, as the other twolegs wanted to trap me and run tests on me to find out what had happened. I discovered by touching one of the white star markings I could become a full cat, the form you see before you now. My true form I have kept a secret, as I had nowhere else to go, and I felt loyalty to Thunderclan. I could not tell for fear of exile," I meowed gravely. Silence. The silence stretched awkwardly for what seemed like moons, and I began to think that the tension would overwhelm me.

"There you go, Thunderclan is sheltering a... hybrid!" Blackstar yowled triumphantly.

"Unless you have a way to prove this Gemstone, we will have to take it as a lie," Firestar meowed in annoyance. The other leaders seemed pretty much mute.

"I can prove it Firestar, I always knew that some secrets will always be revealed in the end," I meowed gravely, then sat up and licked the star on my chest. Instantly I flashed white and disappeared for a second, then I reappeared in my larger hybrid form. After discovering that even in hybrid mode my chest was well..._flat, _I almost forgot the situation around me. it was the yowls of shock and horror that returned me to the gathering. I lowered onto all four limbs as not to look so intimidating then growled.

"There, that is my true form and you have your proof. Also a more logical reason why I escaped from that cliff alive," I growled.

"No cat can deny that Thunderclan shelters _this filth!_" Blackstar yowled.

"I would appreciate silence, Blackstar." Firestar growled, surprisingly calm. "So what if Gemstone is maybe not a cat? As far as I know she hasn't killed any warrior yet, on the contrary she rescued one of yours!" Blackstar appeared stunned.

"Never heard of spies? How do we know that the twolegs didn't send her here to tell them where to strike? It could be her fault that we had to endure starvation then leave our homes!" Blackstar yowled. At this idea a few other warriors from different clans seemed to think this made sense and started yowling angrily. Suddenly the island was shrouded in darkness, the surface of the moon obscured by clouds.

"StarClan is angry, and rightfully so. This gathering is over!" Onestar meowed shakily. It suddenly seemed impossible to be near my clanmates, and I leapt upwards onto a nearby tree then gave a mighty leap onto the log bridge, landing as a cat. I then somersaulted through the trees towards the camp. The cats that had not gone appeared puzzled by my attitude, but thankfully kept quiet. I chose to sleep in a overhanging tree that night.

* * *

Hell has Blackstar got it in for Gemstone, he wants hetr OUT. He can't kill her, so what will he do? REVIEW!


	10. Accusation and Banishment

Something bad will happen in this chapter, that's all i'm saying.

* * *

(Gemstones POV) 

I was so alone in the passing weeks that I might as well have been a loner. I had made a nest in the only suitable tree around camp by twirling around branches and adding things like leaves and sticks to fill gaps. I put tree sap to slightly help fasten the sticks and leaves, and so I didn't get sap all over my fur I put moss on top of it. It was quite a cozy nest actually, occasionally a bird would land above where I would quickly kill it and drop it onto a hungry looking warrior below. I only got mumbled and reluctant thanks, and now my only real friend was Smoketail.

I usually hunted on my own now, and once when I was off to hunt near the Shadowclan border I was bombarded by a huge shadowclan patrol, about nine cats. Natuarally, I used my strong form and whacked them against trees. Once they were all stunned I threw them at the shadowclan camp, and hoped they landed somewhere soft. I had a few injuries and had them checked by a reluctant Leafpool. She blinked as she put marigold on a belly wound, and prodded my belly. Oddly, my belly was much more sore than usual. Leafpool prodded my belly a few more times while I looked at her strangely. She quickly finished treating the wound.

"What was with the prodding?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"You seem to have a few symptoms of being pregnant, but not all of them..." Leafpool mumbled. I blinked, rolled over, and looked at my belly. Sure enough, it just looked like a smaller furry version of the belly my mum had at the beginning of her pregnancy with my baby brother.

"Pregnancies are different with twolegs, they usually only have one huge kit. My belly looks a lot like what mum's did when she was pregnant with my brother. Twolegs also take about nine moons to grow their kit," I meowed, prodding my belly myself then wincing. Leafpool blinked.

"Twolegs are pregnant for nine moons and only have _one_ kit?!" She asked in disbelief.

"As odd as you think it is, it's true. The twolegs think it's weird that cats can have around four kits in about four or three moons," I replied. Leafpol blinked again, then I loudly proclaimed I was leaving, and hunted around the Shadowclan border before the meeting with Smoketail. As expected, the meeting included many awkward silences. It started like this: Smoketail entered, and instead of the usual greeting, sniffed very deeply.

"You smell funny!" he exclaimed. I eyed him oddly.

"Are you ok Smoketail...? That wasn't normal..." I meowed in a slightly scared tone.

"Somehow I fell in the lake today, I have a headcold..." Smoketail meowed in a dazed way. I inwardly groaned, a slightly stupified Smoketail would be quite difficult to talk to.

"Stupid furball, and anyway, my scent isn't normal because i'm pregnant..." I meowed slowly. It took a while to sink in, but even this odd version of Smoketail understood this in the end.

"Really? Mine?" Smoketail asked in excitement.

"No Smoketail, the tree. Whose do you think they are?!" I mewed in a slightly annoyed tone. Smoketail seemed normal now, maybe his brain had unjumbled itself. As he wasn't saying anything, I did. "I'm pregnant, but with what i'm not quite sure..." A very awkward silence followed this, and in the middle of it we both loudly proclaimed departure at the same time. Meowing bye, I took my fresh-kill back to the camp.

However, on the way I discovered something rather... disturbing. It was Mousefur, but no spiteful comments were flung at me as usual, the cat wasn't even breathing. There was blood, lots of blood. A deep wound in her neck, and the lingering smell of fox, were enough to say what had caused her death. I decided it would be very awkward if I was found with a dead body, so I rushed back to campto announce the death, without Mousefur in my jaws. I loudly announced my arrival with a yowl. Many cats started, and appeared very annoyed. Firestar emerged from his den.

"Mousefur is dead! I found her near camp with the scent of fox around her!" I yowled. Firestar's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he said nothing. He had supported me at the gathering, was he accusing me now?

"Take a few warriors to get her Gemstone... Mousefur's death is a terrible event..." Firestar murmured. Sandstorm and Dustpelt immediately volunteered, and I led them to where the dead body lay. There was much mourning that night, and in the night I silently slipped away to the Shadowclan border again, hunting a bit until Smoketail finally arrived.

"Smoketail, I just found Mousefur dead!" I exclaimed, running up to him. He started, then relaxed.

"How?" he asked simply.

"She smelt of fox, and had this huge wound on her neck. Even though it was clearly a fox, I think Firestar suspects me. There is a possibility I may not see you for a while, I can't risk some cat following me and discovering us," I meowed urgently. Smoketail blinked and nodded. After quick goodbyes I rapidly caught more prey and returned it to camp.

----

The next morning I dicovered I had slept quite late, all the cats were up. Under the Highledge Firestar was having a urgent looking conversation with Ashfur. Curious, i couldn't help swinging over to a nearby tree to eavesdrop.

"-everywhere, could you do that Ashfur?" Firestar asked.

"Well... probably. But we can't follow her all the time, she goes out hunting so much!" Ashfur protested.

"You're an able warrior, I think you can do it." Firestar replied firmly. There was a short period of silence.

"Okay Firestar, I'll start tommorow." Ashfur concluded.

"Good," Firestar meowed in a satisfied way. After this I was forced to another desperate wait on the Shadowclan border, where I proclaimed to Smoketail that I wouldn't see him for quite a while. I returned quickly, and entered my tree nest so silently that I was apparently sleeping all the time I had been visiting my mate.

---------

Having Ashfur on my trail was very annoying. I lost my temper a bit more every time he quickly set out of camp after me. There were times, of course, where he wouln't notice me exit camp and that would give me some time alone. One day when I was hunting, i was set to pounce on a plump rabbit. Ashfur snapped a twig at the most wrong of moments, the rabbit ran off in fright. Turning round, I hissed angrily.

"You lost me my catch!" I hissed.

"Sorry, but I can't keep track of every twig in the forest can I?" Ashfur asked irritably. Hissing in annoyance, I went on.

"Why is Firestar having me followed anyway? It was clearly a fox that killed Mousefur!" I hissed impatiently. Ashfur seemed very irritable now.

"You are a disgrace in the name of Starclan, you can't be trusted!" he hissed. That did it, I whipped out my tail and wrapped it around his belly. With the tail still curled round him I thrust hm against a tree, not hard, more like what happens if you hit water in the wrong way. His back pressed against the tree, and confronted with a highly annoyed me, Ashfur looked pretty terrified.

"It was your precious _StarClan_ that made me this way! Twoleg life was simpler, but I much prefer being what I am, even if it does mean I get shunned by all animals!" I snarled, constricting my tail slightly, making it harder for him to breathe. I knew that without much effort I could easily snap a cat's neck with my tail, but murder definately wasn't the best thing to do now. When Ashfur said nothing, i relased him with a snarl of fury and whipped my tail against the ground, making me careen into the air where I swiftly whipped the air with my tail to encourage my body onto a nearby branch. I 'trapezed' back to camp and my little den, resuming my passtime of dropping prey on hungry looking cats.

I was followed for another couple of days, and then came a glorious time when Ashfur didn't see me exit. hunting near the Shadowclan border had become more of a routine, wake up, eat breakfast, hunt at the border, return to camp, drop prey on cats, hunt again, return to camp, eat, sleep. That was basically all I did every day.

However, today there was a very strong scent of blood, so strong I couldn't smell anything else. Anxious, I ran toward it. When I found the cause, it wasn't pretty. Almost directly on the Shadowclan border was Sootfur, a literal puddle of blood surrounding him. A gash on his neck, several on his belly, a bloody mouth, some wound on his paws, and many scratches on his left flank were pouring blood. I ran over through the blood to Sootfur, and began nudging him for any signs of life. Nothing.

"Gemstone!" oh Starclan, NOT good timing. I had run up to the cat blindly, forgetting the consequences of being found in such a situation. It was Ashfur, looking incredibly shocked. A patrol arrived behind him, a patrol of Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and Rainwhisker. Oh dear, Rainwhisker. Sootfur's brother. Rainwhisker immediately assumed I was the cause of Sootfur's death, and leapt forward. a second later I found myself on my back with a paw on my throat, and a foot on my tail. Glaring, I wrenched my tail free and tripped Rainwhisker up, then allowing myself to be captured by every cat there. There were about two sets of teeth in my tail, and one grasping my scruff. Rainwhisker appeared to be carrying his dead and mangled brother. I grumbled as I hang from cat jaws.

The scent of blood was what gathered many cats around before we had even entered camp. The sight of me hanging from three warrior jaws gathered more, and it was Sootfur that managed to gather the rest of the warriors. Firestar and Greystripe arrived in front of the very angry but not struggling me.

"What has happened here?" Firestar asked sharply. Rainwhisker dropped Sootfur to reply.

"Gemstone was found next to dead Sootfur, blood on her paws and muzzle!" he hissed. Alarmed, curious, and mournful noises were making their way around the camp. Firestar blinked.

"Check his claws for fur," Firestar ordered. Rainwhisker turned over the paws of his brother and pressed on part of the pads, which were bleeding heavily.

"Black fur," Rainwhisker meowed quietly in a outraged tone. Firestar sighed and blinked, then leapt onto the highrock.

"I belive there is no point in calling everyone, as we all appear to be present already. We are pressed with a serious situation, Gemstone was found standing over Sootfur's body with bloodied paws and muzzle, and checking his claws, Sootfur was indeed attacked by a black cat." Firestar meowed solemnly. Angry yowls rang out, directed at me. "Accused of Sootfur's murder Gemstone, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Firestar asked.

"I say that i'm innocent, but you are all probably rehearsing my exile in your heads so I don't think it'll help. There's no use expecting a fair hearing if you have biased judges," I hissed calmly.

"The evidence is against you Gemstone, i'm afraid. you could have been a good warrior, but you chose not to be. All in favour of exile, yowl." Firestar meowed. The next second I was greeted by a very large amount of yowls, and my unfair sentence was clear. (This is somewhere in Twilight, but I kill Sootfur early)

"I now sentence you to exile Gemstone, you have untill dawn tomorow to leave the territory," Firestar yowled. Hissing angrily, I grabbed a few large ferns and leapt into my tree nest, where I wrapped my prey in little leaf parcels fastened with thorns. Grabbing them in my jaws, I trapezed off through the trees, and headed directly towards Shadowclan camp. Pine trees were harder to flip around on, but I managed. I was soon in a tree overlooking the camp, and I searched for Smoketail like a hawk.

When I spotted him going to a warrior den, I flipped silently over to the tree nearest to it. When Smoketail finally spotted my furry face in the tree, he manaed to stifle a yowl. Using a small amount of sign language I got across the pint that I was leaving, and wondered if he would come. He vigourously nodded his head. Nodding back, I positioned myself hangingfrom a branch above him, and I shot out, very quickly grabbing him and pulling him into the tree. Many terrified yowls sounded and cats ran over to the den to see what all the fuss was about.

When I trapezed over the camp, Smoketail wearing a startled expression, pandemonium broke out as every cat tried to kill me. Tis proved impossible, as I was several meters in the air.

"So long, losers!" I yowled as I careened over treetops with warriors following from below. I eventually outleapt them and found myself and Smoketail relatively near to where the two evil kittypets lived. in fact, I was in a tree next to a clearing, which happened to be the clearing a yard opened out into. I spotted a very good tree for nest making. "I think we should settle here, the kittypets don't pose a threat and neither do Shadowclan." I meowed. Smoketail nodded dazedly, and I deposited him on a branch with a bit of prey while I worked.

* * *

Gemstone took it well, but Smoketail is a bit confuzzled about how quickly it happened. He wasn't very used to Gemstone's trapezing act. REVIEW!


	11. Terrace of life

I bet you are all wondering what will happen, find out by reading this chapter. **Sorry for making Firestar out of character, but you must agree that if in my plot I wanted Gemstone exiled it was essential. Also, with Gemstone being half twoleg noone would be trusting her, so I doubt they would think about being fair.**

**

* * *

**

(Gemstone's POV)

Smoketail seemed to have recovered from the dizzying escapade through the trees. At first I had thought of simply using the current tree as a sort of hotel, so we could recover before setting out. But I wanted to keep an eye on Thunderclan, even if they had exiled me and I was hated with every hair on their pelts. I still felt loyalty to them, even if I had left. Smoketail however did not feel loyalty to Shadowclan, as I learned after a inquiry. Apparently, Blackstar being a tyrant had decreased Smoketail's loyalty swiftly, and his plot to get me out decreased it more. When he succeeded Smoketail felt not an ounce of loyalty to the clan.

Anyway, we had decided to make the trees by the clearing our home. It was hilarious when the two kittypets recognized me, and ran into their house yowling in fear. There were some very useful materials for nest making here, like long ferns and ivy stalks. A few days after completing the nest for two in the large tree I noticed that a equally useable tree was directly next to our one. So I set to work, pulling branches off trees and laying then across the gap between the two trees. Smoketail eventually caught onto it and helped me to put tree sap all over the branch bridge, then helped me secure the bridge by winding strong tendrils of ivy around the branches. We put moss and leaves over the remaining sap and waited for it to harden. Once it did, the bridge was strong enough for both of us to walk across.

I then began making a nest of the other tree, winding ivy and thin branches around the tree's original branches to create a barrier. Then after repeating the process on the floor of the nest, we dug claws into small trees to release sap, which we allowed to drip onto large leaves. we would then take the leaves to where the branches were and pour it all over them. The next day, the sap would be harder but not completely hard. it would still be sticky, and it was then that we would stick leaves and moss and feathers to it. Two days after the sap would be hard, and the branches would be glued together. We would then be free to pull feathers and fur off prey to make a nest. Of course moss was added. On careful observation, me and smoketail both agreed it would make a fine nursery.

In the days that followed we talked about many things, like the strange ways of twolegs and the possibilty of returning to our clans. Also we would estimate how long it would take for me to give birth, and i realised that my belly was growing about ten times faster than mum's had. We were estimating either four, six, or nine months would be the length of my pregnancy. Surprisingly, from the time that we had finished my nursery it was a half moon before I gave birth, and I was sure it wasn't early. Mainly because I wasn't dying or bleeding everywhere. However, that didn't stop it from being traumatic. I was only about seventeen in human years, and if it had been as a human it would be way too early to have a baby.

Meanwhile, smoketail was acting as if there was a mad adder chasing him and I was acting as if a dog was eating me. First came a male, thankfully a kit. He was a smoky grey and had a white star on his chest, like me in cat form. The second born was also a kit, and was male. He was identical to the firstborn apart from the fact he had two white tufts of fur, one on the end of each ear. The third kit was female, and she was identical to my cat form apart from the fact that she later had green eyes instead of amber. The fourth kit was a male, and he was a colour similar to Crowfeather of Windclan.

"Well, er... what should we name them?"Smoketail asked breathlessly.

"I think we should give them clan names, just in case we get into the clans again. I think the first male that looks exactly like you should be Wispkit," I decided.

"Good name, what about the second male kit?" Smoketail meowed. I thought for a moment.

"Lynxkit, theres a type of big cat that has tufts on their ears." I meowed. smoketail nodded approvingly, then flicked his tail tip to the third kit. " She can be Jetkit, theres a kind of precious stone which is black and pretty, it's called a jet. The fourth kit could be Scorchkit," I finished.

"Those are brilliant names, they fit nicely. I'm assuming that when they turn six moons we change their names to apprentice names?" Smoketail asked.

"Yep, but I think we should teach them how to hunt and fight before that, being a loner is dangerous and i don't want to take any chances." I meowed.

"True, let's wait till they start nagging us to take them hunting, I remember I almost drove my mother insane doing that," Smoketail remarked. I chuckled at this and nodded. I then yawned, and grabbed a bald mouse with my tail. I thoughtfully glanced at the stars on their chests.

"Bring the kits onto the ground for a second, I want to try something," I ordered. Smoketail gave me a queer look but obliged. Once every kit was on the ground below, I jumped down and tentatively touched the star on lynxkit's chest. A minute later he looked like a human baby with a tail, ears, and elongated face like mine in hybrid form. He also had the fur going up to the joints in his limbs, and his ears had the distinctive tufts on them. I touched the star on his foot and he instantly became a sleeping kit again.

"I'm guessing they all have thier hybrid forms, and likely my whiplash tail." I remarked. Smoketail just nodded in a dazed way. One by one, I discovered that every kit had a hybrid form. Later on, I also discovered that every kit also had my useful tail. Smoketail of course had no strong tail, but he was now very experienced at climbing trees, and our ones had many pawholds.

------

(Two weeks later)

The kits were developing faster than kits or babies, and with the short pregnancy I began to wonder if StarClan intended for my kits to grow like this. A dream confirmed it.

There was a white fire, like the small campfires only without wood feeding it or stones restraining it. The flame did not spread, and the same blue-grey cat from my dream before suddenly stepped out of the flame.

"Er...hi?" I meowed uncertainly, being almost certain this was a Starclan cat.

"Greetings, Gemstone. My name is Bluestar, I was the leader before Firestar." she meowed.

"Oh, so why are you here?" I asked.

"Firstly to tell you that you needn't be worried about the rapid growth of your kits, secondly to tell you that something will happen tommorow, so be prepared. And thirdly, i'm going to add a new white symbol to your chest that allows you to become completely human, wearing the clothes you were wearing when you fled to the forest. In the human form you will be able to jump as well as in hybrid form, and have the same sharpened senses. But don't think you can run off to your previous life, Starclan wouldn't let you." Bluestar meowed.

I blinked, and it took a while for it to sink in. "I wouldn't leave my mate and kits for anything, but will you allow me to visit my family and tell them not to worry about me?" I asked.

"We can allow that, now wake and embrace new duties," Bluestar replied. I suddenly woke up. I found that Smoketail was being pursued by the kits that could now walk and talk well, they seemed around three months old instead of two weeks! We had told them about the clans and everything untill each kit loudly proclaimed they wanted to join Thunderclan. However, currently the kits had caught Smoketail about to go out hunting and were chasing him around, threatening long hours of exercise if he didn't take them.

"Kits!" I meowed loudly. Fortunately the kits always obeyed me, but seemed to think of Smoketail more as a cat to play with because he was usually out hunting and he usually preferred to skip the sessions where I disciplined them if they had been bad. Each kit halted instantly. "Come here, you too Smoketail," I meowed. Soon i had my little group in front of me.

"Seeings you can now run quite well, and are slightly sensible, today I will take you for a hunting lesson. But remeber, you have to be three moons old before changing your name," I meowed. Seings the kits grew at two times the speed of normal kits, they were practically six moons old after only three moons of living.

greeting my announcements were incredibly excited and happy squeals. "But remeber, always listen to us and do what we say. We can also teach you what Thunderclan and Shadowclan scent smells like, so you know to never go past their borders. Thunderclan is honourable, but intruding is a crime and they will fight you." I meowed. The kits nodded vigourosly.

"Now I will teach you the best way to get down this tree. Everyone try curling their tails around a branch," I ordered. The kits immediately obliged. I nodded approvingly. "Now try hanging from a branch by your tail," I meowed. Eventually the kits had skills enough to trapeze to the ground, where they had never been before. The two kittypets fled to their house as they saw the small army of cats.

Me and Smoketail took the kits up to the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border, and I instructed the kits to smell the air.

"I can smell them!" Yowled Lynxkit.

"Hush kits! Remeber how close we are to the border. The scent on the right is Thunderclan, and the scent on the left is Shadowclan. You can't learn Windclan or Riverclan yet, but sometime you might." I meowed. Each kit nodded wisely. Then we went hunting, and taught the kits the hunting crouch for mice. Each kit had caught one mouse by the end of the day.

After one week the kits were darn good hunters, and could take down mice and small birds. More than anythiing though, they worked as a team. Like lionesses in a lion pride, they could take ideal positions then wait for their prey in the right crouch. Together they had killed a large rabbit, and I had no doubt that when older they could bring down a goose if they worked together. After they could each kill a squirrel on their own I decided they could now have fighting practice.

After we put some good strategies into their brains, as well as some useful tips and a bit of logic, the kits combined all the good techniques into a few of their own, and they could also fight as a group. I was of course forbidden to go hybrid, and in another week I was completely defenceless against the gang of kits.

What happened was: Jetkit, the fastest kit, would zip around me and I would try to whack her with a paw. She would dodge when she could, and when it seemed as if i would actually hit her Lynxkit would zoom in and bite my tail. I would then try to attack Lynxkit, but Scorchkit, Jetkit, and Wispkit would jump on me, and the combined weight would make my legs buckle. After that, each kit promptly placed a paw on my neck. They were virtually unbeatable when they worked together. After the time when they defeated me I let them have a bit of fresh-kill, which they loved.

In the tree that afternoon I talked to Smoketail.

"It's the full moon tonight, the first gathering after my exile," I meowed.

"Any significance in this?" Smoketail asked.

"Not really, but you know that oval symbol that appeared on my chest?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"Starclan put it there, it lets me become a twoleg. I want to visit my twoleg nest and tell my mother not to worry about me," I meowed.

"Ok... How long will that take?" he asked.

"Probably not long, I can just pickpocket a random twoleg then ride a monster," I replied.

"Okay, when do you leave?" Smoketail asked.

"Now." I meowed.

"Okay... KITS!" Smoketail called. The kits came over. "Your mother is leaving for a while, she'll be back soon," Smoketail meowed to them.

"Okay, bye mother," meowed the kits in unison. The kits always spoke together, unless they were alone or they were told to speak with seperate voices.

"Goodbye kits, I'll see you soon," I meowed, then I went hybrid and jumped away. I hopped around for quite a while untill I saw a few people walking down a path. I quickly became human and landed softly on the path. I loked at my human body, and felt really strange. I also felt like I was greeting a old friend, for it was a form I had not known for ages.

I eventually came to a town, and made my way to a train station. As my train came along I realised I actually had some money in my pockets from when I was human, and quickly got a ticket before hopping on the train. I waited in a bored way untill my stop, where I walked onto the streets. Some people I slightly recognized gaped at me in amazement, then ran over to posters on the walls. I went over to one of these posters, and they happened to be posters saying: LOST CHILD, SEE IN PICTURE. REWARD OFFERED. I shook my head sadly and began running to my old house.

I knocked on the door, and I heard footsteps approaching the door. As my mum saw me, she let out a disbelieving shriek and attempted to hug me. Knowing such hugs from her could be deadly, I took a step back to avoid her hug, and I managed to keep my breath after all. Mum specialized in bear hugs.

"KAYLA!" she shrieked. To tell the truth, i had completely forgotten that name and din't recognize it at first.

"Yes mum, it's me. But i would like to inform you that I now have a different name," I replied calmly.

"I thought you were dead..." mum said faintly.

"Please dont pass out now mum, I won't be staying long," I said loudly.

"You're so thin! and you're filthy!" mum screeched, not hearing my comment. I suddenly felt slightly panicky.

"I'm NOT having a bath!" I said loudly.

"Why not?" mum asked.

"I have my own way, unless it's essential I never go near water unless to drink," I replied, and licked my hand before passing that hand over my ears. Mum stared as if i'd gone insane. "I haven't gone mad, it's just there are not any showers or baths in the forest," I explained.

"You've been living in the forest? How did you survive? What did you eat?" mum asked faintly.

"I have been living in the forest, I survived because I could, and i had many friends there. And speaking of food, i'm hungry," I annunced.

"Er... I'll go cook something then..." mum said nervously.

"No thanks, I don't do cooked food. I can catch my own, and remember i am now completely carnivore. I'm going out for a bit, i promise i'll be back soon!" I then ran off, always smelling for prey. I eventually got a pile of about six mice, and then i went back to mum. I dumped the mice in my pockets. Mum let me in, and I went to sit on the sofa with her.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" mum asked.

"I ran away to the forest, where i learned to hunt. I was then found by some of the natives there, and i became wild like them. I learned to fight, but seeings the humans were destroying the forest e had to move. I now live quite happily in a tree with my mate and four children," I summarized quickly.

"What?" mum asked. I sighed. I decided to tell her everything except where the clans were now.

"Look, i had to run away because i somehow became a kind of cat/human hybrid and the scientists were after me. I discovered i could become a full cat, and learned to hunt in the forest. I was then found by a group of wildcats, and they took me in. But there was no food because humans were destroying the forest, and the clans of cats had to leave. We travelled to a new home, and i found a 'husband' along the way. In my new home i was accused of murder and i was exiled with my mate. A bit later I gave birth, and i now have four children." I said flatly.

"Somehow i can't beleive that..." mum said, obviously thinking I had gone mad.

"I have not gone mad, and every word was the truth. I will now resume my true form, and i ask you not to scream because then i might have to kidnap you and throw you in the lake back home." I said.

"Ok...I wont scream..." with those words I tapped a oversized freckle on my hand and bacame a hybrid. Mum almost screamed.

"Well done, i'm sure other people would have screamed," I said pleasntly. Mum fainted. I then remembered the mice in my pocket, a pocket in a coat which happened to be next to me. I got a plate and put a couple of mice on it, then began to eat them. When mum woke up, i was still finishing my dinner. Mum let out a strangled noise.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"having dinner, raw meat is better than cooked meat," I replied. Mum almost fainted. I heard a sudden bang and a yowl, then remembered Breeze. My dotty cat suddenly ran past.

"THE DOOR IS OUT TO KILL ME! IT'S NOT AS CALM AS SEEMS! IF IT GETS ME YOU WILL HEAR MY SCREAMS!" yowled Breeze in the tune of a song that mum loved. I began hummng the tune of the rest of the song. I looked at the 'killer door' and saw that it was badly mutilated, and realised my cat had a flatter face than before.

"What?" mum asked.

"Breeze was just yowling to the tune of your favorite song, I can understand cat language now," I replied. A loud scrabbling noise told me Breeze was currently getting her revenge, then i heard another bang and breeze appeared again.

"THE DOOR HAD NEARLY KILLED ME! GOD I HATE THAT THING! OH MY GOD I CAN'T SING!" Breeze yowled.

"I agree," I called after her in cat language. Mum was staring in amazement at me meowing. "maybe now you'll belive i can talk cat. Look mum, I only came here to tell you that i'm fine, and not to worry. But i have a family back home, i have children. I need to go," I said. Mum took no notice of the last part of my sentence.

"You have kids?!" she yelled.

"I've said it more than once, yes i have. i have four," I replied calmly.

"But you're too young!! Oh my lord my daughter is a (censored)!!!" mum screamed.

"Hey, mum. I'm a cat, and cats don't really talk about mating. Speaking of, i think i might be pregnant again..." I said, prodding my belly. I winced. "Definately pregnant," I added. mum abruptly sat up and ran to a cudboard. She returned with a pregnancy test. She then made me do the test, which involved pee. (i think they do)

"Oh...my...giddy...aunt..." mum whispered.

"Speak properly, i have to leave soon," i said impatiently.

"You...are...pregnant..."

"So? I've been pregnant before," I said strangely. Mum fainted again. I waited for a w hile, untill I only hd half an hour before my train left. I eventually resorted to whacking mum with my tail. She woke up and I said a prompt goodbye, before running off to the train station, ripping posters on the way.

It wasn't long before i was back with my family, telling them about the humourous encounter.


	12. Young hearts

**After this chapter I may not update for a while because fanfiction won't let me create a new document, so i had to erase the writing of one of my original documents to write this. But for now, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

(Gemstone's POV)

The kits thought my encounter with my mum was very amusing, in fact Wispkit almost fell off the tree laughing. Wispkit had this annoying habit of thinking small things were extremely comical. But even worse, the little group of kits had made up their own nursery rhyme and were constantly singing or humming it. Right now I was being roused from sleep by the four kits, who were swinging side by side on a branch singing their strange song.

"_Home, home in the clouds! _

_Where the cats and the kittens all play! _

_Where we can all frolic -_

_And lay in the sunshine all day!"_ They sang joyfully. It was bearable at the beginning, but the song was now incredibly annoying. Slightly irritable, I sent the kits to take the kittypets by surprise for a bit of fighting practice. If they all worked together it wasn't dangerous at all, quite the opposite actually. The kits were formiddable fighters. However, instead of trapping and scuffling around with the kittypets Lynxkit began loudly humming the rhyme which alerted the two cats, and off they ran. Jetkit managed to trip the smaller one with her tail, but she merely glanced at him with a bored expression and threw him into the chimney. Wispkit, of course, found this extremely amusing and began laughing madly. Scorchkit was probably the most serious and commanding kit and silenced his brother with a light tail smack. Getting a idea to keep them occupied I called the strange kittens over.

"Yes mother?" asked Jetkit, who clearly wanted to amuse herself.

"Listen, all four of you. Smoketail and I are going to have a rest, as you woke us with your strange song," I started, and wispkit began humming the song, but got another smack from Scorchkit. "I'm going to trust you to stay here, and you can maybe make something that will make the clearing more fun or exciting maybe." Even if it contained work, the slightly hyper kits happened to seem incredibly happy and set off to the kittypet's wall, on which long ivy stems were. Looking fondly at them, Smoketail and I settled down to finish the sleep that my children had disturbed. I was woken quite a long time after by the kits singing their song very loudly, and it was apparently intended to wake us up.

"Look Look!" cried Wispkit, bouncing around on his tail.

"We finished our work mum!" Lynxkit mewed.

"Indeed!" declared Wispkit in a posh voice, imitating the voice of the human in the house. As I looked around, I was more than surprised at what they had accomplished. From one thich branch on a hollow (but standing) tree the kits had made a great vine of ivy connect with a small branch, only just thick enough for a small cat to stand on. It acted like a tyre swing, and when the kits demonstrated later I discovered that the ivy vine was very sturdy. On the bit of tree trunk near the swing the kits had clawed a hole, and it lead to the hollow inside. The tree was narrow enough for the kits to spread each of their limbs to the rounded wall and slide to the bottome of the tree, where they had opened another hole leading out of the tree.

And over the terrace of trees that was our home and the new play area the kits had made a exceptionally long vine, and stuck to it was a thick curtain of ferns-secured by tree sap and thorns. This veil would hide the terrace from any cat unless they looked directly at it.

"I'm... impressed. This is brilliant, kits," I praised. Smoketail acknowledged it with his own compliment.

"Thanks, we try to amaze," Scorchkit declared proudly. All the kits leapt onto their log swing and puffed out their chests, while swaying around. I shook my head in wonder, and threw a rabbit over to the kits. Mewing their thanks, the kits slid inside the hollow tree and to the bottom to eat the prey. The hollow tree seemed to be their favourite place to have lunch as well.

Even if I didn't know it, the veil was incredibly useful and if not for the kits themselves one rather tense moment would have passed without conflict, but it didn't.

----

Quite often I had watched the kittypets enter the forest, and return with blood on their paws. One day, to my surprise I spotted a Shadowclan patrol trying to attack the kittypets, but the native humans had thrown a vase at Cedarheart (i think...) and the patrol had retreated, one cat limping. The next day began quite normally, that is with the kits getting up very early and singing their annoying song, which woke us up. Unlike other days however, I had given the kits a mouse each and made them go to sleep again.

However, later on in the day something extremely unexpected happened. I gave birth, and again it seemed as if it was perfectly on time. As in, not late at all, no bleeding, and no dying. The first kit that emerged was female, and she was a strange silvery colour, like the colour of thin clouds when they pass over the moon.

The second kit was male, and his ears were quite long, ensing much more sarply than those of normal cats. His claws were massive.

The third kit was incredibly strange, she was the same colour as Smoketail, but she had one white stripe running from her nose then over her spine, then two more white stripes, one on each of her sides. The fur on her tail seemed to split apart at the tip.

The fourth kit was black, and he had very long fur on his neck, this long fur happened to be a silvery colour, and his tail I could see would be much longer than mine as he reached adulthood. He was quite thin as well, which made him a excellent hunter in future moons. I noticed he had quite large fangs.

"That was unexpected," Smoketail meowed dubiously.

"and some of those markings only Starclan could have put there, they wouldn't come from us, to be sure," I meowed.

"very true... what should we call them?" Smoketail asked. I instantly thought of names, two of them comng instantly.

"The firstborn is Moonkit, the secondborn Sythekit, the thirdborn is Badgerkit (duh), and the fourth Cobrakit." I decided.

"Those are good names, but what is a sythe and a cobra?" Smoketail asked.

"A sythe is a kind of sharp thing twolegs use for cutting away things that get in their way, a cobra is a kind of snake that has big flaps on the side of it's neck to scare predators," I explained. Smoketail nodded, printing the explanations into his memory. I suddenly saw a fee eyes glinting in the corner of mine, and saw the kits hanging from a higer branch like possums. "hello kits, come meet your new siblings," I ordered. Blinking, the kits obliged instantly. Once the older kits were there, I flicked my tail to each newborn in turn, saying their names.

"What do you think would be good warrior names for them when they get older?" Lynxkit asked curiously. I thought for a moment.

"I think Badgerstripe, Moonstream, Sytheclaw, and Cobrafang." I replied, and Smoketail approved the names along with the kits.

"What about our names?" Jetkit asked excitedly. I thought again.

"Lynxear, Scorchfur, Jetfoot, and..." I couldn't think of a warrior name for Wispkit instantly, so Smoketail assisted me.

"Wispfur," suggested Smoketail. Each kit seemed incredibly pleased with the names, and I couldn't help wondering if they would ever get warrior names in a clan.

"Remember that it will be many moons before you can even think of getting warrior names," I warned.

"We know that mum," Jetkit complained, sticking out her tiny pink tongue for a second. I sighed, and sent the kits to expand the play area.

Once it was sunset, I nagged the kits to go to sleep and inspected their work. Instead of expanding their 'masterpiece', the kits had obviously realised there wouldn't be much roon with the new arrivals and had begun making a huge hammock from ivy vines... It hung from two large branches, between two trees. (one branch on one tree and the other branch on the tree next to it) The kits scrambled up the kittypet's fence and onto the twoleg house roof, where they killed a nest of pidgeons. I saw them ripping off feathers and lining the hammock with them, then eating the prey afterwards. I sighed again, then settled in the nursery nest with the new kits.

--------------

The next day, yet again the kits woke us up very early. I sent them back to their hammock untill sunhigh, when I sent them hunting. The kits returned with prey, and confused expressions.

"What is it kits?" I asked lazily.

"We smelt Thunderclan and Shadowclan scented cats and saw a large patrol heading here," said all the kits in one voice. I blinked in confusion, so did Smoketail.

"Is it just a coincidence that both of our old calns are travelling here in a patrol?" Smoketail asked, frowning.

"How would they know we were here?" I questioned in a exasperated tone.

"I have no ide - do you smell that?" Smoketail stopped in mid-sentence to say something new.

"It's the patrol!" declared the kits. Sniffing the air, I confirmed it.

"I do think you're right. Kits, get under some leaves or something. Me and your father will try to keep ourselves from sight," I ordered urgently. The kits obediently hid underneath a load of bedding, and Smoketail and I kept as behind the veil as possible. Soon, I could see a patrol hiding in the bushes surrounding the clearing. It was Russetfur, Rowanclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, and Brambleclaw. (sorry if i missed anyone out...) I watched as they whispered urgently to each other, and suddenly something was agreed and a few cats slipped away. Tawnypelt crawled gasping into the clearing, seeming very weak. As the ears of the kittypets twitched and they jumped down, and headed towards her, I began to realise what they were up to.

Soon after, the kittypets were surrounded by the patrol. After a fight they were pinned down, and both had warriors hissing in their ears. I saw the toms growl a reply, and they were let go, where they fled into their house.

"That went well, they won't bother Shadowclan any more!" Tawnypelt meowed in a satisfied tone.

"Yep, and if they dare sho -" Squirrelflight started as Lynxkit sneezed. "Someone's spying on us!" she hissed. I shot a stern glare at the quiverring pile of bedding, and a apologetic glance shot from a hidden eye. Squirrelflight sniffed the air. Hard. She sniffed again, harder. The second time she smelled she jolted with alarm. "Gemstone!" she hissed. The other cats blinked, and proceeded to sniff the air. they all jolted in a similar way.

"Smoketail?" Russetfur asked, puzzled.

"And kit-scent?" Brambleclaw meowed, eyebrow lifting. I glanced at Smoketail, and shot him a glance saying there would be no point in hiding now. I took a deep breath.

"Normally I would have asked what you were doing here, but after observing your little scrap I don't think I will," I meowed, loud and clear. The cats jump. I slid down along the ivy vine, where I flipped around it once and hung on it with my tail like a possum, looking on at the patrol upside down.

"Gemstone!" Brambleclaw growled.

"Yes, it's me," I growled in return. "And don't worry, I won't attack if you don't, I have more than myself to protect." I added, noticing the Shadowclan cats shrinking back.

"What do you mean by that?" Squirrelflight growled.

"To cut a long story short, I had better call my little constructing team. Kits!" I called. The kits, hearing my summons, instantly came out of hiding and slid down the vine to hang next to me.

"Kits!" Russetfur spat, and I could have sworn I saw a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, kits. Eight of them. Probably the only reason i'm alive is because these four are weaned," I replied calmly.

"And Smoketail?" Rowanclaw asked dangerously.

"I haven't eaten him, if that's what you're thinking." I remarked, before springing back into the nest and returning with Smoketail in my tail. "Unfortunately, Smoketail has only improved in climbing, I doubt he will ever be a tree trapezer." I meowed pleasntly, while Smoketail's ears twitched awkwardly. "C'mon Smoketail, secrets can't stay secret forever, as you know well enough," I meowed, seeing what he was thinking. The patrol seemingly discarded my last comment.

"You disappeared from camp over a moon ago! Many cats claimed Gemstone took you, is it true?" Russetfur demanded.

"it's true," Smoketail murmured.

"These kits carry your scent, faintly, but undeniable. Theres no questioning who was their father," Tawnypelt meowed quietly.

"Sorry Tawnypelt, but in case you haven't noticed, i'm now a loner. Courtesy of gemstone here, and I must say her trapezing makes one disoriented for a while, how long I sat on the branch I don't know!" Smoketail chuckled at the end of his comment. Tawnypelt hissed furiously.

"Were you forced? I bet you were!" Tawnypelt snarled, directing her anger at me.

"Peace, Tawnypelt. No cat has been forced to do anything, apart from me. Smoketail told me himself that he was willing to leave the clans with me if I was exiled." I meowed calmly.

"Don't give us this 'peace'! You stole a good warrior!" Russetfur snarled, advancing slightly.

"We'll take him back!" Tawnypelt yowled furiously. All the shadowclan present yowled in agreement, and charged.

"I would advise Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to stay out of this, and Brambleclaw should not worry for his sister for I will kill no cat. Kits, gather for Technique Torpedo!" I meowed commandingly. The two Thunderclan cats stepped nervously back, Shadowclan were still advancing. Me and the kits jumped down, and then jumped five inches into the air and hit our tails on the ground behind us. This sent us flying towards the cats, and with a flurry of claws. The cats were sent back, yowling angrily.

"Now kits, now would be the time for knockout strategy 2," I meowed calmly. It was two kits vs one warrior, and me vs Russetfur. Each of us avoided whatever strike came our way and coiled our tails on the neck of the cat. Then the cat was lifted into the air, then banged against a tree. Not too hard, but hard enough to knock them out. Brambleclaw, to say the least, worried.

"She isn't dead Brambleclaw! She won't even need to see the Medicine cat, all we did is knock them out. They'll probably wake up at sundown." I assured. Brambleclaw still looked uncomfortable. "Kits, pick up a cat and follow me," I ordered. Each kit obediently lifted a cat, and followed me to Shadowclan territory. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw followed close behind. We dropoed the cats at the border. Each cat returned to their own territory, as my family returned to our home.

* * *

Next chapter will have quite a lot of confrontations too, so review for it! 


	13. Invasion

Here is another chapter, and I bring with it a note for Snowfeather. The note is: I gave up the original plan, and started a different one. She'll know what I mean, hopefully.

* * *

(Gemstone's POV) 

I was pretty shaken after the encounter with our previous clans. My nerves compelled me to better guard my newborn kits, I did this with the help of my first litter. Smoketail seemed to be very happy that he couldn't do the sort of work we could, and was enjoying a nice nap. Around the two platforms on the trees we built a barrier. We pulled ivy vines tight across the terrace, making it look a bit like the wrestling rings with thich elastic on the sides. After that we added brambles and thorns to fill in the gaps, and secured them with tree sap. We kept many spare ivy vines just in case they were needed.

It turned out that they were needed, for at sunhigh the next day we were bombarded by nearly all of Shadowclan. They stood in front of the tree terrace, proud and confident.

"Gemstone, we have come here with a bargain. Surrender your kits and Smoketail and we'll spare your life!" Blackstar hissed.

"Oh, of course I accept, because since when have twolegs been stronger than cats?" I replied in a sarcastic voice. "No! Clear off you foxdung, this is my territory, I allow cats here as long as there is no threat from them, and you happen to be a threat. So basically, get out of here before your numbers dwindle lower!" I yowled.

"Foolish, Shadowclan, attack!" Blackstat commanded, rushing into battle alongside his warriors.

"Kit squad! We now have a whole clan against us, to tap the little star marking on your chests and fight with the combined power of cats and humans! Smoketail, stay and protect the nursery, rid our home of this foxdung!" I yowled. The answering battle cries of my side were intense. Each kit jumped down. In unison, each of us tapped the star markings on our chests. The kits happened to look like four year old children with the added cat features.

We charged forwards on hind legs, hoping to scare our opponents away. It didn't work, so I yowled an order.

"Technique Catapult!" I ordered. Instantly, each kit prepared to jump with each of their five limbs. I did the same. We sailed above our oponents and landed on them, knocking quite a few out. Meanwhile some cats were attempting to climb the trees, and I heard more than one cat fall to the ground swaering, repelled by the barrier. However, it turned out that Smoketail was already fighting some other cats. "TO THE NURSERY! NOW!" I thundered. Each hybrid curled their tail like a spring. A second later, we were launched over the wall and onto some offending cats fighting Smoketail. (in cat form)

"Jetkit and Wispkit stat and defend the nursery and your father. Lynxkit and Scorchkit try to knock out as many warriors as possible, as for blackstar, he's mine!" I commanded. Jetkit and Wispkit nodded and began grabbing cats with their tails and throwing them over the wall. Lynxkit and Scorchkit also nodded then launched themselves onto a few cats.

In cat form, I found Blackstar and pounced on him. I curled my tail around his neck and constricted slightly. Blackstar couldn't breath, and soon entered the trance of losing a life. I let him lose another life before I slammed him against a tree, just like I had with Ashfur but by the neck instead.

"Now," I hissed, aware that he could hear. "Call off your warriors now or i'll let you lose the rest of your precious lives, then i'll be fighting Shadowclan to kill instead of just to drive you away!" Blackstar mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" I hissed, slightly tightening my grip.

"Shadowclan...Retreat!" Blackstar yowled, with clear difficulty. With a satisfied sigh I threw Blackstar to the edge of the clearing, and began sounding the baying victory cry to encourage them. Realising that blackstar had just called retreat and was running away, Shadowclan followed, and I strongly suspected that they would not be pleased with their leader.

----------------------

The next day I realised that we were not to be spared of any trauma, for a huge gang of badgers suddenly arrived, heading for Thunderclan camp. Seeings they were going to attack the camp of thunderclan, I ordered the kits to go hybrid and kill as many as possible. However, we only managed to kill three by snapping necks. The huge crowd continued to stampede to Thunderclan camp.

"Kits, well done. We managed to lower the numbers of the badgers, and Thunderclan will have less crowfood to deal with. Now help me get these things away before they begin to rot," I praised. Smoketail however, had slept through the whole thing. Sighing, I assisted the kits in throwing away the badger corpses.

-------

In the passing weeks either I, Smoketail, or some of the kits would keep a close eye on the Shadowclan border. The current time was one day before the gathering, and in four days I would have to change the names of my first litter. The second litter were now old enough to begin fighting and hunting, and the first litter took great joy in teaching them their favorite techniques.

The current day was a day for the first litter to take the second litter to the Shadowclan border. They all arrived home early, confused.

"We saw some Shadowclan cats go into their territory from Thunderclan's, we smelt kit scent which was Thunderclan kit scent, then later came a lot of Shadowclan warriors, lots of them badly injured," said the first litter.

"It means that Shadowclan attacked Thunderclan then stole kits while they were not looking, i'll go steal the kits back then give them to Thunderclan at the gathering." I meowed. "Stay here!" I added sharply, before dashing off to the Shadowclan camp. Once there I creeped around untill I found a place that was clearly the nursery, the kits there still had Thunderclan Scent. I waited patiently, knowing I was upwind and could not be smelt. I waited until a single queen was left in the nursery, then whacked a hole in the nursery with my tail and entered through it.

"I have come to claim the Thunderclan kits you have stolen, expect to never see them in your camp again. A note for Blackstar, if he attempts to steal my kits again I will take every one of his remaining lives, and the life of his deputy." I yowled loudly, gently whacking the queen on her head so she would be out for an hour at the most. I then picked up a few kits, and escaped right before Shadowclan flung themselves at me. By the scents on the kits they must have been Sorreltail's. I joyfully returned the kits to my home, where the others flocked around to lick them.

"They're only newborn, how could Shadowclan even think of stealing kits this young?!" Smoketail protested.

"Yeah!" added Moonkit, who was aware that she had come close to being stolen at a young age.

"I will destroy Shadowclan!" declared Cobrakit boldly.

"No, Cobrakit, you will not. A true warrior does not claw an enemy who has no chance of clawing you back," I warned strictly.

"I knew that!" Cobrakit protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Get to sleep, you'll have to sleep at the side of the nursery because these newborns need to be in the center of all of us, it'll be warmer. I still have milk." I meowed firmly. "I might as well start calling the first litter 'Jetpaw, Lynxpaw, Scorchpaw, and Wisppaw now," I added.

"I'm Lynxpaw!" anounced Lynxpaw importantly, puffing out his chest. The other apprentices did likewise using their new names.

"I'm no clan leader, and don't intend to be one. No fancy ceremony for you guys, but meanwhile you need to learn to fight independently. If you can only take one opponent at a time you'll need a new throat in no time," I meowed. The 1st litter nodded boldly, and stood a little higher. They took their places by the nursery wall, creating a sort of furry radiator. The kits mewled, and probably didn't know they'd switched mothers a good few times. I sighed, so did everyone else. Smoketail settled the other side of the center, so the little pipsqueaks were in a small gap in the center of ten cats. "If you do exactly what I say, i'll take you all to the gathering," I meowed. There were excited (but sleepy) murmurs at this, a few cats yawned and a second later everyone was asleep.

-----

It was the night of the gathering, and Lynxpaw and Scorchpaw carried their father. He semed pretty bored and his face clearly said that he wanted a tail like ours. He was grumbling under his breath. Me and the other two apprentices took the kits, I took two and the two cats took a kit each. At the moment the cats would probably be crossing the log bridge. We soon arrived at the lakeside, and using our tails went on the underneath of the log instead of the top. As for the kits, we put them on our bellies as we went upside-down. When me and my family took nice hidden positions in a large tree RiverClan was beginning to anounce their news.

"Voletooth sits vigil tonight," Leopardstar meowed proudly.

"WindClan is flourishing, prey is plentiful." Onestar meowed.

"_Shadowclan_ is doing well." Blackstar meowed nastily.

"Thunderclan, I hate to say is not doing well. Our camp was attacked by badgers, and Cinderpelt was killed helping Sorreltail have her kits. However, those healthy kits were stolen by Shadowclan when we were injured!" Firestar hissed. Outstanded murmurs echoed around, directed mainly at Shadowclan. "Does ShadowClan have anything to say to that?"

"We're short on kits." Blackstar meowed, shrugging it off as though it was a small matter. "We don't have them anymore anyway, in fact, i'm surprised you don't have them back already. I guess Gemstone is starting her own little clan!" Blackstar sneered.

"_What?!"_ Firestar spluttered.

"You stole my kits and lost them?" screeched Sorreltail. I decided to make my presence known as Blackstar seemed ready to destroy some poor cat.

"Ahem!" I coughed loudly, making several cats jump. All eyes turned our way. With our tails, we twisted the branches in our way off and threw them at the tree base. Cats jumped back in alarm. (the kits were in a small hollow in the tree)

"Who's there?!" Firestar asked sharply.

"Think, Firestar. Who else would be so far up a tree?" a tide of whispering suddenly broke out. "Yes, it's me. The 'evil hybrid'." I meowed grudgingly in a mocking tone. "I bring with me eight kits, four of which are now apprentices and four of which were almost stolen by Shadowclan when my home was attacked. Fortunately my little gang smelt Shadowclan cats with Thunderclan kits, so off I went to rescue them," I added before any cat could say a thing. Jetpaw and Wisppaw helped take the kits and every cat slid delicately down the tree (Smoketail being taken in tails). The three kit-bearers walked swiftly over to a petrified Sorreltail. Brackenfur hissed and moved protectively towards her.

"I'm not going to kill you!" I protested irritably, placing two kits in front of Sorreltail. Jetpaw and Wisppaw did the same with the kit they had. Sorreltail and Brackenfur began licking their kits vigourously. "If Thunderclan needs us to rescue any kits just find us in our terrace. A couple of your cats know where. However, if Shadowclan dares come near us, you may need some cobwebs." I yowled. "Kits, grab your father!" I added, and cats gasped. "yes, I admit I broke the warrior code in that way, but I did not kill anyone!" I yowled with annoyance. More murmuring broke out as my team trapezed over the log and into the trees, finally arriving home.

* * *

There may not be many more chapters left, but REVIEW anyway.


	14. Passing of the cherished

Things start to majorly change in this chapter, expect it to be long!

* * *

(Gemstone's POV) 

All of the ten cats that made up my little gang agreed that the clans despised us, and even if they were in the greatest peril Thunderclan would not summon us. Quite frankly, I had no idea why I had made the offer, maybe just wanting to be friendly. I found that I had to eat a lot again, and my stomach was swollen and sore. Therefore I was pregnant...AGAIN. At this rate I would have about twenty hybrids at my disposal...

Meanwhile, the kits were creating a very large hammock between the trees, soon it would be big and strong enough to hold at least two hybrids. Also, Smoketail and the kits were fattening me up, for I had discovered the more I ate the sooner I would give birth. I'm not sure how long I was pregnant for, but it was only two days after the gathering that I gave birth. The first kit arrived, but like Badgerkit was very unexpected. This kit happened to be a beautiful ragdoll she-cat, with long fur and shining green eyes. Her ears, paws, tail-tip and muzzle were all choclatey brown.

The second kit was also unexpected, she was a white cat with pale grey stripes and green eyes. The third kit was also female, and was a pretty York chocolate. She was a chocolate brown colour all over her body, apart from a white chest, muzzle, left forepaw, and tail tip. She had amber eyes. The fith kit was male, and he was a egyptian mau. (if you don't know what these breeds look like search for them on google images or something) He had pale blue eyes. There was a fith kit, she was a beautiful Tiffanie. She was cream coloured with very pale amber stripes runing down her body, and her long fur gave her a regal air, just like with the other unusual kits.

"Great StarClan, these kits are amazing! I can only wonder what we did to deserve these kits, and I can pray that I will be answered in sleep," I meowed, looking fondly at the beautiful kits.

"I agree, though names will be hard to think of for these kits," Smoketail meowed. The other eight cats suddenly realised that I had given birth again and zoomed in to assist with the naming.

"Hmmm, kits, suggest a name for the firstborn," I ordered, flicking my tail to her.

"Brownspots!" Suggested Moonkit, who seemed to have a knack at naming.

"Good, I like it. Now for the secondborn," I agreed, Smoketail nodding happily.

"Blizzardfur," Suggested Moonkit, who eventually ended up naming all the kits. Moonkit seemed quite interested in healing as well, so it made me wonder if she was to become a medicine cat. I approved of the second name, then she went on to name the third kit.

"Whitefoot," named Moonkit.

"Silverfleck," Moonkit decided, naming the fourth kit. Without invitation, she went on to name the last kit.

"Petalstorm," So the names of the kits were decided. That night, I had a dream in which I met Bluestar.

"Hello Bluestar, I have many questions," I greeted.

"I'm sure you do, ask them if you wish," Bluestar replied.

"Why am I having so many kits so soon? And why are they exotic breeds that could not come from black cats?" I asked.

"The only thing I can say to those is: You're numbers need building up, and for their own safety the kits you have from now on will grow three times the normal spped untill they are a moon and a half old, when they become apprentices and they regain normal growth like your first litter did. As for the colours, well, for what your destiny is to be it wouldn't do to have all cats of the same colour, it would be rather boring," Bluestar meowed. Before I could reply she inturrupted. "Now you must wake, trouble ravages your family, terrible trouble. I wish you the best of luck, and may the stars shine on your path,"

And the dream vanished.

-------------

I woke to find the kits montrously bigger than they had been when they were born, and thought it incredibly scary that they had grown so much. However, I soon realised that it was the least of my worries when Smoketail yowled from his vantage point on the hollow tree.

"Shadowclan and kittypet attack!" he yowled. _Kittypets?! _I thought dubiously. But when I looked, indeed Shadowclan was pouring in as well as about fifty skinny cats with tooth-studded collars. I shook off fear, as in hybrid form we were invincible. Everyone else seemed to think this too.

"Litter 2! Throw the Ivy net!" I commanded, nodding thanks to Smoketail. My second litter raised the huge ivy net and dropped it on some cats, and trying to get out of it they got all tangled up. "Carry on throwing nets, and litter 1 attack now in hybrid form, try to kick a few cats onto a tree!" I yowled. Smoketail was sitting helplessly at the top of the hollow tree, only us tree livers could get to him, but Smoketail could not get down either.

Litter 2 continued throwing Ivy nets, a total amount of five. However, there were so many cats that it hardly covered any of them. The second litter became hybidized, and leapt on a few cats and started kicking them randomly. I myself was killing a few kittypets and took another of Blackstar's lives, I asked litter ! to throw me a ivy vine, which I tied Blackstar up with. I threw him to the kits, where they lodged him on the branch swing. Blackstar could not struggle for fear of falling.

Meanwhile, I had only just realised that there were so many cats jumping on Litter 1 that I could hardly see them, i'm not sure which one but one of them was obviously pulled down. With a yowl of outrage I attacked the cats attacking the one who had fallen over. I kiled about six cats before they departed from attacking the current apprentice. It was Wisppaw, he was covered in blood, and he breathed with obvious difficulty. Fear rose in my chest, and I put him with Smoketail in cat form.

Then I went to defending the rest of litter 1, I had to help Lynxpaw first as he had just been haulled down. He was in the same state as Wisppaw, but not as bad. I threw him to litter 2 who transported him to Smoketail. I began rescuing the other apprentices, but once they were helped I was suddenly buried in cats. I could hear litter 2 yowling in outrage and coming to attack despite their youth. I knew somehow that at such a early stage they would not survive, I doubted I would either. Nor Scorchpaw, or Jetpaw.

Suddenly, a huge frenzy of yowls added to the fight. I felt many cats being haulled off me, and saw a huge group of loners fighting our enemies. I stood, bewildered, for a minute, then returned to battle. With the vast numbers of the other group, the kittypets and Shadowclan eventually retreated, many still trapped in the ivy nets. The loners came over to us, and we quickly assumed cat form.

"Are you all right?" asked a large cat who appeared to have much authority.

"I don't know, two of my young are badly wounded," I gasped. He blinked sadly.

"We will dispose of these survivors away from here, and take the carcasses while you check your kits," he meowed. I blinked in gratitude, and nodded. Immediately we leapt to the treetop where Smoketail, Lynxpaw, and Wisppaw were. Lynxpaw was in a bad state, but Wisppaw was worse. In fact, it looked like his time was up.

"Mother...?" Wisppaw rasped. I licked him furiously.

"Yes Wisppaw, you'll be fine," I whispered, not really believing my own words.

"No, I won't be. Sometimes... you have to let go... accept what must happen... Starclan is calling me, mother." Wisppaw croaked quietly. I bowed my head, as did everyone else. Bluestar's voice suddenly appeared in my head, giving me words to say. _Gemstone, this cat is as worthy as any. Let us recieve him a warrior, we will allow you to do the honours._ I nodded, and raised my voice.

"I, Gemstone, mother of Wisppaw, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," i meowewd hoarcely, a tear dripping from my eye, and the rest of the cats looking solemn. "He has not trained long, but is already possessor of skills and loyalty that could match those of the bravest warriors. He has given up his life in service of his family, and may Starclan recieve him as a warrior," I continued, pausing to look at Wisppaw's joyous but weary expression. "From now on, you will be Wispfur. May you walk the skies with honour, and carrying the pride of a warrior. Rest well, my son." I whispered, tears now running freely through my fur.

"Thank..you... mother..." Wispfur rasped, his voice content, peaceful, and calm. "I now say goodbye, and hope to meet you again sooner than death."

"Goodbye, my son. Your memory will live on in glory. You have suffered the most noble of death, fighting fot those you love." Smoketail meowed quietly.

"Goodbye brother, and we thank you for the happiness you have brought us in our lives. May the stars shine on your path," said Lynxpaw, Jetpaw, and Scorchpaw.

"Goodbye, brother. May you walk the skies with the honour you deserve, may your memory live on in glory, and may the stars shine on your path," Moonkit started it first, then everyone else continued with her in unison. A look of pure peace passed over Wispfur's face, and he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you, my family. Who is that? Bluestar... i'm coming," he meowed faintly, before his breathing slipped into silence, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest stopped. I could have sworn I saw a starry, almost transparent form of Wispfur emerge from his body, following one that looked like Bluestar. Tey both looked to Silverpelt, and vanished.

"May your memory live on in glory..." I murmured quietly.

---------------

The loners returned a while after Wispfur's death, and were sad to hear of it.

"My name is Bandit, leader of the Wanderers. We take in those who have no home, and help protect others from Bloodclan. They've been travelling here non-stop for days, it was diffcult following. I assume you live in those trees?" Bandit asked.

"Yes, but not for muh longer. I need to move somewhere more secure, for the safety of my family," I meowed quietly. He nodded, throwing a approving glance at our terrace. "If you can climb trees, feel free to use the terrace once we are gone. Stay as long as you like, there is plently of prey here," I meowed.

"Thank you!" Bandit sounded pleasntly surprised. "We planned to stay somewhere around here anyway, we need to take care of Bloodclan."

"We will rest until Sunhigh tommorow, then we will take what we may need and travel. Where we will ttravel, I know not." I meowed sadly, Bandit nodded. The conversation ended, and we both went to announce news to our groups.

I had another dream that night. Bluestar was there, and Wispfur was next to her. "Wispfur!" I cried. He noded wisely, his eyes showing the possession of knowledge that stratched far beyond the span of his life.

"You are leaving mother?" Wispfur asked.

"yes, but I don't know where."

"Come, Gemstone. Starclan had a place for you, a nactual territory in the middle of the four clans. Apart from the gathering island, there are many small islands close together. They all have tightly packed trees, prey, and a enchantment around them. There are water springs to drink from, and large trees to keep lookout from. Starclan has made it perfect for you and your ever growing family. Also, if any cat stays there for a moon, they will become a hybrid like you. They will also have human and cat transformation, and the useful tails. You have permission to use twoleg objects to help make a home in the islands. Although, these islands have only just been created and are in the middle of the lake, you may have to steal a Twoleg boat to get there," Bluestar explained. I felt overwhelmed.

"Thank - Thank you Bluestar..." I was amazed that Starclan would be so nice.

"No problem, now you know where to travel. But I tell you this, some may return for the moonlit hours. I cannot tell you what I meant by that, as it may lead you to prevent destiny," I was now very confused, but nodded anyway. With a goodbye from the two, I woke.

* * *

Like lit? REVIEW!


	15. To prosper with one's home

Here is another chapter!

* * *

(Gemstone's POV) 

I woke up suprisingly brisk, and started packing up all the ivy vines while the others slept. I also packed prey in ivy nets. The Wanderers were sleeping below the tree. I suddenly realised that Jetpaw was missing, and frowned. I smelled her nearby and relaxed, what surprised me was the scent of other cat around her, but her scent wasn't fear scent so I didn't worry. I continued packing and then sat on a branch waiting for everyone to wake up.

It seemed that Jetpaw returned before everyone else woke. The other cat's body was slightly hidden by shadows, and where I was I couldn't smell if it was a tom or she-cat. They were upwind to me. The cat walked to the far side of the sleeping Wanderers, and lied down there. Jetpaw returned to her nest and made convincing snoring sounds. When everyone was up, I didn't mention what I had seen, though I shot many questioning glances at Jetpaw, which were usually returned with slightly guilty looks.

"Family, Starclan told me in my sleep that in the lake's center they created a large group of islands for us. We will travel to a halfbridge, and try to locate a twoleg boat to get to the islands with," I meowed.

"We have a home?" Moonkit asked hopefully.

"Yes, and good news for Smoketail, Starclan enchanted the islands so if any cat stays there for a moon they become hybrids like us, with the option of being cats, human, or hybrid all the time, includes tail." I replied.

"Thank Starclan, I'll finally be able to join in the battles!" Smoketail exclaimed. We all laughed cheerfully. I jumped down from my tree and woke Bandit.

"Hello," he said sleepily.

"We are leaving now Bandit." I meowed simply. Litter 1 came over to me carrying Litter 3, and Litter 2 carried Smoketail down.

"Allright, may the Skywalkers guide you safely," he meowed. The other Wanderers were up now, and saw my bewildered look at the mention of Skywalkers. I shrugged it off, knowing that it must be their ancestors. I saw Jetpaw peering anxiously at the back of the crowd. I nodded respectfully to him, then walked off, family following. I noticed that Jetpaw looked back several times, and frowned, remembering I had done the same when I had first met Smoketail.

I stopped abruptly at the Thunderclan border. The only way to the lake was through a clan territory, and Thunderclan should be less hostile than Shadowclan, so I chose Thunderclan territory. I saw my family peering anxiously at the numerous bushes on the floor, obviously expecting an attack like I was. And indeed, from upwind came a large patrol of Thunderclan cats.

"Gemstone?!" Hissed Firestar. I guessed we had been scented ages ago and a patrol had brung re-inforcements.

"It is her." Squirrelflight growled, smelling the air. "And kit scent too. Made any trips to our nursery lately?" I blinked.

"Has Shadowclan stolen kits again? Or maybe Bloodclan?" I asked.

"Bloodclan?!" Firestar questioned, alarmed.

"Yes, they and Shadowclan attacked my family yesterday, they killed one of my kits and badly wounded Lynxpaw. It was only thanks to a group of loners tracking them that we're here at all. I now seek safer territory at the lake," I meowed. The pelts of the cats bristled.

"You won't find it on our territory!" Brambleclaw snarled.

"Peace, Brambleclaw. I don't seek to steal your home, though it would be easy. Have you seen islands in the lake that were not there before? Starclan created them for us, they are our home now," I meowed. Silence. "I ask again, have your kits been stolen?"

"Yes," growled Sorreltail, who I had only just noticed.

"Shadowclan I bet. Stay here, and don't attempt to capture my family or I give them permission to kill you. Please don't move, i'll be back with your kits hopefully," I meowed, then bounded off to Shadowclan. Once again, I kept where I could not be smelt and made my way to the nursery. It was heavily guarded this time. Shrugging, I tore off tree bark, went hybrid, and fastened the bark to my feet with my claws. Then I jumped on the nursery, which was covered in thorns. Due to the bark I didn't get thorns in my feet, and I easily escaped with the same kits as last time.

I quickly went to where my family and the patrol were still waiting, and deposited the kits at Sorreltail's paws. Her face was expressionless as she licked her kits.

"We'll be going now, and if you follow us we'll tie you to a tree with ivy," I meowed. And so we did leave for the lake, and luckily I didn't have to tie any cat to a tree. We soon stood directly beside the lake, which was exciting for the kits because they had never seen it before. Then, still within the neutral part, we walked round the lake to a halfbridge, where a small boat stood. We all walked up to kit. "Jump in," I mewed cheerfully.

Each kit ran up to the boat and hopped in very excitedly. Litter 3 was placed in Smoketail's lap while The others sat on the plank seats and on the floor. I was working on untying the boat, and once I had the boat began drifting away, I jumped into it before it got too far.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Jetpaw.

"Sit on the edge and move your tails in the water like this," I meowed, sitting on the edge and using my tail like an oar. The kits nodded and obeyed, doing it the same direction as me. Squinting, I could see one large island in the lake slightly bigger than the gathering isle surrounded by six smaller islands slightly smaller than the gathering isle. (The lake is mega huge) Once we neared the nearest island I stopped paddling and grabbed a ivy rope, and attatched it to the boat.

"Stop!" I ordered as we were a meter from shore. I then jumped on shore with the other end of the ivy vine and tied it to a nearby tree. "Get on land people!" I yowled. Carrying Smoketail and litter 3 the family happily ran around in the shallow water before going onto the dryer sand. (Starclan obviously wanted the place to be fun so they put sand at the shore)

I looked around. There were many tightly packed trees here, I could see that the smallest island was mostly sand, ideal for playing on. All the trees on the sandy island looked like they could be made into great play areas. On the other small islands there were tightly packed trees ranging from half a meter to one and a half meters between them. They were all perfect for building tree-nests in.

"This place..." I murmured, and loked at my family, eyes shining. "It's perfect! Though I can see it could support a whole clan. If we use the bushes, ground, and trees to make our nests, then we will be able to house at least fifty cats."

"Er...mum? Theres a fish in that little pool..." Scorchpaw mewed, indicating with his tail. Indeed, in a puddle of lakewater a large trout was flapping about.

"Eat it if you wish, I need to survey the island. There must be a quick way to get from one island to the other," I meowed, then sped off. I found that at the edge of the island which was about four meters from the main island was a thin and long tree. Suddenly struck by a idea, I went hybrid and bit, slashed, and dug the roots of the thin tree. After much work it gave way, and fell onto the sand of the main island. I walked over it, it was sturdy.

After running around the small island I found that every side with a island beyond it had a thin but tall tree there, and before long we had three exits off that island. I rushed over to the family who were resting in the warm sand and told them of the news.

"Great! Shall we go explore?" Smoketail asked enthusuiastically.

"Why not? Let's go to the main island, I want to check out what's around that big rock," I agreed. The kits mewled in excitement, and carried Litter 3 with them, tails raised. Before dashing off I hesitated, and sprayed a marker on a tree. Then we set off to the main island. The trees there were very good, about two meters from each other. There was plenty of prey, proved when two foolish mice ran across our path.

Once we got to the center of the island, we learned what beauty really was. There was a huge rock, like the outside of a dome, there. Most of this dome-rock curved in in a huge crater shape, which was filled with clear, clean, and beautiful water. You could see the very colours of the fish there. The spring was fed by two streams, which wound around a large rock looming almost above the spring much like the 'pride rock' in Lion King, only much smaller.

On it's underside was a hole, obviously a cavern. We learned later that it was very similar to the Thunderclan medicine cat den. What's more, in the middle of this den was a smooth round boulder, and directly above it was a hole in the rock leading up till itreached outside, letting daylight pour into the cave. At night, the moon would hang above this hole and light up the boulder, it was our own Moonstone.

The top of the rock stretched above the trees, and would be a excellent place for new warriors to keep vigil. Five meters below it was a large stone ledge, which would be best for addressing cats from. Level with the ledge was another cave, big enough for two cats or more to live in comfortably. It was easy to scale this stone, as various nooks and pawholds were implanted on the stone. Around the spring was sand, and the floor of the spring itself contained sand, but it was fresh water.

Two meters back from where the sand ended the trees started, more perfect for nest building that any I had seen. Below were places in which small stick huts could be built, so we could live on the ground also. Birdsong said that plenty of prey lied in the trees as well. I walked over to the stone, which we later named Highrock after the one in the old forest. At it's base was a very small cave, about a meter high and two meters in. I decided it would serve as a store for fresh kill. I came out of the tunnel and addressed my awestruck family with shining eyes.

"It's _perfect._ This is a permenant home, and we will protect it with our lives now. Just like the clans protect their territories, we now have a territory." I meowed happily.

"I can't help wondering, should we give ourselves a name?" Smoketail asked.

"I think we should, but as we are not really a clan we will not put clan on the end of our name." I replied. "Any suggestions?"

"Tree-dwellers," Moonkit said instantly.

"Good one. Okay, who's for that name?" I asked. Every cat yowled, proving further Moonkit's unnatural skill of naming. I thought she would make a great medicine cat. "So we are the Tree-dwellers," I sighed. Now that we had a name, I suddenly felt more complete. Somehow, I no longer had a wish to return to Thunderclan.

"Yep," Said all my offspring (except litter 3) in unison.

"Let's go explore the other islands," I suggested. My idea was met with approval, so off we set to the nearest island. With all of us, it took no time to get the tree down onto a island. We calmly trotted over it.

This island was entirely different, there were many tall thin trees with lots and lots of branches all in equal size. A astonishing amount of moss lied at their roots, and many long bushes of ferns stood there. Not only that, but ivy covered the tree trunks so much you could barely see the trees. This island was obviously for building materials, proved even more when a astonishing amount of sap came out of a tree when I clawed it. The place was also thick with random thorn bushes, thistles, and many clumps of bracken.

"Building materials," I meowed.

"Source island." Moonkit mewed. We all agreed. Without further words, we set off for the next island, crashing down a tree. This next island had no trees, only very long grass and many bushes which were littered with cobwebs.

"Wow..." Smoketail murmured.

"Look! Juniper, and look by that swampy bit, theres water mint. Catmint! And even... coltsfoot and horsetail? There are so many herbs here!" Moonkit exclaimed.

"How do you know all those herbs?" I asked sharply.

"Someone called Spottedleaf teaches me in dreams," she mumbled quietly. Me and Smoketail exchanged glances.

"Then Moonkit, you are officially the Tree-dweller medicine cat," I declared.

"Great!" Moonkit exclaimed, eyes shining.

"My sister's Medicine cat!" boasted Badgerkit, who seemed to share the same telepathic link as Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"Ours as well!" chorused the other kits.

"Anyway, Moonkit, name for the island?" I asked.

"Herb island." Moonkit said instantly. I nodded in approval.

"Let's get to the next island." I meowed. It turned out this island was the one with lots of sand and good playing trees.

"Log-swing island." Moonkit decided. "Once we;re done with this place there will be quite a few log swings.

"Yep!" agreed Cobrakit and Scythekit. Swiftly, we cut down a tree and got to the next island. Badgerkit was a little too enthusiastic and rand forward, then squeaked in alarm as her paws sank slightly into the ground. When she scampered back to hard ground her paws were brown with wet mud. It dried quickly, and was very hard.

"Mudpit island," Moonkit declared. We acknowledged it with a nod, still trying to rid Badgerkit's paws of mud. Eventually she fell into a shallow part of the lake, where the mud wettened and drifted away in the water.

"Why would Starclan give us mud?" Smoketail asked, frowning. I had a sudden vision of a hard mud wall with many thorns sticing out of it, and bracken clinging to it like wire mesh. The second vision was of a secure tree-nest caked in mud, though camoflaged by various leaves stuck to it.

"For walls and nest protection," I explained. A look of realization passed over everyone's faces. The next island contained a small sandy hollow, with about two inches of sand. The hollow was surrounded by bushes, and in the middle of the sandy hollow there was a smooth grey boulder, nearby was a small thorn bush.

"Training island," Moonkit meowed.

"This is the perfect place for combat training, the boulder and thorn bush would help apprentices learn how to use their surroundings to their advantage." I meowed to Smoketail. He nodded.

The rest of the islands just contained hunting grounds and nesting grounds. By the time we finished putting tree bridges so each island was connected with three others, it was time to sleep. We slept rather uncomfortably on the mossy roots of Source island.

-----------

The next day we went hunting. By the time our prey cave was full it was sunhigh, and we had a very large lunch to fill our stomachs. After that we were all energized, and got down to nest building. I sent Litter 2 to make ivy vines, and in the meantime litter 1 helped me use the already existing ones. We wrapped the vines around the tree branches like tinsel on a christmas tree, then put a ivy net below the top leaves of the tree. After that we filled in the gaps with bracken, thorns, and leaves untill there were basically no gaps. We put sap on it, then went to work on another tree while that one dried.

By the end of the day we had made enclosed nests in about ten trees, and once Litter 2 had made about thirty ivy vines and fifteen ivy nets they assisted Moonkit on gathering herbs. We slept in the first and second trees we had done, because the sap on it was the dryest.

---------

The next day we discovered a enourmous cavern inside the Highrock, the entrance was a meter high and wide, but the inside was gigantic, and a three meter high human could have stood up in there, and there was space enough for about three humans to sleep. The mouth of the cave was very easy to guard, for two ledges stood on either side of it, big enough for a cat to sit on. It was decided this would be an ideal place for prisoners. We had no particular dens for elders, apprentices, warriors, or queens. We just slept where we wanted.

The sap was dry now, and I ordered Litter 2 to fetch many ferns and big leaves. Meanwhile, me and Litter 1 went along the shore and found large oyster and cockle shells. We took one each of these and went to Mudpit island, and scooped up wet mud in them, then placed a leaf over the top of the shell to prevent it from drying too fast. We slopped mud all over the tree-nest walls, and before it could dry we stuck various leaves all over the outside ans moss all over the inside.

It dried with the leaves and moss securely fastened, and dried much quicker than sap. It took the rest of the day to finish muddying our tree-nests, as we had to keep going back and forth to the Mudpit island. Also, sometimes the mud dried too quickly and we had to make it moist again with water. We covered the uncomforatble branches of the tree-nest floors with mud, and littered it with moss before it dried. On top of the moss we put the prey fur and feathers.

We had also developed a liking for swimming in the lake, although we started off in shallow water. I was seriously considering going to the human world and getting some goggles for swimming underwater with.

-----

A month later, we had made nest in most of the trees. Also, everyone had gained the ability to go human as well as hybrid, and our tails increased in power. Smoketail was finally like us, and was overjoyed. Litter 3 could now talk, and were nearly old enough to be apprenticed. I decided I would make Moonkit a warrior instantly, or more accurately give her her full medicine cat name as I knew she had learnt everything needed about herbs and healing. I also decided that I would apprentice Litter 2 and 3 at the same time, and make litter 1 warriors before the apprenticing of the other litters.

I was now pregnant with Litter 4.

* * *

Like it? I love the sound of their home! Review now or i'll throw a beaver at you. 


	16. The Tribe of the Treetops

This chapter will be pretty good!

**Dalnora: You'll see... You'll see... Anyone see any significance in Jetpaw looking back?**

**Some of the moves are these:**

**Torpedo cat- the cats launch themselves at the opponent using their tails, mouth ready to bite and claws outstretched in front of them**

* * *

(Gemstone/----'s POV) 

I began commanding everyone to build a bracken and thorn barrier around the play island, so any kits playing there wouldn't fall in the sea. It was quite low, and cats old enough to swim could easily jump over it could do so. But young kits who could drown would not be able to jump over it. Once it was done we caked it with mud and smoothed it out.

Moonkit had been made a full medicine cat before I could make her a apprentice, Her name was Moonstream, and she had started recognizing Chervil root that she had to dig up, and dock leaves she could now identify too. She had also discovered celandine, but we strongly hoped it wouldn't be necessary to use it, just like the cobwebs and marigold. I decided to apprentice the remaining cats tommorow. We were all satisfied with our nests, but I thought that I would go back home for a bit and take out all he money from my bank account then spend it on things to make the cat's lives more interesting. For instance, I was sure that they would like goggles, and I could get some real ropes and swings for the litters to add to their adventure playground.

I went to sleep quite happy that night. Although, the dream I had this time was quite vivid.

Bluestar was in front of me, but she was like she had been when collecting Wispfur. I found that I could not speak. Bluestar blinked, and turned away, indicating with her tail for me to follow her. Unconciously, I was sleepwalking while following Bluestar, and woke to find me in Moonstream's den. The round boulder was glowing with moonlight.

Pushed by a sudden invisible force, my nose touched the stone and I shivered. I suddenly fell asleep, and I was now standing at the edge of my spring. Many starry cats stood on the highstone, some on top of it and some lurking in the little alcoves. Bluestar jumped down and padded over the water up to me.

"Gemstone, in the past weeks your leadership skills have been proved. Now you must rise to meet your destiny, the destiny for which you bacame a hybrid," Bluestar meowed.

"What?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"Gemstone, it was your destiny to be exiled from Thunderclan, your destiny to come here, your destiny to become Gemstar..."

"_What?! _Me? A leader?" I asked, head spinning.

"Yes Gemstone. Now I ask you, are you ready to recieve your nine lives and name?" Bluestar asked.

"Er... I suppose I am..." Bluestar nodded and fell back into the crowd of cats. Wispfur stepped forward. "Wispfur..." I murmured.

"With this life I give you acceptance. To hold the memory of those lost but continue without doubt." he meowed, and touched his nose to mine. I was instantly filled with excruciating pain, and a flash of black and white fur appeared in my vision before a streak of red. Wispfur bowed his head, and fell back into the crowd. It was Mousefur that emerged.

"With this life I give you courage, to never back down in the most helpless of times," I was filled with the same pain, a orange and white muzzle, red, then darkness. Mousefur had been killed by a fox. Mousefure stepped back, and Sootfur emerged.

"With this life I give you certainty, to know what you do is right." Sootfur meowed. A pang of grief and pain followed those words, so strongly it almost stopped my heart. As I gasped, panting, Sootfur slipped back as a new cat came forward.

"Bandit! You are dead?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes, young one. Bloodclan killed me shortly after you settled. With this life I give you tireless energy, to pursue enemies without exhaustion." I felt pain, and saw the last moments of Bandit's life with horror. It was a gruesome death. After that life a incredibly suprising person came. It was my dad, who had died ages ago.

"Dad? How come you're in StarClan?"

"You think I would miss this? I'm only visiting," he said warmly. My father gave me love, and I felt the slow pain of the Cancer disease that had killed him. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as he departed, vanishing.

After him came three random warriors named Lionheart, Redtail, and Whitestorm. From them I got Loyalty, Persistence, and Strength. Bluestar was the last.

"With this life I give you Leadership, use it well in service of your cats," By far, this was the most painful life. I was surprised I didn't die on the spot and suddenly join Starclan. I sighed in relief once it was over. "You have recieved the nine lives of a leader and Starclan grants you the guardianship of the Tree-dwellers. You are not a clan, but a tribe. Yet you still follow Starclan." Bluestar announced.

"Thankyou Bluestar. But may I ask you... can we change the customs that Starclan set down? I am pregnant, yet I am leader. The rule about having kits would have to be changed for sure." I asked.

"You may change your customs however, and if we disapprove we will tell you." Bluestar agreed, then turned sharply to me. "I have seen your thoughts though, Gemstar. Smoketail may rule alongside you, but only one cat may carry the nine lives and the name star."

"Yes, Bluestar."

"Also, we have told the medicine cats of each clan that a new group of cats will join the nexthering, I expect you to lead that group." Bluestar meowed. I nodded.

"Thank you, Bluestar. Now I will wake, and embrace my new responsibilities. There are warriors to make, and apprentices to announce. New rules will make themselves clear with time, I think. Goodbye Bluestar, and may we meet again in friendship." I meowed solemnly. She nodded, and I suddenly woke up. Much to my surprise, the whole tribe was there staring at me.

"Gemstone? What the StarClan were you doing by the rock?" Moonstream asked confusedly.

"Well, according to StarClan and the ceremony I just had you had better call me Gemstar," I meowed cheerfully. Gasps hit the air.

"_What?!"_ Exclaimed several cats.

"It was kinda scary... Bluestar told me to follow her in my sleep and I guess I sleepwalked here. Loads of StarClan cats arrived and Bluestar randomly declared I was going to be the leader of this tribe. I had the ceremony, then a small chat with Bluestar. We are a tribe, not a clan, but we still follow Starclan, not the Tribe of endless hunting or the Skywalkers. She has given us permission to change our customs, and if she doesn't approve of any new things she will tell me." I started. Everyone was awed.

"She suddenly read my mind, and answered the question in it. Smoketail will be the second leader of The Tree-Dwellers. However, he will not recieve nine lives or the name 'Star'. So I have made up my mind for a few new rules, if I die, Smoketail would become deputy and the deputy would become leader with any cat they chose. The deputy would recieve the nine lives and name. Also, medicine cats and leaders can have kits." I meowed.

"Good ideas," Moonstream meowed approvingly. The kits murmured in agreement. Smoketail said nothing, he walked forward and rubbed against me purring. This life was perfect.

"Also, we will attend the next gathering. Some will naturally stay." I added.

-----------

A couple of days later I randomly told Litter 1, litter 2, and Smoketail to become human. Strangely enough, the males were wearing jeans and white t-shirts, and the females wore what I wore when in human form. (Tank-top and jeans)

"It's settled, you will come with me to meet my mother. We will also go get some fun things that twolegs make!" I announced.

"That was random..." Jetclaw meowed. (they became warriors, Jetclaw, Lynxear, Scorchfur. Litter 2- Moonstream, Cobrapaw, Badgerpaw, Scythepaw)

"Not really, i've been thinking about it for ages. I'd love to see the look on mum's face...hehe..." I laughed mischeviously.

"When do we leave?" Smoketail asked, trying to bite a mouse but finding that twoleg teeth didn't help at all.

"Preferably... now... We'll be back tommorow," I meowed. They each nodded and departed to the tree-nests to tell everyone else. By looking at my belly, the kits would probably arrive a week before the gathering, and I wondered what they would look like. Shaking myself from my thoughts, we all used a raft we had made from branches, as the boat was too valuble to risk losing. A couple of cats used their tails as propellers to give the raft a 'motor', and occasionally someone would jump off and swim for a bit.

We passed some patrols, but went right over their heads. We jumped past the human's house, and forward into a town. We then sat on the top of a train in a bored way, no one saw us as we were cats and were pressed hard to the train's roof. As soon as we reached my town I gave orders to use the handy propeller trick we had mastered. (They can now spin their tails so fast that they could chop someone to bits like a helicopter blade, they can repel bullets and even fly for a few minutes with these tails)

We stealthily crept into some bushes, where we became human and emerged onto the pavement. Everyone was looking at themselves strangely.

"Don't appear startled, you're attracting funny looks," I hissed in their ears, in human tongue. They nodded, and we made our way to mum's house. When she opened the door and recognized me, she shrieked and yet again i had to dodge a bear hug.

"Hello mum," I said calmly.

"Hello Kayla,"

"How many times must I tell you? My name isn't Kayla, it's Gemsto - well it was, my name changed to Gemstar very recently." I said impatiently. My kin and mate attempted to twitch their whiskers in amusement, but found they couldn't as they had none.

"Come in then...Gemstar. Who are your friends?" she asked.

"I'll tell you once we're inside, and take no notice of the weird behavior of my companions, they're used to running from humans," I said. Mum eyed me strangely, and eyed my kin strangely. She then disappeared through the door, and we followed, my companions uneasy. They were unsure what to do when Mum offered them seats, but I demonstrated by sitting down. Following my example they did the same.

"Okay, tell me who your friends are." Mum demanded.

"This is Cobrapaw, Badgerpaw, Scythepaw, Jetclaw, Scorchfur, and Lynxear, my children." I said, and mum gasped. "And this is my mate, Smoketail. They are all hybrids like me, I have four more kids at home, and i'm pregnant again." I said. Mum was glaring at Smoketail, and obviously held a grudge against him for reasons that he wouldn't understand...

"Mum, please don't hate my husband, it really won't help. Anyway, all the children are quite necessary as I am now the leader of a tribe of hybrids, we need numbers to survive, for in our pride one of my sons was killed..." I said sadly.

"Er... okay..." mum said, then looked closely at my children. "they look like you too..." she muttered.

"It would make sense. Five of my children are not visiting today, four of them are too young and Moonstream is medicine cat, so only once she has a apprentice could she meet you." I said. "People, look at your hands and touch the star marking," I ordered, doing the same myself. We all became cats.

"This is what we look like in our real forms," Cobrapaw said, sounding surprised at the sound of his own voice.

"Cobrapaw is quite right, but we have to go shopping now." I said, becoming human with the others and pulling a credit card out of my pocket then shoving it in again.

"Okay..." mum agreed faintly. "See you again sometime..." mum promptly fainted. I sighed.

"As I said, humans are weird." I meowed in cat tongue, and they all murmured agreement. I noticed they were much less chatty than usual today. With my credit card, I went to the best shopping center in town.

Going into a sports shop, I decided the only good thing there was goggles. I got five goggles then exited with my bewildered family behind me. I then went into a electronics shop, and got a radio that had a aerial so only batteries were needed, I got hell loads of batteries for it. Then we visited a DIY shop, and I many planks of wood, a hammer, nails, and rope. After that I went to another shop and got LOADS of comfy cushions and pillows, as well as a few fleecy blankets. Also, for convenience, I got superglue.

My family had no idea what to do with the twoleg things once I got home. Litter 2 felt like swimming so I put the goggles over their eyes while in hybrid form. They had immense fun with those, but had to ask me to get them off later.

It was decided that the cave behind the addressing ledge would be the leader's den, and litter 2 started comfortableizing that.They threw all the extra moss, feathers, and prey fur into the den, and I chucked a few cushions in there.

After that we did some construction work. Using the rope and wood planks we made rickety bridges connecting the nests farthest from each other together. We woung ivy ropes round them though to strengthen them. We also made little storage huts from branches, nails, and leaves to close any gaps on the top. We stored bedding, extra prey, and one on the Tree-swing island contained goggles and things like shells that the kits enjoyed playing with.

---------

As predicted, I had my kits shortly before the gathering. The firstborn was a Snowshoe cat, and I was incredibly happy because it just happened to be my favourite breed. She had a white muzzle which stretched down to give her a white chest, around her white muzzle she had a black 'mask'. She also had black ears, and the rest of her face was a sandy colour. From her knee to her paw her feet were black, and earning the breed name her feet were pure white. Her tail was jet black, anf the rest of her body was a sandy colour tinted with grey.

The second kit was female, and was a Russian blue. She looked remarkably like Bluestar, but definately different. Her paws were a darker blue than the rest of her fur, and so was her muzzle. The third kit was a Oriental longhair, and he had a long, sleek body covered in pale ginger fur. The fourth kit was female, and she was a Chinchilla persian. Basically, long furred and white with blue eyes. I called Moonstream over to name them.

"Quickfoot," Moonstream decided for the firstborn. She did look like she could be speedy. I nodded. "Cometclaw," Moonstream meowed.

"I like that name lots!" Blizzardkit exclaimed.

"Ahem... Gingerfur and... Snowfall." Moonstream announced, naming the last kits.

--------------

(Going to the gathering)

"Coming to the gathering will be: Smoketail, Jetclaw, and litter 2. The rest of you will stay behind to guard!" I yowled. "All those who are coming to the gathering follow me!" I grabbed a ivy rope and headed for Nest island 1, where the boat was. We all jumped into it. Well, we tried to all fit in it but the boat tossed us violently around, and in the end some cats swam alongside the boat, while others used the handy propellors to shoot the boat forward. WE soon arrived at the gathering isle, and tied the boat to a tree. We decided to creep up on the clans, hoping to eavesdrop on what they were saying. We all perched on a tree.

" - I wonder what StarClan meant when they said another group of cats would attend the gathering? They didn't say clan..." Firestar meowed.

"I have no idea, but we may have to start the gathering, new cat group or not," Onestar meowed.

"Will the new cats come?" whispered Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw. I made myself clear, but no one else did for now.

"Hello clans," I greeted loudly. The leaders jumped and looked up at me.

"Oh, it's only you Gemstone. What do you want now? We're waiting for some other group of cats," Firestar meowed gruffly.

"Oh? Waiting for a group of cats that StarClan told your medicine cats about eh?" I asked slyly.

"How do you know that?" Onestar asked suspiciously. I indicated with my tail for the others to make themselves known in a minute.

"Gemstar of The Tree-dwellers, at your service," I purred, then gave a huge leap towards the large tree, and helicopter flew the rest of the way to a branch. The other cats slid down in two seperate lines, jumping off the branches once they were at their ends and landed softly on the ground below the tree, where I was sitting on a branch.

"_What?!"_ yowled Blackstar furiously.

"yes, Blackstar. StarClan gave me nine lives, so you might as well ditch any attempts to set BloodClan on me like before," I said sarcastically. Gasps of 'BloodClan!' rang around. "It's true, like Tigerstar, Blackstar led BloodClan here. They were probably more than happy to find out where the forest cats disappeared to. Truth be told, he's worse than Tigerstar or Brokenstar was!"

"I can vouch for that," Smoketail agreed.

"You carry a new scent..." Firestar murmured.

"StarClan made us a home in the center of the lake, a enchanted home. If you stay there for a moon you become hybrids like us. There is also one island there packed with every kind of herb you could need, if they can get there medicine cats are welcome to get some Horsetail, catmint, watermint, juniper, borage, chervil... and so on. Starclan said we are more a tribe than a Clan, and we are allowed to change our customs. Our tribe has two leaders, but only one of them recieves nine lives. We live in trees, hence our name. Our formal name is The Tribe That Dwells In Trees, but we prefer to be called simply the Tree-dwellers. Any cat in our tribe may have kits, and indeed, except for Smoketail here every cat you see is one of my offspring," I meowed.

"No... this cannot be. You are no leader," Leopardstar meowed boldly.

"No she's not! She's a traitor!" Rainwhisker snarled. A sudden rumble of warning thunder appeared.

"StarClan obviously disagrees with you, Rainwhisker. I killed no cat from Thunderclan, you can thank Poisonclaw of ShadowClan for that." I replied. (she learned that in a dream) There was silence apart from a protest in ShadowClan. "Due to the thunder overhead, I think we should get on with the gathering." I meowed.

"Er... Thunderclan is doing well...the prey is running well," Firestar announced nervously.

"RiverClan is doing fine also, the stream is more thick with fish than ever," Leopardstar purred.

"Shadowclan is doing well... Tawnypelt moved to the nursery today," Blackstar muttered, obvious contempt for me in his voice.

"Windclan is thriving, never before have rabbits run in such numbers," Onestar purred.

"The Tree-Dwellers are thriving, our fresh kill pile is high, we have three new warriors, and seven apprentices, as well as four kits," I purred. Agreeing murmurs from my tribe appreared.

The gathering finished quickly, it had been pretty awkward.

* * *

How do you like it? Something very interesting might happen in the next chapter... REVIEW! 


	17. Gain in numbers

Here is another chapter! (it will be pretty short though...)

**Gemstar WON'T be going back to Thunderclan. She doesn't want to, and her tribe needs her.**

* * *

(Gemstar's POV) 

All was well in the territory, litter 3 was mucking around on Tree-swing island. Litter 4 was growing fast, and litter 2 enjoyed teaching them. Summer was settling in, bees were buzzing around everywhere. Unfortunately, bees were a great danger, as I found out the hard way. It was Scythepaw that appeared in front of me, terrified.

"Snowkit swallowed a bee! It stung her and she can't breathe!" he gasped, and took off with me following him fearfully. Poor Snowkit was writhing around on the floor of my den, gasping for breath and squeaking in terror. These squeals were getting raspy and faint, for they no longer had any air to support them. Moonstream was there, looking down Snowkit's throat. She looked at me desperately.

"Her throat is all swollen up! I can't treat this, I don't know how!" she cried. I walked over, eyes dull, and made soothing noises while licking Snowkit. Snowkit now had no energy to struggle, her gums were turning blue.

"I hate to accept it, but we can't do anything. We must wait for Starclan to recieve her, and hope that it is soon." I meowed solemnly, trying to keep my voice from quivering. Smoketail arrived suddenly, and realised the situation from the atmosphere and our bowed heads. All the family was here now, it was a tight squeeze. We watched sadly as Snowkit died, and her breathing dwindled to nothing.

Tragedies, it seemed, could happen any time.

-------------------

It was a moon after Snowkit's death that I announced the warrior ceremonies of litter 2. I leapt upon the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the Clearspring for a tribe meeting," I yowled, and cats began emerging from their haunts in the trees and flocking around the clearspring. "There are three apprentices who have surpassed their rank, and must now assume a rank higher than what they possess, Scythepaw, Badgerpaw, and Cobrapaw please step forward," I meowed, saying the words I had developed for our ceremonies. Excited, my kits stepped forward. "Scythepaw, Badgerpaw, and Cobrapaw, do you swear to uphold the Warrior code and protect your tribe in Starclan's honour - even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Scythepaw said firmly.

"I do!" exclaimed Badgerpaw.

"I do," meowed Cobrapaw solemnly. Cobrapaw was always calm and collected, and I thought he would make a pretty great deputy one day.

"From your oath, and from our traditions, your new names are Scytheclaw, Badgerstripe, and Cobrafang. May you wear them with pride, and walk the path of a warrior with honour," I meowed, and cheering broke out.

"Scytheclaw! Badgerstripe! Cobrafang!" The tribe chanted, and I smiled. I retreated to the leader den, hoping to rest for a bit. I had a short nap, and was about to leave when Jetclaw asked to enter.

"Come in, daughter." Jetclaw obeyed. "What is it?" I asked. Jetclaw opened her mouth, then hesitated, and spoke looking nervous.

"I have no idea how to say this... Er... Moonstream confirmed that i'm... well, pregnant," Jetclan confessed. I blinked with surprise.

"How? I doubt you are a sort of cat for inbreeding Jetclaw," I meowed.

"The Wanderers haven't left yet... I met a nice tom called Renegade. I spoke to him, and now he and quite a lot of his friends want to join us," Jetclaw meowed.

"And their leader is alright with that?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's fine with it. We have to meet them at the old terrace tommorow to give them our answer,"

"We will give that answer, your friends may join us as hybrids. I'd better go think of words that make them officially us, because they will only truly be a Tree-Dweller at moonhigh a month after they join. It'd be good to have certain words for it," I meowed. Jetclaw appeared delighted.

"Thank you mother!" she thanked breathlessly. Suddenly The new warriors appeared, who had been sitting vigil.

"Mother! We have a report. On the Thunderclan area of the lake's bank Leafpool is moving around at the water's edge, putting a paw in then hesitating and pulling back, she looks quite anxious." Scytheclaw announced.

"The ThunderClan medicine cat? I'll go with Moonstream to see what she wants, keep watch on the bank." I meowed, and went to fetch Moonstream. We plunged into the water and reached Leafpool in no tipe, attempting to dry by fanning ourselves with our tails.

"Hello Leafpool. I am Moonstream, medicine cat of the Tree-Dwellers," Moonstream greeted.

"Er... hi?" Leafpool greeted nervously.

"What brings you here Leafpool?" I asked warmly.

"Er... half of ThunderClan caught Greencough, we've run out of catnip -" Leafpool started.

"say no more. We have plenty. However, only you know how much you need." Moonstream meowed.

"BRING THE BOAT!" I yowled to the warriors on the bank.

"You must come to the Herb island with us, but I swear by StarClan you will not come to any harm," Moonstream murmured. leafpool merely nodded in a scared way. The boat soon arived.

"a twoleg thing?" Leafpool asked in surprise.

"We stole it. You can't swim, so you'll have to take the boat with us," I explained. We took the bewildered Leafpool to the herb island, and her jaw dropped at the variety of herbs in a single place. Though when she saw the small clump of catmint she sighed.

"We have more than that, Leafpool. Take what is there, and you'll find new leaves will be in their place." Moonstream meowed. leafpool looked puzzled, but cur off the catmint anyway, then gasped as it grew back in seconds.

"Take as much as you want, feel free to take other herbs too if you want." I meowed. Leafpool blinked gratefully.

"Thank you," she meowed, and got quite a good amount of catmint before hesitating, and getting a large amount of marigold too. I suspected that Thunderclan had been attacked.

"Leafpool, however it may seem, I did not kill Sootfur. Bluestar informed me it was a warrior of Shadowclan, sent to get me out of Thunderclan. At least realise I am innocent, but I am unwilling to return to ThunderClan." I meowed gently. Leafpool nodded.

"I believe you, Gemstar. Somehow I couldn't think of you as a traitor." leafpool meowed quietly.

"Yet in one way, I was. I took a mate from Shadowclan, possibly the only good cat there. I warn ThunderClan, ShadowClan has tracked down BloodClan and brought them here. If you need our help, tell us. I want nothing more than BloodClan fur now, after the merciless killing of my son." I meowed.

"We know. BloodClan and ShadowClan already attacked. A large group of loners appeared though, and with their help the opposers fled," Leafpool meowed.

"The Wanderers. Yes, they saved all my family from death as well. They are always on BloodClan's tail, helping those who have no chance against them." I meowed. Leafpool nodded, and it was soon clear that she needed to return home.

-------------------

Later we picked up several cats joining Thunderclan, and quickly assigned them mentors. It was clear that they were loyal, but the final test would prove if they were or not.

-----

(at the Hybrid ceremony)

The former Wanderer cats stood excited before me, knowing that their life would be changed once the moon shone above them. I began saying the words I had created, as the moon began to wax.

"In our midst are cats not born hybrid, yet have shown their loyalty to our race and wish to carry the name Hybrid. The enchantments laid down by StarClan will knock those who do not want to be one of us to the lakeshore, but those who are truly loyal to the tribe will undergo a change in StarClan's light," I meowed, and seperate beams of light shone on the ones to be transformed, and looking like silver torchlights, seemed to make them glow from a inner light. I knew that if they did not want ot become a hybrid, this light would be broken.

The light decreased in size until it was two glowing marks, a star and oval. With a flash of blinding silver light, and the fading of the moon, the ceremony was complete. Every cat there before was still here.

"I welcome you, Avalanche, Renegade, Frenzy, Granite, and Daffodil. You are now members of the hybrid community. You may keep your names, or change them to those of our traditions. Any name is allowed here." I mewed.

Frenzy became Frenzypaw, but the rest chose to keep their names. Avalanche and Renegade were the only instant warriors though, everyone else was apprentices.

-----------------

The Tree-Dwellers (The Tribe That Dwells In Trees)

Leaders: Gemstar- Black cat with white whiskers and paws. Amber eyes. Formerly of ThunderClan.

Apprentice: Quickpaw

Smoketail- Smoky grey tom. Blue eyes. Formerly of ShadowClan.

Apprentice: Daffodil

Deputy: Jetclaw- Jet back she-cat with shining amber eyes and glossy fur.

Apprentice: Frenzypaw.

Medicine cat: Moonstream- Silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

Lynxear- Burly black tom with tufts on his ears. Green eyes.

Scorchfur- Black tom with slightly silver patches, green eyes.

Badgerstripe- Black she-cat with white stripe running from her nose down along her spine.

Cobrafang- Lithe long-tailed silvery tom with long fur around his neck.

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Scytheclaw- Black tom with huge claws and almost red amber eyes.

Avalanche- Pure white tom with green eyes, formerly a Wanderer.

Blizzardfur- White she-cat with pale grey stripes. Green eyes.

Silverfleck- (Egyptian mau) White tom with silver flecks all over his body. Blue eyes.

Brownspots- (Ragdoll) White she-cat with brown muzzle, wars, paws, and tail tip. Green eyes.

Whitefoot- (York chocolate) Pretty brown she-cat with one white foot, muzzle, and tail tip.

Apprentice: Cometpaw

Petalstorm- (Tiffany) Cream coloured she-cat with pale amber stripes and very long fur, blue eyes

Cedarheart- Dark grey tom with blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan.

Apprentice: Granite

Renegade- Dark brown tom with a slightly russet tail and paws. Formerly a Wanderer.

Apprentices:

Daffodil- Very pale ginger she-cat. Formerly a wanderer.

Granite- Black tom with white flecks. Formerly a Wanderer.

Frenzypaw- White she-cat with russet paws, muzzle, whiskers, and tail. Formerly a Wanderer.

Quickpaw- (snowshoe) White, sandy, and black coloured Snowshoe cat. (read better description in chapter 16)

Cometpaw- (Russian blue) Blue-grey she-cat with silvery paws.

Gingerpaw- (oriental longhair) Pale ginger tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Jetclaw- (description above)

Kits:

Mintkit- White she-cat with dark grey paws and tail. **(Jetclaw)**

Surfkit- (turkish angora) Sleek, long furred white she-cat with amber eyes.** (Jetclaw)**

Breezekit- (siamese) Cream coloured she-cat with chocolate brown ears, muzzle, tail tip, and paws. Blue eyes. (**Jetclaw)

* * *

**

How do you guys like it? Next chapter will be very interesting! REVIEW FOR IT!!


	18. Unwelcome visitors

Mwahahahahahahahaha... something interesting will happen this chapter... NOTE TO READERS: Read first three paragraphs more carefully than usual as many details are packed into a small space.

* * *

(Gemstone's POV) 

It had been a few moons ago that a sentry had reported some kind of red thing tainting the lake with blood, when we got over to see we found it was Cedarheart of Shadowclan. He was beaten up very badly, and you could barely recognize him as a cat. We healed him, and surprisingly when the full moon came Cedarheart was not thrown to the lakeshore... so we decided he wanted to join us. He was soon well enough to confirm this, but we asked for him to be a spy in ShadowClan. With some fake stories of being imprisoned for ages.

It was useful to have a spy in ShadowClan, and luckily his hybrid symbols had ended up on top of his back paws somehow... Even if he was discovered, being a member of the Hybrid race would help him escape alive, we had given him trapezing lessons before we shoved him to Blackstar. Apparently after the Wanderers intervened with their attack on ThunderClan, BloodClan had fled. Apparently he was still trying to retrieve them, but there was no immediate threat from BloodClan or ShadowClan.

--------------

Of course, being in vast numbers of such powerful cats I had been lulled into a false sense of security. I seemed to have forgotten the only thing tht could hurt us the most, and I ended up hitting myself angrily once while thinking about it. After all, if you were a casual human, and visited the lake for a nice boat ride every summer, and one summer you see a large swath of islands in the lake out of nowhere, you would get in touch with some authorities, and so someone did.

----------

(A moon later, Silverfleck paired off with Frenzyclaw (she was warriored) and Avalanche paired off with Moonstream)

All the Wanderer cats that had joined us were now warriors, but only Frenzyclaw had required a name-changing as the others had preffered to keep their simple names. I suppose it was lucky that we had many cats on vigil, and that there were still many cats on Apprentice isle (AKA apprentice den), because it seemed all the remaining apprentices and the new warriors had suddenly appeared in front of me and Smoketail and proclaimed that huge creatures very much like our hybrid forms were approaching our islands on boats, some used the word 'Twoleg' since they had already had experience with humans.

But sure enough, there were four people approaching the Apprentice isle by boat, one appeared to be the woman that worked for ITV News, one appeared to be a cameraman, one appeared to be very scruffy and the last was a army person, complete with camouflage suit and...gun. I shrugged that off, we could probably steal his gun before he had the chanct to fire it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey cather here arounfd the Clearspring for a tribe meeting!" I yowled, leaping onto the rock. The clan gathered, anxiously, as rumours about giants with spiked clubs had already spread. Rumours can change easily, and I had to correct them.

"Informed by the apprentices and those keeping vigil, we have been informed of twolegs approaching our territory. They will be here soon. Twolegs feel the need to tell others of their kind about anything unusual, and islands appearing out of no where is certainly unusual. Twolegs follow know warrior code, and many of them would pass out by merely looking at blood. They have no StarClan, so they have been forced to make things to save themselves. One of these thing is called a gun, it shoots a ball of hard stuff at you so fast that it will go through your body and kill you, but by spinning your tail like you do to fly for short distances you can repel what guns shoot. Follow my orders the instant I give them, for hesitation could cost you your lives. Now, friends. We will go to the tree-nests of Apprentice isle and wait to greet our guests," I grinned mischeviously at the last bit.

We all ran to Apprentice isle, and waited in the nests nearest to where the people had just landed.

"Hello and this is Lucy Jones on ITV2 news. I'm here with Ted Forester, our local naturalist, investigating the case of a swath of islands appearing in the Salmon Lake. Looking around, what do you say Ted?" Lucy asked, pushing the microphone to Ted. He looked up at the trees where we were hiding.

"Most of the trees appear to have an absyss of some kind, but looking closer, I can see that the leaves are stuck to dried mud, and i wonder if it could be the work of foreign Mudlarks." Ted replied.

"And looking even closer, between some trees there appear to be bridges made out of some green rope. It almost seems to be a small _terrace _of sorts," Lucy continued.

'Now,' I whispered in cat tongue. 'Keep up your guard, but don't do anything without my order. We will now walk along the bridges and allow ourselves to be seen,' The cats nodded, several meowed quite loudly and some walked along the bridges and sat there, watching the humans.

"Even more suprising, from the 'absysses' several strange skinny cats have appeared. They must be feral, judging by how skinny they are. Yet, unlike most ferals, they are not scared of us at all," Ted announced, trying to keep his voice calm.

'Now, my tribe, decend and surround the humans, but sit down quite casually and don't show aggression.' I meowed to my companions. For those who were too far away to hear they were informed of my speech by other cats. We all jumped off the trees and encircled the people, then sat down calmly, some of us licked ourselves to appear very casual.

"Even stranger, a very large number of ferals have jumped a alarmingly long way to the floor, and have now surrounded us quite calmly and sat down. They don't seem angry, or scared." Ted declared, frowning.

'Now we must show small signs of aggression, like growling. Progress this to vicious snarls, and swipe with claws at the air. Hiss and spit, lash your tails and move around in a challenging way.' I ordered. The cats immediately obeyed, and luckily at the instant Ted was talking about capturing us and sending us to a lab.

"Now at the mention of a lab, the cats seem agitated. They seem remarkably intelligent, and we think they are not ordinary cats -" Lucy was cut off as Granite almost swiped Lucy's left leg.

"The cats are now showing every sign of aggression, and we think that we are on their terriortory," Ted said. The army man was looking for his gun.

"Indeed you are." I said cooloy, in perfect human tongue. The people fell over, all thoughts of ITV2 news forgotten.

"D - did that cat just talk?!" The cameraman questioned nervously.

"Foolish human! So many times you have looked magic in the face, yet so many times have you thought it just a strange occurance. These islands were created by our ancestors for us to live on in peace, but you humans have trespassed on our territory. In a manner of speaking, we should kill you now!" I hissed furiously. The man loaded his gun.

"There is no use for guns here, we have abilities other than that of talking human," I warned. Nevertheless, the army guy aimed the gun at me, and shot. Sighing, I repelled it easily and it flew narrowly above his head.

"As you can see, by my being still alive, that guns are completely useless. We cannot risk word of our race slipping out. Tree-dwellers, capture the humans, you are permitted to use your hybid forms," I snarled. Chaos immediately broke. The humans tried to run but many cats tripped them with their tails. "Bring in ivy ropes!" I ordered. The younger cats ran off to fetch ropes. Meanwhile we had wound our tails round arms, legs, even necks. No constricting was done, but the terrified people were kept still. Soon the cats returned with ropes, and we tied them up.

"Bring them to our camp, we will deal with them later. Get them into the prisoner den, and fetch bedding. They won't accept raw prey, we will have to make a fire and cook them some fish." I yowled. The cats carried out my orders and carried the twolegs (mouths bound) to camp.

---

It was a tight squeeze getting the four humans into the large den. They were terrified, but somehow I shrugged it off. I had a discussion with Smoketail and Jetclaw in my den.

"They have evidence of us being here, the humans will come in great numbers!" Jetclaw whispered fearfully.

"Oh, i'm sure we can persuade the human to erase the data. If she doesn't comply, we take it and either break the camera or erase the data ourselves." I growled.

"But what will happen in a moon's time? They will not want to become hybrids. If they are thrown to the lakeshore they will escape," Smoketail pointed out.

"Stop worrying all of you. I have a plan. They erase camera data, we have a interview, and threaten to hide in the human cities and kill many people if they even think of attacking us. Give the humans their lives in return for not saying our location. Give a example of how we can repel bullets, also how powerful we are in hybrid form, and how we can turn anyone we want into a hybrid. They don't have to know the transformation has rules. Whatever we do, we can't keep the humans here, rescuers willl come," I meowed. The others nodded approvingly.

So that was our plan, time to see how it worked.

* * *

**READ THIS MESSAGE! This chapter and next chapter will end the plot, I will not make a sequel unless i'm inspired. However, I will make a 'part two' with a new plot in it, making this story mega long. UPDATE!**


	19. Human interview

Here is another chapter!

* * *

(Gemstar's POV) 

I walked over to the prisoner cave, Jetclaw and Smoketail with me. The guards gave a simple nod for greeting as we walked past into the cave. I lit a torch, and became human before light arrived. The people there jumped.

"What's a kid doing here?" the army guy muttered.

"Scram kid, there are mutant cats here that'll trap you!" Lucy whispered frantically.

"I think not." I said coolly. My words echoed around the cave, and the voice belonged to a much older person than what I looked like. The harsh tone in my voice made the people shiver.

"Creepy..." the cameraman muttered under his breath, too quiet for any human to hear, but I could hear it.

"Creepy am I?" I inquired coolly, and when the guy gaped I turned to Jetclaw, who the people had apparently not seen. "Jetclaw, fetch the camera," I ordered. Jetclaw bowed her head and obliged, trotting out of the cave. I turned back to the people

"W-who are you?!" the nature guy stuttered.

"All in due time, human." I said in a voice which was more like a growl than anything.

"You say 'human' as if you were not one," the army person said harshly. I paused.

"That's because I'm not human. I was human once though, until StarClan intervened with my life," I said calmly.

"I think we'll need to take this kid with us if we ever get out of here- the army guy whispered to Lucy.

"Remember that talking cat that ambushed you and ordered the other cats to trap you? That's me. Gemstar of the Tree-Dwellers." I said, in a very meow like voice. I'm not sure which one, but one human snorted disbelievingly. Jetclaw suddenly re-appeared with the camera.

"Mine!" cried the cameraman.

"Not yet human, not until Gemstar permits it," Jetclaw said in human tongue with a smirk. The humans shrieked.

"ANOTHER TALKING CAT!!!" They exclaimed. Instantly, Jetclaw hissed and whipped them all, which silenced them.

"That's better. Never, ever, speak so loud unless I permit it." I growled. "Now, cameraman. If you erase all the data on your camera, in return, you keep your life," I threatened. The cameraman snorted disbelievingly. I nodded to Jetclaw who swiftly shot her tail forward and held it around the cameraman's neckm and very slowly began constricting, gradually tightening. The cameraman began to choke, and at last accepted.

"O-ok... I-I'll erase the data..." the cameraman gasped in a very strained voice, Jetclaw immediately released her hold on him.

"You'd better, I'll know if you don't. Don't worry about returning without any information, me and my tribe will give you a interview." I warned firmly.

"Really?!" asked Lucy with a mega surprised voice.

"Yes. I will be telling the world that if they dare interfere with this forest, lake, or my islands, we will hide among the cityfolk and kill them." I replied casually. All of them stumbled and fell in their nests. "You could do with a bit of training, you're so clumsy... What? You've erased the data? Cameraman, give that here now." i ordered. Trembling, he obliged. After checking it I was satisfied they were not trying to decieve me, and accompanied by the guards, my mate, and deputy I made my way to the Clearspring. Getting the people into positions, me sitting on a rounded boulder surrounded by the large numbers of my tribe, and the people that were not videoing sat trembling on similar rocks.

"Aand... Action!" The cameraman declared, hitting the 'start' button. I took a deep breath.

"My name is Gemstar, I live on the swath of islands that appeared from nowhere. You must be sitting on your couches, highly disbelieving that a skinny cat such as myself could talk. That is because I am not a cat, neither are all the other cats that surround me. We are hybrids, a mix between cat and human so shunned from the world. We have power beyond what you do, what else could cause these islands to appear from no where? Humans either believe or do not in God or Gods. Us, tribes and clans of ferals live under the rule of StarClan, and they are very much real. It was they who decreed I was to become a hybrid, and transformed me within the cycle of a week. It was they who created these islands in the middle of Sanctuary lake, providing everything we need. It was they who gave me nine lives, and you will have to kill me nine times for me to truly die.

So we don't have Scientists and Naturalists flocking around our territory, I will tell you about us; our abilities and customs. We all have similar markings on our fur, the star allows us to assume our hybrid form and the oval allows us to assume a human form-fully clothed. If you were to give us as cats a species name, it would be the long-tailed cats. Indeed, you may have noticed our abnormally long tails. They are by far the strongest weapon we have, we can spin them fast enough to repel bullets and even fly like a helicopter for a while. Also, poisonous gases would never work because tgether we can create a reasonably strong gale to blow it to your towns and cities, where adults and children alike would perish.

We sleep in caves or nests we make in trees. We curl vines we make from ivy around the trees, and fill the gaps with thorns and bracken. After doing that we drip tree-sap all over it and wait for it to harden, after that we slop wet mud all over the nests to make a final protection and stick leaves and such to it for camoflage. We make rope bridges, but gettig from tree-to-tree is no problem with our tails, but young kittens cannot swing like monkeys as we do. Once they reach three months old, we train our young to hunt and fight, in cat form and hybrid form. Wen faced with major battles, for our sakes we use our hybrid form. This is because the skills of a cat are scaled up to the level of humans. We can jump ten meters high, often topple trees with our tails... a most lethal attack is to lift the opponent by it's neck and swiftly snap it. Not much pain, and no blood.

All in all, humans shouldn't even consider trying to exterminate us. If you try to kill us, we will send spied into the cities as humans and they will kill as many as they can. If they are wise, the government will not interfere. Not only will most of the people you send be killed, but we will continue to kill randomly unless you come before our islands and beg for us to stop, that you will never rebel again. We will not kill humans without sufficient reason, so you are all welcome to swim and paly around Sanctuary lake. Only no more people than usually come must be there, or we will take action. Your noisy romping scares the preyu, and the clans that live in the forest need it. Don't even think of destroying the forest, or harming the wildcats in any way. We will protect them with our lives.

We are intelligent, we are ten times stronger than humans, and we are many. Do not shrug this report off as some made up animated thing, we are very much real. Oh, and we know mathematics if that will prove our intelligence. At least, I and my children do. 1020+201040 just to prove it. Again, don't mess with us, the price will be many human lives. And for the proof - Tree-Dweelers, assume form hybrid!" I ordered. The people fell off their rocks at the shock of being in the presence of thirty odd hybrids.

"Jetclaw, jump." i ordered. She did so, and sailed far above the treetops. "Renegade, Avalanche, fell a un-needed tree. It will help for construction." I ordered the two burly toms. They did so, and thrashed at a small tree. It began falling with a creaky groan. "Hybrids, catch it!" I yowled. They did so, and on command threw it onto the Source island. "You have seen proof of our power, so heed my words. That tree could have been ten humans. The government would be unwise to attack us, for then many loved people would die and the rebels against you would tear you from your ranks. Oh, and as a last acknowledgement, we have guns." I meowed the last part grabbing the Armyman's pistol with my tail.

The cameraman seemed to realise it was time to stop, and pushed the 'stop' button upon saying 'cut'. "Was that all true?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"It was, human. Now begone, and take your unearthly appetite with you!" I ordered, and the people skittered off as fast as they could. One of my sentries suddenly appeared.

"Gemstar, the humans have gone but a very injured ThunderClan warrior is on the coast, he only just managed to hide from the humans." Daffodil explained, bewildered. I nodded, and ran to the coast with backup behind me - just in case. I swam across the lake to where Cloudtail- stained with blood- was standing, watching me arrive desperately.

"You wished to speak to me Cloudtail?" i asked calmly, shaking the water from my pelt.

"Yes! It's BloodClan- and ShadowClan - they've attacked ThunderClan and the Wanderers have moved on! We are losing!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! **ALL READERS READ THIS A/N!** Next chapter is the final battle, and the last chapter of PART ONE. The chapter after will be a new plot, but involving the hybrids. It will have much action in it... I hope. So DON'T stop reading assuming the story is over, because it isn't. REVIEW! 


	20. Claws clash, blood spills

Part 1 ends in this chapter...

* * *

Gemstar stood still for a while, as if frozen. Sense eventually granted Gemstar the use of her limbs, and Gemstar was yowling. 

"Jetclaw! Gather all the warriors that we can spare, ThunderClan needs us!" Gemstar yowled. Her daughter heard, and ran swiftly away with Renegade to gather some cats. It didn't take long. Soon they had twelve warriors ready to fight. With pride, Gemstar led her troops on for the long battle ahead...

---------

(At camp)

"BloodClan is many - Fifty strong at least. Can even we oppose them when ShadowClan joins them?" Daffodil whispered uncertainly. Frenzyclaw did not answer for a while.

"I don't know." She meowed at last. Petalstorm joined the conversation as she walked next to the clearspring to join her friends.

"Can we rely on only tooth and claw to win?" she asked softly.

"What else... guns? No true warrior would use a gun." Daffodil replied.

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what?" Frenzyclaw questioned, frowning. There was a brief silence as Petalstorm looked upwards to the moon, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Us she-cats are the best crafters. Gemstar has taught us of human history, how they forged blades with fire and stone." Petalstorm replied. Petalstorm was unusually smart, and had a knack of remembering things that could be useful.

"Are you suggesting that we craft blades?" Frenzyclaw asked softly.

"Why not?" Petalstorm replied.

"I can see success in that... Go, Petalstorm. Take it upon yourself to summon our best crafters." Daffodil meowed. Petalstorm nodded slowly, and with a long silent leap seated herself on a lower level of the Highrock.

"I, Petalstorm, warrior of The Tree-dwellers, call the tribe to discuss a matter that could change defeat to victory." Petalstorm yowled. Her voice seemed to echo around the islands, though bouncing off an invisible barrier at the boundaries. Curious, the tribe gathered.

"Why Petalstorm, have you called us?" Cometclaw asked.

"Neither our leader, deputy, nor our medicine cat are here to do so. The matter of which I wish to speak is urgent." Petalstorm meowed.

"Well then, converse." Mintpaw meowed. Petalstorm nodded solemnly.

"Gemstar has told us of how the humans in their past used fire to create blades for battle, I say we do the same to add another weapon to our arsenal. Tooth and claw, I fear, will not win over BloodClan." The tiffany cat meowed loudly and clearly. There were surprised murmured, which turned to be slightly excited. Petalstorm soon had everyone's vote, and without hesitation she led the best crafters to Tree-swing island.

"Now, get dry leaves and sticks. Get small sharp stones and very large stones. And most importantly, get a fire going!" Petalstorm ordered. There was a reason she had chosen Tree-swing island. It had sand, so if the fire got out of control the sand would be a poor source for it. It didn't take long to start a fire fed by dry leaves and sticks.

"Throw in the large stones!" Petalstorm commanded. Her words were quickly obliged as the large rocks were cast into the fire. They waited for a while, until the stones were red-hot. "Now, use the long sticks to fish the stones out!"Obviously the long sticks began burning, but the stones were out before the fire got too fat up the sticks. Those sticks were then stuck in the blaze, to feed the fire.

"Get the small sharp stones!" Petalstorm ordered. In minutes, cats were bashing at the red hot rocks with the smaller sharp ones. They quickly wore down, and by the time they were slightly flat they were too cold to continue with. "Recast them into the furnace!" And again, the cats waited for the stones to get red-hot before they were fished out of the flames with long sticks.

It took a while, but eventually the stones were perfectly flat on both sides and about a centimeter thick. They then set about making a sharp point for each blade. They were actually more like daggers... Soon, the blades were very sharp, but not quite as sharp as the swords or daggers of the past. Metal was beter than stone, but unfortunately the Tree-dwellers had no metal.

Then, for good measure, the cats made holes straight through the blade, one on each dagger on the end that wasn't sharp. these were for the Tree-dwellers to put their tails through and use them like a scorpion would his sting. Everyone was at a loss why Petalstorm wanted the daggers red hot again, but once they were fished out petalstorm made it clear. She waited for them to be warm enough to craft, but cool enough to not burn. Once that temperature arrived, she scratched a symbol on the blade.

It was of a leaf with an odd curled stem. It was the crest of the Tree-dwellers.

-----------

Jetclaw gasped as claws flashed across her cheek. Even in hybrid form and with a extra limb, there was still not enough power vested in them to win. They were losing against BloodClan. Battered and bruised, Jetclaw managed to throw off her attackers and leap to the tree that Moonstream was treating people on. She got bandages flung on her, fastened by wet mud. Jetclaw re-bounded into battle.

Jetclaw was greeted by a shocking sight. Gingerfur, her brother, was dead. With a furious yowl Jetclaw threw a senseless blow at the cats who had killed him. But as she was buried by those cats, Jetclaw felt that she had condemned herself to death. As Jetclaw's sight was blurred by her own blood, she collapsed. There were so many cats... It was all over... BloodClan would kill her, the other ten cats of the tribe, destroy Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan, then finally her tribe. The forest would be theirs...

Or not?

Jetclaw heard yowls from above, and her attackers were so speechless that they stopped attacking her. There were cats helicopter flying above her, the cats who had been told to stay home... They looked triumphant. They carried with them a bag made from ivy vines and leaves, and Jetclaw could faintly see something sharp occasionally piercing the bag.

"Hybrids of The Tree-Dwellers!" Petalstorm yowled. "I am not leader, but on behalf of our cats I tell you t fall back! We bring weapons to turn the odds in our favour! Collect them in the sky!" Meanwhile, the attackers had resumed destroying me. They were the only ones. "Watch for a demonstration of how to use them!" Petalstorm yowled, then put her tail through some weird thing that she got from the bag. Frenzyclaw did the same.

They zoomed towards me, and landed on my attackers. They backed away as my attackers ran furiously at them, and raised their tails in front of them, they had very sharp stone things on their tails. The attackers ran on. There was a sharp _crack_ noise as the cats used their tails as whiplashes and struck the BloodClan cats, and obviously the sharp thing had struck them as well. Blood spurted everywhere, from huge wounds in the cats' sides. They collapsed, dead. Eight less warriors to contend with.

"Tree-Dwellers, the crafters of the trive are proud to present... daggers!" Petalstorm announced, rising to the sky. With awe, our warriors copied and claimed the strange tools, I noticed some kind of leaf crest on them. Gemstar looked pleased and very proud. With a great caterwaul, she gathered the warriors in the air and prepared to dive with daggers outstretched. Moonstream suddenly flew over and grasped Jetclaw firmly with her tail. The fact that Jetclaw couldn't break free proved that she had not enough strength to fight any more.

"Oh no you don't, no more battles for you today." Moonstream chided. Jetclaw sighed, and chopped off a thin branch with her dagger. she wanted to use it somehow, and took out her frustration on the tree. After much hacking a very large branch tumbled to the ground, and squashed a few unsuspecting cats below. Moonstream and jetclaw looked at each other in delight, and together began hacking at another large branch. Many Bloodclan and Shadowclan cats were squashed by the incoming branches.

It was all over soon, ShadowClan ran, their numbers much less and their leader and deputy dead forever. On Gemstar's order no BloodClan cat was allowed to escape. BloodClan would end for good.

However, the tree-Dwellers had paid a price too. Gingerfur, and Granite were dead, and Gemstar had lost two lives.

But nevertheless, it was a time for celebration. Bloodclan was gone and would never rise to kill again, peace had come. It was time for the tribe to live safely, and establish new customs...

* * *

**READ THIS NOW, SAY 'HYBRID' IN YOUR REVIEW TO SAY THAT YOU'VE READ THE UPCOMING AUTHORS' NOTE: This is the end of part one, part 2 will not start next chapter. Next chapter will be a chapter about customs establishing after the battle. REVIEW!**


	21. INTERMISSION, new customs

**_READ THIS!!!_** This chapter has a lot of time skips in it, so every custom doesn't establish in a single day. Part two will begin where this chapter leaves off.

(Petalstorm's POV)

The battle was won... and everyone knows it's because of me. I think it's unfair that I get all the attention when I didn't do that much fighting, I got the idea for the daggers but I didn't fight much... Oh well. Mother is very proud of me, I can live with that. We are now confronting ThunderClan, I can't help but wonder what they will say, I've heard how mother was exiled from this clan. Firestar moved forward to mother.

"Thank you, and the tree-Dwellers. You have saved our clan, and likely two others as well." Firestar meowed gratefully, bowing his head.

"I would not leave my old clan to die," Mother answered.

"I guess we of ThunderClan were mistaken, you did not kill Sootfur,"

"No, it was a ShadowClan warrior named Poisonclaw. All of ShadowClan wanted me exiled." Firestar nodded.

"Would you consider re-joining us?" Firestar asked.

"Sorry, Firestar. In case you haven't noticed, my name has star on it's end. My tribe needs me, now more than ever. Though now I may run the Tribe more happily, I am whole again for my first clan no longer despises me," Firestar studied mother for a bit.

"You speak with wise words, Gemstar. You have come far from when I found you up a tree," Firestar purred. Gemstar gave her own purrs of laughter. I was quite confused, i'd have to pester her whole story out of mother sometime. With silent appreciation, the leaders stepped away from each other, the group - to -group rivalry regrowing instantly. In a heartbeat and a signal from our leader, we took to the air.

----------

Mother was addressing me from the Highrock... Good Starclan it was embarassing.

"The ones able to craft tell me the Daggers were your idea, and so, Petalstorm, you have saved the forest." Mother meowed. All heads turned to me.

"Errr, yeah... But truth be told I only did the ordering around -"

"In knowing what to do, you have proven yourself wise beyond your years, i didn't tell you how to craft blades." Mother inturrupted. I smiled shyly.

"I suppose..."

After that meeting, in my nest, I realised something. The feeling of satisfaction and pride when you added the crest to the blade... it was the best feeling I had experienced! I wanted to craft again, what's more, I wanted to excel in it, make it my profession. Fighting was never really my thing... I began to wonder...

That did it, I could not live alone with my thoughts any more. I abruptly left my self-made tree and went to mother's den.

"Petalstorm? Come in." Mother invited. I obliged, and seated myself in front of her. "What is it?"

"It's... crafting. I love making things so much, building tree-homes and tree-swings comes easy to me, and it's fun! I want to make a profession of it... I can make new weapons - daggers and spears. I'm not content with being a warrior, i don't like fighting. Nor do I like Herblore of Healers," (They converted medicine cat to healer and apprentice to Learner) I meowed. Mother met my gaze fully.

"And what shall we do?"

"Establish a network of crafters, the tribe builders and inventors. The leader of the Crafters would be called 'Mastercrafter' with the cat's name on the end, the rest of the crafters would just be plain Crafters." I answered. i already had it planned out.

"it's a brilliant idea, we have been looking for unique customs... I will see StarClan tonight, if they approve of it it will be announced tommorow. And you, petalstorm, will be the MasterCrafter."

Much to my delight, the Crafters were established the next day. Frenzyclaw and Daffodil were the first to join the crafters.

---------

(Two weeks later, during a visit to gemstar's mum. Quickfoot's POV)

I looked excitedly around my mother's 'bedroom'. Mother walked over to something apparently called a radio and switched it on. Immediately, a melody played... And words were mixed in a beautiful rhythmitic way...

"What is that?" I asked, facinated.

"That? It's music." Mum replied.

"It's... beautiful..." I announced breathlessly. Mother smiled and pushed a button on the radio. It quickly switched to a song that she liked. I listened carefully to it, memorizing every word with my superb memory. "I'm gonna try to sing it now," I announced. Mum laughed.

"go on then," I took a deep breath, and started.

"_I hear the wind, call my name._

_The sound that leads me home again._

_It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns._

_To you, I will always return._

_I know the road is long,_

_But where you are is home._

_Wherever you stay,_

_I'll find the way._

_I'll run like a river,_

_I'll follow the sun._

_I'll fly like an eagle, to where I belong._

_I can't stand the distance!_

_I can't dream alone!_

_I can't wait to see you, yeah i'm on my way home._

_Now I know it's true, my every road leads to you._

_And in the hour of darkness, your light gets me through._

_You run like the river,_

_You shine like the sun! _

_You fly like a eagle, yeah - you are the one!_

_I've seen every sunset,_

_And with all that i've learned._

_It's to you, I will always return..._" I finished, leaving mother speechless.

"How...the...StarClan...can...you...sing...so...well...?" She asked weakly. I smiled.

"Are there any other types of things that play with words?" I asked.

"There's poetry."

"Show me," i ordered. Mother instantly went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a poetry book. She then read a wonderful poem to me, I resaid it. "i love poetry too... Could I make a poem?" I asked.

"Maybe, if you work hard enough!"

"Okay, mum. I need to worm a bit of your story out, i'll write my first poem about you," I declared. Mother tried not to look doubtful as she recounted part of her lifestorm to me.

----

Soon, my first ever poem was finished. I took it to Mother's den to show it to her.

"Hello Quickfoot, what is it?" mother asked pleasantly.

"I've got my first poem to tell you," I declared.

"Tell me," Mother ordered. I nodded.

"It's called: The life of the jewel. It goes like this:

_A hundred voices keen at night,_

_A hundred voices wail._

_A hundred voices cry in fright,_

_A hundred voices fail_

_You followed them, young banished one,_

_'Till they could not be seen._

_A hundred felines made their loss,_

_A bridge 'tween you and me."_ I finished. Mother was again speechless.

"_You_ made that?!"

"Yep!"

"Y'know, we made the Crafters, they make our things... How about we establish entertainers? Singers and poets!" Mother suggested.

"That would be brilliant!" I exclaimed bright eyes. "We can be called Weavers, cause we weave words together until they flow!" I suggested.

"Yes, and you will be the MasterWeaver." Mother praised.

-------

That new custom was also accepted. Me and my mate Silvertail were the members of the newly formed Weavers, Silvertail was catcing up to my poetry skills!

* * *

That was a Intermission, PART 2 BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER!!! REVIEW! 


	22. Part 2, Chapter 1, Thief

**Alliances of the Tree-Dwellers**

**Leaders: Gemstar and Smoketail**

**Deputies: Jetclaw and Renegade**

**Medicine cat: Moonstream**

**Warriors:**

**Lynxear (**male

**Scorchfur(**male

**Badgerstripe(**female

**Cobrafang(**male

**Scytheclaw(**male

**Avalanche(**male

**Blizzardfur(**female

**Silverfleck(**maleEgyptian mau

**Brownspots(**femaleRagdoll

**Whitefoot(**femaleyork choco)

**Petalstorm (**MasterCrafterfemale Tiffanie

**Cedarheart (Spy in ShadowClan) (male)**

**Daffodil(Crafter) (female)**

**Frenzyclaw(Deputy MasterCrafter) (female)**

**Quickfoot(MasterWeaver) (female) (Snowshoe cat)**

**Spiritsong(Deputy MasterWeaver) (male)**

**Cometclaw (Weaver)**

**Apprentices:**

**Zephyr- Handsome blue-grey tom, almost silver, with a strange wavy gold stripe running horizontally along his body. (Amber sea, this cat will be important in the topic we've been PMing about. Everyone else, don't pry into it!) **

**Mintpaw**

**Surfpaw**

**Breezepaw**

**Queens:**

**Petalstorm (mate-Avalanche)**

**Jetclaw (mate-Renegade)**

**Quickfoot (mate-Spiritsong)**

**Daffodil (mate- Cobrafang)**

**Kits:**

**Seakit (mother-Jetclaw. Age: 1 moon) Blue-grey she-kit.**

**Solarkit (Mother-Jetclaw. Age: 1 moon) Golden she-kit.**

**Dolphin (mother- Quickfoot. Age: 3 moons) Lithe grey tom**

**Cascade (same details in brackets above) Strangely blue-hued she-kit.**

**Rock-kit (same as above) Dark grey tom-kit with blue-grey paws.**

(A/N: You may have noticed i've only put descriptions of cats who you don't know about)

**Part 2: Chapter 1 - Thief**

The boy muttered a curse under his breath as he failed to catch a mouse yet again. Sad as it was, he had indeed been reduced to eating rodents. The boy's parents had been killed in a car crash when he was six, and rather than be sent to an orphanage he ran away to live on the streets. He often stole food, he had no other choice. Though, as his face became well known he had started to eat the mice that ran around. He had left the nearby town for a good reason: His face was too well known: Every cop there was after him. His skill for stealing had earned him the name 'Thief'. He didn't remember his old name, so he used that one even though he resented it.

To protect himself for the odd shopkeeper that managed to catch him, Thief had trained himself very well in Karate. He could easily betopple black-belts. He did this by running around with heavy objects, which was very diffiucult at first. He increased the weight he hauled as it became more easy, and when he decided to give himself a test run without the extra weight he found that he could run much faster: almost effortlessly. The same applied to his strength, it had doubled sixfold. With determination, Thief then doubled his load. he could now haul very small logs around with ease. (About two meters long and 25 cm thick) However, thief was not doing well in this forest, the mice and other animals were much faster and harder to catch.

Several times he had seen groups of skinny cats run away from him, Thief wondered what the heck they were doing there. Eventually Thief had come to a large lake, and decided to test his swimming skills by swimming to the islands there. He had noticed strange growths on the trees, but decided they weren't dangerous. he had seen many cats look at him from trees, not seeming the least bit scared. They were much more well kept than the ones in the main forest. Sighing, Thief tried to start a fire with sparks from two stones he had found on a sandy island. It didn't work. Sighing again, Thief's belly rumbled him to sleep.

----------

Gemstar's spies returned from spying on the boy on his second day.

"Hello Silverfleck, report status." she ordered.

" The human boy stole some of our Crafting stones and is attempting to make a fire with them. Without those, the Crafting of instruments for the weavers cannot proceed. he appears very hungry, he is dying Mother." Silverfleck replied with a hint of sadness. gemstar nodded slowly, her brain working quickly.

"Put two dead rabbits beside him on ferns for when he wakes up, it will do to see if he accepts our food," Gemstar replied. "if he shows no signs of leaving after tommorow, we will take action." Slverfleck nodded and darted away to complete the orders.

----------

Thief woke up groaning. He had a killer headache. He suddenly saw two large rabbits on some leaves beside him. He looked at them disbelievingly. It seemed he wasn't alone. Shrugging, he picked up a rabbit and sniffed it. It didn't seem poisoned. His rumbling belly decided that he WOULD eat it, and soon his belly was half satisfied. He then went on to the second rabbit, feeling very pleased that he was actually eating something. Thief noticed that the stones he had struggled with were no longer there. He shrugged it off, then ran off to look for more food.

Thief spent yet another unsuccessful day trying to hunt before returning to his little camp on a little island.

The next morning, yet another two rabbits were on some leaves. There was also a small wooden bowl which appeared to have been chipped with something knife like into shape, it had water in it. Clear spring water. Staring, Thief drank it. But his surprises were not over yet. There was a small stone square with a flat surface, oddly enough it had writing on it. Thief read the writing closely.

_We have been watching you for three days. My friends agree that you would be close to death now had we not brung you food. We want to talk to you, be ready and don't leave your camp tommorow._ It read. Thief re-read it several times. Who were these people? Well, if they didn't give him more food he would beat them up until they fed him. He doubted this sort of person would have guns, so they should be no problem. "I'll be ready all right," Thief muttered, then saw a few cats in a tree disappear.

-------------

"Gemstar? What are your orders?" Asked Jetclaw.

"Any three cats to always remain in cat form, they will come. Two of the young female warrior-apprentices, and myself. We will be in human form. Give the cats a Rope-blade to slide down. It will be best if the boy underestimates us." Gemstar ordered. Jetclaw nodded, and hurried away.

-------------

Thief woke the next morning to find a plucked duck as food. Without hesitation he ate it, and sat back, waiting for his confrontation. It came sooner than he expected. In fact, it started as soon as he had sat back against the tree. Thief heart a whizzing noise, and a sharp triangular stone planted itself in a nearby tree. There was a hole in the sharp thing's rear, which a green rope was firmly attatched to. The long green rope extended diagonally to a tree opposite the one that had been hit. Then, a cat slid down the rope. Thief blinked in disbelief. A cat was actually sliding down the rope! It had a really long tail attatched to the rope, and slid down it gracefully. Two more cats followed.

One of them, a black one, moved her tail like a arm and grabbed the blade thing, and yanked it out of the tree. There was a huge gouge in the tree. The cat then yanked the rope a bit, and a branch came flying down, the rope was tied to it! The cat then flipped the blade on rope around a bit until the rope was wound completely around the branch, the blade lodged in a forked twig extending from the branch. The cat held the branch up, and suddenly a young girl flew out of nowhere and grabbed the branch. The girl landed softly, then threw the branch to her side.

Another young girl came out of no-where and caught the branch before it hit ground. Then that girl threw the branch, and a girl hardly bigger than thief appeared and caught it. Though something about that last woman seemed unnerving. She seemed much older than she looked when he looked into her eyes, he was a good interpreter of how people look: and this girl had the eyes of a warrior. The sort of eyes which displayed a clear feeling of loss, and she looked unbelievably wise. Nevertheless, she was just a girl. Girls were weird, they had this strange fear of blood. (at least the girls he had seen, girls rule! Do tomboys count? Ah whatever, i'll just assume they do!)

"Enjoy the duck? Thought it might make a change from rabbit." She leered. Thief was taken aback. How dare a girl speak to him like that?! "Oh I see, you think you're royalty. all hail the wonderful _male._" she said sarcastically. Thief was quite enraged, but under the girl's stare he found himself unable to retaliate.

"So what are you? A girl squad? What the heck are you doing on this island, it's mine!" Thief exclaimed. the cats hissed. Thief supressed the desire to laugh at the pathetic animals.

"On the contrary, _you_ are in _our_ territory. Unless you realise that, we must either drive you away or kill you," she replied calmly. Thief snorted loudly and disbelievingly.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Thief sneered, and boastfully picked up a small fallen tree. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you are not so useless after all. Care to take me on in hand-to-hand foot-to-foot combat?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Fight with a girl? It'll be a waste of time."

"Try me." she replied, getting into a fighting stance. The cats and other girls moved away and leapt up and sat on branches, How they did that Thief would have loved to know, but he had a girl to squash.

"You asked for it." he sneered, getting into his own fighting stance. He then flew at her, attempting to poke her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dirty methods, you taught yourself badly," she said, before leaping high enough so her feet were at the hight of Thief's head, and kicked off of him. She was sent backwards as she had planned, but Thief was clutching his swollen face in agony. It had really hurt! The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You fight like a kittypet." she sighed and stepped swiftly aside to avoid another attack. Sh ethen lunged forward and cuffed Thief's arm.

Thief ended up clutching his arm too. The material he wore was shredded, and there was blood dripping fron a small cut there. He looked up. "How -" he started, but was cut short when the girl touched something on her hand and turned into a... Thief had no word for it, but somehow the word 'hybrid' came to mind.

* * *

The first chapter of part two! Whoo! You'll be pleased to know there will be about forty chapters in all when this story is finished, I hope. REVIEW! 


	23. Laburnum

I'm continuing! I've got such a good plot working out here! (about four things happening at one time...)

* * *

Thief stared in disbelief at the thing. She appeared human, but had fur on her legs and arms and had black cat ears, plus a long black tail. The girl gave a signal, and the three girls behind her touched things on their hands and instantly became hybrids as well. The cats touched markings on their chest fur, and also became hybrids. Thief fell over, he was overwhelmed. 

"My name is Gemstar, i'm the leader of my hybrid tribe. Each of us are ten times stronger than humans in every physical way, we can jump ten meters to the air and lift large trees. With our tails we can kick up gusts and fly, and also repel bullets. Humans are useless against us, especially since we have daggers and spears too." Gemstar announced. Thief blinked, and pinched himself. It became apparent by the resulting pain that he was NOT dreaming.

"Er, how many of you are there?" Thief asked nervously.

"Thirty-one." A male hybrid behind Gemstar replied. He had smoky grey fur. _That's a lot of hybrids._ Thief thought.

"He is my mate, Smoketail. This is Mintpaw, this is Breezepaw, and this is Surfpaw. The other two cats are Silverfleck and Jetclaw. We have such names as we usually remain in cat form, we then get underestimated as you did." Gemstar said, pointing at each hybrid in turn. Thief wanted to get stronger, he wanted to have a family and friends, he wanted a _home._ And to have all those things, he would have to admit that these people were stronger than him, and that was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, his pride was so great.

"You have something to say, young one." Smoketail said, raising an eyebrow. Thief gulped.

"Err...yes...I-I do. I... I was w-wondering... If...If..." Thief trailed off. This was really hard, especially under the steely gazes of these people!

"Go on young one," Jetclaw encouraged, she sounded quite gentle. Thief swallowed his pride, and attempted to talk before it returned.

"I was wondering if...I could join...your tribe..." Thief declared, then suddenly felt quite ashamed and fought to keep his face straight. The ears of every hybrid perked.

"What do you think...Mother?" Jetclaw asked.

"Our code does say that..." Surfpaw began.

"That we accept any cat or human not an enemy into the tribe, however rude and useless." Mintpaw finished. Renegade looked at her approvingly.

"You know the laws off by heart, Mintpaw. As well as many herbs. You should consider becoming Moonstream's apprentice, we could do with another healer." he praised. Mintpaw blushed slightly.

"i was actually going to ask her that tommorow." she replied quietly.

"If I recall, we are discussing the matter of the human joining, not that this news is pleasing," Smoketail inturrupted. Each hybrid nodded, and Thief had a very miffed look on his face.

"It is decided," Gemstar began. "By the laws of StarClan, that this outsider joins us. No un-necessary grudges will be held against him, and in the span of a moon he shall join as as a hybrid,"

"A hybrid?! How can I become one?!" Thief asked in disbelief.

"Young one, these islands are enchanted. After staying here for a month, if you are willing to become one of us and feel no doubt... You will become a hybrid. It has happened to many of us, two of them lay next to me: Smoketail and Renegade." Gemstar replied. Thief nodded slowly.

"Come, new-joined. Follow us to our camp. There will be food and warmth, as well as entertainment at evening. Our Weavers will see to that," Smoketail announced. Thief nodded eagerly, and followed the hybrids.

---

It was about half an hour later that the group arrived at the Tree-Dweller camp. Thief was staring in amazement: never had he seen such a beautiful place. There was a large spring, fed by three clea streams with a huge rock overhanging it. The trees were healthy, and each one contained a growth. Cat heads popped out of them.

"What is your name, new-joined?" Gemstar murmured to him.

"I have no name, but I know myself as Thief: I hate it." Thief replied.

"Then you won't oppose the fact that it must be changed." Gemstar gave an approving chuckle. _Finally I can be rid of my stupid name!_

"I'm more than fine with it!" Thief exclaimed. he had only just noticed that the other hybrids that he had met had disappeared somewhere, probably as cats: into the huge crowd that was gathering. Gemstar led him up a rock face, deftly hopping from ledge-to-ledge, occasionally swinging on one with her tail and waiting for him to catch up. Eventually Gemstar reached the rock's top, and Thief was amazed at how high it was.

"Let all those old enough to fly a formation gather here areound the ClearSpring for a Tribe meeting!" Gemstar yowled. Thief was facinated for some odd reason. He could see that the cats were surprised that Gemstar was using human speech, but soon a gigantic crowd of cats had gathered. "You all know of the loner that stayed on the island for three suns, he asked to join us. Abiding by our laws, this loner is now a new-joined and will wait for the appropriate moon to become one of us, and a apprentice."

"During that moon, his will-be mentor will teach him our traditions. But first, the name-change." Gemstar paused. "From this moment onwards, this new-joined will be known as Laburnum. His will-be mentor is Silverfleck, as Mintpaw has decided to follow Moonstream's path. Most of you are familiar with the fact that Solarkit also wants to be a healer, but we need all the healers we can get." Gemstar announced.

"Laburnum! Laburnum! Laburnum!" Chanted the assembled cats. Laburnum blinked in disbelief, they were chanting his new name! He liked the new name, it was cool in his opinion. (Anyone know what Laburnum actually is? I do)

* * *

Theres the end of that chapter. Sorry it was short! REVIEW! 


	24. Three tribes of TwoBloods

BOOM! Sorry, that was a exploding egg. Why did it explode? Because I tried to microwave it...and prodded it.

**THESE ARE REVIEW REPLIES - SORT OF**

Laburnum IS a poisonous tree, well done Flamespirit! He wasn't called Laburnumpaw because that name is way too long, and the Tribe cats are allowed to have rougish/lonerish names. Gemstar decided to give him one of those since she was out of ideas for clan names, and she had no idea what he'd look like as a hybrid/cat. She named him so he could be poison to their enemies, it does mean something if you think about it. ANYWAY! THE PLOT PICKS UP A BIT IN THIS CHAPTER! (Has anyone actually realised how overcrowded the tree-dwellers are? It's quite dangerous...)

* * *

That night, Moonstream, Mintpaw, and Solarkit's eyes were closed in deep sleep. That was, until a faint whistling sound was heard, and it got louder and louder. Each cat opened their inner eyes in unison. And each cat had another before them, ones that had been similar to them in reputation before they died. Solarkit saw Seakit, her sister that had been in Jetclaw's previous litter, the only kit in it. Her love of water had made herself try to swim too young, without supervision. She had drowned, and a kit that looked oddly like her in Solarkit's own litter had been named after the kit. 

Granite appeared to Mintpaw, he had died in the BloodClan battle. And Wispfur appeared to Moonstream. Each of the StarClan cats spoke at exactly the same time, exactly the same tone.

"Great changes must come if your tribe is to survive..." That was Wispfur, speaking to Moonstream. Moonstream suddenly had a feeling of cool wind buffeting her face and ruffling her fur, like when flying. But she could feel unnatural things on her back, and she seemed to be flying much faster than possible with the helicopter tails...

-

"Great changes must come if your tribe is to survive..." That was Granite, speaking to Mintpaw. Mintpaw suddenly smelt a strange smell that was alien to her: It was tangy. She could smell many twolegs below her, then suddenly she was sheltering in a warm den with the smell of old wood thick in the air, unknown soft material beneath her paws. Then Mintpaw found herself in another location, smelling the acrid tang of crowfood. But she could smell something else, very strong mouse scent.

-

"Great changes must come if your tribe is to survive..." That was Seakit (the dead one) speaking to Solarkit. Solarkit suddenly heard a strange _whoosh_ sound, similar to that of the waves on the lake. A breeze blowed, and Solarkit could smell salt on it. She could feel warm sand beneath her paws, and as they walked Solarkit found herself going lower and the sand becoming hard, cold, and damp. She was suddenly somewhere else, she could feel wet stone beneath her, and every sound and smell bounced off the wall, announcing that she was in a cave.

Solarkit felt her paws leave the ground in a jump and then felt herself become soaked in water, accompanied by a splash as she entered the water. She was not cold as water was supposed to make you, it was repelled by her unnatural waterproof fur. A very unnatural tail and unnatural webs between her claws propelled her forward, and Solarkit found herself able to breathe the oxygen that was in the water. Solarkit then felt her claws snag in the scales of a fish, at least twice the size of the salmons that she had seen in the lake! She then felt water enter her mouth as she bit the fish, killing it, but something in her throat prevented the water from being breathed into her lungs. Solarkit then identified gills at the base of her neck, hidden by fur. It was how she was breathing underwater...

-

Each cat's four-sense visions faded. Neither of them had seen anything in these visions, only tasted, heard, smelt, and felt things.

"The Tree-Dwellers will split into thirds to prevent overcrowding. Send cats to snoop around for places that match your vision. Each of the three tribes will recieve unique and special gifts. The thirds must be quite even" Murmured each cat at the same time to their different cats. The three StarClan cats then began saying different things.

-

"Those who remain on the Hybrid isles will recieve a unique gift, but to have it they must fly at least once a day for two weeks. After that time, the change will be triggered and the gift will grow on all who have helicopter-flown at least once a day for two weeks, after two weeks the flying every day will not be necessary. But once your gift has grown fully, it will be a part of you and you'll find flying easier and more fun. You will no longer be able to dive in water, but can swim at the surfaces of water. Those destined to stay will carry their usual scent." Wispfur meowed, then he disappeared and Moonstream woke up.

-

"Those who become known as the Town-Dwellers will include you, you will be their healer. Town-Dwellers will have their own gift. They will become immune to illness, and their senses will be enhanced. Those destined to go there will have the scent of twoleg in their fur." Granite meowed to Mintpaw. He then disappeared, and Mintpaw woke up.

-

"Those who become known as the Sea-Dwellers will include you, you will be their healer. Help that tribe discover new camps, remember that where you first make your camp, you will find a better one later and must accept it. The Sea-Dwellers will have their own unique gift given to them, possibly the best of the three. For it to commence, each cat must become completely soaked in water and swim at least once a day for two weeks. After that water will be effortless to swim in, and possible to breathe in. You will find plants that Crafters can make special things with, to allow outsiders to breathe water for a day. Your tails will change, and your paws will grow to be webbed between their claws. Your crafters will discover amulets to make and wear. You will discover huge fish, and those that will stop you from going to far out to sea. Those destined to go there will have the scent of salt in their fur." Seakit meowed, then she disappeared, and Solarkit woke up.

-------------

That day, Gemstar recieved three visitors to her den. They all said that StarClan had decreed that they split into thirds, and depart to new territories to flourish in. Gemstar had to send a third to the nearby town that Laburnum had come from, and they would live there. They would also have to find out just where the second third would go, where the place that StarClan had chosen was. To Gemstar's amazement, Solarkit looked as old as Mintpaw! (9 moons)

Mintpaw found that she smelt oddly like twoleg, with the scent that said she was Mintpaw accompanying it. Solarkit smelled salty, and Moonstream smelled like she always had. Solarkit and Mintpaw quickly explained this. Just then Laburnum burst into the cave, suprisingly enough as a cat.

"Gemstar, i'm a hybrid really early!" he exploded. However, he still smelt like twoleg.

"Brambleclaw?!" Gemstar asked, sounding confused. Laburnum looked puzzled.

"No, Gemstar. Laburnum." he replied.

"Sorry, you look remarkably like Brambleclaw... Anyway, so you've become a hybrid early?" Gemstar asked. Laburnum's amber eyes shone.

"Yep! But I still smell human..."

"It means you are returning to the town you came from, with a third of us. We got a message from StarClan demanding that we seperate to prevent overcrowding. Now we will flourish in new territories!" Mintpaw announced.

"You mean that was why there were others that smelt like human? Daffodil and Cobrafang smelt like human!" Laburnum announced. "What's more, Cobrafang and Blizzardfur are miffed and confused, he wants to see you," Gemstar nodded.

"You may go, tell Cobrafang and Blizzardfur I will talk to them once the three healers leave." She meowed. Laburnum nodded and dashed off.

"I have obviously been made older so I can go to wherever the Sea-Dwellers must settle. Seakit has also grown, but she seems six moons old." Solarkit meowed in her much older voice. Each cat nodded. "She smells like I do, salty." Solarkit added.

"You'll need new names, Solarkit is now Solarleaf, Mintpaw is now Mintleaf, and Seakit is now Seapaw. I will announce that to the clan later once we have all eaten, and will round up cats into their new tribes." Gemstar announced. "You may go," and every cat left the leader cave.

Cobrafang and Blizzardfur arrived in the leader cave shortly after.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Gemstar asked. They both nodded.

"We somehow had a nine-life ceremony last night. Bluestar told us we were the new leaders of two new tribes..." they said in unison.

"I can understand that, Starclan has decreed for two new tribes to be made. You smell of salt, Blizzardstar so you will lead those who will dwell on the warm-sands... Cobrastar, you will lead those who will dwell in town. Do you know who your second-leaders will be?"

"Cedarheart," Blizzardstar meowed, blushing madly.

"I'm guessing there is a relationship between you two?" Gemstar asked.

"Yes... we've been seeing each other. I am to be a queen, as well as leader."

"I hope you can make Cedarheart swim every day," Solarleaf remarked. (she and the other two healers had come in with the new leaders)

"Apparently they made him take hybrid form in the night, that will make ShadowClan throw him out and hopefully bring him here, Cedarheart quite enjoys swimming now." Blizzardstar answered.

"My second-leader is Daffodil. She has yet to give birth, so her kits may be the first to be born in our town." Cobrastar meowed.

"Yes, she will be a fine second." Mintleaf meowed approvingly. Cobrastar blinked thankfully.

"And Moonstream, those who are to stay here must fly every day?" Gemstar asked her Healer. Moonstream nodded. "I wonder what our gift actually is, and what the Sea-Dweller's gift is?" Every cat shrugged.

Gemstar was suddenly alerted that Cedarheart was swimming to the islands.

* * *

Another chapter! It's a bit longer to make up for the shortness of the last one. REVIEW! 


	25. Author's note

A author's note to all readers.

**I and the fanfiction author 'Skyeheart and Silverwing' have been talking. After a agreement, she is fusing her story with mine to make it more interesting. I'm already too far into this plot to change mine, it will carry on with the plot I have for 'The cat hybrid'. I reccomend the story 'Warriors and the prophecy of skye', the story that is fusing with this one.**

**Also, on www . neopets . com (without spaces) we have got accounts, and have created a Cat hybrid guild. I am Skyeheart's second-leader, as she did the layout and made the guild on her account. You may apply for a position, and mention in the application that you read this story. However, you have to have a neopet's account to do so. As 'second-leader' is not a position, I am supposedly deputy, but am technically a second-leader. I am also the Master-Weaver, so if you apply for that position you'll actually be the deputy masterweaver. **

**If you are a weaver, you send us poems about the tribe, or songs. If you are a crafter, you draw pictures of the things crafters make in this story.**

**The account of Skyeheart on neopets is called Aquamarinemermaid13. Thype that in the search bar to get her acount up, then look for the guild.**

**Oceanwind.**


	26. Discussions

THANKYOU ICE FOR JOINING THE GUILD ON NEOPETS! (the computer i'm on at the moment stops me from submitting anything onto neopets so right now I can't mail you or anything, I will be able to later)

* * *

Gemstar walked out of her den, her mate and the cats she had been speaking to following her. The group walked up to Cedarheart, who had just arrived. 

"Gemstar, I got a dream from StarClan and somehow went hybri-" Cedarheart began.

"I know. I assume you know that you are now Blizzardstar's second-leader?" Gemstar asked. Cedarheart nodded. "Well, wherever you get to live, it's definately by water!" The hybrid laughed. Cedarheart smiled faintly. Blizzardstar suddenly ran up to him and rubbed up against him purring. Meanwhile, Cedarheart was looking quite embarassed.

"So there has been a pair in our Tribe going on without us even realising it?" Purred Petalstorm as she ran up, and gave her sister a quick lick on her ears. Gemstar's tail-tip twitched impatiently, and it became apparent she wanted to start the meeting. They each gave a small apologizing nod and sat, waiting for the leader to go to the Highrock. Gemstar leapt, and helicopter flew up to the rock. As she landed, Blizzardstar could have sworn the fire on her back was longer than usual.

"Let all those old enough to fly a formation gather here around the ClearSpring for a Tribe meeting!" She yowled. Instantly, every cat gathered. Some of them flew from the tree-nests. Soon the huge crowd was gathered, and Gemstar knew that StarC;an could tell they were overcrowded, dangerously. Prey would eventually run out if so many cats stayed here, the fish would swim forever but mice would not run forever. Judging by Moonstream's vision, those that stayed here would no longer be able to swim very well at all, so fish would be almost impossible to get.

StarClan wanted them to survive, they had given them new territories. There were many abandoned buildings in the town that her kin were to live in, StarClan had chosen a perfect place. All the abandoned buildings would be overrun by mice, and any particuarly big one would serve as a good camp. To make it more comfy, they could also take old things from the abandoned homes. Another good thing: the town was definately not industrial, it was completely resedential and so most of it was filled with green grass and there were not many roads.

" Many of you have become puzzled, as you have either taken on the scent of salt or twoleg. Others are puzzled as to why their own scent remained normal," Gemstar meowed. There were many agreeing murmurs. "Last night, our three healers recieved seperate messages from StarClan. They have realised that our overcrowding is dangerous, and so they have come up with a solution," Gemstar paused for a minute, letting the words sink in.

"Mintpaw is now Mintleaf, and Solarkit is Solarleaf. By their rapid growth, it is apparent they are needed as full healers now, and so StarClan rapidly increased their growth. Seakit has grown, to go with her littermate Solarleaf. She is now Seapaw. Laburnum, also has become hybrid in a night rather than a moon. There is a town beyond the kittypet's dwelling, some of you have actually been there. Well, those of you who smell like twoleg are going to live there now, as Town-Dwellers. StarClan has decreed that our tribe split into thirds." There were very excited murmurs, everyone was getting less prey than they would have liked.

"Those who smell like salt are now Sea-Dwellers, which hints you may live by the ocean. However, we need to know which direction it's in. We will ask the clans tommorow at the gathering. The Sea-dwellers apparently will reieve a gift that will make you more suited to your home. Apparently each of the three tribes will undergo odd changes. For the Tree-dwellers to change, we must fly at least once every day for two weeks. For the Sea-dwellers to change, you must swim at least once a day for two weeks. And the Town-dwellers must simply be in their town for two weeks for the gift to be given.

StarClan hints that the Tree-dwellers may grow extra appendages, and that the Sea-dweller's appendages will change drastically. The Town-dwellers will recieve enhanced senses and abilities, so they can thrive in the town." The hybrid continued.

"Where is the town?" Mintleaf asked anxiously.

"Beyond ThunderClan territory and beyond a small stretch of trees there," Laburnum replied at once. Mintleaf nodded slowly.

"Some Tree-Dweller should tag along to find out where you settle, so we know where to find you... Jetclaw, you can go with the Town-Dwellers untill they've setlled. You can guide them, because this place is beyond where we hid from our old clans, you've also been to the town with me. Also, once you're settled Town-Dwellers, try to steal money from the twolegs. But remain as cats while pickpocketing please. We'll need the money for train tickets, so the Sea-Dwellers can get to the shore quicker. You have twoleg forms, so it should work." Gemstar meowed.

"What's money?" Asked one cat.

"Ask Laburnum, he'll know." Gemstar replied. "Now, al those who smell like twoleg come forward!" And so, the group of cats smelling like twoleg ran forward. Gemstar studied them, and knew that StarClan had chosen well.

---------------------------

Town-Dwellers:

Leaders: Cobrastar and Daffodil (MasterCrafter)

Deputy: Scytheclaw

Healer: Mintleaf

Warriors:

Brownspots (deputy Mastercrafter) **Apprentice: Zephyr**

Whitefoot

Apprentice:

Zephyr (MasterWeaver)

Queen:

Daffodil

----------------------------------------

"So those are the Town-Dwellers now, you will leave as soon as you are prepared after the gathering." Gemstar meowed. "Gather some prey in some baskets, as well as a few weapons. the Town-Dwellers must make their own personal tribe crest now, and make weapons from whatever you can find. You may be lucky and find metal, it was the original material for blades. but there will be stone in abandoned buildings, in these you could also make camp. The whole town is yours to roam in." Every Town-Dweller nodded.

"Now, Zephyr, as the MasterWeaver of your tribe, will you give your first performance in your position?" Cobrastar asked. Zephyr appeared startled, but nodded. He ran over to a few other Weavers, who were experts at playing the instruments the Crafters had made. It was only a drum and flute, but they worked well. He muttered the name of the song to them, and they prepared to play it's music. Zephyr then ran to the ClearSpring in long loping strides, then with a huge leap landed on a stone in the middle of it, and perched there.

The introduction played, a soft melody. Then Zephyr opened his maw to sing the song. (This one is by Bryan Adams)

" _I had a dream - __Of the wide open prairie._

_I had a dream - of the pale mota sky._

_I had a dream - That we flew on golden wings._

_And we were the same, just the same,_

_You and I._

_Follow your heart, little child of the westwind._

_Follow the voice, that's calling your own._

_Follow your dreams,_

_But always remember me._

_I am your brother, under the sun._

_We are like birds of a feather,_

_We are two halves joined together,_

_We will be forever as one._

_My brother, under the sun._

_Whatever you hear - the wind in the canyon._

_Whatever you see - the buffalo run._

_Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you._

_'Cause you are my brother, my brother,_

_Under the sun._

_We are like birds of a feather,_

_We are two halves joined together,_

_We will be forever as one._

_My brother, _

_Under the sun."_ Zephyr finished, and after that song every cat knew why he was the Town-Dweller MasterWeaver! He sounded almost exactly like the twoleg that had made it when he sang that song. The song fit the current time quite well, because Zephyr had to leave his three younger siblings who had not yet left the nursery. He was particuarly close to Dolphin, and leaving him must feel like thorns in his heart. Laburnum was pretty much awed at hid first listening of Weaver entertainment.

"Thank you Zephyr. That song was perfect for the occasion," Gemstar commented. Zephyr bowed his head, and leapt from the Weaver's rock.

The tribes then departed, apart from Cedarheart, who hesitated then ran over to Gemstar.

"Gemstar, Tawnypelt went on the journey to Midnight and... Where she went sounds an awful lot like the place the Sea-Dwellers are supposed to settle." Cedarheart meowed. Gemstar's ears perked.

"Do you know which direction?"

"No..." Gemstar sighed at this.

"I'll get Jetclaw to ask Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw at the gathering tommorow. They'll know. Meanwhile, thank you for giving me a vague idea of where the Sea-Dwellers must settle." Gemstar sighed again and jumped to her den with her mate close behind.

* * *

Next chapter is the gathering and the town-dweller's departure. REVIEW!


	27. Legacy of the Tiger

There is yet another problem concerning the site not letting me upload documents. This means I may not update for a while unless it fixes

* * *

A blue-grey she-cat walked over to a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, they both carried ThunderClan scent. 

"Something is wrong," Murmured the tortoiseshell. The blue-grey she-cat dipped her head.

"I know, Spottedleaf. I have seen it in the Pool-of-things-yet-to-come." she replied. Spottedleaf raised her head.

"Someone interferred with Laburnum's going hybrid. He was not supposed to look like...like Tigerstar," Spottedleaf meowed, sounding troubled. To her surprise, the other cat was not surprised.

"Laburnum was supposed to be a silver and white tom, but he ended up being such a replica of Brambleclaw that at first gemstar mistook him for Brambleclaw. Not only did a foreign power interfere in his looks, but it interfered with his personality too. Laburnum carries dangerous ambition now," Spottedleaf gasped.

"Can it be true, Bluestar?" Bluestar sighed.

"Maybe I should show you a scene from Laburnum's mind yesterday. Come, to the Pool-of-things-passed." Bluestar meowed, and got up. Spottedleaf copied, and closely followed her friend to the shmmering pool. Bluestar cast a claw over it, disturbing the smooth surface and making the pool ripple. When the ripples stopped, there was a image in the pool.

(Laburnum's pov for a little while)

So he was to live in the town he had come from. Vengeance would be his at last, he could get revenge on the policemen who had stricken him. But would he be allowed? Drat StarClan! It was bad enough that he was not picked as one of the leaders, but not even _deputy?_ To add insult to injury, he wasn't even a warrior! A mere apprentice!

He was more than some stupid apprentice! he could kill Cobrastar, paws down now that he was a hybrid! How dare StarClan deny his right as leader, or even deputy? He deserved to be leader. But all he could do now was put on a goody-four-paws act and show off his skills a lot so he would become a warrior early, then deputy.

But even if he did become a candidate for deputy, Scytheclaw wouldn't wither easily. he was young and fit, no time soon would he join the elders or die in battle.

But... maybe there was a way...

Laburnum would work in the dark, secretly, like a assassin. He would become deputy undercover. Whatever it took, he _would_ become deputy, then he's kill that cursed leader and become one himself. Yes, that was it...

---------

The image in the pool blurred and faded. Spottedleaf looked fearfully at Bluestar.

"We can only hope that his looks will give the tribes a clue of what he's up to..." she whispered.

"Ha!" came a cruel, malovent voice from behind them. Both StarClan cats turned and found themselves face-to-face with a huge, broad-shouldered, tabby tom. His amber eyes glinted with triumph.

"_You!"_ Hissed the she-cats.

"yes, me," Replied the tom proudly.

"How did you escape the dark forest?!" Bluestar hissed.

"Just like I learned to visit my sons in dreams, I learned to get out of the dark forest that you banished me to. The others didn't, they are fools. I may teach Hawkfrost how though... But, may I ask? If I can get here, from the dark forest, why couldn't i get somewhere else, say - a hybrid's mind?"

"No!" hissed both she-cats at the same time. Other StarClan cats were running over now, hissing menacingly.

"My legacy will live on, with or without the son who was a traitor to me." Laughed Tigerstar, then he suddenly atomised and became a black cloud of dust which drifted away, below.

(A/N: See, Laburnum is by no means tamed)

-------------------------------------------------

The flying of the tree-Dwellers had started that day. Every Tree-Dweller cat flew from their nests instead of trapezing. And there were slightly noticeable changes. The fur on thier tail tips, backs, and heels grew longer and more downy. Something was happening. Also, the Sea-Dwellers completely submerged themselves in water now, every day. The fur and skin on their tail tips appeared to be splitting into a fork, and their fur was getting more sleek and had a rubbery feel to it.

Two days later, it was the gathering.

"The ones coming to the gathering are Badgerstripe, Jetclaw, Renegade, Petalstorm, Frenzyclaw, and myself." Gemstar yowled. The Tree-dweller cats flew, their fur ruffling in the wind. Eventually each cat reached their place in the gathering isle. Helicopter-flight was very slow, which was a shame seeings flying was so fun.

The cats landed, the leader on the branch. Instantly Jetclaw ran off to talk to Squirrelflight as she had been instructed. A few of the cats below talked for a while, to Gemstar's confusion Cometclaw was overly friendly with a WindClan warrior: Weaselfur, and Frenzyclaw appeared to be overly friendly with Reedwhisker of RiverClan. Gemstar sighed. If any forbidden loves were going on, she wasn't going to stop them. how could she reprimand her warriors for doing something she herself had done? Anyway, there was no chance of some warriors getting mates any other way, unless they sank to inbreeding. Gemstar wouldn't let that happen.

Soon the full moon was directly above the gathering tree, it was time to begin. Every clan leader went and meowed their boring things, before it came to Gemstar. She took a deep breath.

"The Tree-Dwellers are thriving, though less than before because there is not enough prey to feed us all." Gemstar saw some cats bristle, probably thinking she wanted their territory. "I'm not going to steal your territories, but StarClan sent us instructions of what we have to do. My tribe has split into three seperate ones, us, the Town-Dwellers, and the Sea-Dwellers."

"The Town-Dwellers will live in the twolegplace beyond ThunderClan's territory, and they will visit the Moonpool. The Sea-Dwellers we are not sure where will live, but it is near a huge expanse of water, far as the eye can see." Gemstar paused. "You may know it better as the Sun-drown-place." There were interested murmurs at this. "We can safely assume that there will be a Moonstone place there, we can also assume that all three of the hybrid tribes will undergo changes. They are already happening."

"We know that somehow, the Tree-Dwellers will fly faster than birds. We know that the senses and abilities of Town-Dwellers will be enhanced. We also know that the Sea-Dwellers will become able to breathe underwater, and will swim fast enough to outswim fish. The Town-Dwellers leave as soon as they are ready, they will steal things from the twolegs so the Sea-Dwellers may travel to their home more quickly. The Tree-Dwellers will be much less in number, and we will live easily again." Gemstar finished, and saw eyes glinting in different ways.

Russetstar and Leopardstar's eyes were gleaming with ambition and malice. It was quite obvious they wanted to attack the Tree-Dwellers while they had less warriors. Gemstar wouldn't stop them, it was time Leopardstar died anyway. She had mourned Blackstar's death, and shared the same hate for hybrids. It also looked like there was a Shadowclan/Riverclan alliance approaching... Argh.

"Don't even think of attacking us, you two," Gemstar warned. It wouldn't do to have a warrior die when she could save them now. "We may soon be less in numbers, but we still have our butchery tools. We can blow you away while you're still swimming to our islands, make the lake waters rough and dangerous. I doubt ShadowClan swims either. We can attack you from above, so don't even think of attacking," The Clans were once again reminded of the tribe's arsenal.

"We will not come to the next gathering, that gathering will be with the other two tribes. The gathering after the Tree-Dwellers will come to, and so on. Our meeting place with the tribes shall be the Town that one tribe will live in." Gemstar announced.

The moon dimmed, and decended. The gathering was finished, for now.

----------

"Are you ready to go, Cobrastar?" Gemstar asked her son. He nodded, and gestured behind him. The Town-Dweller cats held baskets in their tails, filled with either fresh-kill, herbs, or things made by crafters.

"We are, mother. Our necessities are packed." Cobrastar replied, a trifle sadly.

"That's good news. Remember, send patrols led by Laburnum to steal money from twolegs. Get him to explain what money is, and the ways of twolegs. His knowledge will be useful, and you can get other herbs from the nearby trees and at tribe gatherings. Jetclaw will come with you, so she can report back to us where you have settled." Gemstar meowed, and her deputy's ears pricked at the sound of her name. She was carrying 'baggage' too.

Gemstar flew to the highrock, which was her once a day. After her summons, the hybrids gathered.

"Cobrastar has told me that the Town-Dwellers are ready to go. The Tree-Dwellers and Sea-dwellers wish you a safe journey. Once you have a camp, send Jetclaw back." Gemstar meowed.

And so it was, the Town-Dwellers left their island home, knowing from then on, it was not their home. Whey they belonged was in the town, and StarClan grant them a safe life there.

* * *

Next chapter will be the short journey to the town, and perhaps settling in. REVIEW!


	28. A step to glory

The Town-Dwellers are moving. I have just read an angsty fanfic, and I feel strange as always after reading such works. My hands are heavy, expect part of this chapter to sound unlike me.

* * *

Zephyr walked. He walked behind his new leader, his new tribe, walked to his new start. Zephyr felt sad. He now had to leave his younger siblings: Cascade, Dolphin and Rock-kit. His paws felt heavy, Zephyr was joyful and sorrowful at one time. Zephyr began thinking things, and because of the state of frenzied emotions in his mind they turned poetic, forlorn. 

_We are leaving._

_Never shall we return._

_Return to our birthplace,_

_That we'll never._

_We are leaving,_

_Lest sorrow grip our hearts,_

_Like winter's chill on life,_

_That it is._

_We are leaving._

_Our paws fall heavy,_

_Fall on unknown grounds._

_That they do._

_We are leaving._

_Away from those we hold dear,_

_Into the unknown,_

_That we are._

Zephyr was stunned. Why was he thinking like this? Had he not always been the optimistic one? To cheer his tribemates with well-worded songs and poems? Zephyr felt tired. Was it the combined emotions, or another intruding force? Unknowingly, Zephyr began wording the confused poetry running through his mind, spoken in heavy unstopping lines. Others were looking at him in astonishment. So tired... Zephyr felt so tired...

What was wrong? Zephyr's paws left smelly wet trails on the ground. he was sweating, badly. A overpowering wave of nausea gripped Zephyr and he gagged, his throat convulsed, and he vomited. Mintleaf immediately ran over and inspected the vomit. There was something she didn't recognize, but it looked like a over-sized poppy seed so it probably didn't matter. The journey was briefly stopped, halted in the middle of ThunderClan territory.

"Zephyr?" Mintleaf asked anxiously. Zephyr opened his moth to speak, but his words re-formed into a strangled gasp. The sweat was literally pouring off his paw pads now. What was wrong? Zephyr vomited again, and gasped. He had begun hyperventilating. Immediately Mintleaf prised his jaws open, and peered down the throat. Nothing was blocking it, but it looked unusually red... "Zephyr! What's wrong?!" Mintleaf hissed, her eyes blazing. Many anxious cats had come over, Cobrastar was almost next to the fallen cat.

"Zephyr!" Cobrastar gasped. "What in StarClan is wrong?!" Mintleaf frantically examined him, searching for anything that might tell what was wrong. Mintleaf re-coiled when she felt his sweating paw pads. She gasped. "Mintleaf? Do you know what's wrong?" Cobrastar asked. Mintleaf turned to him, eyes wide and fearful.

"He has a fever. But it's worse than anything i've even heard of! His paw pads... they're as hot as stones under the sun!" Mintleaf exclaimed, shaking the cat. "He doen't smell ill at all... Bring the herb baskets! We need feverfew, now!" Mintleaf ordered. Her commands were quickly obliged and Mintleaf quickly ground up the plants into a mush and stuffed them down Zephyr's throat. Mintleaf examined him anxiously. The herbs had little to no effect at all.

--

(Laburnum's POV)

Ah yes, seeds of the laburnum tree. He now knew what his name truly meant. Laburnum had run off and found the tree in question when a cat called Tigerstar appeared in his dreams and told him to, giving a description of the tree, as well as the effects of it's poison.

The venom had already begun working, it didn't matter that Zephyr had vomited up the seeds, he was already poisoned. If he was lucky, he would die within the next few days.

Zephyr was a obvious candidate for deputy when he grew older and stronger, Laburnum decided it was best he died before he became a warrior.

-

(Not Laburnum's POV)

"The herbs had no effect?" Cobrastar asked anxiously

"Hardly anything, unless it wears off a bit the fever will return and kill him," Mintleaf replied sadly.

"Then we must get to the town quickly, and get the twolegs to help him before it's too late." Cobrastar meowed confidently.

And so they continued, into ThunderClan's territory. They saw a patrol, but knowing their purpose, did not address them. There were no confrontations, luckily for Zephyr.

They had passed Gemstar's refuge place where she had been after being exiled...They could see the town in the distance. Zephyr's breath was coming in long, ragged gasps. A shudder suddenly passed from his mizzle down to his tail, Zephyr let out a strangled gasp, then stopped moving. Cats skidded to a halt.

"Is he dead?" Cobrastar asked. Mintleaf didn't answer, she was feeling his paws pads, then she licked her own paw pad and put it by Zephyr's gaping mouth.

"He's still breathing, his temperature is hovering. He seems... dead. But he isn't, he's breathing. He looks like he's in a very deep sleep, and may stay like that for a long time..." Mintleaf murmured.

------

(Laburnum's POV)

Zephyr had reached the coma? According to Tigerstar he should be dead by now! If Zephyr had reached the coma... then he would very likely survive. A body reacts badly to having laburnum enter it's system, they get intense fevers that could kill and make breathing difficult. The body often reacts by trying to throw up the poison, but laburnum enters the nervous system very quickly. But just now, Zephyr's body was strong enough to enter a coma, so the poison wouldn't lessen or worsen.

He was literally hovering between life and death, and while he was in this coma, it would stay that way. At least, until the effects of the poison subsided, and that could take weeks. He'd die of hunger before he threw off the poison.

-----

(Not Laburnum's POV)

"We're here!" Gasped Daffodil, looking at the town before them. Gesmtar was right, there were many abandoned buildings with shattered windows and peeling paintwork. However, none of those houses were big enough for a camp. Daffodil glanced at Mintleaf, who was carrying Zephyr. "Is he alright?"

"His temperature has lessened slightly, he's breathing well. He may have a chance, after all. I don't think we need twoleg help," Mintleaf replied, stuffing feverfew down Zephyr's throat. Daffodil and Cobrastar nodded in unison. They both leapt onto a large maple tree in someone's garden.

"Cats of the Town-Dwellers, we have reached our new home!" Cobrastar yowled. "Mintleaf has informed me that nw that we're here, Zephyr seems to be getting well again. It may be part of the gift StarClan has given us," Laburnum stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt, but twolegs tend to notice when huge groups of cats gather and when one is meowing his head off. They'll send people to capture us," Laburnum meowed.

"Thank you, Laburnum. But while we have blood in our bodies, twolegs cannot harm us," Cobrastar replied. "I've seen my mother repel bullets with her tail," Laburnum looked confused, but nodded and stepped back. "Come, we must find a place to hide while a patrol searches for a camp," He added. The cats followed the leader into the cover of a abandoned house, and it was very squashed in there. nevertheless, it was a hiding place. The leaders jumped on a bookshelp to address the tribe next.

"The patrol will need Laburnum and his knowledge, the other cats will be Scytheclaw and Whitefoot." Daffodil meowed. And so, the first patrol in town began.

-------

The patrol decided to get to the town center first, with Laburnum's guidance. Apparently he hadn't been to quite a few bits of town, but in the central was the market. They recieved a few odd glances from twolegs, wondering why such skinny cats were walking around. The patrol ignored them and walked on. Laburnum halted the patrol in front of a large white building.

"That is the vet's, where the twolegs take their kittypets and dogs to get healed," Laburnum meowed, flicking his tail at the building. He seemed annoyed for some reason. Scytheclaw shivered, Whitefoot merely glanced at the Vet's in a disapproving way. The patrol continued, and Laburnum halted it again next to a small shack. He darted inside and came out with a newly killed mouse.

"Plenty of prey in there, shall we eat?" he suggested. The rumbling bellies of the two cats quickly decided. Scytheclaw and Whitefoot caught the mice with ease, and ate one while sitting quietly on a pile of dusty sheets. "There are lots of abandoned buildings here, it's why I found it easy to hide. There are left over items in quite a few of them, we could use them to make whatever place we choose as camp more complete," Laburnum added, glancing upward where a ragged coat hung.

"We should get going, we need to find a camp," Scytheclaw meowed roughly. He was probably worried about Zephyr. The patrol quickly marched out of the small shack, and continued walking through the houses.

"I haven't been here before, notr the north side of the town," Laburnum murmured.

"Then maybe a camp will be found soon," Whitefoot remarked. Scytheclaw sighed, but said nothing. He really was worried. The cats walked in the same direction, towards the edge of town, and soon had to stop. In front of them was a VERY large 'house'.

"That's a warehouse!" Laburnum gasped. He looked at the shattered windows and peeling paint and immediately knew it was deserted. "We have to get inside here! This could be a very good camp," And the tabby led the patrol over to a door, and with his tail attempted to open it. "It's locked." Laburnum sounded dismayed.

"Then we'll have to find our own way in," Scytheclaw meowed firmly, speaking for the first time. The other two nodded in agreement. There was a pile of crates at one point in the warehouse wall. Almost completely hidden by those crates was a thin crack running half a meter from the ground up the wall.

"We can break the wall there!" Whitefoot gasped, and with the patrol behind ran over. This could be the entrance they would use for moons or years, so it had to be good. It could be improved later, they supposed. Scytheclaw whacked the wall where the crack begun, and more cracks appeared. Smaller ones, stretching not far from the original one. Scytheclaw whacked it again, harder.

And the wall that was consumed by the thin gaps crumbled. Pelts bristling slightly in excitement, the cats rushed inside, keeping caution. The inside of the warehouse was simple. The whole first floor consisted of a single room, the walls dotted with the occasional window (with no glass) and crates lying about in corners. There were dusty sheets draped over one crate, and a strong mouse smell said that mice were everywhere. Indeed, a rather stupid one ran right past the patrol's paws. However, they weren't hungry so left it.

Upstairs was similar to the bottom floor, except it had more crates. The next floor up had a moth eaten sofa in it, a discarded bookshelf, and a clothes closet. With work, they could eventually make those items into dens. They could get nails and a hammer after stealing money from twolegs, and make small huts which could house seperate cats. The wood was already provided by the crates.

"Come on," Scytheclaw murmured. "We have to inform our tribe of the best camp we could find,"

And with that, the patrol slipped silently back to their tribe.

* * *

How is it? Laburnum is working very fast with his plans... REVIEW!


	29. Settling

So it continues...

* * *

Once the tribe was informed of the liable camp, they were excited to say the least. Apparently Zephyr was somehow recovering, but for now he remained sleeping and Mintleaf carried him with her tail. Scytheclaw led the Tribe to the abandoned warehouse, his brother next to him. Strangely enough, all the twolegs were keeping clear of the middle of the town center, which was explained when three animal control people ran up with tranquilizer guns. The tribe immediately went battle mode. Cobrastar, Scytheclaw, and Whitefoot went up front to repel the incoming darts with their tails, smirking at the twolegs's look of sheer amazement. 

Cobrastar walked forward to one officer. "We have not harmed you, so you have no reason to harm us. Humans are not the superior species, but we do not claim superior rank either. Don't make us have to hurt you, we don't want to. We live well on the streets, we will keep down your mouse population. abandon your job to capture us, it is senseless. And no, you are not insane. We are simply talking cats, those who watched a particukar news programme may know more about us. Now go, we wish to pass without dispute," He growled, and a few people ran away.

"Sir, it's the hybrids," whispered one officer into the lead one's ear.

"So they are. It makes capturing them all more essential. Fire the darts again!" Ordered the lead twoleg. Cobrastar sighed.

"So you choose dispute. Foolish human. Whitefoot, disarm a twoleg!" Cobrastar meowed, the last part in cat language. Whitefoot obediently crept through the shadows, then made a flying leap for a tranquilizer gun. Whitefoot grasped the gun firmly with her tail and yanked it away from one officer, who was greatly surprised by her monumental strength. Whitefoot dashed back to her leader's side, who had just shielded himself from a dart. Meowing thanks, Cobrastar took the gun and went hybrid, earning many gasps and screams. Many other people ran away.

Cobrastar fired three times. Then three times again. Two darts for each twoleg, enough to knock them out. Almost immediately, the officers dropped into a slumber.

"I hope the humans stop being stupid, we want no deaths," Growled Cobrastar, and the tribe continued walking, a few cats walked on the twolegs. It took a while, but eventually every cat was at the warehouse. " It will do nicely," Commented Cobrastar, peering through the makeshift 'door'. The tribe entered, and a few cats started chasing the mice that were running around.

The cats ate together after a successful hunt. They ended up sleeping in crates, for now.

---------

Cobrastar wasn't going to waste any time, as became apparent when he woke every cat at dawn. Zephyr was remarkably less ill now, his fever would soon diminish into nothing. It was strange how being here seemed to heal... But wait... Hadn't immunity to illness been a part of the Town-Dweller gift that Mintleaf had mentioned? In that case, Zephyr should be fine. Scytheclaw yawned.

"We'll need nails and a hammer fast. Scytheclaw, take a patrol including Laburnum to whatever place has what we need, Laburnum should know where. Steal some nails and hammers without attracting much attention please." Cobrastar meowed to Scytheclaw. The long-clawed tom nodded and disappeared, gathering the patrol that had searched for a camp the day before.

After breakfast, the patrol was off to the nearest DIY store. Laburnum stopped by a glass window. "Here is a store that should have what we need. Come on, slip in when a twoleg opens the door," He meowed, and the cats silently slid around human feet to get hidden in the shop. They ended up hiding behind some sweet smelling planks of pine wood. They sat for a while, trying to locate their target. Eventually, they spotted the metal objects by their smell, and Whitefoot slinked over in the shadows while her tribemates remained hidden.

Whitefoot crouched, shrouded by shadows. Her dark brown fur helped, but her single white paw did not. The cat arrived on the table with a silent leap, took two boxes of nails, (each containing 50) and returned to her shadow. Only a few people noticed her, but they convinced themselves they were seeing things and dismissed the thought of her. Whitefoot quickly slid through legs back to her deputy. It turned out that Scytheclaw had already grabbed three hammers, which happened to be conveniently close to the wood planks. Giving a silent indication with his tail to follow, Scythclaw crept swiftly to the door.

They crouched, and waited for a person to enter. When the door opened, ringing a bell, the cats ran out, silently celebrating their success.

---------

Cobrastar was pleased with the items, and immediately set a couple of cats to work after making a quick plan of a den. The den would basically be high as the crates were originally, (just below 1 meter) but about four crates wide in every direction. There was a narrow opening in the middle of the crates on one side, which was two planks high from the ground. Plently of room for a cat to get in, but nothing else. (Planks are 20 cms high)

The cats shredded the thin sheets once the den was finished and stuffed them inside the den. A patrol was sent out to claim some moss from the surrounding forest, and another one to steal anything from abandoned houses. In the end there was more than enough bedding, especially if the cats threw in a bit of mouse fur. Moss collectors also returned with a few pidgeons, so those helped as well.

The tribe had nailed a few shelves into the wall by nightfall, and weapons were dumped on there. A small untouched crate contained fresh-kill, and it was nearly full due to the reserve prey and the easy catches of the Warehouse.

There were not enough nests yet, and they were running out of crates. They would have to scrounge around a bit more tommorow. Most cats went to sleep in comfort.

---------

The next day was filled with more continuous constructing. With his deputy and Second-leader Cobrastar was discussing additions to the den that was begining to fill a quarter of the room, which was very large.

"There's a window by the den. We need another escape exit, just in case," Cobrastar meowed urgently. Scytheclaw eyed the warrior and apprentice den thoughtfully, considering changes to it.

"We could make a cat sized hole in the top of a den part, one near the window. We could make a ramp to the den roof, and then we could heli-fly out the window then run for it on the ground." He meowed. The two leaders nodded approvingly.

"I'll have that done. What other dens do we need?"

"We'll need the healer den, that one will need shelves or something for the herbs." Daffodl meowed, picturing the den in her head.

"Or we could just steal some twoleg thing for the herbs," Suggested Scytheclaw.

"Yes, that might be better. We'll need extra soft bedding for the healer den, and somehow make it warmer. For the ill cats," Cobrastar agreed.

"We could drape sheets over the entrance," Daffodil suggested.

"Yes, good idea. We could de-glass the windows as well, use the glass for weapons or something. We put sheets over the escape window, and planks over the other ones. We'll also have to improve our entrance," Cobrastar meowed. The other two nodded.

"Let's get working then, nothing will happen unless we start doing something!" Meowed Daffodil. "Some of us need to go stealing. We need soft bedding for ailed-ones and queens," Daffodil said the last part with a hint of pride, glancing at her swollen belly.

She was quickly agreed with, and construction was soon under way.

-----------

By the end of the day the plank ramp leading to the warrior&apprentice den was complete, as was the de-glassing of windows and their planking. The actual escape window hadn't been done yet, but for now the tribe was focusing on the Healer den, mostly. Some were working on the queen den, until it was decided that den would be a seperate part of the Healer den so Mintleaf could get to birthing queens quickly.

With Laburnum's guide, the Tribe now possessed many stolen things such as planks, nails, bed sheets, cushions, cardboard boxes for herbs (nailed to den floor), and several crates for bedding and weapons and supplies in general.

Only now, Jetclaw was leaving. She knew the Town-Dwellers were officially settled, and she had a promise to keep. Now was the time for her to return to her position in the Tree-Dwellers. Jetclaw was satisfied with the fact that Zephyr was definately going to live, and so found it needless to worry about him. Jetclaw had said farewell to everyone... except for two she-cats.

"Where are Whitefoot and Brownspots? They've disappeared somewhere." Jetclaw asked her brother.

"They're crooning over Zephyr again. They can't seem to get the fact that he's fine to their heads," Scytheclaw meowed, roling his eyes. For some reason, Zephyr was a magnet for she-cats. Also, for some reason, he never showed interest in any of them. Jetclaw also rolled her eyes.

"Great StarClan, they still can't accept that he's recovering?" Jetclaw asked with a exasperated sigh.

"Yep. I don't know how that tom does it, maybe I should ask him when he wakes up," Sytheclaw chuckled at his comment. "Not really, but I still wonder how he attracts the she-" Scytheclaw was broken off by a deft blow from his older sister's paw, lightly whacking his cheek.

"Toms! Not only that, but toms that are my siblings," Muttered Jetclaw as she walked off to say farewell to the Zephyr-lovers.

Scytheclaw was temporarily bewildered, but then realised that talking about attracting she-cats around a she-cat was not the right thing to do.

* * *

The hybrid's adventures will continue in the next chapter! Review for it!


	30. Confrontations

I completely agree that last chapter was boring, so i'll make this one longer!

* * *

Cobrastar was aware that the Sea-Dwellers would need to get to their home as soon as possible, and that also meant that the Town-Dwellers hade to get stealing, pronto. Money for train tickets was quite important, because otherwise the journey to the sea would be very long. 

Cobrastar had a robbing patrol out quickly.

----------

Laburnum decided that the posh looking guy in a secluded street corner would be the best to rob first. The rest of the patrol watched, seeing what he would do. The tabby walked up to the twoleg purring, and rubbed against his legs. ("Kittypet!" whispered Whitefoot) The man bent down to stroke Laburnum, and then he acted. Laburnum sent his paw into the man's jacket pocket, and pulled out a russet coloured thing that smelt like cow. (a leather wallet) Before the man knew what had happened, Laburnum ran off with his wallet, towards the hidden patrol.

He opened the wallet and pulled out a few crisp bank notes.

"He had twenty-five dollars on him," Laburnum meowed.

Soon after, two more people had been robbed by 'skinny cats' and a total of sixty nine dollars had been made.

By the end of the day, there was two hundred and eleven dollars in a box in the Healer den.

-----------

(With the Tree-Dwellers)

Blizzardstar approached her mother, staring with some indignance at the feathery growths on her back, and the feathery tuft forming on her tail. Gemstar read Blizzardstar's expression and laughed.

"Yes, our gift is quite something isn't it? I'm pretty sure we're growing wings." Gemstar meowed. "The Sea-Dwellers are changing too, you've got waterproof fur now,"

"And webs between our claws, and webbed growths on our legs. The fur on our tails has split two ways, but it seems to not be doing anything to continue," Blizzardstar added in a incredulous tone.

"Cobrastar is the sort of hybrid that gets jobs done quickly, so I asume things might be ready for your travel. Just in case, i'll send Jetclaw out by air. You should start packing, the Crafter have made baskets for you," Gemstar remarked. Blizzardstar sighed.

"Yes, I suppose we do. What i'm worried about is the twolegs,"

"Twolegs? Don't be ridiculous," Gemstar meowed, suprising her daughter. "Twolegs attacked the Town-Dwellers and they coped perfectly well, there's no reason why you shouldn't too. Besides," Gemstar added. "Those paw spurs of yours look sharp," Blizzardstar nodded.

"Cedarheart accidentally cut a salmon in half,"

"Well there you are. Twolegs are useless, we are above them. If we wanted so we could eat them, but that would be slightly cannibal," Gemstar meowed. Blizzardstar chuckled.

"Yes. Well, i'm off. I need to catch some fish for the baskets," Blizzardstar meowed, and her mother meowed in farewell as Blizzardstar leapt into the clearspring then entered the lake by swimming up the streams that fed it. Gemstar shook her head, and muttered a private question to herself.

"I know it's for the best, StarClan. But how can I be sure my kin will survive?" Gemstar whispered to herself, the walked heavily to her den.

------

The next day, the Sea-Dwellers were packed, and ready to go. There were baskets completely filled with salmon, and some filled with herbs. Numerous weapons were also packed, already ingraved with the Sea-Dweller crest. (A salmon circled) They were ready, but no one knew wether the Town-Dwellers were ready or not, so Jetclaw was sent.

Jetclaw returned with good news, they were all ready!

And so the Sea-dwellers swam up the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan territory, getting a occasional glimpse of a startled patrol running off. The travellers were warmly welcomed by Cobrastar, Scytheclaw, and Whitefoot at the town border.

"I'm assuming you're off to the sea now?" Scytheclaw asked, grinning. Blizzardstar nodded.

"Yes. I assume you have 'money' ready for us?" Blizzardstar asked.

"We do. Laburnum will tell you what to do," Cobrastar meowed, and Laburnum appeared from on top of a building to explain how to purchase tickets. By the time Laburnum had finished talking, every Town-Dweller aside from Zephyr and Mintleaf was there to see their former tribemates off. Laburnum swiftly led the large group of cats down a alley near the train station, and then every Sea-Dweller went human. Laburnum decided he would play the part of 'skinny cat that keeps following us' and mew instructions in cat language if Blizzardstar forgot what to do.

And so the huge group went to the ticket purchasing desk, the 'skinny cat' following. Blizzardstar started talking to the person behind the desk.

"Errr, excuse me, i'm looking to buy tickets for everyone behind me." Blizzardstar said nervously, having to repeat a few words that she accidentally meowed. The attendant raised an eyebrow.

"You have to have a responsible adult with you to buy tickets... and weapons aren't allowed," He announced. Blizzardstar's eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? So... why aren't weapons allowed?" she asked in a voice that said she knew perfectly well 'why'. Blizzardstar grabbed a throw-blade and wound it's vine around her arm, then cracked her knuckles.

"I - I'll call the police!" The attendant said, clearly very nervous. Everyone could smell his fear scent.

"Oh no, i'm so scared," Blizzardstar said sarcastically. "What use are the police?"

"Th -they have guns!" The attendant warned nervously. Blizzardstar snorted.

"Guns are but useless toys! Now, are you going to sell us tickets or not? It wouldn't be wise to refuse trained warriors," The attendant's hand creeped towards the 'security' button.

"Oh no you you don't," Blizzardstar growled, and shattered the thin glass with hardly any sound, a small bit planting itself in the attendant's hand made him recoil. "I'll ask again, will you sell us tickets?" It was obviously more of a command than a question, and the attendant shakily nodded.

"Good. Now mind you don't tell anyone about us or we'll personally hunt you down and kill you. As I said, guns are useless and don't affect us. We're simply moving home, and by train is the quickest way," Blizzardstar said smoothly, sounding considerably calmly but with an aggressive edge to it. Blizzardstar paid the hundred and fifty nine dollar price for everyone's tickets and the large group walked calmly to their train, Laburnum guiding them.

However, the attendant obviously hadn't taken the warning seriously as became clear when five armed policemen charged to the side of the train and surrounded the Sea-Dwellers as best they could. Blizzardstar raised an eyebrow.

"You're under arrest!" yelled the lead man confidently. Blizzardstar got up, others with her.

"Oh my, i'm sooo scared. Tell me officer, since when do people willingly walk into jail?" She asked smoothly.

"When the officers have guns," He growled back.

"As I explained to the attendant, guns are but useless toys. They cannot do harm, but blades can." Blizzardstar replied. "Silverfleck and Spiritsong, trap the lead officer and hold a blade to his throat," Blizzardstar commanded in cat language. The officers were clearly bewildered. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that we are the hybrids that lived in Sanctuary lake. We overcrowded, and so decided to scatter throughout the country. We have claws in many mice,"

Obviously the lead had given the command to shoot as bullets appeared.

"Laburnum, bullet shield us now," Blizzardstar commanded in human language to get more effect. Laburnum instantly leapt forward with his tail spinning like mad and reflected every bullet, leaving the policemen gaping. Everyone else had long since run away screaming. Scytheclaw suddenly arrived with some extra weapons, Laburnum gladly accepted a throw-blade and ran off into the building.

"Now, disarm these fools and steal their guns. They may come in useful against other humans," Blizzardstar meowed in felene.(cat language) The Sea-Dwellers went hybrid instantly and ran nimbly behind the officers. A quick whack to their heads knocked them out. The warriors removed the guns and put them in their baskets. Laburnum suddenly returned with a bloodied weapon.

"Where have you been?" asked Scytheclaw.

"Killing the attendant," Laburnum replied casually. Scytheclaw accidentally tripped.

"You WHAT?!" Blizzardstar yowled. "That wasn't necessary!"

"You said that if he called security you would kill him. I saved you a job," Blizzarstar couldn't reply to that, but she knew it was wrong to kill the attendant. Laburnum creeped her out... "By the way, can I kill that policeman there? I have a old score to settle with him," Laburnum asked his deputy hopefully, indicating one officer.

"No, you may not." Scytheclaw repled firmly. Blizzardstar could see unease about Laburnum in his eyes too... Blizzardstar shook off her discomfort as the train came into view.

"Hide the officers, we need to catch this train," Blizzardstar meowed, and promptly every Sea-Dweller became human. The two Town-Dwellers present hid the officers behind some bins and under some seats, they were out cold and didn't notice a thing. Scytheclaw was watching Laburnum carefully.

Meowing goodbye, the sea-Dwellers hopped onto the train and hid their 'luggage' in the compartments above the seats, and sat down. Cedarheart looked thoughtful for a second and then pulled off a loose seat, and threw it to Scytheclaw through the open door. The Town-Dwellers would probably make good use of it. A completely unsuspecting guy came along asking for their tickets, which were obediently given.

Soon they were on their way to the sea, and their new home.

------

It was actually a few hours before the train stopped in a small village with a view of the sea and it's beach in the distance. The Sea-Dwellers wasted no time in hopping into the nearby river in cat form, holding the baskets above the water with their tails. They easily swam all the way down to the sea, but got onto the sandy beach instead of continuing into the clear salty water.

Every cat was relishing the smell of the ocean breeze, and the way their fur had stopped smelling like salt. It was peacefull as the sun cast red rays over the waves, until -

"Blizzardstar!" Gasped Cedarheart. Blizzardstar swung around. Emerging from a cave was a badger.

* * *

Not necessarily a cliffhanger, everyone should know who that badger is. Review!


	31. The new Tribemate

Whooo! My story is officially very long! (Hopefully we can get to about 40 chapters by the time it finishes. If anyone has ideas for a sequel PM them to me so I can continue the hybrid's story)

* * *

"Badger!" Blizzardstar hissed. 

"Just our luck, we get to our new home and there's a badger," Complained some cat. The badger walked forward, not seeming aggressive for some reason.

"Greetings, hybrid cats. You would be here StarClan told me," she said softly, suprisingly in cat tongue.

"You know of StarClan?" Blizzardstar asked suspiciously.

"I Midnight badger. Guide me through life StarClan does. They told me here you would be." answered 'Midnight'.

"I know about you! You're the badger Tawnypelt was blabbing about when she returned!" Cedarheart exclaimed. Midnight nodded.

"Show the way to Clans I did. Now Tribe I show the way for."

"Do you know where we must camp?" Blizzardstar asked.

"Tell you that I may not. Forbid me StarClan does. Find camp you must on your own," Midnight replied. Blizzardstar nodded.

"I expected so. Tell me, Midnight. Since you speak with StarClan you must have a moonstone place, am I correct?" Blizzardstar asked.

"Smart cat you are, well did StarClan choose. yes, Moonstone place I have," the badger remarked. Blizzardstar twitched her ears.

"May we use it when necessary?"

"Until you find own Moonstone place, yes." Blizzardstar nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Midnight. We must go search for a place to rest now," Midnight nodded in farewell, and returned to her cave. Blizzardstar quickly memorized it's location, then set off next to the rock with her tribe behind her.

They eventually came to a VERY low entrance to a cave at the very bottom of the rock that Midnight's cave was in. It was too low for any cat except a kit to get through, so Blizzardstar dug away the sand below the narrow opening. As she expected, it was soon just big enough for a large cat to enter through, so Blizzardstar did. Once inside it was much more roomy, and opened up into a large space with a sandy floor. There were other narrow openings that would need to be dug to get through, so she did so while the Tribe entered. It was awfully cramped until Blizzardstar opened another cove which some cats crawled into. There was a total of three coves altogether, enough room for the tribe now but not when they grew... Still, it was the best they had.

Blizzardstar announced that this would be their camp, unless they found a better place. The Tribe slept on the soft sand considerably well, and woke fresh the next day.

------------

"Silverfleck, take a patrol along the beach, try to find a good hunting place and a better camp." Blizzardstar ordered her brother, who nodded and dashed off to get a patrol.

Silverfleck quickly collected Quickfoot and Spiritsong and crawled out of the musty cave with the patrol behind him.

"Let's go in the opposite direction to Midnight's cave," Silverfleck suggested, and agreeing murmurs came from the two other cats.

The feeling of the warm, damp sand underpaw was nice, to them it felt natural even if cats weren't supposed to be on beaches. But suddenly, the patrol spotted a white she-cat on a rock, peering desperately into the clear water where there were fish. She shot out a paw, but her aiming was bad and the fish escaped. Then the patrol noticed how thin she was. Although, she obviously had good hearing because Quickfoot only had to shuffle a little to be heard.

The she-cat looked round, and her eyes suddenly opened up wide in alarm. Her plet immediately bristled and she stood hissing for a bit. Then, realising these strong, healthy cats were not going to be budged; she ran.

"After her. She might know of a camp place, and could be a possible recruit," Silverfleck whispered, and the patrol ran after the terrified she-cat. The she-cat ended up running over rocks then doubling back on herself, and then the patrol realised she was trying to shake them off, or not lead them to wherever she lived. She was running over a certain rock when she all but disappeared. The patrol padded confusedly over and sniffed where they had last seen her. There was a small camoflaged cave just below them, overhanging the sea.

However, there was a frightened kit squeak and a distraught yowl from the she-cat, and a kit tumbled out of the cave and into the sea. The she-cat immediately emerged.

"Aqua!" She called desperately, thren noticed the pursuing cats next to her and shrank back fearfully. Silverfleck only looked sympathetically at her.

"Quickfoot, Spiritsong, into the waves," Silverfleck ordered, much to the she-cat's surprise.

_The water there is too rough this time of day. They'll never get out of there alive._ The she-cat thought, feeling partly relieved, but for some reason disappointed. However, the she-cat was going to be very surprised as the heads of the three cats appeared above the water, not seeming weakened at all. They dug at the water with their paws, which seemed unusually propellent. The she-cat then spotted spurs on their paws, attatched to them by flesh. _These are no ordinary cats._ She thought, watching the three with such facination she almost forgot her fear.

Then, the three cats were gone. Underneath the water, she could see their three pelts swimming into the shadowed parts of the water. There was a gurgled yell from one of them, and the one supposedly called 'Spiritsong' popped out.

"Great Starclan! These things hurt!" he gasped, before wrenching a crab off his paw with a very strange tail, which was split at the end. Spiritsong banged it on the rock, killing it and cracking it open a bit. "I'm assuming it's prey, here, you can have it." he said, throwing the crab to Pearl. He then disappeared benath the waves again, into the shadowy part.

Suddenly, all three cats emerged with a silvery bundle of fur. They somehow climbed up the tiny cliff and came to sit beside her.

"What... how..." Pearl stammered.

"I'm assuming this is yours," The lead cat said, and deposited Aqua by her paws. With some disbelief Pearl licked her kit, and he mewled as he usually did. She then rose her head to confront the cats. "Why?"

"We don't leave a kit to die, only ShadowClan is as bad as that." replied the lead cat.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Sea-dwellers, it was decreed by our ancestors that we move here. I'm Silverfleck, this is Spiritsong and his mate Quickfoot." Silverfleck meowed.

"I'm Pearl." She paused. "Thank you."

"No problem, Pearl. We won't bother you and your kit." Silverfleck promised.

"Oh, he's not mine." Pearl purred, then her face suddenly drooped. "He's my best friend's kit. She died, and I took her two kits as my own. But... one died. Aqua is the only one left." Pearl meowed sadly. Silverfleck fitted her with a sympathetic gaze.

"Well as I said, we won't bother you." Silverfleck suddenly seemed to consider something. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Pearl asked fearfully.

"Unless you want to join us," he finished. Pearl stood in disbelief. Of all the things she had been expecting, that was the last. "We have food and the company of many others, as well as warriors. Aqua will not die with our Healer around,"

"You heal wounds?" Pearl murmured quietly, licking a large infected gash beneath her fur. Silverfleck semed not to hear.

"But if you don't want to, I can under-" Silverfleck was cut off.

"You have no idea how much I want to join!" Pearl cried joyfully, and Silverfleck stood blankly for a second.

"Er... that's great. We'll take you to the cave we're in for the moment, we only arrived yesterday. You'll need to meet our leaders and see our ancestors to truly be one of us," Silverfleck meowed, and everyone began walking. pearl was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"See these markings on our chests?" Asked Quickfoot, and Pearl glanced at the chests of the three cats. Each of them had a small star marking and a small oval marking. "We all have them. Truth be told, we're not really cats. We're hybrids," Pearl gasped. These were the legendary hybrids Marine had heard of? The ones that could repel twolegs and th eones that were part twoleg themselves?

"Yes, we were overcrowding badly on our islands. It was dangerous to be so many, so our ancestors split us into thirds. We are the third destined to be here," Spiritsong meowed. "if we touch the star marking, we assume our hybrid form. And with the oval, a twoleg. Most of the time we prefer our cat forms, easier to live with and avoid twolegs coming after us."

Pearl nodded slowly. "Ah, here we are!" Silverfleck exclaimed, and burrowed into a narrow tunnel. The other two followed suit, and Pearl anxiously did so as well. She winced. The hah stung when she did this, and she had to cary her kit.

"Who are you waiting for, Silverfleck?" came another voice from inside.

"We found a loner, she wants to join us," came Silverfleck's reply.

"That's great!" came the reply, and Pearl relaxed. They were perfectly friendly about her joining. Pearl eventually got in with Aqua in her jaws. The silver and white cat who's voice it had been stiffened, and pearl braced herself for the worst. "Great StarClan, you poor cat! You need feeding and-" The cat broke off, glimpsing the wound. "And a visit to our healer!" Silverfleck came over.

"C'mon, we'll heal you first and tell the tribe later," he murmured, and led Pearl through another tunnel where a pale ginger she-cat waited. "Hi Solarleaf, we've got a new recruit and she needs healing," Silverfleck explained. Without further word, Solarleaf dug her paws into a basket and pulled out a palm leaf and a few yellow flowers. she chewed them up and spat a yellow pulp onto the palm leaf. She then pulled a cobweb from the cave corner and put the pult on it.

"Show me your wound," she ordered. Her voice was commanding, yet soft and gentle. Pearl moved her paw to reveal the large gash on her flank. Silverfleck winced and Solatrleaf whistled. "That's a big 'un. How'd you get it?" Solarleaf asked, while draping the cobweb on the wound.

"I got it trying to get a fish," Pearl mumbled. Solarleaf raised an eyebrow and looked at her very visible rib cage.

"How long ago did you eat?"

"Four suns," (days) She replied as if it were perfectly normal. With a shocked expression Solarleaf stuck her claw into a basket and pulled out a large green and red fish.

"Eat." she ordered.

"I won't be able to eat all of that!" Pearl gasped, wondering how they could spare so much fod with so many mouths to feed. Solarleaf sighed.

"Very well," She meowed, then sliced the fish in half with her paw spur. Pearl almost fell over.

"Whoa..."

"Yep, they're sharp. Makes us formidable opponents in battle, we could probably slice some cat's paw off," Solarleaf muttered, storing one half of a fish in a basket. Pearl stared for a few more seconds then shrugged, and gratefully dug into her half a fish. Her stomach was by no means used to having so much food, and even the fish half gave her a bellyache, which was quickly combated by Solarleaf and her juniper.

"You'd better get some rest, it's likely StarClan will make you into a hybrid tonight, and teach you about usm" Silverfleck meowed, his amber eyes warm. Pearl's emerald green eyes got caught with his, and Pearl sat unblinking for a long while, unable to look away for some strange reason. When finally Silverfleck blinked, Pearl turned her head away, and a feeling unknown to her rose.

Quite frankly, Pearl was attracted.

* * *

What do you think of the new member and the pairing? Whoops I got a cat to prevent inbreeding! Review!


	32. Hybrid at School

We'll mostly be with the Town-Dwellers in this chapter.

* * *

Zephyr stirred in the night, moving for the first time since entering his coma. Zephyr's paw twitched, and his eyes slowly opened. Zephyr was incredibly shocked at what he saw. When he had fallen into sleep, he had been in ThunderClan territory... now he was in some kind of wooden structure that smelt herby. Of course.. this was a healer den. Zephyr realised this as he saw numerous herb types in small wooden boxes, and saw some kind of plastic thing which had clearly had some kind of pulp on it. 

There was one post like thing that cobwebs were wound around, ofering immediate bandaging. The shocking thing was, this had obviously taken a long time to make. How long had he been asleep for? However long, it had made him starve to the point of death, he was so hungry! Stomach growling, Zephyr got shakily to his feet and walked straight past the healer, towards the smell of fresh kill.

Zephyr was even more shocked when he exited the healer den. Many other dens were there, every one of them made out of wood, with metal nails securing them. There also appeared to be a alternate escape exit... Zephyr followed the fresh kil smell down the stairs of the warehouse, seeing a nursery made on the bottom floor as well as a storage crate for weapons and tools.

What was most interesting to Zephyr now was the crate choc full of fresh kill. Zephyr strode hungrily over to it, and immediately withdrew a few fat mice. The literal fattest he had ever seen, his tribe had obviously flourished here. But most of his thoughts were directed on eating, he was so hungry... Suddenly a dirty sheet moved as a cat passed through the makeshift 'door', then two others.

They immediately recognized the cat gorging himself on fresh kill.

"Zephyr!" Scytheclaw exclaimed, and ran over with Whitefoot and Brownspots behind him... StarClan, of all the cats that had to see him first it had to be his fan club? Zephyr inwardly groaned, and tried to focus on his food.

"Sorry guys, but i've gone some huge amount of time without food and well..." Zephyr apologized.

"Five days. A lot's happened since you fell asleep," Scytheclaw chuckled. Zephyr almost fell over.

"Five days? No wonder everything's changed!" Zephyr somehow managed to yowl this loud enough to wake every cat in the tribe, who immediately crowded around him. Zephyr just sat and looked bored while awaiting rescue.

"C'mon you mice. Get out of the way before I shove deathberries down your throats," Grumbled Mintleaf, barging through the crowd and doing a uninvited check up on Zephyr. She sat back looking satisfied. "You seem none the worse for almost dying," She meowed. Zephyr thanked StarClan she wasn't in his fan club.

Speak of the devil, Zephyr's fans tried their best to get to him, and Zephyr tried his best to get away from them. Cobrastar came over and rescued the poor cat from his admirers, then took him to his den to be filled in on recent events.

----

(Two days later)

Scytheclaw was called to Cobrastar's den. (Daffodil was so close to kitting she was in the nursery)

"This is about the topic we discussed yesterday?" Questioned Scytheclaw as he entered the den.

"Indeed." Cobrastar replied.

"Then...?" Scytheclaw urged.

"Laburnum is convinced the best way to spy on the human community is to plant you in a school. Hybrids are more intelligent that humans, we learn how to write on stone with charcoal when we're kits, maths too. School shouldn't be too different. Apparently gossip spreads like wild fire around schools, we'll just have to get you in one. You do look about twelve turns old anyway," Cobrastar meowed. Scytheclaw nodded.

"I assume that we're using a telephone box to make the call to the school in?" he asked. There was a nod. "By the way, have you come up with a suitable name to be used there?" Cobrastar nodded.

"Kolya Shadowbane. Kolya is supposed to mean 'warrior' in some language, and basically bane means poison and you are a fine poison for enemies," Cobrastar meowed. "We even got a patrol to go steal some stationary and sports stuff for you at school."

"It'll be interesting finding out about the human lifestyle, and maybe we'll find a few handy customs in history lessons," Scytheclaw remarked. (yes he finds school interesting...Mad hybrid)

And so the arrangements and phonecalls were made, Scytheclaw ended up in Year 8. He was to start school on Monday, which was conveniently the first day back after a half term holiday.

------------

"Laura Golden?" Asked the teacher 'Miss Ross'.

"Yes Miss Ross." Came the reply of the girl half way down the register.

"Andy Limeware?"

"Yes Miss Ross," came the bored reply of the scruffy haired boy. Miss Ross went on like that, and paused at one particular name, a new and strange one.

"Kolya Shadowbane?" Asked Miss Ross.

"Yes Miss Ross," came the reply of the new kid. There was immediately an outbreak of whispering about Kolya, even a few sniggers at his name. Scytheclaw/Kolya felt like giving those people a good scar, but obviously wasn't allowed to.

"I want you all to welcome a new member to the school: Kolya." Miss Ross said warmly.

"Welcome to Oakbridge school Kolya," came the ordered chorus, many sounding remotely bored. The kid named Kolya merely gave a small nod. Laura was quite alarmed by the way he looked, but didn't show it. Kolya was a tall dark-haired boy with slightly elongnated facial features. _But he's still good-looking._ Laura thought, then mentally smacked herself for the randomness of that thought.

But being handsome wasn't the onlt thing about this guy... Laura had a unique ability to see a vagua story behind someone's looks, and Kolya's told volumes.

He looked around her age in height, but his muscles were too well grown for that... He had a certain air of command and a high level of pride around him, but his eyes were deep and haunting. They told that he had seen terrible things, and lost things dear to him. Above all, he was skinny, overly skinny. This guy had had a rough past. Kolya walked over to Miss Ross and talked confidently to her. Laura watched him for a while longer, then flicked a bit of her golden brown hair out of her face and walked with the other kids to their seperate teaching groups. (aka classes)

Laura sat down in her usual place, but everyone else was sitting wherever they wanted because there was a supply teacher there today. Laura knew that in the normal seatings, she was the one with the empty seat next to her. She would be in this room again after break time, for Geography. For now it was English. Kolya suddenly walked in, plummeting the room into silence.

Laura was impressed that he didn't look uneasy about the new school at all, he looked very confident. Kolya quickly found the only empty space, right at the back of the spaced out room where every one had to have glasses to see what was on the board. Laura sympathized that he had to sit on that sort of seat, where it was too far away to see the whiteboard.

Mrs Thrower walked stiffly into the room and sat down. She immediately began the register, and like Miss Ross paused at Kolya's name.

"A new student. Kolya Shadowbane?"

"Yes Mrs Thrower." Kolya replied in a voice far more mature than the other boy's. Laura happened to be a very pretty girl, half the boys in her year had asked her out. She'd only siad yes to one of them, but he was definately not her type and she dumped him.

"Hmm, you'll need a book." She said, then ordered for Kolya's English book to be handed back to him. Mrs Thrower then unexpectedly continued the register. Kolya wrote his name slowly and carefully on the book, seeming facinated at how neatly the ink came out. Kolya also seemed kinda primitive.

However, Kolya was very bold. He was always the one with his hand up and always the one to get the right answer, he was intelligent too. (Scytheclaw is a Mary Sue in human standards, but just a normal skilled deputy in hybrid ranks, I want no complaints about him being a mary sue)

The lesson was over soon. Laura hoped to catch him at Break, and try to talk to him. But he somehow slinked around as if he knew the way to everywhere, vanished round a corner, then vanished. Laura was puzzled that Kolya had semingly vanished into thin air, maybe he had run away very quickly and hidden... oh well. Laura suddenly saw a very dark grey (almost black) cat walk past. Laura briefly noticed that his fur looked like Kolya's and his eyes as well. But Laura saw no significance in this.

Laura bent down and made encouraging clicking noises, trying to call the cat over. She liked cats. The cat just sat still and looked at her with a spookily intelligent look of distaste. His ears suddenly pricked, and the cat dropped into a hunting crouch. Laura watched in a facinated way, wondering what he was doing. The cat suddenly pounced, and the following squak told Laura what he had been doing. Laura briefly noticed the cat's very long tail, nearly longer than his body.

Laura walked away and sat down on a bench, wondering where Kolya had gone. She shrugged, and ate her snack. No sooner than Laura finished it, the bell for the next lesson went. The cat's ears pricked, and it suddenly disappeared behind a tree. Laura got up and headed to her Geography lesson.

Kolya happened to be there, and took the only empty seat, next to her. Laura's heart beated faster for some reason. Yet again Kolya's name was paused at, and he was given a book. And yet again, Kolya answered the questions. Laura was relieved when they got down to questions from the workbook, maybe now she could talk to the mysterious guy.

"Hey," she greeted, extracting a pen from her pencilcase. Kolya gave a small nod, getting his own pen out quite swiftly. Kolya didn't seem to be talking. "I'm Laura," She said pleasantly. Kolya looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and his ears actually twitched.

"Greetings, Laura. I would introduce myself, but due to numerous registers I assume you've caught my name," Kolya replied smoothly and quickly, in better literature than any kid at this age should have.

Kolya was mysterious indeed.

* * *

There's more about Scythclaw at school next chapter. Laura is actually quite important!


	33. Truth

Scytheclaw at school... Zephyr patrolling a unexplored part of town.

* * *

Zephyr had been instructed to take a patrol to the west side of town, where no cat had explored yet. it was the place where crates were liable to be dumped, and where there were numerous dark alleys between abandoned buildings. Zephyr had chosen Laburnum and Whitefoot to come with him on patrol, he would have usually taken all toms but there was a lack of those. 

Whitefoot would be quite unbearable to be around after he took her on patrol, oh well. It turned out that their physical abilities had increased, Zephur and the others were faster now. It took little to no time to reach the unexplored area, especially since the patrol had decided to travel by roof tops. The sound of yowling and hissing, generally the sounds of battle, alerted the patrol as they neared one areas of the west side.

Zephyr and his companions peered down on the scene on top of a building, where they could not be seen. There appeared to be a group of twelve mangy but powerful street cats circling a single scrawny female. Despite being cornered and outnumbered, the female was surprisingly fierce, but Zephyr knew she would be killed. The fight eventually started as the she-cat launched herself at one tom, taking him by surprise and and temporarily having the advantage.

Zephyr felt a pull to this young she-cat, fighting valiantly despite the odds. Zephyr noticed that she once had a perfectly good escape exit open, but chose to stay and fight for her honour. She was very fierce, and highly aware of her surroundings as the street cats found it tricky to strike her. But despite all her fancy work, the she-cat was losing badly. She was now winded, gasping on the ground as the burliest tom dove in for the killing blow to her neck...

Before Zephyr conveniently picked up his tail, preventing further move ment from him. The other tow patrol members jumped easily down from the top of a house. The she-cat was staring with a mixture of anger and disbelief ad the twelve cats left her to attack the healthy intruders. Zephyr dodged a powerful blow to his flank, and dealt a critical one to his attacker's head. He quickly swpet round and whacked him with his tail, knocking the tom out.

"Go, now. This is your chance to escape!" Zephyr meowed urgently to the she-cat, simply side-stepping to avoid another blow. The she-cat hissed ferociously.

"I don't need your help!" she spat, and flung herself at another tom. Zephyr stared in amazement for a second, then swiftly got a incoming cat by his neck and flung him across the floor, making him crash unconcious into the wall of a house.

"We need to intimidate them, get them scared and then address them. We can have no offending rogues in our territory." Zephyr said in human language, so no other cats could understand him but his fellowship. The patrol nodded, and Laburnum grabbed a cat with his tail and flung him several meters into the air, then caught him by his waist. The other cats were cowering now, retreating slightly with their backs arched. One had a glimmer of admiration in his eyes.

Zephyr walked up to them in long, menacing, confident strides. "Hello, street cats. I'm assuming you live in the town, yet are too poor of skill to flourish in it like we do." There were indignant snarls at this. "We are strong, and one cat is nine in himself. Think, you fools. Prey is easier to find in the trees that surround the town. But for us, we can get prey in places you couldn't even dream of getting to. This town is our territory, as was decreed by our ancestors. I am powerful yes?" There were reluctant agreeing murmurs.

"Well guess what? I'm an apprentice. I'm still learning to fight. Imagine what our deputy... or even leader could do to you!" There were cats that cringed at this. "We can smell your fear. Begone, you'll find better hunting in trees than in the town that is ours." Zephyr then hised menacingly, then flung a nearby dustbin lid at them. The loud noise did it, the rogues fled, leaving the confident she-cat still there.

"You okay?" Zephyr asked, walking up to her.

"I'm fine, fleabag!" she hissed uncertainly.

"Oh really? Then what is that?" Zephyr asked, indicating a very bad wound on her belly, dripping blood. The she-cat said nothing. "You should come with us, you need to see our healer. Besides, it seems you'd be a good recruit for our tribe. We have warm nests and abundant prey." The she-cat was clearly tempted, but hesitant. "What's more, you'll gain the sort of strength we have. We can kill humans if we want to," The she-cat's eyes gleamed in a astonished way, and she was obviously all for it.

"Fine! I'll come with your tibe, but don't think that gives you the rights to order me about!" she spat. Zephyr exchanged a glance with his companions, then sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Salt." came the reply, and so she was led back to the warehouse.

------------

Laura continued working on her geography lesson work. Kolya had already finished his work, and was sketching some kind of picture on a stray bit of paper. The bell for lunch rang all too soon, and Laura knew she-d have to finish her work for homework. As she got up, she took a per at the sketch Kolya had drawn. It was of some kind of sharp object with a hole at it's base, which some kind of vine was attatched to. There was a symbol of a house circled on it.

"What's that?" she asked curiously. His glance flashed up at her, and to her surprise it held alarm.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" he gasped, and quickly grabbed his things and exited the room. Laura was confused, but shrugged and walked off to her favorite lunch spot. She sat there and ate her packed lunch, going over the coins in her purse to make sure there was enough for her bus fee for after school. There was, to her relief.

"Hey, nerd!" yelled a voice from behind her. Laura quickly twisted round, and inwardly groaned. It was Craig and his gang, the local year 11 bullies. "Why don't you give that money to us, now?" he jeered.

"Yep, give us all your dosh!" agreed another guy.

"And what if I don't feel like donating?" Laura asked cooly, then immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. Laura glanced the same cat from earlier observing the scene with narrow eyes, and Laura was quite surprised. However, Laura had just found out what would happen 'if she didn't feel like donating'. Craig's fist slammed into the side of her jaw.

"You get beaten up. If you run to a teacher, we track you down and beat you up more!" jeered Craig, cracking his knuckles. However, Laura was too stubborn and proud for her own good.

"You're not getting my money. I need it for the bus," Laura said firmly. Craig shrugged.

"Too bad, it's our anyway." And his fist slammed into her again. Laura tried to fight back, and broke his skin with her nails, but he was still much bigger and stronger than her. The cat disappeared into the shadows. Laura whimpered, her jaw hurt badly... But she wouldn't give up... Craig's eyebrow raised, and he prepared to kick her very severely...

He collided with something other than herself. Laura opened her eyes to see Kolya in front of her, holding Craig's foot calmly with his hand. He released it, and Craig began jeering at the boy much smaller than him.

"So you're than new kid I heard about? What is with your hairstyle, dude? God, you're just as (censored) as Nerd here," Craig jeered. Kolya's eyebrow raised.

"You know what Kolya means? It means warrior. I live up to that name very well... why don't you attempt beating up someone who actually has a chance of fighting back?" Kolya asked smoothly, in a very agitating tone. Craig and his gang flew at Kolya, roaring with anger. Laura could have sworn she heard Kolya mutter: 'Filthy foxdung,' before preparing for a fight.

Kolya dodged one guy's fist, then grabbed it and threw it's owner several meters away. He ate floor. Kolya then dodged another fist by jumping so high that his feet were level with one guy's head. Kolya then kicked that guy in the face so strongly that he was sent head over heels down a hill. Kolya appeared to have gained altitude on kicking that guy, and finally smashed his feet into Craig's chest, sending him flying. The gang was soon running away yelling.

"Th...thanks?" Laura stuttered. How could he be so strong?

"No problem." Kolya replied simply.

"How did you learn to fight like that?!" Laura gasped. That question seemed to have more effect on Kolya than she had expected. He sighed, then loked deep into her blue eyes.

"Before I say, let me say what I think your basic personality is. ou are a quiet person who is sometimes too stubborn for your own good, and cling to your pride very closely, as sometimes it is the last thing you have. You fear almost nothing, which isn't necessarily a good thing. you can easily get into tight situations because you were not wary enough. You have few friends, but the ones you have are close and you have no trouble keeping those friends. You are a trustworthy person who will not relay the secret of a enemy to even a best friend." Kolya said, and Laura was left gobsmacked.

"How...you..."

"I'm a good judge of character, it's natural for me. Now, Laura. I'm relying on you to be trustworthy as I sense you," Kolya said. _He can sense personalities?_ Laura thought, bewildered.

"I'll keep your secret," Laura agreed. Kolya's almost red eyes bore deep into her own.

"Are you sure? My life could depend on how well you keep this secret." Kolya asked carefully. Laura was startled, this must be one big secret. But still... she could probably still keep it. Laura nodded, and Kolya sighed in a almost relieved way, as if he was happy to let off his load on someone.

"Did you hear about the girl named Kayla who went missing from the town by that new road?" Kolya asked. Laura supposed this was something to do with the secret.

"Yes... it's sad. Her mother was distraught, but several months after stopped all attempts to find her. It's strange," Laura replied sadly.

"I know what happened to Kayla. She was badly altered, so much so that scientists tried to capture her. This made her flee to the nearby forest," Kolya paused. "Many things happened after that. Kayla joined a wild clan, and then moved to Santuary lake nearby here,"

"You mean that place where the islands suddenly appeared, and those hybrid things were?! I saw that cat on the news!" Laura gasped. She had always admired the hybrids in a sort of frightful way. Kolya nodded.

"The same. Kayla was thrown out of her clan for accused murder, and she lived on it's outskirts with someone that was more than a friend. A wildliver, like her. But this is the fact that will stun you most. The clan that she joined were cats, not humans." Laura gasped.

"Are you trying to tell me that she turned into a cat?"

"No, i'm trying to tell you she changed into something between cat and human. And another thing... too. Kayla is my mother," Laura fell over ion shock.

"You can't be serious, she was a teenager!" Laura protested. For some reason, Kolya appeared highly angry now.

"Do you not get what i'm trying to tell you in my subtle way? I'm telling you that Kayla was that cat that talked to the camera! I was there, and was one of the hybrids that changed from our cat forms. I'm trying to tell you that as a hybrid, Kayla aged slightly faster. I'm trying to tell you, that Kayla was the mother of the entire hybrid race." Kolya snapped. Laura took a while to take it all in.

"So you're a... a..."

"Yes, i'm a hybrid. Another tribe recently moved into this town, i'm their deputy. We live under the light of StarClan, it was decreed by them that the hybrids would be. We live in a old abandoned warehpuse, always in our cat forms."

"Kolya... I'm not really sure I can believe that..." Kolya sighed at that comment. He moved his hand to a spot beneath his neck, where a star shaped birthmark was. He touched it, and immediately Kolya the hybrid materialised before her.

* * *

What do you think of that chapter? FIRST REVIEWER GETS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE STORY AND A SECRET PRIZE THAT WILL CHANGE THIS STORY SLIGHTLY! Review now!


	34. Swimming

This chapter is with the Sea-Dwellers.

* * *

Pearl sat next to Silverfleck. Aside from Aquakit (she had given him a clan name) they were the only ones in that particular cavern. 

"Have ever you had kits? I heard a whisper that you had a mate." Pearl asked softly, and thankfully for her Silverfleck didn't realise why she was asking this.

"Frenzyclaw? No." Silverfleck snorted. "I thought I would be her mate at first, but she is not my type of cat. The fact that she didn't become a Sea-Dweller proves I wasn't meant for her," Pearl sighed thankfully.

"When will Aquakit start training, and when will I? We're both hybrids now." Silverfleck gave her a quick lick on the shoulder.

"Aquakit will start training when he is a moon and a half old. You will begin training tomorow. I'm supposed to mentor you," Silverfleck winked at the last part. Pearl blinked happily, and settled down.

------------

There was a search patrol to explore the beach again. At the very end of the beach there was a huge rock, they were supposed to check that for caves.

It was one of those rocks that is many meters high, and can stretch about a kilometer out to sea. It was huge, and very huge vertically as well. The top of the rocks would be a fabulous sunning place, and the rock itself was very liable to have caves in it.

As expected, a few meters from the crystal clear sea there was a cavern, well big enough for a cat to get through. And so the patrol including Surfpaw, Quickfoot, and Silverfleck entered it. The space inside was large, but not nearly big enough for the tribe to live in.

"It's a shame it's so small, if it was bigger it could be a perfect camp." Silverfleck commented.

"It would have to be MUCH biger than this Silverfleck, at least twenty times." Quickfoot replied.

"Why that big?" Silverfleck asked, frowning. Quickfoot gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because just like the Tree-Dwellers did, we'll grow in numbers. Prey is of no concern, we have the whole ocean to hunt in." Silverfleck considered this, and nodded.

"I suppose you're right," Silverfleck replied, thoughtfully.

"Look!" squeaked Surfpaw, and the patrol obediently 'looked'. There was a circular hole in the rock, filled with crystal clear sea water. It was not low enough to lead into the sea, but it was a very long watery cavern. There were occasional odd coloured weeds in the sandy bottom of the tunnel, but nothing else but water and rock.

"I wonder what it leads to..." Quickfoot murmured.

"I'll swim through and find out!" Suggested Surfpaw.

"Alright, but if you take more than three minutes we're coming after you," warned Quickfoot.

"Okay, see you in a minute!" Surfpaw agreed, then she took a huge breath and disappeared beneath the surface of the water, swimming through the cave. Surfpaw was confused, this cave twisted and turned instead of just going straight. Surfpaw stopped when she saw very strange seaweed. It was completely different colours like fiery red, blue, and yellow. On their tips were jelly like speres with a single glowing thing that looked like cat hair. Surfpaw fixed the jelly spheres to her claws and continued.

She had admirable stamina, but this tunnel was so long! She was quickly running out of breath, and could not yet see the other end... She had to go back. Surfpaw swam as fast as hybridly possible back the way she came, but her oxygen depleted to zero before the exit was in sight, and everything went black.

----

Silverfleck swam frantically down the tunnel, looking for Surfpaw. He almost gaped and let out his air when he saw her, unconcious on the sand. He quickly grabbed her with his tail and swam rapidly towards Quickfoot. He burst out of the watery tunnel gasping, Quickfoot immediately rushed over.

"She... was unconcious in the sand when I found her... she'd probably known she had to turn back a bit too late..." Silverfleck gasped. Quickfoot padded her paws on the she-cat's chest, trying to get her to regurgitate the water and begin breathing again.

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go!" Quickfoot wailed, tying to get her breathing again. "I promised Jetclaw I wouldn't let her die like Seakit did!" Silverfleck flinched, remembering how the first Seakit had tried to swim unsupervised and had drowned. Jetclaw had named a strangely identical kit of her next litter Seakit after her. Seapaw was now a good apprentice.

"Wait! I've an idea!" Silverfleck gasped, remembering things that Gemstar had told him. He rushed over to his apprentice and used his tail to pick her back legs up, prying the odd spheres off her paws. He then swung her around upside down, and a literal litre of seawater came gushing out of her mouth. Surfpaw gasped, and her breath began pumping. Quickfoot turned to Silverfleck.

"You saved her!" she gasped, and rushed to her side.

"She'll have to stay with Solarleaf for quite a while..." Silverfleck panted, still tired from his rapid rescue. Quickfoot sighed.

"C'mon, we'd better get her back," Quickfoot murmured. Silverfleck nodded and walked over to the apprentice, he noticed that her tail now seemed more forked than before, as did his. It seemed a final part of their gift could only be triggered by salt water. Using his tail, Silverfleck picked up the apprentice and carried her to the camp cavern alongside Quickfoot.

-----------

"Poor Surfpaw... How did this happen?" Pearl murmured, looking at the apprentice.

"We found a small cavern, there was a water filled cave leading further into the rock. Surfpaw volunteered to check where it went, when she didn't return I went in. She was unconcious, and had these spheres on her claws," Silverfleck explained, putting the coloured things on the stone floor. Solarleaf sniffed them.

"They don't smell poisonous, they could be some kind of herb native to here," She commented, then everyone's thoughts turned back to Surfpaw. Apart from Aquakit's, that is. He was more nterested in the spheres, and ate one. He squealed in surprise as a strange tingly feeling dominated his body, and all eyes turned to him. Solarleaf quickly prised his jaws open. "StarClan, he ate one of the spheres!" she gasped, while Pearl ran hurriedly over to him, trying to get him to make any noise. He had a strange expression on, a vacant faraway one.

Then the changes began. He flashed white for a second, then a eerie glow ran over his body, illuminating the room. Aquakit's body was merely a shadow as the glow ran over him, there was just his outline. As the wave ran over him, the Sea-Dwellers saw paw spurs appear on his feet, and some kind of ridge form on his back. As the glow reached his tail, it swiftly split into two and grew. There was another white flash, and Aquakit was no longer a shadow.

But he was blue. That's right, blue. Sky blue. He had some kind of dark blue ridge running down his back, and over his tail to it's split end, which happened to be a dolphin tail on the end of a cat tail.

Aquakit had taken on the full form of StarClan's gift.

* * *

How do you like that chapter? Good StarClan I got a lot of reviews last chapter, let's do the same this time!


	35. Learning

Ung, I read this poem and can't get it out of my head...

* * *

Salt had point blank refused to have her name changed, further proving her personality of being irritable. Furthermore, she hadn't reacted as happily as she should have to becoming a hybrid. She always seemed depressed and defeated, but always found a way to make a spiteful comment. No matter how many times he was told to 'go away and mind his own buisness' by the touchy she-cat, Zephyr kept coming back. Tonight Zephyr was going to have a Weaver performance, he couldn't help wondering if the she-cat would actually like something for once. 

He had sung 'I will always return' by bryan Adams, and what do you know, Salt semed highly interested. In the den later on she commented that the Weavers interested her, but his song was too cheerful. (...) Zephyr was quite confused by this, but he didn't see Salt in the camp unless she was getting fresh kill, she was always out somewhere.

The next day, Cobrastar called a meeting with Salt at his side.

"Cats of the Town-Dwellers," he began. "Salt has spent the last day roaming the town, listening to twoleg music. She tells me she has learned one that she finds to her taste, and has become the newest Weaver of our tribe. This will make her Deputy MasterWeaver to Zephyr, Salt now will give us her first performance." Cobrastar stepped back and out of sight and Zephyr's ears pricked in interest. The strange she-cat stepped forward.

"Tribe-mates," she started. "My impression of a Weaver's songs and poems is that they come from the heart, and voice pure emotion twisted into words. For this reason, I can offer you no songs of happiness and prosperity, for in my life I have seen none." Her voice was hollow, and somehow Zephyr knew that every word she spoke was the truth. He shivered. "Hear my song, I have chosen it carefully for the emotions and such I have had in my bitter life," Salt took a deep breath, and begun her song.

"_Sound the bugle now - Play it just for me._

_As the seasons change -remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start._

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart..._" Zephyr was entranced, and hung onto every word that rolled from her mouth. She spoke with pure emotion, grief and sorrow lining her every word.

"_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more - for me._

_Lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here."_ In this verse, Zephyr heard clear resignation in her tone, a tone suggesting she had given up, and Zephyr couldn't doubt that she had done before.

"_Sound the bugle now. Tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere._

_Without a light I - fear that I will stumble in the dark._

_Lay right down... Decide - not to go on..."_ Salt now sung of pure sorrow. This song was from her heart... and that chilled Zephyr to the bone. How much had she suffered?

"_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance._

_There's a voice that calls - 'Remember who you are'_

_'If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow._

_'So be strong tonight..._

_'Remember who you are...'_

_Yeah you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle to be free once more._

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for..." _Zephyr could not imagine a reason for the last two lines. they had to mean something... he's have to pry her story out someday. The lines before however told Zephyr of how she had realised that if she gave up, she would die, and dishonourably too. Salt had finished her song.

"Every word speaks of me... It is surprising to find a song that suits me such. " With that, Salt decended dully from the bookshelf bu hopping on the planks that had been hammered into the wall. The Tribe was speechless. That song was so sad... yet the words came from her heart straight to the hearts of everyone hearing it. Every word she said had been true, even in a song. She would be a worthy MasterWeaver, if only she could try to be cheerful... Zephyr was the first one to go after Salt. Correction, the only one.

"Salt, what..." Zephyr took a deep breath, fire suddnely appearing in his eyes. "I know that song spoke of your life, and I know it was true. Tell me... tell me your tale without songs or poems." Salt looked up at him, her different coloured eyes weary and tearful, as always.

"Normally I would have had your ears for prying into my buisness, but your interpretation of words is remarkable," The touchy she-cat paused. "I can see death. Every cat I lay eyes on... however far away they are I will feel their death." Salt eyed him, her orbs boring into his own. "You interfered with Death that day on the alley. I should have died, you were not meant to interfere. I stayed there for a reason... I just want my journey to end... It almost did, until you butted in," salt was glaring at him.

Zephyr was shocked, this cat wanted to die? "When you intervened, I could see the Shadow Tunnel in front of me. It was getting clearer... then you came. I was meant to die, it was my destiny." Salt eyed him again. "You yourself have come very close to death too, have you not?"

"How did you know that?" Zephyr gasped.

"I told you, I can see into death. I can see. You almost died from poisoning, I can tell by the way your Shadow Tunnel has purple blotches. Yes... but unlike me, you were meant to live..." Her eyes suddenly lit with defiant flames. "And now you can mind your own buisness!" She spat, and walked away.

------------------

It had been several days since Laura had learned of Kolya's true form. Or rather, Scytheclaw's. She had learned of his tribe's naming system when she called him by the name 'Kolya' and he was barely able to stifle laughter. It was obviously the only name aside from his true one that he could tolerate.

Since the day that Kolya had shown his true form, Laura had spent all her break and lunch times with him when normally she would have been alone. Kolya didn't seem to mind, if anything he seemed relieved to have a friend among all the strangers.

"Hey, Scytheclaw." Laura started, swallowing a bite of her apple. Kolya looked up from the mouse he was currently eating. "You want to come round my house after school today?" She asked. Kolya swallowed a bite of the rodent, and surprisingly Laura wasn't disgusted.

"What? Visit your family's camp? Why?" Kolya asked, puzzled. Laura sighed. He obviously wasn't used to human customs.

"It's mainly for... well I don't actually know. I think it's just a fun activity for friends. Now that I think about it, there's not actually that much point, but i've never had a friend to come round my place before, especially since it's a farm." Laura explained.

"A farm? By my mother, that must be cool. Having fresh-kill directly outside your nest," Kolya seemed impressed. "I'll have to ask my Tribe, we're not exactly used to the sort of thing. Is your place that farm by the western side of the town?" Kolya asked.

"It is."

"It's a big one isn't it? Some of us wanted to steal some chickens, but Cobrastar decided against it." Laura was relieved at these words.

"Good. We couldn't afford the losses, but there's this annoying fox that keeps on stealing the chickens..." Laura trailed off. The hair on Kolya's neck actually bristled a bit.

"That could be a threat to Daffodil's kits when they're born. How about I kill it for you? Good for both our families." Kolya suggested. Laura brightened.

"Would you? That would be a great help. So you're coming round today?"

"If i'm not needed, of course. Maybe I can fufill my hunting duties at your farm."

"Yeah, we've got tons of mice and rats in the barn," Laura replied, not quite believing her luck.

"Sounds good." Suddenly the bell sounded. "Off to history, it's the last lesson isn't it?"

"Yeah, double history is pretty interesting." Laura replied, and with the warrior next to her they approached the next lesson.

---------

While reading a compulsory book on medieval times, Kolya's face lit up.

"What is it?" Laura whispered.

"I found out how to get ink. We've been looking for something easier to write with than blood." Kolya whispered back, excited. Laura was surprised. The hybrids wrote? "We write down our Weaver songs and poems so they may be carried down in history. We sometimes write poems or songs that speak of Gemstar's journey. She is important, she is the mother of the entire hybrid race. Her name will go down in history forever, forever known as the first hybrid. Maybe I, as her daughter, will also be cariied down in legend. The kin of the First who went to a twoleg school." Kolya chuckled, and immediately went back to his work.

Laura noticed a note he had scribbled on a spare bit of paper. _'Ink provider: galls, the knobbly bits of an oak tree,'_.

The lesson went all too slowly, until at last the end-of-day bell rang.

-----

"Hey Laura, want to come with me to ask my family?" Kolya asked. Laura was slightly nervous, but nodded. Instantly, Kolya slinked into a space and disappeared. Laura looked on in wonder. He had disappeared into a shadow. Or rather, into an alley that everyone had merely mistook for a shadow. Laura slinked in after him, groping at the walls as to not lose her balance. There was no light in here, in this secret alley.

Kolya seemed to remember that she couldn't se in the dark, and she suddenly falt a long furry object grip her left wrist. It was his tail, and Kolya was in his hybrid form. He was using his tail to guide her, and suddenly he made a sharp turn into another alley. _Where am I?_ She wondered, and loked up, hoping to find any source of light. Nothing.

There was suddenly a squeaking noise, and Laura realised fearfully that a lot of rats were arriving. She could hear Kolya spit angrily and his tail stopped gripping her wrist. She could hear the whizz of some solid object moving very fast, and the sickening squealch of flesh being ripped. Kolya was using something other than tooth and claw to fight. There were many telltale squeals of dying animals, and suddenly all noises related to rodents vanished.

"Come on, I wasn't expecting rats. Were you bitten?" he asked urgently. There was a single stinging wound on her leg.

"One on my leg," Laura murmured.

"I'll have Mintleaf put some Burdock root on it." She felt his tail grip her wrist again and Kolya began walking again, this time his steps laced with urgency. Laura was blinded by a sudden burst of light and she found herself at the other side of the town! That was some shortcut. Kolya suddenly stopped in front of an old warehouse, which Laura could see had planks boarding up the windows.

"Why are we stopping?" laura asked, confused. Kolya laughed.

"This is our home, mousebrain!" he laughed, then walked over to a few crates. Laura followed, and saw a break in the wall concealed by them. Kolya's furry hands reached around the wall, searching for a certain spot... He found it, and rapped his knuckles along it. There was a surprising rattle when he did this. "A tribe-made tambourine," Kolya explained, and he waited.

"Who goes there?" came a voice from inside.

"Scytheclaw of the Town-dwellers and Laura of the Residents." Kolya replied.

"You brought a twoleg?" came the voice.

"Don't worry about her. Bring Mintleaf and Cobrastar if they're not busy please, Zephyr." Scytheclaw purred.

"No problem," came Zephyr's reply. Kolya chuckled.

"Yes, Zephyr is one good apprentice. I envy his attraction for she-cats. He literally has a fan club among them." He saw Laura's blank look. "To put it simply, many females pursue him as mate." Kolya added. Laura nodded, not quite understanding. Often in the human community the word 'mate' was used as another way of saying 'friend'.

Laura watched as a cat with similar looks to Kolya's other form arrived, and a small defiant looking female next to him.

"Greetings, Laura of the Residents." The female greeted. "I smell rat bite on you." Laura was startled.

"Er... yes. Rats attacked me and Kol- I mean, Scytheclaw in those Secret alleys." Laura replied uncertainly.

"So this is the twoleg you spoke of, brother? The one who you told," Said the large tomcat. Kolya nodded.

"True. And Mintleaf, if you would, can you put some burdock on the rat bite while I discuss why this Resident is here?" Kolya asked smoothly. Laura supposed Resident applied to every human living in the town. She'd been hearing rumours of money mysteriously disappearing from people's pockets lately, maybe this tribe was responsible. The cat supposedly named Mintleaf disappeared inside the warehouse while Kolya discussed the visiting of Laura's nest and what he intended to do there.

"Hmm, as long as you bring back about twenty prey you will be excused. Daffodil has been eating en masse since she is close to kiting, not to mention the overall total of twelve mice that Zephyr ate when he emerged from his coma." The strange tom that had been at the entrance looked embarassed. Laura suddenly noticed the cat named Mintleaf putting a small cobweb with something wet on it on her bite. The stuff stang a bit, but surprisingly not as much as antiseptic.

"We'll be off, then. Be sure to clear the Secret Alleys of rats, they will do no good at all. Before i go:" Kolya threw the bit of paper that he had put his note on. Kolya's brother whipped out his tail (longer than his body) at lightning speed and grasped the bit of paper. He looked pleased at what it said. Kolya led her over to a remarkably see-saw looking thing. At his request she stood puzzled on the end closest to a building.

"Hey Scytheclaw, do us a favour and bring back the fox's fur!" Cobrastar called as Kolya walked over to the other end of the see-saw.

"Will do," Kolya replied, before bringing his foot down on the see-saw HARD. Laura was instantly flung very high into the air, it looked like she would soon be up higher than the buildings. When she looked down she saw Kolya in his hybrid form simply jump, and soar upwards until he was level with her. Laura was trying to scream but the rushing air prevented her from doing so.

Kolya gave her a push and her flight direction shifted. Laura suddenly felt herself land on a creaky matress on the flat roof of a abandoned building. He grinned and fastened a vine around her.

"C'mon, we're getting to your camp on the rooftops," with that, he leaped for the next one, taking her with him.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I was in a place with no access to computers... REVIEW!


	36. Visit

Mwhahaha, something strange'll happen this chapter...

* * *

Laura knocked on her door, and Kolya observed every inch of her little farmhouse with interest. He had probably wondered what the inside of her 'nest'. 

"Mum, i'm home!" Laura yelled, and let herself in.

"Hi Laura, who's your friend?" Asked a woman who looked oddly like Laura. Her mother.

"His name's Kolya. he's new in town, joined my year five days ago." Laura replied. Her mother came up to the warrior.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Elaine. Shoken should be around here somewhere..." Laura inwardly groaned.

"Hey, who's Shoken?" Kolya whispered.

"My little brother. He is SO annoying, and spreads too many rumours." Laura replied, and huffed when a small boy about two years younger than Laura walked down the wooden stairs.

"Who's that?" Shoken asked.

"Kolya. I moved in not too long ago with my family." Kolya replied, speaking for the first time. Elaine appeared surprised at the voice that he held, a voice of one much older than Kolya. Shoken's eyes widened.

"Ooooo! Laura has a boyfriend! Laura has a -" the kid was cut off as a incredibly furious Laura marched over to him and glomped him on his forehead.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Laura yelled, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Laura, don't hit your brother," Elaine scolded. Laura 'hmphed' and led Kolya off.

"C'mon Kolya, I want to show you the farm." Laura said stiffly, and Kolya followed her, apparently deep in thought. Laura was several yards away from the house when Kolya asked a question that very much surprised her.

"Laura? What's a 'boyfriend'?" Laura turned to him with a complete look of disbelief and incredulity.

"I can't believe you don't know!" Laura complained.

"Well, in case you've forgotten Tribe customs do not contain unecessary human ones. Well, we do have the Crafters and Weavers but that's not the point." Kolya replied smoothly. Laura sighed.

"A boyfriend is like... a male that a female likes more than just a friend." Laura replied. "As I said, Shoken is a terrible gossip, he's always spreading rumors..." Kolya looked facinated.

"Really? That's weird. In the Tribe we only have enemies, friends, and mates." Kolya replied, and suddenly froze with his eyes fixed on a bush while Laura worked out what he's said. Kolya suddenly pounced and drew a rat from the bush. Laura was oddly shocked by what Kolya had said, and hardly realised the rat being disposed of.

"Good Lord, that is... strange." Laura said finally.

"Correction, it's natural." Kolya corrected, then his face suddenly lit up. "Bring some kind of bag, I can smell fox." Laura went and fetched a binbag, while sniffing in vain to smell the fox too.Kolya crept silently through the grass and then stopped. He pulled a very sharp looking blade from his pocket, it had some kind of green rope on it. He threw the blade and it whizzed into a hidden tunnel. There was a yelp, then nothing. "Stay here, i'm going to check if its live or not," Kolya instantly shrank and grew fur, cat ears, and a tail. With his tail coiled around a hole in a sharp blade, Kolya cautiously crept down the hole.

"The killing is done!" Called Kolya, and soon after came some unpleasant shredding noises. Kolya emerged with the bag, which had a load of fox fur in it. "Now, time to do my 'homework'. Where's the barn? I need to do some hunting." Kolya asked, grinning ear to ear. Bewildered, Laura led him to the large hay bag. When Laura opened the door Kolya recoiled as if he had been punched. "Whoa! Great StarClan, you've probably got hundreds of mice in there. Phew! The whole place stinks of mousedung," Kolya complained, and instructed Laura to come in and be very quiet...

Laura sat down on a stray hay bale, and before she knew it Kolya was dumping a mouse in the bin bag. In ten minutes, fifteen mice were dead. In half an hour, forty-one mice had met their end.

"Well," Kolya said, clutching the full bag. "I'd say I did extra homework." Kolya smiled warmly in anticipation of the feast to come. Laura felt an odd twinge of happiness inside, of _liking._ It was like the feeling she'd had after getting a crush on Johnny Depp, but stronger. She knew what that meant, but wasn't altogether comfortable about it. She had a crush on a guy who wasn't even human!

"Thanks, Scytheclaw. That'll help a lot," Laura said quietly. Kolya was surprised for two reasons. 1. She had called him Scytheclaw for once, and 2. By the unusual warmth in her voice. Scytheclaw recognized that feeling in her voice, especially as it was mirrored in his own brain. Kolya blinked, and purred too quietly for Laura to hear. he then allowed himself to be led off to Laura's place that she came to when she wanted to think.

---------------

(With the tree-Dwellers)

Windkit neatly avoided Rainkit's paw, trying to unbalance her. Windkit was the fastest out of Moonstream's first litter, but not only that... She was faster than any one in the tribe. Rainkit was a dark silver tom, with white claws and whiskers. Icekit was such a pale silver that in some parts of her body they were considered white. And Windkit... she had been _born_ a sleek silver she-cat with darker stripes, nothing unusual about her at all.

But soon, unmistakably unusual things happened to Windkit. She grew much faster than her siblings, about a moon each sevensun (week). However, her growth was nothing to her changing appearance. Her stripes seemed to get _wavy_ and seemed to shimmer. Her silver fur paled yet held a million colours... and her claws, whiskers, and eyes turned crystalline, shining like jewels catching the light of the sun.

Today was her apprentice ceremony. She grew faster than everyone, so it was assumed she was around apprentice age.

"Let all those whose Gift is complete gather here around the ClearSpring for a tribe meeting," Came Gemstar's yowl. Windkit's eyes widened. This was it! Windkit slithered unseen to behind the HighRock, as if she were a trickle of water sliding along the ground. She held the same fluid motion, the same flowing grace. Windkit crouched, and listened.

"Two days ago, StarClan's gift was completed. Each of us have wings on our back, and a large ruff on our tailtips. With this, we gather to give a fast growing kit her apprentice name," Gemstar meowed. There were many approving meows. "Step forward, Windkit." Gemstar commanded. The leader was expecting Windkit to emerge from Moonstream's den, but no... something else happened.

Windkit used her skill of walking unseen again, flowing like water... or was she? Windkit's eyes felt like they were glowing, and her body felt lighter than the feathers on her back. There was a gust of wind, and Windkit quickly materialised with her eyes still holding that feeling of glowing. It died before any cat noticed her. Gemstar appeared surprised, but continued anyway.

"Windkit, you have shown unique quality in your mere three Sevensuns of existence. Now I will assign you a mentor, so you may fight with the combined strength of the Two bloods that flow in our veins." She paused. "I shall be your mentor, Windpaw." Her eyes sparkling, Windkit slinked up the High Rock. She wasn't unseen, just moving in her own graceful way. Her many faceted eyes shone as she looked into the amber ones her grandmother possessed, and touched noses with her new mentor.

In that moment, a ray of sun shone down on the apprentice, and a silver wind ruffled her fur. Her fur paled to white, then suddenly erupted in a beautiful mother-of-pearl shine. Her fur shone with pink, blue, and the rest of the colours you could expect to find on the most undisturbed pearl. Her eyes swirled, and lit up with a thousand myriad colours, sparkling like a jewel and sending small lights of every colour around her.

Windpaw blinked and the rainbow lights faded, her eyes stopped swirling. But her appearence remained the same. With a single silver gust that blew over her, melodic and pure words spoke with rhythm into Windpaw's mind.

_"Seek and cherish She-Who-Blooms-In-The-Wind, for untutored her gusts shall not arrive to carry Venom away on the winds, and kindle the Flame anew."_

_

* * *

_

StarClan has spoken! Whoever guesses what it means the most accurately wins a load of spoilers, and the name, personality and looks of a few future Sea-Dweller cats. REVIEW!


	37. The warmth from within

With the Sea-Dwellers this time!

* * *

Aquapaw sighed. He was practically an idol in the Sea-Dwellers, just because he had eaten that strange sphere and turned blue. But that wasn't the only thing, after that he had grown drastically. He was now a apprentice, his first training lesson was today. He had also assumed what form the Sea-Dwellers supposed was their gift from StarClan. He had seen the mystical ancestors once... in a dream after arriving with the tribe. They made him a hybrid, and Pearlpaw. When he thought about it, it was strange to be the same rank as your foster mother. 

"C'mon Aquapaw!" His mentor, Spiritsong called. "Me and Silverfleck are taking Pearlpaw on a swiming lesson, you have to come too." Aquapaw brightened and got to his feet. The water had always entranced him since his eating of the OrbPlant.

"I'm coming!" he called back, and got out of his nest of palm leaves. He crawled out of the narrow cave, feeling the sand scrstching at his skin unpleasantly. Aquapaw knew that camp wasn't sufficient, everyone else knew it too. The thing was, there wasn't anything else.

"Okay, we will begin your first swimming lesson in this incredibly large rock pool we found. it is protected from the current and has plenty of space for two small cats to swim in." Spiritsong meowed. The two nodded, but Aquapaw felt slightly annoyed that he wasn't allowed to swim in the actual sea or something. However, when he saw the HUGE rock pool he was no longer annoyed.

The rock pool was gigantic, as big and deep as some of the bigger twoleg paddling pools. It had smooth, curved rock at the bottom, and no indents where crabs could pinch their paws. Noticing his expression, Silverfleck made a remark. "This place is strange enough for us to give it a name. Tell you what, if you do way better than we expect you can name it," Silverfleck decided. Aquapaw was increasingly happy after this and the lesson began.

"Okay, this bit here we chipped away with tribe made chisels to make a ramp over the rim of the pool. You go up that, and then go down into the water. You'll be able to touch the bottom in this part, both of you. But farther out it's deeper. Only go there when you're sure you can stay afloat," Silverfleck instructed. Pearlpaw walked neatly up the smoothish ramp and dipped her paw into the water.

"Oh! It's warm." she gasped, and walked forward into the shallow area, where the water came up to her belly. Aquapaw went next, and stepped into the water. It _was _warm. Pleasantly so. But as he stepped forward, he noticed something strange. If he was in the water, how come his skin didn't feel wet? Pearlpaw was using her partly split tail as a propellor around the shallow area. Aquapaw copied.

But obviously, his dolphin tail alowed him to go much faster, and he darted forward like a fish until he stopped moving his tail, quite alarmed at the sudden speed he had put on. He floated, well not really floated. He was treading water with his webbed paws, but suprisingly his pelt seemed to absorb the bubled his moving paws made, and suddenly he felt very... well, floatable.

So Aquapaw stopped treading water, and floated. Everyone was looking at him in disbelief. "This is great, Spiritsong. I can float!" Aquapaw announced, while floating on his back and swimming about using his tail. It struck Silverfleck that he looked a bit like the river otters he had seen, floating on his back almost identical to when they did so. When the otters floated on their backs it was usually so they could eat some fish they had while floating.

"Er... That's great Aquapaw. Try swimming deeper." Silverfleck suggested nervously, while Pearlpaw looked on proudly at her foster son. Aquapaw flipped over onto his belly and practically ran in the water with his webbed paws thrashing furiously. This made him go a little too fast, and he hit the other side of the rock pool with fairly hard impact. The bubbles fell off Aquapaw's fur and he sank. The two mentora immediately bracved themselves to jump in should he not surface.

_Ow..._ Though Aquapaw, lying sprawled out on the smooth bottom of the pool. _Need air..._ Aquapaw though desperately, then realised that he actually was fully supplied with oxygen. He could feel water flowing _in_ his neck, and put a paw around to feel his neck... and felt what seemed like flaps of furred skin that opened and shut with the water that flowed into them. Whatever was inside those flaps filtered oxygen out of the water. Aquapaw quickly surfaced, deciding not to tell anyone he was anphibious.

"I'm fine," Aquapaw announced while putting on a act of gulping down air. Every cat present looked relieved.

"That's good. Well, Aquapaw. There already seems nothing left to teach you in the rock pool, so you're coming with me to the Calm-Shallows." Silversong announced, and led his incredibly excited apprentice to the recently discovered (and named) shallows. The shallow, clear water was much colder than the rock pool, but it felt refreshing in the hot sunlight. "In the sea you have to be more careful, as we've found out. If you are not careful, if there is high tide you may be slammed against the rocks or washed out to sea. Here, however has no rocks and is for some reason never too rough. Come with me and swim," Spiritsong explained, and he glided into the water.

Aquapaw followed him in a much more graceful manner, not having to flap his tail like mad to be propelled. Aquakit simply used his tail to steep and doggy-paddled. Aquapaw swam alongside his mentor calmly, all he was doing was swimming in circles. Suddenly, Spiritsong took advantage of the current changing direction and rode it, allowing him to turn sharply in another direction. This was a good strategy to avoid enemies in the water, but Aquapaw couldn't do it because the current wouldn't suddenly change again. Instead, Aquapaw just thrust his tail to his right, causing him to swirl round and glide towards his mentor. Spiritsong appeared startled as he halted Aquapaw.

"Great work. Now, i'm going to be a huge fish trying to lose you, and you have to catch me. No claws, teeth, or paw spurs," Spiritsong announced, then unexpectedly kicked off a rock causing him to fly a few meters through the air before landing in the water with a mighty splash. Aquapaw was surprised by the sudden beginning, but eventually used his paws and tail to dart after Spiritsong. He caught up to his mentor in no time, and prepared to snag his thrashing tail...

...and Spiritsong made a very sudden, sharp turn to the left. Aquapaw was left tumbling idly through the salt water, the force of his charge preventing him from changing direction. Aquapaw hissed furiously as he finally re-gained the option of changing direction. he had learnt a lesson: turning sharply while going at top speed is nearly impossible. Aquapaw turned around and sped towards Spiritsong again, this time not as fast. The warrior turned sharply again, and Aquapaw confidently whacked the water on his left to turn sharply like Spiritsong had...

...but yet again he learnt a lesson. This time quite a painful one. When Spiritsong had turned, it had stirred the currents into briefly flowing in his direction, and Aquapaw 'sharply' turning stirred the current more. Seeings Aquapaw did not turn in the exact place his mentor had, just near it, the side of the small current caused Aquapaw to hurtle very fast in the opposite direction. If there had been rocks, Aquapaw probably wuld have died. But there wasn't, and all Aquapaw got was a mouthful of sand a meter beneath the surface of the water.

Aquapaw was angry now, seething in fact. He would get the better of Spiritsong! he would make sure Spiritsong was the one eating sand next time! Aquapaw's eyes glowed blue, and seemed to sparkle and shimmer like the surface of the sea seen from beneath. A current suddenly picked up, and it carried Aquapaw at tremendous speed towards Spiritsong. Aquapaw swiftly exited the current as it formed a quick ring around Spiritsong, and threw him to the soft sand below. The current disappeared, and so did the glow in Aquapaw's eyes.

Aquapaw triumphantly swam downwards and curled his tail around his mentor's waist, then brought him up to the surface. Aquapaw wasn't sure what had happened back there, but what he did know was that he had mastered his mentor.

"That...was...very..good..Aqua...paw..." Gasped Spiritsong. He eventually caught his breath. "Whatever happened with the current I have no idea, but I do know that with the knowlegde of a few tricks to use in water, you'll be the best swimmer in the tribe. Therefore, meaning the best fish hunter," Aquapaw beamed. "C'mon, we'd better get you back to that rock pool so you can name it," Aquapaw beamed more and swam behind his mentor all the way to the pool. Aquapaw peered over the pool's rim to see Pearlpaw swimming confidently about in the deepest part.

"Silverfleck!" Aquapaw called. Silverfleck was nice to him, and fitted the position of father as nicely as Pearlpaw did mother. The warrior's ears pricked.

"Hello Aquapaw, Spiritsong." he greeted. "Back again?" Spiritsong dipped his head to the deputy.

"Aquapaw mastered the master in swimming today. It's time for him to name the pool." Silverfleck appeared surprised.

"He did that well eh? Well then, Mr. 'I-swim-better-than-my-mentor', what'll it be?" Silverfleck joked. Aquapaw floated on his back for a while, thinking hard. The pool was warm, very warm. He felt it should be something to do with that. The face of a certain cat in the Tribe flashed in his mind, her golden pelt catching the sunrays in warm gleams. _SolarPool._ Thought Aquapaw, then was shocked with himself. He was naming this pool after the Healer? Whatever happened to naming the pool after it's warmth? But what heated the pool? The sun. Then why not the SunPool? Aquapaw knew the answer to that one, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"The SolarPool." Aquapaw suddenly meowed. Wise Silverfleck raised an eyebrow, probably guessing... "The source of it's warmth is the sun, and SunPool doesn't sound as good." Aquapaw hastily explained. Silverfleck seemed to give him a look that said '_yeah, right.'_ but didn't voice it. he looked up at the sky.

"A good name. Come on, we'd better be going back now," Silverfleck decided, and the small group of dripping cats walked back to the cave that could hardly be called a camp. Silverfleck quickly told Blizzardstar of Aquapaw's good performance, and his naming of the SolarPool. Aquapaw noticed that Spiritsong had already disappeared somewhere.

"All those old enough to swim unsupervised gather here around the... um, JaggedBoulder for a tribe meeting!" blizzardstar yowled, quickly making up a name for the meeting place. It took a while for the cats to assemble, they were all grumpy because their camp was useless. Blizzardstar waited until eventually everyone except Quickfoot was there.

"As many of you know, Quickfoot had her kits at sunhigh today. Three of them: two she-kits and a tom." Aquapaw didn't know that Quickfoot had kitted! He wondered what they looked like. "One aprentice mastered his mentor in swimming today, so he was given the honour of naming the large rock pool. By his choice, it will now be known as the SolarPool for it's warmth," Blizzardstar paused, and Aquapaw caught the look on Solarleaf's face. She wasn't stupid, and knew that some cat had named the pool after her. But who? All the healer had to do was see Aquapaw shuffling his feet nervously, and his ears twitching with embarassment. When Aquapaw looked up at her, she had already turned away.

"I know that amny of you are displeased by camp, but we are still searching for a better one," Blizzardstar meowed, and there came a few approving murmurs. Aquapaw, however, was thinking of something else. Wasn't Solarleaf pleased that he had named the pool after her -something that could be unchanged hundreds of Turns from now? if that didn't impress her, then he'd go to the watery cave that Surfpaw almost died in. He'd be able to get to the other side, he was anphibious after all.

He would find out what mystery was contained there.

* * *

Anyone have a guess what might be on the cave's other side? REVIEW!


	38. Discovery

Nothing very dramatic is going to happen this chapter.

**Emberflame of MoonClan: **Glad you like the pairing! Aquapaw's lucky, he's one of the few who isn't related to a single cat in the Tribe so he can have any she-cat that is around his age and likes him . (gasp, try saying that sentence twice in one breath, gasp)

* * *

Aquapaw left late, when everyone was talking and he wouldn't be noticed. He glimpsed the OrbPlants, and surprisingly they no longer held the colors of rainbow. They were completely clear, but still visible. They looked like smooth glass bubbles. Aquapaw had a last look at them before slipping unnoticed out of the cave. 

He walked under the palm trees on the side of the beach, and his sharp ears heard something whizzing down from above. If Aquapaw hadn't been smart and quickly dodged, he probably would have died then. He watched curiously as the coconut landed on a stone and exploded, sending milky white liquid all over the surrounding objects, including Aquapaw. He licked the coconut milk off his fur thoughtfully, and actually liked it a lot. He was tempted to eat a bit of the white food inside, and did so. He liked that, too. It seemed that Sea-Dwellers were fond of things other than meat, he'd have to mention it to Blizzardstar.

Aquapaw crept silently along the shoreline, making sure his pawprints were in a place where the sea would wash them away. He eventually reached the huge rock he had heard of, and searched intently for the cave entrance. When he eventually found it's hidden entrance, hepadded cautiously inside. Sure enough, there was a circle where the smooth stone floor had a circular cavern in it, the cave neither smaller nor wider anywhere in it. Some parts of the wall seemed lit up with a eerie ice blue glow, and when Aquapaw looked closer he could see that a lot of the place was made from strange glowing ice blue stone.

There were a few pebbles on the sand at the tunnel's bottom that were of this ice blue stone, glowing with the same eerie light. Aquapaw didn't let this disturb him, and jumped in. Somehow, this water felt different. As if it were bathed in pure starlight, yet it didn't seem the sort of place that would contain some way to contact StarClan. This water was cool and refreshing, and somehow seemed to energize Aquapaw.

Aquapaw continued swimming through the windy tunnel, whose walls looked like the outside of a peach stone. He noticed some near transparent bits of weed that had glass like orbs on the ends, each with a small clear-but-visible cat hair in them. None were coloured any more. When Aquapaw got quite impatient he swam a little faster, but not fast enough to lose control.

He felt like whooping for joy when he saw the exit of the tunnel, and Aquapaw jumped out into another cavern filled with air. This one was bigger than the first, much bigger. Directly in it's middle there was a small crater, not too deep. There was a large nook that could have been a den if it wasn't so bumpy, unlike the smooth, grey stone floors of the rest of this cave. Aquapaw decided it looked like a good store for something, namely fresh-kill. There were stone spikes near the floor of the cave, and it struck Aquapaw that they looked convenient to hang things on. Namely baskets.

Aquapaw suddenly realised that this cave was lit by daylight, and looked up to find a hole in the top, stretching far up until it broke to the world outside. What's more, this hole was directly above the crater. Aquapaw decided it couldn't bee more obvious that this place was for a fire, the smoke could escape through the hole. Aquapaw suddenly noticed a large, strong ledge at the back of this cave, as well as four more water filled caves leading out of this room.

Aquapaw decided this place had many of the main principles a camp needed, this particular room would be a good place to eat fresh kill and talk. Aquapaw decided on a watery cave on his left to explore next. This, too contained the icy stones. The exit of this cavern Aquapaw struggled to get out of, becuse it was surrounded by a mouse-and-half high thin stone barrier. It was a struggle for a small cat like him to get up, but he managed.

This room was smooth and flat floored. It was also warm and cozy, and looked very comfortable. Aquapaw wondered what the barrier around the water could be, then realised that kits might wander and drown in the cave. This was a nursery. Aquapaw went back down the tunnel into the 'Gather cave' as Aquapaw had decided to call it. He then promptly disappeared down another of the watery caves and came out in another room.

This one was plain. Basically, it looked like the only thing it would be good for was storage. Aquapaw shrugged and retraced his steps back to the Gather cave. Then, predictably, he swam down the third of the tunnels. Aquapaw emerged in another cozy room, minus the kit barrier. It seemed slightly smaller than the nursery, and Aquapaw decided it could either be a Apprentice den or Warrior den. Aquapaw grinned, suddenly remembering the fact that he had discovered the Tribe a new camp.

Aquapaw went back and down the last cave. This one was _large_ and cozy. As he looked closer, Aquapaw saw many indents in the wall, fairly large ones. the place looked like it could hold a lot of cats. Healer Cave. Aquapaw swam back into Gather cave, slightly disappointed that the exploring was over. he looked around the Gather cave for a while, admiring what would hopefully soon be his new home. He suddenly spotted another cave hidden in the shadows beneath the stone ledge.

Feeling happy, Aquapaw disappeared down that. He arrived in a room with two caves leading from it on the left and right sides, and one directly in front of him. Aquapaw chose one on the right, and arrived in a simply HUGE room far larger than anyone could need. Aquapaw supposed by it's size and coziness that it would be a warrior den. Kits were born in the nursery. It was only temporary, they soon moved to the apprentice den. This too was temporary. However, warriors were not usually temporary. Only two could be deputy and eventually move to leader, and that meant that every inch of this space would be needed for warriors.

Aquapaw swam back and took a different route on the right. This one was medium sized and plain. It seemed to be a free choice kind of room, that would suit most uses it was given. Perhaps a extra den if they ran out of room? Aquapaw went back into the FiveCave room (as he called it) and went to the first one on his left. Aquapaw gaped at the room he came into.

It was small, but cozy. The right half of the room could easily support four cats, and the left half would be a nice place to sit down and eat fresh kill. Parts of the wall glowed with the icestone, casting the room into a eerie yet beautiful glow. The right half had a thin layer of sand on it, making it softer. Aquapaw had no doubt this would make for a fabulous leaders den.

Aquapaw left with his feet tingling. The... niceness of that room was high. Aquapaw then went down the last cavern on the left, and came again into a free choice kind of room. Aquapaw went back, and down the last cavern. This one went on for a long, long way. It's walls were lit by the icestones, and Aquapaw suddenly saw a more warm light ahead... more familiar... Daylight! This was another exit/entrance to the cave. Surprisingly, it didn't come out on land. It came out underwater.

And what a beautiful place it was!

This was a reef, filled with hundreds of brightly coloured fish of all sizes. Sunlight sparkled down onto the sand at the bottom, casting a beautiful shine on all the reef, rock, and coral below. In the distance, Aquapaw could see a large rock made entirely of pinky orange coral. There was a cave in it. Curiously, Aquapaw sped over and swam into it, leaving a trail of bubbles behind him.

Aquapaw swam slowly down the coral cavern, until at last it opened up into a single room. At the end of the room was waht looked like a GIANT icestone, smooth everywhere and perfectly round. It didn't shine as brightly as the icestone in the caverns, but still glowed faintly. Directly above it was a small hole in the coral. That was a hole for light to shine through... or the moon. Aquapaw found he could easily imagine the boulder glowing with moonlight, shimering like a star in the midnight sky.

He had done better than he thought. Aquapaw swam out of the water submerged Coral Cave and over the reef, using the water to go left along the beach instead of the sand. The current was strong at this time of day, but all rocks were far underneath and the rock that held the watery caves was far behind. But still, it was hard to swim in this current, it was using his strength against him. Every thrust of his paws depleted it a little. If he could just shoot like an arrow through the water, small enough to ignore the current...

That was it! His flailing legs caught the current and pushed against him. Aquapaw tucked his paws against his sides and used only his tail to swim. The result was instantaneous. Aquapaw hurtled through the water. He only slowed down once he saw the telltale sign of the tribe's location, then whacked the waves with his tail and leapt like a dolphin from the water.

Aquapaw made four small prints in the sand when he landed on it. Aquapaw then walked confidently toward the 'camp' and entered, No one actually noticed him, they were all talking. He could hear voices in the right hand room, Solarleaf's room. His paws tingled, and he crawled slowly in.

"As I said Blizzardstar, I was suffocating underwater and then a StarClan cat put a glowing ice-blue stone stuck to a long strand of clear seaweed around my neck, and I could suddenly breathe. I recognized Spottedleaf, and she told me: 'Where our Gift cannot help, the Ice-Pendants can,' then she disappeared, and I was fine again." Solarleaf meowed. Aquapaw's ears pricked. It sounded like the golden she-cat had recieved a deam from StarClan.

She spotted him crawl through the tunnel.

"Aquapaw!" Solarleaf gasped. "Where were you?!" Solarleaf made to rush over to him, then she blushed and stayed put. Aquapaw trotted over, his hazel brown eyes shining.

"Yes, Aquapaw. Where were you?" Blizzardstar asked, eyes narrowed, wondering why the apprentice was not cowering, pleading to escape punishment as all the other apprentices did when they were caught sneaking out at night.

"Blizzardstar, you are not going to believe this!" Aquapaw blurted. The silver striped leader twitched her ears questioningly. "You know that watery cave that Surfpaw almost died in? I got to the other side of it, I found us a camp!" Blizzardstar was obviously disbelieving.

"How did you get to the other side? Surfpaw claims she couldn't even see the exit when she turned back," Aquapaw suddenly became very interested in his feet.

"I can breathe underwater. I have gills." Blizzardstar and Solarleaf stared incredulously at him. "It's true. I found out in the swimming lesson this morning. I.. I wanted to prove myself to... the clan by discovering what the tunel lead to," Solarleaf suspected the 'to the clan' bit wasn't what he had originally planned to say. She was very good at guessing.

"Hmm. So what was on the other side?" Blizzardstar asked.

"I told you - a camp! The first camp leads to a place with a room practically meant for sharing tongues and eating. There's even a ledge for you to talk from, Blizzardstar. I like to call it the Gather cave." Aquapaw wondered if he would be reproached for namind something already.

"Go on," Blizzardstar encouraged. Aquapaw relaxed and continued.

"There were five other water caves leading from there. I found a store room, a nursery, a Healer den, and a apprentice den." he paused. "The last cave was beneath the ledge, and I almost missed it. But it lead to another smaller room with five more tunnels. I found there two free choice rooms, a warrior den, and a leader den. The last cave led to open see, by a reef that will be a great source of prey. I think I found a moonstone place there."

"What?" Solarleaf blurted. How much did this cat do for the Tribe? Not really for the tribe, Solarleaf realised. For her. Aquapaw then went on to describe the Coral Cave, and the icy bouler within it. "Icy stone? I would think that was what we needed to breath with if it were smaller." Solarleaf meowed. Aquapaw brightened.

"There were smooth pebbles in the watery caverns that were icy and glowing. The seaweed that the Orbs grow on is see-through." Aquapaw announced. Blizzardstar shot him a odd look.

"You seem remarkably good at solving our problems, Aquapaw. I think those things may be exactly what we need. Could you go collect some, please?" Blizzardstar asked. Aquapaw nodded, then shot off. He grabbed a plastic tesco bag that some twoleg had left lying around to collect the icestones and the OrbWeed in. Aquapaw filled the bag with the things then, raced back. He found Solarleaf and Blizzardstar waiting outside the cave.

"Did you get the things?" Solarleaf asked anxiously.

"Yep!" Aquapaw announced, displaying a pretty ice-blue stone and a clear glassy bit of seaweed with a 'glass bubble' attatched to it. "Now, let's get started making those Ice-Pendant things," Aquapaw purred, and ripped the orb off one OrbWeed. The weed instantly produced a waterlike substance that smelled of nectar from the place the orb had been torn from.

A bit got on Aquapaw's paw.

"Great StarClan, that stuff is sticky! I suppose that solves the problem of getting the stuff to stick," Aquapaw joked, and sliced a small bit of root of the bottom of the weed. That end started leaking the sticky stuff too. Aquapaw grabbed an icestone, and attatched the two ends of the weed onto the Icestone. The liquid immediately hardened, and stuck to the icestone like glue. Even if Aquapaw wanted to, he could not get the icestone off now. He wordlessly placed the pendant over Solarleaf's neck.

She shuddered as the stone sent a strangely cold feeling through her lungs. It felt a bit like the cold you got when you touched the moonstone... Wordlessly, Solarleaf walked over to the sea and plunged her head in, waiting to feel the constricting of her lungs gasping for air...

... that never came. She was gulping air out of the water.

**(OMG SORRY RABBITSTRORM FOR NOT SQUEEZING QUICKFOOT'S KITS INTO THIS CHAPTER! I WROTE MORE THAN I INTENDED. EVERYONE REVIEW NOW!)**


	39. The BattleLeech

Oops, I ticked off Laburnum... He's out to kill me... RUN AWAY!!!

Laburnum: I SHALL KILL YOU!

I suddenly thought of something.

Me: No you won't. I'm the author.

Laburnum: So?

Me: being the author, I can do things like _this_! chainsaw appears in a green poof of smoke, and I grab it

Anyway, read and review!

**PEOPLE WHO NOTICE BOLD, CAPITALIZED, AND UNDERLINED WRITING, GOOD FOR YOU. YOU GET TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. In your review, guess how old you think I am from my writing (Skyeheart, you don't count) Whoever is closest shall get a rather small prize: You get to know spoilers for the rest of Part Two and the beginning of Part three (yes i'm doing a part three)**

**

* * *

**

Aquapaw's tail twitched, and he woke up from sleep. He yawned, then quickly straightened with anticipation. This was the day the Tribe would move to the new camp!

He looked around the cave that they would soon leave. Aquapaw's gaze was fixed on Quickfoot, Spiritsong, and their three kits. There was Streamkit, a silver she-kit with white paws. Her sister was Desertkit, a copy of her mother Quickfoot. The only tom was Whitekit, who was white with silver paws. The three little kits were stumbling blindly around, Quickfoot occasionally having to nuzzle them back into place. Spiritsong observed with a look of pride on his face, pride that he had contributed to the tribe three new warriors.

A pang of sorrow struck Aquapaw's heart. Would he ever feel that pride, and the closeness of a family?

----------------------

(With the Tree-dwellers)

Windpaw was a very odd she-cat. When Gemstar tried to teach her something, she paid no attention to it whatsoever. She just stood daydreaming, gazing into the sky. Any tasks that gemstar set, those based on what she had been explaining, Windpaw failed miserably. She never paid attention. Gemstar got very, very irritated and eventually got so annoyed that she sent Windpaw off to hunt, allthough gemstar knew that due to her lack of attention in training that she wouldn't catch anything.

Gemstar sighed, and went after her apprentice. Gemstar saw Windpaw, and smelt mouse very nearby. Gemstar decided to watch so she could correct Windpaw of her mistakes.

What happened next puzzled Gemstar. She looked intently at Windpaw. The apprentice was in the wrong place, the mouse would be able to smell her easily. Windpaw wasn't even in a hunter's crouch, and the mouse should have definately smelt her. gemstar suddenly noticed Windpaw's face fur ruffled by a mild breeze, a breeze coming from behind the mouse towards her. _A breeze that did not exist anywhere else._ Windpaw leaped, the tuft on her tail _swish_ed as she flicked it, and the apprentice landed on the mouse.

Windpaw was a bit stupid and didn't bury the mouse, but Gemstar forgot about that when _Windpaw spread her wings and flew._ Sure, every cat in the tribe had wings and the fur tufts on their tail tips often as big as their heads, but the most any cat had been able to do so far with their wings was jump and glide a bit along the ground. When gemstar looked closely, she saw that Windpaw's wings had many of the essential feathers needed to keep airborne, where she and her warriors did not.

It seemed that in the air was the only time that Windpaw was graceful, and could do something better than everyone else. Windpaw smelt a bird behind her, and it would take too long to turn around and catch the bird...

...so instead Windpaw did a backwards flip inthe air with claws unsheathed. Those claws landed on the bluebird, and Windpaw had a bit of prey. windpaw then stopped flapping her wings, but held them outstretched to their full length so the wind caught them. The wind took the apprentice higher and higher into the sky, until she hung suspended below a puffy white cloud.

Windpaw's attitude suddenly changed. She was no longer sailing gracefully on the breeze, but had arched her wings and folded them close to her back. This caused her to drop like a stone downward, and only when about to collide with the ground did she spread her wings and land safely. She suddenly noticed Gemstar, and ran up to her, eyes wide with shock.

"Gemstar! Leopardstar and Russetstar are leading their clans toward the islands! Riverclan are ferrying the ShadowClan cats! they've come for battle!" Windpaw panted. Shock stabbed at Gemstar's every sense. The clans _dared_ to attack them? Oh, of course. They thought that since Tree-Dweller numbers had dropped, they could beat the hybrids.

But she would show them that they couldn't. She would drive all enemies from her territory without mercy, if necessary she would kill them.

Gemstar's eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to yowl an order. "Windpaw, you're the only one around who can fly. get to camp and bring re-inforcements!" The leader hissed. Strong as she was, even the First One could not defeat two clans on her own. In fact, she thought it liable that some cat would die. they had given most of their weapons to the Sea and Town-dwellers.

The alliance had been right, they were indeed weaker now. Gemstar bared her teeth, waiting for the inevitable clash. Weaker or not, the tree-dwellers were still stronger than the crowfood approaching the islands!

Soon came the faintest trace of battlesound. A faint yowl, the rattle of many cats hissing. There were more cats than Gemstar thought the two clans possessed. For the first time in seasons, Gemstar felt afraid. Killers were coming, every one of them yowling for the blood of she and her kin. They were welcoming a clash, running towards it... if she was the first warrior to clash with them, she was already dead.

Gemstar growled again, and pulled a VenomBlade from the loop on her ivy belt. The crafter had made long and firm ropes of ivy, small loops attatched to them. The ropes went around the waists of the hybrids. The blades were lodged in the loops. Every warrior would wear one, and carry a blade. But to supply the new tribes some had had to give up their weapons, and now relied purely on tooth and claw.

Gemstar heard the sounds of battle: Yowls, hisses, growls. Coming nearer... closer... for her... Gemstar heard the bracken breaking beneath many paws, every step laced with rage and fury. It was hard not to feel small when so many were attacking... Gemstar violently shook her head. She was a hybrid! The First of all hybrids nonetheless! They were cats. Smaller and weaker than they. _They would fall to the hybrid's claws!_

The first cat ran into the clearing. It was the ShadowClan leader: Russetstar. Her deputy followed her, then a tide of ShadowClan cats mingled with RiverClan cats. Gemstar briefly closed her eyes. All would be lost for her if Windpaw did not arrive soon. Gemstar opened her eyes, burning with renewed fury. She let out a savage yowl that made some apprentices hesitate, bu clan loyalty drove them onwards.

Blade in tail, gemstar deftly slashed the forehead of Russetstar, grinning. the blade had hit, and now the adder venom was in. Russetstar fought more, but soon recieved another poisoned gash on her flank. It was a short while after that when Russetstar felt the poison. She shuddered, and shuddered more as her body froze up and paralyzed, the paralys spreading to her lungs.

Gemstar left the Shadowclan cat to lose a life quietly, and slashed the deputy, Poisonclaw. she gritted her teeth. She had an old score to settle with him. She snarled and brought the blade across his neck, and he keeled over in pain with a cry of anguish, blood spurting from his wound. gemstar was satisfied. If the wound didn't kill him, the poison would.

Gemstar was suddenly surprised as eight cats jumped on her. Three securing her tail, two slashing her flanks, two slicing her back, and one tearing her throat. Gemstar yowled, and everything went black as she saw StarClan. StarClan said nothing to her, but the scene of battle played in their eyes. When gemstar was sent back on her third life, the re-inforcements had arrived., and quite basically, they were kicking tail...

...or so it seemed at first. The cats were surprised, and briefly weakened. But that wasn't permenant, and the greater number began to take their toll on the tribe.

Frenzyclaw was about to be killed until Windpaw grabbed her with her tail, and sailed off into the air, placing the mortally wounded warrior onto a treetop. Gemstar hated to admit it, but even with their advanced recources... the Tree-Dwellers were losing.

"Windpaw! Fly and bring ThunderClan cats! There's not much time!" Gemstar yowled, slashing a warrior and to her dismay hardly scraping because of the blood clouding her vision. The apprentice flew off with her swift moving wings.

Every cat was surprised when a small, odd coloured, winged apprentice landed in their camp. She had tiny wings smaller than her ears on each of her four ankles, and evenher ears had a few small feathers at their ends. There was a large fluffy tuft on her tailtip nearly as big as her head.

"Great StarClan -" Brambleclaw began.

"Shut up cat!" Windpaw screeched, not wanting to waste time. Everyone stared at her.

"Who are you to order our deputy around, who could kill you in a heartbeat?" Hissed Sandstorm angrily. Brambleclaw sniffed her.

"This is a Tree-dweller, Sandstorm! What are you doing in our territory?" Brambleclaw asked suspiciously.

"Save your suspicions! I have no hidden warriors. We need your help, ShadowClan and riverclan attacked and we're outnumbered. I think... I think Frenzyclaw might be dead." Windpaw yowled.

"The tree-Dwellers need help?" repeated Thunderclan, amazed. They were taking so long to actually answer that Windpaw grew increasingly impatient and furious by the second, her blood boiling.

"Yes, we do!" Windpaw yowled angrily. "They sent me 'cause i'm the only one with fully developed wings, and if you don't get your sorry tails over there soon i'll make good use of them by dropping twolegs on you!" Firestar's eyes narrowed.

"Even if the tree-dwellers are endangered, with you being so rude I don't think we should actually bother," he snarled. Windpaw felt herself get even more angry, and something told her it was good to get angry.

"And you won't get me in the water!" added Ashfur. Windpaw's eyes were just narrow red slits now, she was seething with anger. And an instinct told her to feed herself more. With her useful emotion control, Windpaw made herself angrier.

Wait a minute, she could actually see Gemstar fighting Russetstar... neither gaining the upper paw. But Windpaw saw the warrior hidden in the bushes behind, ready to kill...

Windpaw's anger reached exploding point. These stupid cats were taking so long! There wasn't enough -"TIME!" Yowled Windpaw, her scream tearing through the forest with a slightly mad tone in it. The cats eyes widened, wondering what had caused the outburst. "YOU STUPID CATS! YOU'LL REGRET NOT HELPING US WHEN I KILL YOU ONE BY ONE!" Windpaw screeched. **She didn't really mean it,** but her rage had taken control of her. Until she killed again and again, that rage would not quieten... and Windpaw would not regain control of her body.

Rage took to the air with a silent leap, hurtling onward with the wind buffeting her face so forcefully it was painful. The islands were too far away... she couldn't even hear the sounds of battle.

Windpaw saw the hidden warrior leap at Gemstar, and get her pinned down together with Russetstar. Lopardar soon joined the kill-the-leader activity and clawed at gemstar's side.

Rage's eyes flashed white hot. She had to get there and fight... faster!

It was no use. Rage/Windpaw had only just started to hear the battlesound.

She wouldn't make it ther ein time.

Gemstar would die.

The tribe would die, in disappointment that Windpaw could not save them.

_NO!_ That was not going to happen! She'd kill those miscreants before they knew it! And before Windpaw knew it, she had launched invisible energy at the battlescene, directed at the ememy warriors. Windpaw saw in her mind's eye Russetstar prepare to make the move which would drive all of Gemstar's lives away, when a invisible force hit her away and drained her energy. It was happening to every enemy warrior, and none of them could see it.

But Windpaw could. yes, she could see rippled blades of silver energy cutting like scythes into the enemies, their energy flowing out of them as if it were blood from invisible wounds. Some of this energy went to Windpaw, and Windpaw immediately realised that performing such an attack on such a great number of enemies was a bad idea. half of every cat's energy and power flowed into her, and she glowed paler and paler, beginning to fade into the white light that was power...

She could feel herself being compressed, her heart being pushed against it's job to beat. She would explode soon, her body couldn't take all of this power... Windpaw's desperation to survive drew her to try and throw all of that energy away in a single blow... and with anger and desperation as her weapon, it worked.

But there was no explaining the effects of it.

A blast of wind twirling in silvery patterns blew from Windpaw. It hit the lake with monumental force, and there was a noise of a explosion... The water erupted some forty meters high into the air, and with a whoosh it began to decend on the forest and island. _No! No!_ Windpaw screamed. _I'm killing everyone! Stop it! STOP IT! _Not realising that saying these things inside her head would make things actually happen, she thought wantingly of a wind that would return the water to the lake.

And it came. It raged through the trees, and blew the water back into the lake. Some of the water still flowed into the forest once the gust was over, though. It was not enough to drown everything around, including the Town-Dwellers. The water rushed thinly over a lot of ground, drowing prey everywhere. WindClan was obviously the least affected. Windpaw suddnely felt shame and guilt tear at her. She sobbed for a second, then thought of what would happen if the Tribe found out that she had caused the lake explosion.

She could almost hear Blackpaw's voice: "Kill her! Kill her before she and her temper kills us," Blackpaw was a tom who had padded after her, and had taken it a bit fast and admitted his love for her. Windpaw had absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever and said it. Since then, Blackpaw had hated everything about her.

Windpaw sighed. She could not return after what she had done... Sniffling, Windpaw dove into the cover of a cloud and flew away...

* * *

I did an extra long chapter for you guys! . Now you have to ALL review. Anyway, read the author's note at the top of this chapter if you haven't aready. REVIEW!


	40. Sorry for the boringness of this chapter

There will be lots of Sea-dweller in here.

* * *

Aquapaw brimmed with happiness as he and Solarleaf made the MysticPendants, the more appealing name for the icestone amulets. 

"Are you done yet?" Blizzardstar asked from behind. neither cat was made jump as she had intended to do.

"I'm just making this last one for Streamkit," Aquapaw muttered. He had just started making amulets for Quickfoot's kits with the smaller icestones. They took hardly any time, especially now he had gotten the hang of making them. "There!" He meowed, sitting back to admire his and Solarleaf's handiwork. "Finished!" Aquapaw paid more attention to the lick on his ear that Solarleaf gave him than what his leader said next. He quickly adjusted to listening mode.

"If you didn't need fighting training, I probably would be making you a warrior early. But first you have to learn how to fight with Spiritsong." Blizzarstar chuckled. "Still, you've discovered one of the most important aspects of a home, Aquapaw. For that you will have the camp named, and partly after you," the brainy leader paused. "Aqua means 'water' in latin. Aquatilis means 'watery'." With that, she walked promptly out of the room and onto the wobbly boulder, and called her summons.

The cats answered her call with boredom. Nothing interesting had been happening in meeting lately so they were reluctant to attend. However, they would be very surprised at just how good this news was.

"Cats of the Sea-dwellers," Blizzardstar began. "Aquapaw went exploring today, and used his 'secret' skill of breathing underwater to reach the other side of the cave that Surfpaw tried to swim to. Aquapaw found a camp, perfect for us in every way."

"Wait a minute," Called Quickfoot. "How will we get there? Aquapaw may be able to breathe underwater with his complete gift, but we can't."

"We contemplated that, Quickfoot. Solarleaf had guidance from StarClan to a object which will allow underwater breathing until our gift has finished growing on us. We have already made many MysticPendants to allow breathing underwater," Blizzardstar motioned to Aquapaw with her tail, who set about handing the MysticAmulets to everyone. Each cat shuddered slightly as a icy wave went through their chests, in the heartbeat the icestone touched them.

"I have given the camp a name. It will be called the Aquatilis cavern, in honour of the cat who found the camp that will serve our tribe for generations," There was an outbreak of applause and Aquapaw's ears twitched with embarassment as he continued handing out the MysticAmulets.

It didn't take long for the tribe to move into the camp and make it homey. They used palm leaves, seaweed, and the rare feather of any seagull foolish enough to cross a tribe cat's path.

------------------------------------

(A week later)

Much had happened in that week. The tribe had discovered that as well as fish and shellfish, they adored fruit and things like coconut. This tribe happened to be the sort that loves food, and before long they were cooking fish on a fire and making delicious dishes with fruit, nuts, and fish.

It was the exact day a week after settling into the new camp that a normal looking cat arrived. Well, normal apart from the fact his muscles were twice the size of the strongest Tree-dweller, and his tail and legs were longer than normal Tree-Dwellers's, and that was saying something.

"Calling any Sea-dwellers! I bring a message from Cobrastar of the Town-Dwellers!" He yowled, basically just yowling it to anywhere as he had no idea where they were. The tom was quite good looking, and with a closer look from beneath the waves the Sea-dwellers identified him as Zephyr. A she-cat emerged from the palm trees behind him, she had different coloured eyes and a sort of dark aura around her.

Zephyr was surprised when he saw a torrent of cats emerging from the sea, some from a almost invisible cave in the rock. They all wore a kind of glowing ice-blue stone around their necks, which flashed with light occasionally then went dim before glowing slightly again. Zephyr recognized Silverfleck and Spiritsong running up to confront him and Salt, and two apprentices behind.

"Hello Silverfleck, Spiritsong." He greeted. "What have -" he broke off with a startled yowl when he looked at Aquapaw, who was _blue._

"Oh, don't mind Aquapaw. He and Pearlpaw are loners we took in. Aquapaw just happened to recieve StarClan's gift to us much earlier than everyone else." Spiritsong said distractedly.

"Erm... okay. Cobrastar wants you to know that at the full moon a few days from now a few cats from each Tribe gather in our town for a Tribe gathering, and another few cats from each tribe will attend the Clan gathering. Each two will be led by one of the leaders: preferably the tribe gathering led by second-leaders." Zephyr meowed. Silverfleck nodded.

"I'll relay the message to Blizzarstar. Do you have to leave right away?" Silverfleck asked. Zephyr shook his head. "Then come and see the wonders of our home! You can bring your she-cat with you," The deputy announced joyfully. Zephyr noted that all Sea-dweller cats now had a tendancy to be jolly and carefree when nothing needed to be done. Zephyr curiously wondered what their camp was like, so agreed.

"What about you, Salt? Do you want to come?" Zephyr asked the she-cat. A steely glint appeared in her eyes.

"You try and stop me," She retorted, with a slightly rude tone to it. Zephyr nodded again.

"Come on then, let's see your camp and such." He meowed with a tone of humour. Silverfleck chuckled, and padded off down the beach, forked tail held high. Spiritsong and the two apprentices followed. Zephyr nodded at Salt and took off after them. Salt grumbled and followed. Silverfleck suddenly disappeared into a huge rock. Zephyr blinked. No, it was a cave cleverly hidden in the stone's shadows. the huge rock was strange, it was smooth, but a very dark grey. This meant it would soak up the sun and be a very pleasant place to sun one's self. Zephyr purred slightly and padded into the cave.

Zephyr was expecting it to be dripping water from the top, but it wasn't. It was a very curious cave indeed, and Zephyr knew that only StarClan could have made it. Silverfleck muttered something to Aquapaw, and the blue apprentice nodded then jumped down a very long cave filled with water. Zephyr and Salt peered nervously into it.

"Erm, Silverfleck? we can't breathe underwater," Salt meowed nervously, making a change from her usual retorts. Silverfleck and his brother-in-Flame (Flame basically means tribe law and loyalty to it) purred.

"Neither can we. Aquapaw's the only one that can stay underwater for any amount of time. We are gradually getting our gills, but they take ages to form," Spiritsong laughed. Zephyr looked perplexed, Salt was trying to get the perplexed look off her face. Aquapaw suddenly re-appeared with two of the glowing stones attatched to glass like seaweed. The two cats were even more suprised when the glistening pendants were placed around their necks. Zephyr shuddered as an icy wave ran through his body from the stone, in his mind he saw a strange, glittery, ice-blue wave. He strongly suspected that Town-Dwellers were becoming somewhat telekenetic.

He heard Salt gasp as the icy stone touched her. "MysticPendants," Aquapaw murmured. "StarClan told Solarleaf of them, and I found the things needed to make them." Zephyr shot an approving glance at Aquapaw. He, Salt, and Laburnum had been made warriors yesterday, and he would have wanted an apprentice like him: Quiet and obedient.

"C'mon Zephyr, Salt," Pearlpaw meowed cheerfully. "You'll see you can breathe underwater now," And Pearlpaw slid gracefully into the water, and out of sight. The deputy and Spiritsong followed, and Aquapaw merely indicated for Zephyr and Salt to go first with a expectant look on his face. Zephyr reluctantly jumped into the water with a unpleasant splash, and instantly shut his eyes tightly because of the salt that stung them. Salt herself ended up doing the same, and Aquapaw guided them through the twisting and turning cave.

Zephyr was highly relieved when he got out of the other side. He was astonished when he saw a fire burning in it's middle, many Sea-dwellers flocking around it. He noted that the smoke rose and disappeared out of a hole leading upwards. Many cats instantly leapt to their feet, Blizzardstar was the one who came over.

"Town-dwellers! Welcome to our camp. Why are you here?" Blizzardstar purred curiously.

"They had a message for us. I'll tell you later." Silverfleck promised. Blizzardstar nodded.

"For now, Zephyr, are you two hungry?" Zephyr's belly grumbled, and Salt's a heartbeat after. Blizzardstar laughed. "Well, that settles it. Bring in the Fish Dish!"

A second later, Quickfoot nodded and deposited two palm leaves (that had been made into a parcel like thing) by the feet of the two cats. Quickfoot pulled out the fishbones that fastened the leaves, and they fell apart to reveal two brightly coloured fish and a crab. Zepyr looked at it, bewildered. Salt was quick to make a retort. "How the StarClan do we eat that thing?" she meowed, pointing to the crab. Quickfoot calmly picked up a glowing icestone and whacked the crabshell with it, making a large crack appear on it.

Zephyr wasted no time picking the shell awkwardly off with his claws while Quickfoot used her paw spur to slice the fish's skin clean off. The two marvelled at the exotic taste of sea-dweller cuisine.


	41. The WhiteStone

I'll try to make this chapter WAY more interesting.

* * *

"Blizzardstar!" Silverfleck called. The leader's ears pricked. "There are two humans walking very close to our camp entrance. They appear to be scrabbling up the rock," (A/N: In the room where they light the fire, there is a hole directly above it in the rock that the smoke goes out of. I already said that. As for the other rooms, the Sea-Dweller gift and the Amulets allow cats/humans to breathe the oxygen from water, and that oxygen from the water goes into the caves. Just a simple unlogical ability I wanted the Sea-Dwellers to have.) 

"Ah, Quickfoot said she'd heard scrabbling on the rock above. Twolegs never come to this part of the beach, I wonder what these ones are doing here? You and Pearlfoot can go and quickly spy on them." Blizzardstar meowed thoughtfully, and Silverfleck gladly ran off with the new warrior.

Sure enough, there were two humans resting on a flat area somewhere above the nursery. A father and his eleven year old daughter.

"Hey, look! There's smoke rising over there. Maybe there's someone we can ask fer directions," Suggested the daughter. The father merely nodded and walked hurriedly over to the smoke.

"Pearlfoot! That's the tribe skylight! The cooks should be putting the fire out now, so we can put that plank thing over it!" Silverfleck gasped, and ran madly to intercept the humans. Pearlfoot matched his every step. Silverfleck made an aggressive snarl which temporarily stopped the twolegs in their tracks, and he had time to pull the large plank structure over the hole. The father looked at it quizically.

"Watch your step - very deep hole. Do not look down. Huh, it's written in some kind of red - wait! Is that blood? Hey, Naomi. Do you think that's blood?" The father asked. Naomi slowly nodded.

"I think so," She answered, and her belly rumbled. It was then that the father realised that they were out of food. He looked around, but the strange looking cats had disappeared.

--------------------

"So they're lost and starving eh?" Blizzardstar sighed. "Even if they are humans, we can't let them die. Let us ask StarClan if we may visit their dreams tonight."

"We'll have to go to CoralCave to see them directly. Shall we go now?" Silverfleck asked. Blizzardstar looked thoughtful.

"No, let's wait till they sleep." Silverfleck nodded at his leader's command and went off to spend his free time with Pearlfoot.

(Underscores mean a complete change of scene)

Alabaster sighed. He couldn't seem to get to sleep, the unmovable pendant around his neck was glowing in a way it never had before. It usual glowed like this in moonlight, lighting the crescent shaped stone up as if it were a fragment of the moon itself. It only flashed like this when something important was going to happen, like when the Spirits visited him and introduced themselves as StarClan. They had told him of groups of cats and hybrids (whatever those were) living under their guidance, as well as the fact that he had a great destiny.

StarClan had taught him the valuble skill of how to control his emotions, thus earning more control over his own strength. Alabaster was a lithe white tom, pure white. There was never anything on his coat to obscure the whiteness, a whiteness that made fresh fallen snow look black.

But it hadn't always been like that.

Alabaster knew he had had a life before living in this lonely place, but he could not remember it. All he could remember were some images of starlight on water and a moonlit stone pulsing with light and power... then waking with the immovable pendant around his neck. Over time, the strange silver string that looped around his neck simply sunk into his flesh, but the crescent stone didn't. It just sat on the shining white fur on his chest, as if suspended bu invisible thread. Alabaster had many times run from twolegs seeking to capture him for his brilliant white fur that was so bright it seemed to shine, and that was why the twolegs sought him.

Alabaster looked up into the sky, and went about his morning activities early. he had accepted the fact that StarClan would not let him sleep tonight, and so decided to be as best prepared for the predicted event as possible. Alabaster slid silently along the ground, his face loose and emotionless as always, but with a slight forlorn look. Alabaster's speed was something to be feared, to bad that couldn't be said for his strength. Alabaster's body was built for speed, and wasn't very muscly. However, he had learned to use his incredible speed to his advantage.

The more muscly cats that he had fought were not nearly as fast as him, their bulk slowed them down. It was only to the most observant eye that this could be noticed, and Alabaster had such eyes. he used the knowledge wisely, and developed strategies of using his speed to slowly wear down his opponents. The ones which were like him: lithe and speedy, they were never as fast as him but were still much harder to defeat than the bulky cats.

Alabaster never went hungry unless he was in a place deprived of all proper nourishment. His speed proved very efficent while hunting... if there was enough to hunt.

**Flashback in**

Alabaster walked the streets of this plain, grey, lonely city. The ones with two tall legs often looked at him, but it meant nothing to Alabaster. He could hear the sounds of the city: the strange smoke-spewing monsters roaring and the chatter of the twolegs talking.

"Look at that cat," Murmured one of the humans. Alabaster eyed it for a long time, the words repeating over and over in his head.

_Look at that cat. Look at that cat. Look at that cat. _They echoed in his ears endlessly, as if taunting him. Alabaster looked around him. Everything that made drastic movements also made noise. He moved drastically, so could he not also make noise?

"Meow," Alabaster meowed, attempting to imitate the echo in his mind. A flurry of emotions attacked Alabaster, shock and fear, confusion and surprise. all at that single meow.

"Mew meow," Alabaster tried again. It still didn't match this antagonizing echo...

"Meoo mew meow," That had sounded much more different. He knew what the words were and what they meant, but what he didn't know was how to say them. He was like a kit trying to speak!

"Leoo meaw mao," Alabaster said, making some very unnatural noises. "Look meowt meouwt." He had got the first word right. Why was he doing this anyway?

"Look at that." He said finally, getting the twoleg words right. Many twolegs looked at him in amazement.

"A talking cat!" One exclaimed. These words also echoed in Alabaster's ears, and this time he could repeat them more easily.

"A meawking meowt," Said Alabaster strangely. "A talking cat," he repeated, getting it right. "Look at that, A talking cat."

Wait.

There were strnge furred twolegs coming towards him, they were too close... too close... Had to run! Alabaster was suddenly overcome by fear and he darted away. He noticed, as he reached smeone's garden, that this run was considerably harder. He did not understand the constant rumbling of his belly, and why with each rumble he now felt intense pain.

He did not know why he was getting thinner, and why his bones were showing underneath his dirty pelt. Nor did he understand why he was getting weaker...and slower...

His memory was new, he had no memory telling him what to do about the rumbling belly and depleting strength. He knew how to... ah... relieve himself because once he had just randomly pooped on the twoleg path. But he did not know what to do about the rumbling belly.

A movement attracted his eye. It was a small blackbird, simply moving and pecking in the same garden as he. Alabaster did not know why it attracted his attention, why he yearned to sink his claws into it and afterwards his teeth... It was just another of those drastically moving objects that made noise, right? There was no difference to it. But something told him there was. Alabaster gave in to the instincts that were screaming at him, and soon he had satisfied that strange belly rumbling... _hunger_ being the correct word for it.

**Flashback end**

Alabaster sighed. After he had learned how to do a lot of basic things, his paws had carried him out of the city. He had joined a strange tribe once, and they taught him all the things he needed to keep alive. They had even given him a name. He-Of-Pure-White-Stone. When that unexplainable force led Alabaster away from them, he had given himself a more creative name. He had also learnt and repeated every word of human language that had passed into his ears, which was quite a lot.

As Alabaster finished eating his mouse, he looked upwards into the sky, as was his habit at dawn. He liked the way the blue sky would be paled, not properly lighted yet and often obscured by puffy clouds. A dot appeared on the horizon. Alabaster blinked. Yes, it was still there. He squinted at the faraway sight, and caught a glimpse of a mother-of-pearl skine reflecting off the object before it dropped out of the sky and fell like a comet towards the ground.

Alabaster hurriedly ran to find ehatever had crashed, what strange new thing had arrived. He was shocked at what he found.

A young female cat, unconcious and dying.

* * *

Anyone guess who the dying cat is? Alabaster is interesting isn't he? REVIEW!!!


	42. Dream travellers

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Flamespirit- WRONG!!! Think carefully about the mother of pearl shine. And also about the fact that Starclan tend to appear at night, not sunrise.**

**

* * *

**

Alabaster just looked at the she-cat for a long time, memorizing what she looked like. She had very long fur, and her whiskers glimmered a silver colour. All along her body there were silver stripes, that seemed to ripple like a stream filled with moonlight. On her back there were large silver markings, made from longer and more feathery fur than the rest of her body. On the end of her tail was a largetuft as big as her head, and her fur sparkled with a mother-of-pearl sheen.

Alabaster was unsure of what to do. He had not had any contact with animals other than prey and twolegs for moons, and had forgotten how to have a conversation properly. But as he inspected the she-cat further, he realised she wouldn't be talking or walking any time soon. It looked like one of her front and back paws were broken, twisted at a gruesome angle. It looked painful, but he suspected they would heal and function properly eventually. He noticed there were two silver shapes that stood out on her left flank. A star and an oval.

He suddenly felt an icy wave rush through him, and before he knew it Starclan's voice was speaking to him.

_"Heal her, feed her, and protect her, WhiteStone. Never leave her by herself, for she is our greatest hope for the Three of the Flame." _Alabaster had no idea what the Three of the Flame bit meant, but he understood the rest clearly enough.

This cat was important, and she needed help.

He carried her back to his cave with care.

(Underscores don't show up so the following will be used for drastic scene changes) **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Solarleaf, Silverfleck, and Aquapaw watched as Spottedleaf approached, answering their call through the moonstone. Silverfleck opened his mouth to speak, but Spottedleaf silenced him.

"You wish to visit the dreams of the twolegs. A wise way to discover what's going on with them." She murmured. Aquapaw looked at her expectantly. "And I will take you there. Request granted." And the cat flicked her tail in a motion to follow. The three cats exchanged looks, and wordlessly followed the tortoiseshell.

The trio walked out of the cave, and were surprised to find much more solid looking versions of them sitting asleep by the moonstone. They exchanged amazed glances, but continued to follow Spottedleaf. They were now walking upwards in the water from the sea floor... Walking, not swimming. It was like every pawprint of air was a liable place to put a paw on regardless of the laws of physics. They were walking upwards, feeling no solid ground beneath their paws nor the drag of the water.

Soon they were on top of the waves... and they walked on those too. There were no restraints in spirit form, you could walk wherever you wanted. This became apparent as Spottedleaf walked into and through the rock that the Sea-dwellers had their camp in. All the 'visitors' were stunned as they walked through the rock, a seemingly endless grey expanse of rock all around. They were suddenly walking through the Healer den, then through rock again. They suddenly reached the nursery, and Spottedleaf promptly began walking upwards through the air.

Aquapaw was surprised his companions had not made any comments. But then... why hadn't he? He simply saw no reason to. What was the point of speaking or asking questions here when he already knew the answers? Why waste the spirit energy they needed to walk into dreams? There was imply no need to speak, and so Aquapaw didn't. He had a feeling this was what the others were thinking, too.

They were suddenly on top of the rock, and he could see some kind of silvery aura emmitting from the girl. Not from the father, only from Naomi. It somehow seemed just like another thing simply for walking through. Mist couldn't be conquered until it was passed. All the aura was was another obstacle that wasn't an obstacle, a thing that was in the way but wasn't to them. It was a portal, existing solely to be walked through.

And so they did.

Aquapaw suddenly found himself, his companions, and the single Starclan cat in a white world with wispy, silvery clouds floating around, occasionally changing shape and expanding into a thick silver mist, inpenetrable to those wiyh no will to penetrate it. The mist morphed into palm trees, lforest trees, and the whiteness into a large brick house in the middle of it. There was the girl named Naomi, trying to get to the house but held back by a invisible wall.

That was who they were there to see. This was the girl's dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the middle of this town, there was a town center. In the middle of that town center was a immesurably tall pillar, names of those deceased inscribed onto it. At the top of the pillar it opened up into a large, strong, square. Sat on it were two figures: One was a girl with golden hair, and one was a boy with eyes almost coloured russet.

"You were right, Scytheclaw," whispered the girl. "You _can_ see the sunset perfectly up here..." Scytheclaw glanced back at her, his gaze washing softly over her.

"It is known by our Tribe as the SkyPillar. Remember it well, Laura." He answered softly. Laura looked into his fiery eyes. He was trying to act loose and not tired, but a certain spark was missing in his eyes that told Laura he was under great stress.

"I will remember it. But first, tell me what is troubling you." Laura answered, careful to not make enough noise to attract the attention of bypassers to them. Scytheclaw didn't answer. "C'mon, it's not so complicated to talk," she urged. His eyes softened.

"The answer, Laura, is the most complicated thing there is." He replied, and looked at the sun that was now dimmed by it's lowness. "it's getting late. Your parents will realise you;re gone soon. We'd better go." Laura nodded sadly. Scytheclaw gave the thumbs up that the coast was clear, then jumped down from the pillar, landing unphazed. Laura simply hugged the pillar and slid down it as if it were one of those fireman pole things. Scytheclaw got her up, but getting down was easy enough.

With a simple nod, they parted ways. Laura went back to her farm, and as usual was greeted by her brother's accusations of being 'Kolya's' girlfriend. This time, he was surprised to see her not deny it. Laura had a normal evening, but what was not normal was her dream that night. She had gone to sleep having to cleverly hide the bitemark ske had on her ankle, when Laburnum had accidentally bitten her (yes, accidentally) when she accidentally almost stepped on him.

Her dreams were highly disturbed that night. There was a silvery blue-grey she-cat in front of her. She looked slightly sad.

"My name is Bluestar, Laura." She meowed. "I am from Starclan." Laura gasped. So StarClan really _did_ exist! Bluestar caught her expression. "Yes, we do exist. But I am here to ask you a serious question,"

"Ask away," replied Laura.

"Would you mind becoming a hybrid?" Laura was shocked. Out of all questions, she hadn't been expecting that one.

"Er..." Laura replied. Bluestar's eyes said clearly that she needed a proper answer. Hard question. Become a hybrid with enhanced abilities and a free lifestyle, with nothing capable of hurting her... and have a reduced lifespan which would likely involve killing things? If she became a hybrid, she could still live her life normally in human form... as well as the fact she could be closer to Scytheclaw.

Where had that come from, she wondered? But she knew it, she had always known it. Her simple friendship with Scytheclaw had become something much more... they were now beyond what love a boyfriend and girlfriend could share. But Laura knew it couldn't go any further, because Scytheclaw was a hybrid. Sure, she could date him and basically do what boyfriends and girlfriends did... but it couldn't go further.

Unconciously, Laura found herself answering. "I would not mind at all." She was shocked at those words, it hadn't been her saying that. But... it had been. Every small word spoken there had been true, deep down she would not mind becoming a hybrid at all.

Bluestar fixed her with a sad smile. "That's good, because even we cannot stop the Bite from working."

And then the dream faded... away...

Away...

Laura woke the next morning with an inkling of a new birthmark on her foot.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! What is this mysterious Bite thing? What has happened to Laura? Will Alabaster be able to cure the she-cat? (who everyone should know who is by now, if you've been reading the story properly!) And what are the twolegs doing in the Sea-Dweller end of the beach? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!! 


	43. Mark of the Hybrids

Anyone who thinks the she-cat Alabaster found is a clan cat must re-read the last two chapters CAREFULLY.

**Flamespirit: Sorry, but I cannot grant your request. My plot, my story, my characters. If you want to read this story, you can't try to change it or the plot WILL FAIL. Sorry if you don't wasnt Laura being a hybrid, but too bad. You'll have to live with it.**

* * *

Alabaster glanced at the she-cat lying motionless in his cave. She had been like that for a day since he had found her. It was then that he saw her first movement, a simple twitch of her unbroken front paw. He relaxed. She was healing after all, just slowly. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The four dream visitors watched as Naomi tried two times again to get past the canopy of the house, she could not enter it. Spottedleaf nudged Silverfleck, eying him impatiently. It was obvious she was telling him to do something. Silverfleck swallowed, and nodded, making a gesture for Solarleaf and Aquapaw to follow him. Solarleaf obediently obeyed, Aquapaw watched Naomi with some facination.

"Naomi." Silverfleck meowed, in human tongue. The girl spun round and fixed her astonished gaze on them.

"Wow! What are you? You look like cats but..." she trailed off. Silverfleck was unsure of what to say, so Solarleaf took it up.

"We are cats, just a kind that no one really properly knows about," She purred. Naomi nodded.

"You do look like cats. But why have you got those things on your paws, and those weird split tails?" she asked.

"We call the 'paw things' our paw spurs. The tail is so we can swim better." Solarleaf replied. Naomi nodded again, brightly. Then her face fell.

"I can't get into my house," She complained. Even Solarleaf wasn't sure what to say to this, and so Aquapaw took over.

"So it seems. But what's happening in the waking world?" He asked. Solarleaf looked approving of his idea. A look of recognition passed over the girl's face.

"Oh, so this is a dream? I wasn't sure wether this was a dream or being on that rock was," She replied.

"This is the dream, Naomi." Solarleaf insisted.

"I sort of wish it wasn't," replied the twoleg.

"Why? Is there a bad reason why you are on the big rock, and the abandoned part of the beach?" Aquapaw urged.

"Me and my dad, Steven, live in a house in the forest a way from here. We were gonna go camping but then we accidentally went into the nature reserve part of the forest and beach, and we got lost. We ran out of food yesterday, dad won't admit it, but we're... well, doomed. If we can't find food we'll starve." Naomi grimaced. "I'm already partly close to that: i'm used to pigging on fish and stuff."

"I suspect you wont be hungry for much longer." assured Silverfleck, an odd twinkle appearing in his eyes. "Not much longer at all..." Aquapaw and Solarleaf knew what he meant, and were puzzled as to why they should waste prey on a twoleg. Spottedleaf suddenly arrived and announced that dream time was up, it was close to dawn.

And so the cats slipped back to the moonstone, and spirit was reunited with body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Laura looked with some wonder at the oval shaped birthmark on her foot. She could have sworn it wasn't there before. She suddenly glimpsed another of the birthmarks on her other foot, this one looked like a star cut in half, and when she looked back she could have sworn it looked bigger. So basically, Laura completed her objective of changing into her sports clothes and had a normal gym lesson, which Scytheclaw dis incredibly well in (as usual).

However, when she was getting unchanged Scytheclaw spotted the birthmarks on her feet. She wasn't expecting him to almost fall over in shock. She looked down, and with incredulity noticed that the half star had now become a full one.

"What is it?" Laura asked Scytheclaw, staring at the star shaped birthmar with hidden fascination.

"Laura," he whispered, in a mere shadow of his usual bold voice. It scared Laura to hear his voice sounding so unexplainably amazed. "H-Have you seen those marks on your feet?"

"Yep. They randomly appeared today." Laura answered, unable to hide her confusion as she dumped her sports shirt into her carrying bag.

"Do you even _know_ what those are?" Laura stared at them, and began to reach out to touch one, shaking her head: no. "Don't touch them!" Scytheclaw ordered, making her stop.

"Why?" Laura asked curiously. Scytheclaw blinked again, then took his socks off.

"Look at my feet, Laura. Then look at yours." Laura looked at his feet, and saw an oval shaped birthmark on one... and a star birthmark on the other. She looked at her feet, and her stomach lurched.

They had _exactly_ the same birthmarks on _exactly_ the same feet. A feeling of trepedation rose in the girl who was maybe not human...

"Those are the hybrid marks, Laura. You're a hybrid."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gemstar and Smoketail greeted the two parties of hybrids from the Sea-Dwellers with simple nods. Wordlessly, Smoketail led half of the Tree-Dwellers over to the half of the other tribe which were being led by Cedarheart. The party led by Blizzardstar made their way over to Gemstar and her party.

"Us to the Clan gathering, and them to the tribe." Blizzardstar murmured, her gaze washing over every cat there.

"You've changed, my daughter," Gemstar meowed.

"We all have, including you and your tribe." Blizzardstar answered curtly. Gemstar felt a wave of pride wash over her, and she raised her voice to each small party being led.

"Those led by leaders bearing the name 'Star', head to the Clan gather. Those led by the second-leaders, head for the home of the Town-dwellers." Gemstar yowled. Instantly, the commands of the First Hybrid were carried out. It was strange to think that Gemstar was now the idol of many a hybrid, a legend among them... simply because Starclan had chosen her to be the mother of her race. She was respected, and had fought longer than all the others under the Laws of the Tribe Flame.

The Sea-Dwellers slipped into the nearby river, the Tree-Dwellers took wing. Soon they were at the point of the river that was next to Town-dweller territory, and the ones going there were greeted by a small patrol. A larger group led by Cobrastar was picked up by the tree-dwellers and taken by air over the Clan forest. The Sea-dwellers simply hurtled through the rivers and streams to follow, until they emerged into the waters of the lake.

The Sea-dwellers silently slipped onto the earth of the Gathering island, moving as gracefully and quietly as a flowing stream. The Tree-dwellers flew quickly and silently overhead, carrying Town-dwellers in their tails.

"-That stupid Tribe is taking too long. We'll have to start without them." They heard Russetstar hiss impatiently.

"Hold it, Russetstar." Firestar growled in reply. He had never held a real grudge against the tribes, so why be spiteful? They kept to their own territory. There was suddenly a few yowls of shock and fear, cats shrank back as a faint _whoosh_ sounded in the air. The next thing Firestar saw was something like five comets shooting towards an empty part of the ground, and then the comets ascending again. The empty ground was full with normalish looking cats, apart from the facr their tails were too long.

Suddenly more cats crept in to sit beside the first ones, these had unnatural growths on their heels and a tail split and expanded at the end. They also had a rubbery looking ridge running along their backs. For the final touch, four of the 'comets' shot down to sit next to the newcomers, and one landed on an empty branch. The comet shot down from the branch again before Firestar could identify it, and went straight back up again, dumping one of the split-tail cats on another branch. Soon another cat jumped up to sit on one of the branches.

"Gemstar of the Tree-Dwellers," announced the 'comet'.

"Blizzardstar of the Sea-Dwellers," Declared the split-tail one.

"Cobrastar of the Town-Dwellers," Yowled the long-furred tom. Every cat just stared at the new arrivals for a long while, staring blankly and disbelievingly at _wings_ among other things. The Clans continued to stare.

"Will someone tell their news before the gathering ends?" Gemstar urged impatiently, lashing her tail.

"Er... Okay then. Leopardstar, do you want to go first?" Russetstar asked nervously. Leopardstar slowly nodded, keeping her eyes on the Tribe leaders.

"RiverClan is doing... er, fine. Stonestream and Voletooth met their ends recently, the clan grieves for them. Mosspelt had another litter of kits, all healthy. A RiverClan apprentice named Rainpaw went missing recently." The leader gave a nod to indicate she was finished, and Russetstar began.

"ShadowClan territory has prey running well. Tawnypelt's kits have become apprentices: Mottlepaw and Shrubpaw. Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Poisonclaw joined StarClan, and ShadowClan will never forget them." A triumphant gleam appeared in Gemstar's eyes.

"ThunderClan is thriving. leafpool has taken on Cinderpaw as an apprentice after a fox trap crippled her. We have two new apprentices, Flowerpaw and Snowpaw. We have three new warriors, Berryfur, Mousefoot, and Hazelclaw." Firestar indicated that he was finished, and Onestar took over.

"WindClan has prospered this past moon, prey has run in abundance and Whitetail had joined the queens. Nightcloud's kits were born a sevensun ago, and we have two new warriors. Shadedleaf and Redflower." Gemstar began speaking.

"Much has happened since my Tribe split into thirds, new kits have been born and made apprentices. Windpaw went missing something like a sevensun ago, after fighting bravely in the ShadowClan and RiverClan attack to us. Something made the lake overflow, and the already weak Frenzyclaw was killed. But we have many new apprentices: Frostpaw and Rainpaw as Moonstream's kits, Dolphin, Cascade, and Rockpaw as Jetclaw's kits. We all took our gift from Starclan, and now we can fly." Gesmtar stepped back, leaving the gathering in awe.

Cobrastar was next to speak. "The Town-Dwellers have flourished in their new home, and already we have three new warriors. Zephyr, Laburnum, and Salt. Daffodil kitted very recently, and we have all been showing signs of developing telekinetic abilities. In other words, we can move objects with our mind and sometimes levitate ourselves." As an example, Russetstar rose into the air, suspended ther until the mysterious force let her go.

Blizzardstar was next. "The Sea-dwellers have been very fortunate in our new home, the SunDrownPlace. We have found a network of water filled tunnels for our camp, which no normal intruder could hope to survive. if we didn't have our ability of breathing underwater, we too would have perished there. We have a new apprentice who shows unusual skill: Aquapaw. We also have a new warrior named Pearlfoot. Quickfoot's kits have been born, and mine are on the way." Blizzardstar's last comment met many surprised murmurs, but the gathering was over.

* * *

There's that chapter. REVIEW! 


	44. Fitting in

Alabaster looked thoughtfully at the she-cat. She was quite unique... like him. Her fur shines with a mother-of-pearl colour, as unusual as the shining white pelt that he possessed. He wondered if she had any unnatural abilities, like he did. Yes... he was a very powerful psychic. He suddenly heard a soft murmur from the she-cat.

"...The forest... is drowning. It's drowning... because of me..." She whispered dispairingly, though the voice was so faraway sounding that she was probably dreaming of something. Alabaster decided to look at that dream, and willed his spirit into her mind. Soon, he was watching the dream. But it was such a clear dream that it could be nothing less than a memory, and this interested Alabaster greatly.

_Small photons of light seemed to be rushing towards the she-cat, and Alabaster knew from the silvery glitter of those small light photons that it was a small amount of energy. But so much energy leeched into one body? That was dangerous, to say the least. it was a wonder she hadn't exploded. This was explained as the light gathered into a single blinding glow, emmitting from within the she-cat's body. She let out a great cry, and the light was sent off of her in silvey waves, entwining together into a sigle, lethal, blast. It hit the lake with monumental force, causing a tidal wave to cascade into the sky and flow through the trees..._

So that was what she was dreaming of, that was the memory of a forest drowning. Since he had no idea what the she-cat was named, he gave her a temporary tribe one. She-From-The-Drowning-Wood. Like he was He-of-Pure-White-Stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura had not had an odd outburst of surprise like Scytheclaw had expected. She just seemed... acceptant. As if she had been preparing for it. But the fact that she was now a TwoBlood, commonly known as a Hybrid, the boundaries that were her being a human had been demolished, all was clear for Her and Scyteclaw's relationship to progress further.

And so it did.

Hours spent together changed to days, visiting various places by moonlight and sunlight alike Mind, daylight meets were only available at weekends. Mostly Scytheclaw took Laura into the forest surrounding the town at night, and taught her the Tribe culture. She was also taught how to fight in her hybrid form, but never actually killed anything. She could fight, but would prefer not to. That certain human domestic thing was still held on to, in a way. She didn't have the warrior spirit like the other hybrids did, because she once had been human. (She didn't know that Laburnum was not affected by his earlier species at all)

But that didn't mean she couldn't fight well enough to defend herself or someone else, she could kill without hesitation if need be. Although she'd rather not, that was why she had tried to hold the hunting lessons off.

The days turned into weeks... and the weeks into months... (well, one month. Just getting an atmosphere ) In those precious days that seemed to pass like individual hearbeats, Scytheclaw and Laura became closer and closer... They shared a bond stronger than any petty boyfriend/girlfriend bonds that normal teens shared, their bond was rapidly approaching husband/wife strength, or as the tribe would say it, _mate/mate_ bond.

Scytheclaw told Laura of the events happening in his tribe every passing day, and she always had a good idea of what it meant for them. For instance, the tribe had found an excellent hollow for combat training in, somewhere in the eastern part of the forest.

Scytheclaw was particuarly pleased when he informed her of a glade his tribe had discovered that was situated on a small hill overlooking a large freshwater spring, there was a steep, vertical part where the hill seemed to have been cut away, the spring being at it's bottom. The cut area of the hill was rocky and hard, yet earthy. A sturdy ledge hung over it, hidden by all observers by a thick blanket of willow trees and ivy, the scent of wildflowers freshening the breeze.

Laura needn't be told any more once she heard it was a perfect place to watch the sunset come and go, she knew it was basically a glade dubbed a place for couples to visit for those precious moments together. Those moments untainted by the toil of duties (and school).

Nothing needed to be said. Scytheclaw led her there that evening to watch the sun decend as it sent a thousand fiery colours to set the sky ablaze. Laura sat in her cat form for the third time, and saw herself reflected in the golden pool beneath. All the way from the underneath of her chin down over her chest and underbelly, there were browny-gold speckles. The rest of her fur was a long honey gold, no other colours there.

Scytheclaw had had a 'sleepover' at Laura's farm once. He reccomended her coming for a sleepover at his camp, a request which was an honour for an outsider. Laura consulted her parents, at which they agreed. Scytheclaw was careful to not say where they lived, and said only that his 'parents' would take her to and back from his 'house'.

The sleepover was on the weekend before the weeks which was a two week holiday, because the people in that country split the six weeks of summer holiday into three, having a week of school in between them. This usually made it quite hard for holidays abroad to be planned, which was a bit of a pain. (I'm making up this country and all of it's surroundings 'cause I don't know if the warrior cat's homes actually exist in real life)

Laura walked nervously over to the warehouse in which the tribe was situated, and looked over to a planked up window and saw and eye peer out of a gap, following her. The pupil of that eye told her it was a cat. Laura walked over the crates that hid the door, and tapped her Hybridmark. She instantly had that odd feeling of being squashed into a smalller shape, and when it stopped she was a small, long furred golden she-cat.

She whacked the certain worn part of the wall, and instantly the concealed tambourine rattled. She heard 'Zephyr's' voice.

"Laura of the Residents? We've been expecting you. Come on in," He meowed. Laura walked in, nodding in greeting to the odd coloured tom. "You're starting to learn our sort of greetings. Your progress is admirable, for a Newly-Changed." Zephyr commented. Laura understood that Newly-Changed meant one who had recently become a hybrid. "Hey, Scytheclaw! Your mate is here!" Zephyr called.

Laura's stomach lurched. He had called them _mates._ They were not quite _there_ yet... But then, those who shared a bond like hers and Scytheclaw's were often called mates in the Hybrid communtity.

Scytheclaw suddenly appeared at the top of some stairs, he levitated down two of them then landed on the next, apparently having spent his time he could sustain in the air. he ran the rest of the way down.

"How did you do that?" Laura asked incredulously.

"I levitated. Our tribe are all turning psychic, which means we can levitate ourselves. We can't do it much yet, because our skills are still developing. But anyways, i'm glad you're here. I'll show you around and introduce you to the tribe," Scytheclaw explained, then walked away with his tail held high, Laura quickly followed. He took her into a largish den made out of wooden crates, the inside ushioned by s thick matress of feathers, fur and moss. The walls were covered in moss, stuck on with dry mud. Probably to prevent splinters. There was a pale ginger she-cat in there, and three kittens.

She looked up. "Oh, hello Scytheclaw. This is the Newly-Changed you told us about?" She asked pleasantly. Scytheclaw dipped his head in respect.

"Yes, Daffodil. I wanted her to experience a night in our lifestyle. A free one." Scytheclaw meowed. This she-cat seemed to have authority over Scytheclaw. Why was that, Laura wondered. Scytheclaw must have seen the questions on Laura's face. "Daffodil is our Second-Leader, the rank one step up from mine. Cobrastar, my brother, is the Firstleader." Scytheclaw explained. Laura nodded understandingly, not quite knowing whether she should speak or not.

"You say that you've been mentoring her, Scytheclaw? if that is so, maybe she could experience more than one night in our lifestyle." Daffodil suggested.

"What do you mean?" Asked Laura, cocking her head.

"I mean that you could become an apprentice of our tribe. it doesn't do to have Hybrids out of the tribes. You'd still live at your... erm... house, was it? But me, Cobrastar, and Scytheclaw, as well as all the other warriors would have authority over you. You'd have to obey any order by them if it were possible." Daffodil replied. Hmm, it was tempting... How different could it be from what she was already doing? Not very much. And she could actually earn a status among the tribe...

"That would be brilliant," Laura answered, trying to conceal an odd feeling of freedom fluttering around in her heart. She looked closely at the kittens.

"Great! I'll go tell Cobrastar while you meet Daffodil's kits." Scytheclaw announced, and ran off beaming. Laura hopped closer to Daffodil, all the time peering at her kits. Daffodil introduced them.

"This little pale grey female is named Virida, see her, with the green eyes? This one, the beige coloured tom is named Lionkit. This little grey-and-ginger striped one is Onyxkit." The kits were adorable. They were very cute, much cuter than human babies, in her opinion. They had tiny bright eyes and soft, fluffy fur.

"They're beautiful." Laura murmured, and at that moment Scytheclaw appeared.

"Good news Cobrastar's making you an apprentice at moonhigh. Anyway you should come and meet the tribemates come on!" Scythclaw babbled hurriedly. he shot off and Laura was left trying to keep up.

She met a couple of she-cats who were poking around in a small enclosed fire, the smoke drifting out a window that was directly next to another wall. (and not boarded up) They were Whitefoot and Brownfur. She then went and met the irritable Salt, and Laburnum (who seemed highly interested in her) And she met the healer, Mintleaf. Laura liked the herby smell of that den.

"Four male twolegs approaching!" Came Zephyr's voice from below. Cobrastar instantly leapt on top of the warrior's den, ran up the ramp, then jumped out of the window. Laura heard a _swishswishswish_ noise that was almost silent. Scytheclaw followed suite and Laura discovered that Cobrastar was spinning his tail like a helicopter, ascending onto the warehouse roof. She saw Zephyr ascend with him, accompanied by Laburnum. Scytheclaw leapt from the window ledge and did the same. He hovered, watching her.

"You can do it too! that's why your tail is longer than your body, our tails are our greatest defence. Just spin it, you've learned how to trapeze with it!" Scytheclaw instructed. Laura uncertainly spun her tail in circles, and found that it spun quite easily at her command, whirring faster and faster until it repelled the air, sending her slowly upwards... Soon she was hovering with Scytheclaw, who beamed at her. There were soon five cats on the roof, observing the humans.

"Never been here before. If we could get inside it would be a brilliant place to have a fag without anyone knowing," Commented a voice. ;laura and Scytheclaw recongnized it at once.

"Yeah," Agreed another boy, a d he kicked the warehouse door. It remained firm.

"That's Craig and his gang!" Laura whispered. "They'll break in!" Cobrastar eyed her seriously.

"Scytheclaw, I want you to take Laburnum, Zephyr, and Laura down there. Yell them you've been hanging out here before them, and so to get lost. If there is any fighting, I want Laura to do it." Laura gasped. "I have full confidence that you can do it, seeings my deputy has mentored you. it will be a chance to proe yourself to the tribe," laura reluctantly agreed.

Craig's posse kicked the door again. Scytheclaw zipped over to Laburnum and Zephyr, and whispered to them. they both nodded, and followed him back to Laura. Then all of them slid down the narrow gap beween the two walls, using their paws to slide down. They emerged in the shadows, then in unison grew and became human. Zephyr looked very odd in human form.

"Hey, Craig!" Called Laura. Craig looked around, sharply. Then he leered. All he could see was Laura.

"Hi, Nerd. What are you doing in _our_ place?" He jeered. Laura stepped forward.

"I should be asking that to you. This has been the favorite place to hang out of many of my friends, four of which are here now. Get lost, Craig. This haunt's taken. Find another one," Laura ordered. Craig simply looked offended, thenleered even more, stepping forward menacingly, crackling his knuckles.

"I think you're wrong, nerd. We've been here longer than you or your imaginary friends have," he lied, thinking that Laura was lying herself. "And anyways, you're in no position to tell me to scram, since you can't fight to save your life."

"Me and my friends watched you say you've never been here before. Zephyr, Laburnum, come on!" Laura called. Craig appeared slightly startled when he saw the odd looking duo arrive out of no-where, but his leer returned soon enough.

"Oh look, the Nerd has a couple of Nerd friends," Laburnum's eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Let _me_ shred him, laura!" Laburnum snarled. "No-one insults me and keeps their fur- erm, skin!" Laura looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"it was a direct order from Cobrastar that I prove myself to be a fighter against these fools. Besides, I want to give them a black eye to go home with. Maybe once i've pummelled three you can take the other ones. No killing though, Laburnum. The deputy told me you can get carried away," Laura replied loudly, making sure the others heard.

"Cobrastar? What sort of a name is that?" Craig leered.

"Street name," Scytheclaw answered quickly, emerging from the shadows. Craig's hand trembled slightly. Cobrastar suddenly rushed in faster than the eye can see, his eyes blazing with fury at craig,. He was in his human form.

"Change of plan, Laura," he snarled. "No-one insults a leader! I will knock him half way across the town and you can deal with his cronies. Laburnum, you can fight those rats in the secret alleys!" Craig looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Who's that?" he said rudely. Scytheclaw smiled.

"He is Cobrastar. And believe it or not, I take orders from him. he is far stronger than I am, and i have no doubt you'll be in the hospital once he's done with you," Scytheclaw said with an evil grin. Craig stepped back, his posse mimicked.

"Anyway, we can't have him blabbing to the police. We'll have to erase their memories of this encounter. Daffodil! Whitefoot! Brownfur! Come here and assist in the memory wiping," And the three warriors emerged, in cat form. They all sat by the patrol's feet. craig was about to insult the pathetic cats, when Zephyr, Cobrastar, Laura, Scytheclaw, and Laburnum changed into cats. It was definately funny to see those bully's faces.

The eyes of all the cats except Laura's began glowing with a pale ice-blue aura. And soon, the eyes of the real humans turned grey as a silver wisp emerged from their heads, and then disintegrated into the air.

The fighting was over before the gang could come to their senses after the memory wipe. Each of the patrol punched a gang person hard, and it was craig (punched by Cobrastar) that sailed the highest above the buildings. they would have a few broken bones when they landed.

* * *

And there is another chapter! REVIEW!


	45. The bonding

Something... unexpected happens this chapter. I hope.

* * *

Alabaster's paws touched the ground after a day of hunting birds. He would need the extra feathers especially now, due to the she-cat being there. But the twolegs were getting closer to knowing where he nested, too close for his liking. He had long since decided to find a new lodging, but his flight would be postponed by the she-cat. She really needed to wake up soon and eat, it had been something of a week already! 

Alabaster sighed and began stripping the birds of their feathers, then placing them in the plastic bags that twolegs dropped everywhere. He wanted to carry his bedding with him. The scent of fox and wolf suddenly appeared on the breeze. His ears pricked as a fiery coloured vixen and a small white wolf came into view. He nodded in recognition to them.

"Hello Maple, Glacier. How are things going? Have you had your pups yet, Maple?" Alabaster greeted pleasantly. (Yes, he's taught himself the language of practically every animal that he's come in contact with) Maple was a pretty orange fox with black ears, brown legs, and a white tail tip. Glacier was just a plain white wolf, but happened to be a runt, thus being only slightly bigger than Maple, who was his mate.

"Yes, my pups arrived two sevendays ago. Four of them, all unique." Maple replied happily.

"But anyway, we heard from Ravine that you were leaving." Glacier told him. Alabaster rolled his eyes. That fox was such a blabbermouth

"Yes it's true." Alabaster replied. Then he turned his eyes to the shadows of his cave, where a faint mother-of-pearl glimmer could be recognized. "But it may have to be postponed for a while, this she-cat dropped in on me," Alabaster chuckled. Both paira of doggish eyes followed his gaze to the she-cat.

"She's unique, and all." Remarked Glacier. Alabaster smirked.

"Never thought I could find anyone as unique as me. She came from the air too. I watched her dreams, it was some memeory, I can tell you. She seems to have control over immense power. I know that she is not normal. She's got this weird lengthening of fur on her back, and it smells like feathers." Alabaster informed.

"From the air? Does that mean she's a telekinetic too? Can she levitate herself like you?" Maple asked.

"No, for some reason I don't think she's a psychic. She had no aura when she flew, I have that silvery glimmer around me." Both visitors glanced at the she-cat a bit more, before turning their eyes back to Alabaster.

"But anyway, time to show you a reason why we came here. Mirage!" Called Glacier. A minute later, a small white... thing appeared. She was a mix between Maple and Glacier. Her ears were black and her tail tip was black, her eyes were a clear blue. Her paws were black, and she was bigger than fox cubs should be. She was more wolf than fox because of her size and colour, but the distinctive long fur and bushy tail of a fox remained. Her ears were pointed, like a fox's, and as mentioned earlier, they were black. Her muzzle also looked a bit more foxlike.

"This one of your cubs?" Alabaster asked with surprise evident in his voice. He studied the little hybrid carefully.

"Yep, she's the only one like that in her litter. She's already weaned... and well, she's always badgering us for your details, like how many languages you speak and what abilities you have. Because of that constant interest in you... all six of us talked, and decided that if you leave, she'll come with you. If you'll take her, of course," Glacier explained, and Maple licked her daughter's ears.

Alabaster blinked, regarding the cub warmly. "Of course I'll take her, but are you sure? You've waited for these cubs a long time." Alabaster asked.

Maple sighed, and looked at Alabaster with her blue eyes. "As sure as we'll ever be. She's not like the other cubs, she has a sprit of adventure that can never be satisfied in this valley. She'll become dull if she doesn't get a good adventure, and with you around she's sure to get one," Maple replied, sounding torn. "It's for her own good, really,"

"But you do know that humans may catch her, if she goes with me," Alabaster reminded.

"Yeah, we talked 'bout that as well." Piped the cub. Alabaster chuckled.

"All right then. What's her name? Mirage?" The white cat asked.

"Yep. Beacuse one second she's safe in the cave, the next second she's gone. Halfway across the valley or something." Glacier chuckled. Alabaster padded over to the cub, who was slightly smaller than him.

"I will take you, Mirage WhiteStone. Wear the surname of my house with pride." (Yep, the animals around here give themselves surnames) "Like I taught your parents, I will teach you to be a telekinetic to the best of my ability." He vowed, and placed his paw on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"And I will fight by your side for honour and friendship," She murmured, thouroughly surprising Alabaster that she knew the ceremony that changed an animal so they held a new surname, thus holding a new legacy.

"And should something rise to capture you, I will follow you to the ends of the earth to ensure your liberty." Alabaster continued. (Alabaster himself went through this ceramony to become a resident of the valley officially)

"And as the tide changes, should misfortune rear it's ugly head, we will fight as one." Mirage replied steadily, further proving her knowledge of the ritual.

"Through darkness and light I will protect you, until the day for failure will come." Alabaster finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Laura, if you're going to be a hybrid you have to eat our food when you're here," Scytheclaw urged. Laura eyed the mouse she was supposed to eat disdainfully.

"But it's _raw._" Laura complained. Scytheclaw rolled his eyes, and ate the mouse himself. He then hauled a rabbit out of nowhere.

"Humans sometimes eat rabbit, so this should be better," Scytheclaw announced. Laura still looked very reluctant. "Come on Laura! Are you going to eat that or am I going to have to use telekinesis to make you eat it?" Scytheclaw teased. Laura regarded him. Scytheclaw would be able to do that, but wouldn't. Laura sighed, took a deep breath, and bit the rabbit't flesh.

She was highly surprised. That first bite of proper hybrid food was like a bite of freedom. The fresh blood and the still warm flesh made a dormant beast within her stirr. She quickly demolished the rabbit.

"Well, that wasn't too bad was it?" Scytheclaw purred. Laura shook her head, then pricked her ears as a loud yowl echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Let all cats old enough to fight and hunt gather here around the GatherCrate for a Tribe meeting!" It was Cobrastar's voice.

"That's your ceremony he's about to announce, Laura." Scytheclaw whispered. "Come on!" And the two hybrids raced upstairs and gathered around the crate on which Cobrastar stood. He waited until everyone was there.

"You all know that Laura of the Residents became a hybrid, and now we gather to officially make her a tribe cat in StarClan's eyes. Laura, come here," Laura padded stiffly forward, feeling the eyes of every cat upon her. "Until she earns her warrior name, Laura will be known as Goldenpaw. Scytheclaw, you are a skilled and loyal deputy, pass on your knowledge and skill onto Goldenpaw, and help her earn her warrior name," Scytheclaw padded up and touched noses with Goldenpaw, who had already been mentored a lot already.

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!" Cheered the hybrids. Like the rabbit earlier had made a beast within her stirr, the yowls of her tribemates woke it. The beast roared within her, and filled her with warmth and joy. It also filled her with renewed strength for hunting and fighting alike, the ability to do it naturally.

This dormant beast... it was instinct. Goldenpaw no longer felt as though she would be shunned wherever she went, she _belonged here_. She felt wild, as though not the pulls of fate could stop her from doing what she wanted. She was no longer a human that would retch at the thought of even touching raw meat, she was a hybrid. Laura could see the moonlight shining through a narrow gap in the window, the time when she and Scytheclaw could be alone.

She touched her tail to his flank, and whispered in his ear. His ears perked, and he nodded. Then they both shot downstairs, and out of the building. Out into the forest and towards the Glade, so close that their fur brushed against the other's. _This_ was where she belonged, with the closeness of tribemates... and maybe even a mate. This was what it was like to be wild, and Goldenpaw had never felt more free.

As the two cats sat in the moonlight, and Goldenpaw felt her ears recieve a lick, she felt human boundaries crumble. Human inhibitions were no longer hers, she was a hybrid, and what was natural to hybrids was natural to her.

That night was a lot different from the other nights they usually spent together.

* * *

Anyone get the meaning of that last sentence? REVIEW! 


	46. Tension

Okay... maybe people will understand better in this chapter

* * *

Alabaster started filling a second carrier bag with spare bedding, and was making good progress until Mirage appeared. 

"Alabaster! The cat is waking up!" Mirage gasped, before dashing back into the corner of the cave. Alabaster blinked in surprise, then followed suit. It was true, the she-cat was whimpering slightly and her claws were scraping against the stone floor, they looked as if they were made of crystal. One paw reached out across the stone, and then the other front paw. They scrabbled feebly and the claws tried in vain to hold the stone.

Alabaster and Mirage watched intently as the she-cat coughed, and began pulling the front of her body up with her legs, but her legs were stiff from disuse and the pain of it caused the she-cat to cry out and fall back to the ground again.

"Fetch some poppy seed," Alabaster barked, and Mirage obediently sped off into the herb filled corner. The she-cat tried again to raise the front of her body, and this time remained balancing on wobbly forepaws. Mirage reappeared with the head of a poppy, long since stripped of it's petals. Alabaster levitated it from her jaws and then made a few seeds float into the she-cat's mouth, and she swallowed them as if the flavour was familiar to her.

The she-cat gasped as she attempted to use her back legs, but they were too stiff at the moment and buckled underneath her. She then moved an extraordinary tail longer than herself and tipped with a large puff the size of her head. She used it to balance her abdomen as she regained the use of her legs.

The she-cat didn't seem to see anything around her, she just focused on her steadying legs, and sighed in relief when they stopped trembling. She inhaled a large breath of air, then gasped again.

"Fox?" She muttered, then bared her teeth, seeming not to see the two white figures lurking in the shadows. "I'll tear it to shreds!" She growled, and Alabaster blinked.

"You know, you don't seem in such good shape right now, so I suggest you don't fight my charge." Alabaster reccommended, and the she-cat jumped.

"Where are you?" She hissed, and the long 'fur' on her back raised, presenting a large pair of feathered wings. That was how she had flown! Alabaster stepped from the shadows.

"I'm right here, winged one." Alabaster informed seriously. She jumped and spun her head to him, the depths of her eyes spiralling with fear, uncertainty, and anger.

"What do you want?!" She hissed.

"Now, Now. That's no way to talk to someone who saved your life." Alabaster scolded. The she-cat appeared flustered.

"How could you save my life when I almost destroyed an entire forest on my own? I'm a hybrid! I don't need saving."

"Correction, you leeched the energy and power of others to create the Wind Blast. You are stronger in spirit than many, but mine is stronger." Alabaster corrected, wondering what she was a hybrid of.

"Oh really? Care to prove that in a fight?" The she-cat snapped.

"Gladly. You won't be able to put up much of a fight at the moment, anyway." Alabaster sighed, and the she-cat hissed with fury and flew at him. _You should use that anger of yours accordingly. You can't do anything with raw fury, it has to be controlled._ Alabaster informed, talking to her through telepathy, dodging easily.

She hissed with frustration, and suddenly metamorphed into a human sized creature... that looked like a human with winds, fur, cat ears, and a tail! Ah, so that was what she was a hybrid of. Alabaster rarely ever got surprised, and so even this didn't daunt him. He tsked then reached out with psychic ability. The she-cat suddenly froze as she sensed an invisible force constricting around her neck, and gasped.

"Let... me ... go!" She gasped, and Alabaster immediately withdrew the force.

"Okay, now that you've vented your fury I assume you no longer want to kill me?" Alabaster asked. The she-cat sat down.

"Yes. Sorry." She muttered, running her tongue over her paw which she swiped over her ears.

"My name is Alabaster WhiteStone, and this is my new house member Mirage WhiteStone." Alabaster informed, and Mirage emerged from her hiding place at last.

"Alabaster, isn't that weird! She had wings and can transform and actually fights pretty well seings she's been in a week long coma and-" Mirage exclaimed.

"Mirage, remember that this cat doesn't speak Canine. Stop talking while I translate." Alabaster instructed, and began traslating Mirage's words for the she-cat.

"You can talk fox? Wow that's odd. My name is Windpaw. Windpaw... formerly of the Tree-Dwellers." Alabaster detected the sadness in her tone concerning the Tree-Dwellers.

"Who are the 'Tree-Dwellers', young mage?" Alabaster asked. Windpaw wondered what a mage was before continuing.

"They were my tribe. They were fighting two Clans and losing, but then I somehow made a tidal wave... I know at least one of my tribemates died because of me." Windpaw murmured, her tail lowering. Alabaster blinked, then turned to Mirage and talked to her in canine language.

"Mirage, I've heard rumours of a mighty Tribe that lies far to the west. Have you?"

"Yes... They say the Tribe can become huge and storng, their abilities surpassing those of a human," She replied quietly.

The stone that sat on Alabaster's chest flashed bright white, and he heard the echoing voice of telepathy in his head.

_WhiteStone, place your paw on Windpaw's head. We wish to speak to her._

An order made by StarClan was an order to be obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goldenpaw had sat down for dinner, and was helping herself to some of the food laid out.

"Can you pass me the green beans please?" She asked, surprising herself as well as her family. She had hated all greens since her becoming a hybrid, of course they didn't know she was a hybrid. Her mother obliged with a bemused expression. Goldenpaw forked some beans onto her plate, and ate them.

They were disgusting as ever, so why did she still want them?

-----------

Two days later, Goldenpaw had pounced on a unsuspecting rabbit and killed it. She had killed a fox to prove her fighting skills the day before, and she was now hunting. She'd been doing it for three nights now, hunting no longer disgusted her.

"Good job." came Scytheclaw's voice from behind her. Goldenpaw dropped the rabbit and purred.

"Thanks. Did my assessment go well?" She asked.

"I'll say. You're a reasonably good fighter, but you dominate all with your hunting ability. Two rabbits, four mice... and a vole."

"Plus a pidgeon, I caught it then hid it in a hollow log, the wood confused its scent." Goldenpaw corrected. Scytheclaw appeared startled.

"Great StarClan, you definately passed! I need to talk to Cobrastar about your warrior ceremony!"

"Already?!" Goldenpaw squeaked, thilled.

"Well, technically you've been my apprentice for over a moon." Scytheclaw reminded. Goldenpaw blinked.

"Brilliant! Let's go now."

And so the couple sped off towards camp, and Scytheclaw dropped off Goldenpaw in the healer den to get some dock juice for a cut, then scampered off to find Cobrastar.

"Hello, Goldenpaw. You got a cut eh? Wait a second." And Mintleaf got a small china bown out, and stuffed a few leaves into in then poured a small quantity of water in with the leaves, She then began grinding them up with a large smooth stone. It was a pale green moosh once Mintleaf was done with it, and she scooped the pulp onto her paw and quickly rushed it over to Goldenpaw's cut, and clear, stinging liquid dripped onto the wound. Goldenpaw winced, it stang, like antiseptic.

"That should heal easily," Mintleaf meowed approvingly, and took in a deep breath then let it out with a huge sigh. Her ears suddenly pricked, and she sniffed a bit, then looked oddly at Goldenpaw's stomach.

"What?" Goldenpaw asked, looking at her belly to see if there was anything wrong with it.

"It's just..." Mintleaf hesitated, then shook her head. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

* * *

Anyone have a clearer opinion of what you thought happened? REVIEW!


	47. To shatter and prosper

It had been two days since Windpaw's awakening. Alabastor had fed her, and decided to start teaching Mirage cat language since it was so hard for she and Windpaw to communicate.

"Alabaster!" Called Windpaw, and she trotted over to him.

"Yes?" Alabaster asked evenly.

"I need to go back to the Tree-Dwellers. I've realised it... I was stupid in my panic. They can't have known that I caused the tidal wave, so i'm going back." Windpaw declared. Alabaster blinked.

"You know i'm leaving here with Mirage?" Windpaw nodded. "We have no idea just where we're going, so... how about we come with you? I'd like to see this tribe of yours, the rumours are very interesting." Windpaw appeared stunned for a minute, then replied.

"I don't see why not... but the tribe might freak when Mirage appears almost directly next to their camp." Windpaw mused.

"Sounds... interesting. Though I'd rather that I just levitate her out of harm's way, myself." Alabaster chuckled.

And so, the next day they set out. The fact that Windpaw's tail could carry things helped a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goldenpaw was having a nap in the sunlight that shone on top of the crates. She was one of the only four there at the present time, the others being Laburnum, Salt, and Mintleaf.

Goldenpaw's ears pricked as she heard Salt hiss.

"Shut up Laburnum! I don't want to hear you gloating about waht a good deputy you'd make!" She hissed.

"But I would, though. I would make the tribe be organized adequately," Laburnum insisted.

"Whatever," Salt sniffed. "Zephyr would make a way better deputy than you any day."

This appeared to be the sort of thing that set Laburnum off.

"That idiot has such stupid markings he must have gone and spray painted himself! He's the biggest idiot that StarClan ever set eyes on." Laburnum snapped. Salt's fur bristled, and her anger simmered.

"The sort of response i'd expect from a jealous whore!" salt replied harshly.

"Whore?! Oh, I assume you're reffering to yourself? Or maybe Zephyr?" Laburnum taunted. Goldenpaw could have sworn she saw Salt's eyes flash red.

"You're pathetic! it's no wonder Scytheclaw was made deputy instead of you!" Salt spat. She had officially crossed the line, this was what irritated Laburnum the most. He lunged at the moody she-cat, swiping her russet striped cheek. (oops, I never said, Salt is a black cat with russet stripes)

Salt hissed, and recoiled by slashing Laburnum's flank. laburnum responded with the same fury, and bit Salt's shoulder. It seemed Salt's anger had reached danger point, because her eyes really DID turn red this time, and almost immediately... every bit of light faded.

The sunlight was gone. All that remained was a void of endless black shadows. Cats can see in the dark, but this was a shadow so dark that no-one could see... the darkness consumed all. Goldenpaw heard the thump of Laburnum falling over, too confused to know where everything was and fell over. But apparently, Salt could see in these shadows. By Laburnum's hisses and snarls, it seemed she was scratching him rather accurately.

"Stop fighting at once and unboard the lightshafts! You do not assassinate tribemates!" Yowled Mintleaf furiously. The battlesound reduced to nothing, and the light slowly returned, apart from a path in the corner where Salt sat, her eyes still red. And then- she vanished. She disappeared in the depths of the shadow, and simply was not there any more. Goldenpaw saw through a gap in the windowboards that Salt was walking into the forest to hunt.

-------------------------------------

(Two weeks later)

Goldenlight had recieved her warrior name yesterday, since she had already been training with Scytheclaw for a long time, it only took two weeks for hunting lessons and she was ready to be a warrior. Goldenlight personally liked her warrior name, apparently so did Scytheclaw.

"Goldenlight... you smell odd. Do you feel ill or anything?" Scytheclaw asked, concerned.

"No... But i'll go check with Mintleaf just in case." replied Goldenlight, and she set off to talk to Mintleaf.

"Hmm... yes... your scent is different... it seems familiar... wait... Yes! Daffodil! You smell like Daffodil did before she had her kits. I thought it beofre... but now i'm pretty sure. You're pregnant," Mintleaf announced.

A flurry of emotions attacked Goldenlight. She felt overcome with the joy of bearing kits and having the closeness of a mate... but she also felt as if her life was falling to pieces around her... her life in the human community, anyway.

"Thanks, but first I think i'll check with human methods!" Goldenlight gasped, and prepeared to run off.

"You mean pregnancy tests? We nicked a few of those from a twoleg pharmacy for convenience. Here, try." And Minyleaf handed her one.

Once the results came up... Goldenlight again was attacked by emotions.

It showed positive.

Her tribe life would flourish... and her human life would die.

* * *

Sorry for that chapter being so short! But still, I updated sooner! 


	48. To perish or bloom

And it begins again.

* * *

It took a long time for Alabaster and company to exit the valley, especially since each one of them was unusually coloured, and the humans would want them for experiements. Mirage had learned a few words in the cat labgusge: Yes, no, and I don't know. She was making progress at least, and Windpaw seemed constantly deep in thought, apart from the odd moment when she would lash out her tail to stun and kill hiding prey from the bushes. 

Once they were clear of the windy valley, there was a thin layer of trees before there came a human city, stretching too far and wide to be bypassed. It was in this city that the WhiteStones faced their first battle as members of the WhiteStone familiy, and Mirage's first battle.

Humans had seen them, and reported them. And now a large number of animal control officers were advancing, twelve, to be prescise.

"Mirage! Stay out of the fight - You don't know how to fight yet!" Alabaster commanded, but the young baiya (the name for a fox/wolf hybrid) refused to back down, and refused to step back and let the fighters do the work.

A fleet of tranquilizer darts shot forward, until frozen in mid-air, shimmering with a sort of silver glittery aura. They dropped to the ground, and stayed there. In huis satisfaction Alabaster didn't notice the second fleet of darts approaching until it was too late, they were too close to halt...

And Windpaw leapt in front of him, spinning her tail so fast it made a soft whirring sound undetectable to human ears. It looked like a shimmering version of a helicopter blade, and it was fast enough to make the darts simply bounce off her tail.

There was a yelp from behind them, and both felines swung their heads around.

Mirage had been struck by two tranquilizer darts, and had fallen over, too sleepy to move... One human was stuffing her into a large container marked: _Unknown species classification laboratory._ Both cats snarled with fury, but Windpaw was the one who spread her wings and flew forward as fast as the darts that had hit Mirage, and she barrelled right into the human who was putting Murage in a cage. He fell over, and was briefly stunned as Windpaw landed on his chest.

She slashed at his face, and he yowled in pain. She then brought her claws and wings against his neck with huge, vicious strikes. He was soon bleeding uncontolably... and died.

"You _killed_ a human!" Alabaster gasped. Windpaw's crystal coloured eyes swirled in many colours, and they began glowing white for a second... then all the tranquilizer guns exploded. A few humans were knocked out by the explosion, the others sat idly around, wondering what to do. Windpaw got rid of their uncertainty to attack by leaping forward onto one man's back, and hung by her claws onto his neck.

Four other people ran forward and attempted to hit Windpaw off the man, but she caught one's neck with her tail and hit the others with her wings, which had talon like things at their tops. Windpaw dispatched the human whose back she was clinging to, and then all the other animal control people finally decided to run away... they were no match for Windpaw without their guns. Well, they weren't a match for her with guns, but that was beside the point. The humans had been smart for once.

Alabaster was still gaping. Windpaw had killed two humans! Her many faceted eyes whirled a bit, and then fixed firnly on him, the colours in the crystal mostly golds and yellows. This meant she was feeling slightly stern.

"Yes, I killed humans. We're strong enough to do it. Honestly, somethimes I think it should be me teaching you!" She looked at Mirage, who was knocked out. "We need to find a refuge while the tranquilizer wears off. Let's find a place to hide in a human garden. yiu ger some really big ones with tons of places to hide." With that, Windpaw grabbed Mirage with her tail and promptly flew off.

Alabaster stood gawping for a bit before levitating after her. Windpaw seemed to be observing the town below her, then without warning she dived downwards into a large garden, there was a big shed at the end of it propped up on bricks to prevent things from eating the wood. The garden was grassy, green, and lush. Neat flowerbeds and small ornamental trees lined the garden's edge, and there was even some blackbirds and magpies pecking at grass seed! Plus, there was a small pond filled with golden fish.

"This is a good place to stay." Windpaw declared, and then crouched to crawl under the gap between the shed floor and the ground. Alabaster floowed, watching Windpaw closely as she pulled the small fox cub into the gap with her. Alabaster quickly began making small plans in his head, and then promptly decided to carry one of them out and started digging. "What the StarClan are you doing?" Windpaw questioned, sounding quite irrate.

"I tend to travel a lot, and every now and then I need to come back to places i've been before. I've memorized the locations of many good places to camp with sources of food and water nearby. This is on my list of camps now, so I might as well make a burrow under the shed so we don't have to crouch all the time," Alabsdter replied, and then started using his telepathic powers to move earth as well. (He moved the dug up ground to the edge of the gap under the shed, making a wall that went in all areas except one, an escape route. Any one of the walls could be shifted, but only by him or someone underneath the shed)

Windpaw merely sighed and took a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salt sighed with exasperation. She was having difficulty trying to explain the unusual event in which she had almost killed Laburnum.

"I told you, Zephyr. I just got really angry and then everything went dark. I could see, though. I could see ripples passing over the ground where Laburnum was... those ripples moved when he did, and they became wavy when he jumped. I suppose you could call it seeing with your mind's eye. It was so easy to track his movements." Salt insisted.

"That's weird. What else happened?"

"I felt as if I could go anywhere in the blink of an eye and..." She broke off suddenly.

"What?" Zephyr questioned. Salt yawned.

"I'm tired... talk to you tom...or..ow..." And then Salt promptly fell asleep.

-----------

Salt opened her eyes to find herself in a world other than the warrior den. She was in the training clearing, in the forest. She could smell ThunderClan scent migled with the sharp, thin smell of ice and fire, and the chill of the night air. She could smell Sea-dweller scent as well... and a fading smell of tree-dweller, as if someone were losing their tribe scent.

She watched in amazement as two other forms slowly materialised before her, showing a sky blue tom with ocean blue stripes and a she-cat with a mother of pearl sheen, with silver stripes. And then there was her, the black she-cat with russet stripes.

Particles of light drew together and took the form of a blue-grey she-cat, who blinked clear blue eyes. The other two figures woke up, the blue one displaying hazel eyes shimmering in the many shades of brown, and the silver striped one's eyes sparkling and swimming with the colours of a rainbow, like a crystal catching the light of the sun.

"Who are you?" Salt asked the other two curiously.

"Aquapaw of the Sea-Dwellers." The blue one answered quickly. "Salt, if i'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's me. What about you?" Salt asked the silver striped one.

"Erm... Windpaw WhiteStone... I mean, erm... Windpaw, formerly of the Tree-dwellers?" Replied the she-cat, seeming quite confused.

"Windpaw? Aren't you the one that went missing from the Tree-Dwellers? I heard it at the gathering." Aquapaw asked.

"Er... yes. But i'm coming home now... I sort of ran away in guilt after flooding the forest. Don't ask." She added, when the two other tribe cats threw her startled looks.

"And who is she?" Salt whispered, indicating the blue-grey she-cat who had been watching the exchange with mild interest.

"Bluestar of StarClan." She answered in a clear, true voice.

"Why have you brought us here, Bluestar?" Aquapaw whispered, bowing his head in respect.

"You three have been chosen for a task of great importance." She answered.

"What sort of task?" Salt asked suspiciously.

"Save the tribes." came the reply, earning a good few startled noises.

_"What_?!" Asked all three cats at once.

"From what?" Exclaimed Aquapaw, frowning. Bluestar's eyes suddenly glazed over and obtained a slightly misty look.

_"Torrents, Shadows, and Cyclones will combine in a vortex of upmost rage and hate. Take away one of the tree, and the vortex will wither, allowing Venom to purge all life in the depths of despair. Fight not, or you shall crumble from within, leaving a path of death and destruction in venom's wake_." She said this in a low, dangerous voice that rumbled like thunder and seemed to shake the very ground beneath their paws, then the rumbling stopped, and Bluestar's eyes returned to normal.

"That," She panted. "Was the prophecy. A prophecy about _you."_

"About us?!" Windpaw squeaked.

"You are the Three. The Three on which the fate of the tribes rest. The prophecy must be fufilled some way, be it for the tribes to expel and destroy their enemy and flourish for centuries to come, or to perish beneath a foe that you alone could stop, who will one day seek to oppose the very world, and take it all in a iron rule."

* * *

Mwhahaha! The plot thickens! REVIEW!


	49. The forgotten

Alabaster had insisted to stay in the garden until Mirage had awoken, by that time Alabaster had made a reasonably cosy base underneath the shed. There was a very large hole littered with feathers, moss, and fur that Alabaster had brought with him. Windpaw grudgingly admitted that it was a pretty good base, even more so because the resident twolegs disliked the presence of birds (which quickly got eaten)

Mirage was still a bit bleak when they left, but they deemed it because of a mortal wound on her pride. It would take time to to heal, as all wounds on the inside tended to do.

The WhiteStones were much more cautious of travelling by day after the human incident. So from then, they became partially nocturnal. They lived normally only when they were in open territory void of human towns. They eventually spotted a human town on the horizon, which was surrounded by a thin rim of forest.

"You know." Windpaw announced, sniffing the air. "I think this place is quite near home."

"You live in forest not town yes?" Mirage asked in cat tongue. She couldn't speak very fluently, but she could communicate.

"Yes, I think it's beyond this town, but not too far. We'll come to the Town-Dweller's human placebefore we get to the Clan forest." Windpaw answered.

"Well, personally I think that it's dangerous to be in such an open place with no where to hide. I say we fly to that town and try to make it by nightfall. It'll be a good chance for Mirage to sharpen her levitation skills, too." Alabaster suggested, flashing a glance at the large vixen, who looked more like an artic fox than anything else. That was, apart from the black ears and tail tip.

"If we must." Windpaw replied gruffly, and Mirage merely shrugged in approval. That was a decision. Alabaster's green eyes glowed faintly, the symbol of telekinesis being called. He then rose into the air, suspended by a almost invisible silver glow. Mirage rose likewise, and Windpaw flapped her wings and ascended much faster than the others.

They indeed got past the trees and landed in the town at the moment sunset began painting the sky.

No sooner than they were ten meters within the town All three of the travellers felt the constriction of a tlekinetic fore on their necks. It was quite alarming and unexpected, and speech failed them and came out as splutters. Alabaster was the first to act, he brandished his mind like a deadly weapon and drove the attacking one away with ease. His psychic strength was much greater than theirs.

Windpaw retaliated before Alabaster started helping her, she let out a snarl untampered by the binding of her neck and with it blew a huge wave of psychic energy. Very uncontrolled, but strong. It pushed away the attacker of Mirage and then briefly disabled the psychic ability of the opponents.

The next thing they knew, three cat sized shapes leapt upon them which enlargened into the size of smallish humans with a pale glow. Whiplash tails buffeted them, and claws flew from the three attackers in a frenzy. Mirage bravely snapped viciously at the paws and Alabaster attacked with tooth and claw. Windpaw merely sat looking flabbergasted.

"STOP!" She yowled. There was no stopping these attackers, they were bent on taking them dead or alive. "Stop, mousebrains!" Windpaw hissed. Again, they ignored her and continued attacking. In the end she snarled furiously and enlargened until she assumed a form very similar to those of the attackers. Immediately, they stopped attacking, and stepped back, horror, shame, and amazement adamant on their faces.

"Traitors! What sort of Tribe cat attacks another of a tribe?" Windpaw hissed. "Have you no honour? Or has DarkClan stolen the souls of the Town-dwellers?"

"We... We couldn't tell it was a tribe cat. this one isn't, nor the fox." Mumbled one.

"Stop making excuses! Look at my back! What do you see? WINGS! Look, i'll spell it out for you. W.I.N.G.S. And what has wings around here? Tree-dwellers!"

"Windpaw_, calm down_. You'll never learn to control your power if you lose track of your emotions like this." Alabaster meowed sternly. She dipped her head.

"Sorry, Alabaster. I guess I need more work in that topic." She mumbled.

"Windpaw?" repeated one tribe cat. "The Tree-dwellers reported you missing at the first gathering."

"I suppose they would have. i'm afraid I don't know any of you, because I was apprenticed shortly before my departure." Windpaw meowed, more than a little rudely.

"Windpaw!" Warned Alabaster. Windpaw hissed.

"You sound like my mother!" This struck Alabaster as the sort of thing a twoleg would say, he supposed half-humans were a bit like humans. "Anyway, who are you?" Windpaw asked.

"Whitefoot, Brownfur, and Laburnum." Said Laburnum, flicking his tail to each of them. Windpaw nodded.

"Good names. Now, can I be pointed in the direction of my tribe?" She said, suprisingly calmly.

"... I suppose so. There's enough prey in the crate, the patrol can be abandoned... this way." Laburnum decided, and levitated half a meter into the air. the others did likewise, and they flew off above the town until they were well into the borderline of slightly thick forest. ThunderClan scent and ShadowClan scent wfter up from below, and a wide expanse of shimmering water was in the distance.

"HOME!" Announced Windpaw cheerfully, and suddenly hurtled off with her wings more a blur than anything else. Alabaster and Mirage turned and shrugged, then sped after her, leaving the miffed patrol hovering. By the time Alabaster and Mirage caught up to Windpaw she was on the largest of a large amount of small islands, the big one was surrounded by small ones.

Windpaw was speeding through the trees, neatly avoiding collision with her tail, which acted as a powerful oar in the air. The apprentice smelt Tree-Dweller scent and prey-scent... and Moonstream scent! She came into view, talking to Frostkit... or Frostpaw by now. "MOTHER!" Windpaw declared loudly, barreling into the silver queen and knocking the air out of her. All observers were shocked, what was this shiny comet?

Eventually the dust cleared to reveal a rather impatient looking Windpaw nudging her mother. "I didn't come all this way just so you could fall asleep you know!" She complained, then decided she would levitate a small amount of water onto her mother's face... Moonstream immediately got up, spluttering. She looked oddly at Windpaw.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar..."

"Oh for StarClan's sake, have I really changed that much? What about my scent - oh. Yeah, I forgot, I smell like valleys now... But it would be nice if you recognized your own daughter, you know." Windoaw meowed, looking a bit put-out

"Windpaw?!" Asked Moonstream loudly, with clear astonishment.

"Is that really you?!" Frostpaw exclaimed. "You look so different! What the... you have stripes! Those weren't there before!"

"Windpaw?! I thought she was dead?!"

"It's true, she's back!"

"Someone fetch Gemstar and Smoketail! The cyclone bearer is here!"

Windpaw was feeling a bit flustered. She couldn't remember their names... she was feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. there were too many cats! Tooo many! She wasn't used to the company of any more than two! Windpaw gave an alarmed yowl, and shot up into the sky like an arrow, and hid cautiously behind a cloud. (Yes she got that far very quickly, like an arrow)

"great StarClan, but she can fly!" Exclaimed Rockpaw, squinting.

"What's this I hear about Windpaw?!" Gemstar meowed loudly, fluttering down.

"FOX!" Bellowed Smoketail as Mirage appeared, flanked by Alabaster. With the trademark Tree-dweller ears, Windpaw heard that yell. she knew Mirage and Alabaster were in trouble. As she dropped from the sky she saw at least a dozen hybrids attacking them, some of them suspended in the air by the psychic abilities of the victims. Windpaw pressed her legs closer to her body to make herself fall faster.

She concentrated on her psychic energy, and let it flow up to her maw where she released it in a beam of silver energy. Everyone saw the approaching brightness and jumped back with a startled yowl, and watched as the beam collided with the ground, sending a dine cloud of dust everywhere. There was a two meter deep hole in the ground where the beam had hit, and Windpaw landed behind it, in front of her highly wounded friends.

"Never have I lived to see such an outrage!" She snarled. "How dare you attack them? How dare you attack those who saved my life? Be ashamed, and scared, for if they are not okay then I will kill whoever laid a claw on them! Then you won't have the help of the prophesized to destroy this 'evil' - whatever it is."

"Windpaw." nagged Alabaster's shockingly weak voice. "What have I told you about losing control of your emotions?" Windpaw bowed her head guiltily with a uncertain smile.

"Guess I may need Bluestar teaching me too, huh?" She admitted.

"I told you," Alabaster growled playfully, then he turned his head to the Tree-dwellers. "We need accomodations, and Mirage and I need a healer. I can't heal when I need healing myself."

"Alright then, follow me." Moonstream meowed, trying to deplete the tension. Alabaster levitated after her, followed by the white fox, followed by a concerned looking Windpaw.

Gemstar shook her head. "She looks as old as Cometclaw! Maybe the 'paw' but on her name should be removed..."

* * *

Sorry for not updating but I had my birthday and some large family troubles! Review!!


	50. The Blooming Windflower

This will be the last chapter for four weeks. More on that later. I didn't update cause I had writers block!

* * *

(Two weeks after last chapter)

Windpaw sighed and flopped down beside Alabaster. They - that was Mirage, he, and her - had been enveloped by a strange mild depression ever since staying with the tribe. Apart from the fact that she and the WhiteStones were there, it was the way it always had been before she ran away... but then there was that strange respect that everyone held for her because of that blasted prophecy. They all knew she was the Cyclones. They all knew she had power over wind, and thus she was known as the Vortex Mage.

As it had for the past week or so, Windpaw's heart fluttered as she sat beside the glowing white cat and she smelt his surprisingly familiar and comforting scent. He was a mentor to her, he had been so ever since they left the Valley of Wind. He was a shoulder to cry on when tradgedy striked, a living mass of comfort. But somehow, he was fast changing from a figure of comfort to... well, she didn't quite know. The feeling was similar to how she felt about her mother, yet different. Similar, but not identical.

She didn't understand the new feeling, but she did understand the depression.

Alabaster was homesick. Mirage was homesick. Even Windpaw was homesick, even though this was her home. But it had changed, being with the tribe didn't feel right. She didn't feel at home here. She didn't belong. She belonged with the WhiteStones, who found numerous homes that they could stay in for their whole lives if they wanted to. Without the huge amount of company found here. Just the three of them... a family. There was no other thing for it: they would have to leave.

She nudged Alabaster with her nose, he looked round.

"Find Mirage and come with me to the CloudPine." She whispered. Alabaster nodded, then a look of concentration came over his face and soon Mirage floated over, being levitated by Alabaster's strong psychic grip. He whispered the message to her, and soon they were all flying off in the direction of the very tall pine tree. Windpaw settled in a hole in the trunk, while Alabaster and Mirage sat on branches.

"You wanted to talk?" Alabaster asked. Windpaw met his gaze with her strong blue eyes.

"You can't fool me. Both of you. You feel it too."

"What are you meaning?" Asked Mirage.

"You don't like it here. You don't feel like you belong. You're itching for privacy - time away from these huge numbers."

Alabaster and Mirage shuffled uncomfortably.

"I feel it too." Their heads shot up. "This isn't my home anymore. It holds my kin, but not my heart. We will hunt and fatten up in the next week, and then we will go."

"Well... that helps lots." Mirage announced, her plumed tail wagging. Alabaster said nothing, only his eyes held joy focused on a single thing. His darker than grass-green eyes bored into her own.

"That's brilliant news Windpaw... erm, Mirage? Could you go back to camp for a bit? I want to talk to Windpaw alone." Windpaw and Mirage's eyes held surprise, though Windpaw conquered hers and Mirage's quickly changed into a michevious glint. She nodded understandingly and levitated off. Alabaster turned to Windpaw.

"You wanted to talk?" Windpaw meowed, mimicking his tone from earlier.

"Recently my emotions have been changing. So have yours. I have concealed mine, but much of yours has escaped your emotion wall." Alabaster meowed. Windpaw was expecting a lecture about how to conceal your emotions, but it was a quite different topic... "My feelings for you have changed. As have yours for me." Windpaw began to understand. He knew about the emotion that was palguing her mind...

He was bold and unfaltering. Much less nervous than one about to say what he was about to say, simply because he had mastered his emotions to the point where he could never feel fear. "Windpaw... I think." He paused, as if tasting his words. "I love you."

Love...?

Was that the emotion that had been increasing so much? Banishing all her other emotions? Yes... it seemed to fit. When her reply came, they were the truest words she had ever spoken.

"I love you too."

-----------------

**Newsflash!!!!** **This will be the last update for four weeks at the least. I'm going on holiday (vacation). Its going to be internetless.**

--------------------------

(Four days later)

Alabaster walked up to Windpaw, who had been collecting plastic bags that the twolegs left behind. They needed them to store prey and bedding in, they had caught and stored in trees much more prey than they had expected.

"Great! That should be enough for all our things. We should be able to set off tomorrow if we get this stuff packed quickly." Alabaster indicated the pile of prey and bedding he was levitating. Windpaw smiled and her ears twitched. She began levitating the stuff into bags. "Why the silence?" Alabaster asked when they were finished.

"Erm... I had something confirmed today..." Windpaw mumbled.

"Yes...?" Alabaster pressed.

"Moonstream said I smelt different... So I started having suspicions... Then my scent changed more so I scanned my body with telekinesis. There are four developing minds inside me." Windpaw meowed. Alabaster took in breath.

"Then...?" He meowed in a very squeaky voice.

"Let that air out or you'll burst." Windpaw ordered. "Yes, I'm expecting kits." Alabaster let his air out and promptly fell over backwards. Windpaw eyes him strangely. "Surely it's not that big of a shock... I mean, after..." Windpaw didn't really need to say more. Alabaster got up, quickly using telekinesis to send all the pine needles and dust from his coat, making it pure white again.

"No... It just changes our plans quite a bit. Truth be told, i've wanted to settle somewhere that I like for a while, but I always thought it was a bit too big to stay in alone. Now that you're expecting... well, I'd say it's definately where we're going. It's far northwest of here, a country called England. We're headed for a huge twoleg made place called Kew Gardens." (look it up if you don't know what it is)

Windpaw purred, wondering what it would look like. Suddenly, Mirage appeared.

"You're wanted at camp, Windpaw." She announced, then sped off back to camp. Windpaw shrugged, and zoomed after her. Alabaster levitated alarmingly fast behind her.

Windpaw was standing in the middle of camp, the whole tribe apart from Gemstar and Smoketail surrounding the clearspring. The two leaders were on the highrock, and Mirage was with the audience.

"Windpaw, please fly up here." Called Gemstar. Confusedly, Windpaw gave a few powerful thrusts of her wings and steped delicately onto the edge, looking up at the much larger grandparents. She had no idea why, but they were bigger than her even if she was an adult now. "Since returning, you have displayed hunting skills, and at your arrival, fighting skills. I may not have mentored you, but I daresay you could equal to any of the tribe in skill now. It is time for you to become a warrior."

Gemstar was expecting the infamous flash of joy from Windpaw's eyes. Excitement, relief, happiness. But Windpaw's expression was unreadable. She continued anyway.

"I, Gemstar, FirstLeader of the Tree-Dwellers call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has studied hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the Flame Laws, and protect and defend your Tribe at the cost of your life?" Gemstar asked. She was planning to call Windpaw Windfeather.

Windpaw looked up, the watery blue colour of her eyes drenching the amber fire in the eyes of her grandmother.

"I...don't."

Half the Tribe gasped, Gemstar and Smoketail gaped. In history... no cat had said that!

"I lived and travelled with Alabaster and Mirage for a very long time. To suddenly be back here, with rules to follow and so many cats... most of who practically worship me because i'm supposed to help defeat this super evil nutzoid. The Tribe holds my kin, but not my heart. The Tribe is not my home any more. I will leave with Alabaster and Mirage, they could not stay here with so many cats no more than I can. What's more... I'm expecting Alabaster's kits, it wouldn't be fair for them to grow up without a father."

Gasps. silence. More gasps. Murmuring. Muttering. High level of annoyance building in Windpaw's body...

A gale promptly appeared, blowing leaves off trees and catching some cats helplessly in the winds, the gale catching their wings and not letting go. Windpaw frantically calmed down and the gale subsided.

"And that is waht would happen permenantly if you decided I would not be allowed to leave." Windpaw finished, then flicked her ear to remove an object from it. It was a blue flower, the same colour as her eyes... Windpaw smiled at it. "I may be leaving the tribe, but I will not be forever known as an apprentice. My name from now on is Windflower."

The newly named Windflower fluttered over to her mother, serious now.

"When the time comes that i'm needed for the defeat of Poison, get one of the Town-Dwellers to contact us via telekinesis. We'll be approximately fifteen thousand miles northwest of here, in a country called England, in a place called London, in a place called Kew gardens."

_-I read the mind of someone over there.-_ Windflower said in Alabaster's head. _-Now, levitate the stuff and we'll be off. I want a dramatic exit.-_

The plastic carrier bags flew from the forest and floated in a downwards leading line from the highrock. Windflower smiled, and jumped onto the first bag. Then the next, and the next, and so on until she reached the ground.

"Goodbye, my friends!" Windflower called, and then she flew off into the trees, Alabaster behind her and Mirage behind him and the six bags of luggage shooting after them.

* * *

Good chapter? Please review quickly before I go away! (in a few hours)


	51. Troubles

-1It was a while before the WhiteStone family reached London, but when they did they nearly died numerous times. Mainly due to cars and pedestrians. Alabaster knew where they were going, no one else did. He was leading them to a supposedly wonderful place, but Windflower couldn't figure out how there could be anything nice in this putrid dump. Because London wasn't very large compared to the sea, Alabaster insisted they rest in a alley and wait for nightfall.

"They don't let you in the garden, they don't like you making dirt." Alabaster explained. When night did fall, Alabaster led them over a wall, and Windflower almost fell out of the sky in amazement. The place was beautiful! A huge garden, so many bushes... and there was prey scent thick in the air. "This is Kew gardens. C'mon, we're going to a hiding place which they don't clean out. we can't hide in the bushes because the humans look after them, watering them and everything. We'd be discovered."

"where are we going then?" Asked Mirage.

"To something called a pagoda. I think it's Japanese." Alabaster replied, and soon he landed in front of a very tall and thin building. "It got old, and the twolegs that run the place decided the fat twolegs might break the floors if they walked on them. So they made it so you can't go inside, and since then they don't go inside at all. A perfect hideout. I also found a secret way in."

A concrete patio square rose into the air, displaying a black tunnel below. "I dug the tunnel." Alabaster added proudly, before disappearing down the tunnel, lighting it a bit with his glowing fur. The tunnel was just bigger than a full grown fox, so even Windflower's wings fit. they entered the pagoda via some floorboards that Alabaster had removed, the place had about a centimetre of dust. Windflower sneezed.

"yeah, I think it needs spring cleaning." Alabaster murmured, and with their psychic powers they pushed all the dust to one side of the room. "I used this room as a bedding store, I stuffed all the fur and feathers in a heap. the top floor is the smallest, so I store fresh kill there. I think that we may need to create a dust pile here, though. there's bound to be dust on every floor. We can put useful tools like planks of wood on one floor. This will be a fine home, three large families could live here without problem."

Windflower had a strange feeling blooming within her. It was like the feeling she had had for the tribe as a kit, but stronger. This was truly her home. "I think I know what to do with dust." She meowed, and broke some floorboards from the ground, laying them next to the dark patch that indicated mud. She then levitated a pillar of mud from the hole, and disintegrated it. The task left her weary and weak, but there was a large hole there now.

"Good idea." Alabaster meowed approvingly, and levitated the dust pile into the whole, pressing it down to the bottom. Then six more piles of dust descended form the stairways, stuffing themselves into the hole. They placed the floorboards there again once they had finished. "No more dust." He sighed thankfully. "C'mon, let's set up our home!"

----------------------------

Goldenlight quietly set down the letter she had written on the dinner table in her house. This time, as she left the house, she knew it was for good. She had started getting much too fat, her mother was beginning to notice. She couldn't risk anyone finding out about Scytheclaw and his kin. She took a picture of her family, so she could remember what they looked like. She might post letters every now and then, but it was likely she would never see her family again.

She took her dappled cat form, and greeted Scytheclaw sadly. He gave her a sympathetic look, then they walked to the camp together. Goldenlight could fight fairly well, but her heart wasn't in it, so she had decided to become a healer, and so it was to the healer den she went, to get taught by Mintleaf. She had already learnt the herbs used for bellyache and how to make a cat vomit up poison, but nothing more.

She listened and worked half heartedly, sharp pangs of homesickness and sorrow gripping her every few minutes. It didn't feel right, living away from her family yet so close when she was this young.

As the days passed, the LOST signs for her got more numerous around town, and Goldenlight often saw search parties for her.

She wasn't the only one suffering because of her relationship.

Scytheclaw was under more stress than was fair for anyone. practically the whole school knew how devoted Goldenlight and Scytheclaw were to each other, due to a pompous blabbermouth called Roger who had caught them snogging.

---------

Kolya was sitting on the bench he always sat on, there was a pretty dappled cat underneath it, to which the odd boy was murmuring. Roger's mouth curled in a sneer. He talked to cats! As if those stupid things would understand him. He couldn't wait to tell Craig, but first, he needed a good tease.

"Hey, cat boy." jeered Roger. Kolya said nothing, but he smiled faintly when he saw the cat pounce on something in the bushes, and he made an odd rumbling noise to it. "I noticed you don't seem too unhappy that your girlfriend disappeared." Again, Kolya said nothing, which annoyed Roger. Then he saw the glint of anger and annoyance beginning to show in Kolya's eyes. "Don't care about her?" Roger teased.

He didn't know how far he'd gone. With unprecedented speed, Kolya was up, and all Roger felt was a gust of wind before looking into Kolya's eyes, which had once been amber. Now they were unmistakably red.

"Never speak of care to me, you who choose your love for a game. Consider yourself lucky I don't kill you." Kolya hissed, his voice gnarled and vibrating, almost like a growl. Roger felt a very strong hand constrict briefly on his neck, and nails draw blood from his arm. Then Kolya released his hold on Roger, who fell over, then ran off, gasping. Kolya watched with narrowed eyes, his mouth curling in a thin snarl before he took the form of Scytheclaw the cat.

"I wish I could have killed him." Scytheclaw growled to Goldenlight.

"Scytheclaw, for StarClan's sake! Roger is a sneak, the police'll be onto you in no time! If you spoke that easily and truly about killing him, he'll know that you couldn't hesitate to do so. They'll probably think you captured me or something, at least, they will know that you know something!" Goldenlight cried desperately.

She wasn't wrong. The following day, after school, Scytheclaw was walking from the grounds with Goldenlight following him as a cat, her tail uncertainly drooping somewhere between high and low.

"Excuse me, are you Kolya Shadowbane?" Asked someone, and Scytheclaw whipped round, eyes narrowed. The policeman knew that this was him, amber eyes were too rare for this not to be him.

"If I am?" Kolya the human said, in the same gnarled, vibrating voice almost like a growl. Two more policemen emerged.

"You're wanted for questioning about Laura Golden's disappearance." The leader informed. They were startled when Kolya's lips parted and a thin, hissing noise came from them.

"This is not the time." He growled, and walked away haughtily. The policemen followed, but Kolya walked fast, and in the split second that he was not in their sight he slipped into the camouflaged Secret Alleys, then took his cat form and walked off to camp beside Goldenlight.

----------

The next day, Kolya walked out of school with Goldenlight behind him, and was cornered by the same policemen.

"The police are certain that you know something of Laura's disappearance. Please come with us for questioning." Said one.

"The police are dunderheads!" Kolya snarled, and Goldenlight jumped onto his shoulder, and Kolya made a purr like noise to her.

"That cat is very friendly towards you." Commented one person. Kolya looked fondly at her.

"She is very loyal to me. Goldenlight is not a normal cat, normal cats are not as smart as she is." he replied, and Goldenlight purred. One of the officers was inspecting the cat closely. He had always believed in magic, but chosen to keep it quiet. But this cat had the same shade of fur that Laura's hair had been, and had the same brilliant blue eyes.

"She's a nice cat." Interrupted the one who had noticed her similarity to Laura. "She looks pregnant."

"Yes, she is expecting. She should birth in two weeks." Kolya replied. The magic believing officer (named Steve) noted he seemed unusually proud about the fact the cat was pregnant. Even for a loving cat owner who loved their cat very much. He also noticed he seemed perfectly happy to talk about the cat, whereas he had looked ready to rip them to pieces when first they had confronted him.

"Did you get a cat with a slight resemblance to Laura because you wanted something to look like her?" Steve asked. A red glint suddenly appeared in Kolya's eyes. the policemen blinked. No, it was definitely there.

"Dunderheads!" He spat, then jumped. He then kicked off Steve's shoulder and disappeared into the shadows. It didn't hurt, because Kolya wasn't very large, and was surprisingly light for his size. he saw a dark grey cat poke it's head round and look at the policemen. Only Steve saw it. And only Steve saw the eyes spookily like Kolya's.

-------

"Policemen!" Scytheclaw snarled, walking with Goldenlight through an alley. "I swear, one day I'll help Laburnum rip one to pieces!"

"What were you thinking! That big one obviously suspected something!" Goldenlight complained.

"It can't be changed. Come on, I want some fresh kill." Scytheclaw growled, and the two ran off into the more hidden alleys, barely big enough for a teenager to walk through.

* * *

**I just returned from France and I wrote about 5 chapters of this story on the laptop (with no internet) while I was away. Unfortunately for the readers, I will be departing to Egypt tomorrow so chances of another update in the next two weeks are at zero. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	52. Faltering Spirit

-1

Goldenlight was worried. Every day the policemen hassled Scytheclaw, and every day the big one seemed more sure of something. She didn't like it. She also didn't like the fact that the stress was making Scytheclaw moody, and unfit to organize patrols as was his duty. The stress was getting to him, and if it didn't stop it would break his spirit. Goldenlight feared that day, the day when her brave mate would stop caring. Maybe they should run away...

Goldenlight didn't want to stay in the town, she had seen her family interrogating people more than once. Every time, she felt an anguishing urge to go over to them, tell them what she had done.

But she couldn't.

And that was what hurt most.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter when her love's spirit was breaking.

----------------

As always, the odd boy Kolya sat on his lonely bench, and watched with pride as the cat piled up small heaps of dead animals. This disgusted Craig. Craig watched Kolya from the distance, he watched as the boy seemed to get weaker and more tired every day. Now, he looked barely able to fight a squirrel, let alone him. So, Craig led his posse over to bully him.

"Hey, cat boy!" He yelled. "Give us your money or we'll kill your cat." Craig was unprepared for the flood of rage that swept over Kolya's face, drowning all of the tiredness and stress. Kolya hissed a real, catlike hiss through a thin gap between his lips. He really was insane...

"Goldenlight." Kolya said quietly, making a 'come' gesture with his hand to the cat. Craig snorted with laughter. He thought it could understand him! To his surprise, the cat leapt up beside him, fixing him with a questioning gaze. "I understand you haven't had much fun lately. I can't be bothered to deal with those cronies today, go on, we don't have to tell the healer."

What was this idiot going on about? The cat purred happily, then leapt down from the bench, walking calmly up towards Craig. he was prepared to give it a good kick, before the cat suddenly shot forward with huge speed and tangled round his feet, then it but his foot, hard. While Craig hopped around, clutching his foot, The cat gripped his other leg with its tail and pulled it from beneath him, and he crashed to the floor. He heard his gang trying to attack it, and watched as Roger was tripped up.

For some reason, the cat seemed to be especially fierce to him. When roger got up again, the cat sat in between his legs then unexpectedly jumped up, giving a rather painful looking ram to his groin. Roger fell over, and the cat brought large claws across his leg, then she proceeded to trip up the other people then return to Kolya, who made a purr sort of noise at it.

"Thanks, Goldenlight. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you enjoyed that, eh?" he asked playfully, and Craig noticed he didn't stroke his cat. The cat meowed something, and Kolya laughed. "You daft thing. I told you, we don't need to tell my brother or your mentor that you were fighting."

"Can you understand that thing or something?" Craig demanded.

"Wow, you really are stupid. of course I can, how else could I have a conversation with her? I was born like it. You call me cat boy, I'm fine with that." he replied, laughing. The cat meowed something which was in fact: "Why are you telling him?"

"Because I don't plan on being hassled by dunderheads any more." Kolya told the cat.

"Oo, look out boys! his cat is a government assassin!" Craig jeered.

"You'd be surprised." Kolya replied.

"Yeah, sure. I bet you come from some primitive _tribe_. Healer? Mentor? Seriously, you're mad." Craig sneered.

"From a Tribe, yes. Primitive, I think not." And the boy flipped a sharp looking stone dagger from his pocket, then back in again. "Goldenlight, please go and scratch him for me." Kolya said to the cat, who nodded and walked over to Craig, who laughed and tried to grab her. She neatly avoided his hands and jumped onto his head, where she brought her claws over his shoulder and then jumped off, scampering back onto the bench.

Craig cursed the fact that today was a day that didn't happen in many schools at all. It was 'Bring your pet to school' day. If it was a dog, you were supposed to make it do tricks. if it was a cat, they tested how well kept it was. The same for smaller rodents. it was like a pet show within the school, and newspaper was put down everywhere.

The bell rang. Craig cursed, and called his bulldog (Buster) over, and he and his gang went inside.

"Hey, Goldenlight. They give you chocolate for winning first place in a event. I want to try and enter you in the obedience, the dog one. You mind being ordered around?" Scytheclaw asked her.

"No problem. I'd kill to eat chocolate again." She ran her tongue over her lips.

"Great! Come on, I want to try and persuade Mrs Kinsella quickly." And Goldenlight jumped onto his shoulder, and they walked into the school and up to the blonde haired teacher known as Mrs Kinsella.

"Hello Kolya. the cat registration is over by the water fountain. A bit of a stupid place, if you ask me. Cats hate water." Mrs Kinsella laughed. She was a friendly teacher.

"Goldenlight here will have to object to that. But my cat is very smart, I want to enter her in obedience. Trust me, no dog will go after her. It just never happens." Kolya told her. the teacher looked miffed.

"But it won't be fair. Cats aren't as intelligent as dogs." the teacher was surprised when the cat's fur fluffed up and she hissed.

"calm down, Goldenlight. She doesn't know how smart you are." Kolya assured the cat, who quickly flattened her fur, and looked dup into Mrs Kinsella's eyes with that pleading expression not unlike the eyes of Puss In Boots from Shrek when he does his begging. "Goldenlight, beg." And to Mrs Kinsella's amazement, the cat jumped down to the floor, where she stood up on her hind legs in the begging posture, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Alright. Here's an application form." Mrs Kinsella sighed, defeated. She handed him a form and a pen before running off to tell the headmaster, a jolly old man who would do the announcing.

Kolya filled the form out.

_Name of animal: Goldenlight._

_Age: Thirteen._

_Breed: Crossbreed._

_Name of self: Kolya Shadowbane_

_Form: 8b_

Then Kolya put the slip in a box, then carried Goldenlight over to the pet baths.

"Haven't had one of these for a while, eh?" he asked her playfully. In reply, she hopped into the bath. It had previously been a sink, but slightly altered to make a pet bath. Kolya ran the water at a nice warm temperature, and Goldenlight purred as the smooth water passed over her skin. Some people watched, amazed that the cat liked water. Kolya then shampooed her until she looked like a miniature sheep, and Goldenlight hopped into the water, closing her eyes and rolling over in it to get rid of most of the foam. Then her poured the bathwater over her with a plastic cup to get rid of the rest of the soap.

Many people had stopped trying to control their dogs to watch this amazing spectacle of a cat enjoying a bath. Kolya seized the towel before hiding Goldenlight from view. he then used telekinesis to levitate all the water from her fur into the sink. Her fur was now very dry. Goldenlight proceeded to seize a brush with her tail and brush herself, obviously trying to relish in how she had once brushed her hair.

Soon, Goldenlight was even more beautiful than usual. Her glossy fur glimmered like real gold, her brown speckles like copper. She hopped onto Kolya's shoulder carefully as always, taking trouble to ensure she didn't damage her kittens.

Kolya walked over to the cat owner's chairs. The cats were all conversing with each other, and many of them looked towards Kolya. He smelled strange. The person who Kolya had sat next to had a rather magnificent Egyptian Mau. he looked a lot like Silverfleck, but with shorter fur. Kolya listened to him converse with Goldenlight with amusement.

"Hi. I'm Mottle." he greeted.

"I'm Goldenlight, nice to meet you." Goldenlight replied politely. Mottle was studying her carefully, and Kolya sensed with his psychic sense that he was attracted to her.

"Your owner smells strange. he smells a lot like cat and prey." Mottle informed her.

"He isn't my owner, he's my friend." Goldenlight purred. In return, Kolya bent down and meowed in cat language to Mottle:

"A bit more than that." Mottle started at his comment.

"I didn't know nofurs could speak our tongue." he said.

"They can't. Scytheclaw isn't a nofur. Ever heard of the hybrids?" Goldenlight replied.

"Yes." came the reply.

"There's a tribe of them in this town. Me and Scytheclaw are members of it. News spreads quickly in nofur schools, so the tribe decided to have ears in the nofur community. None of us would look old enough to get a proper twoleg job, not even the leader." Goldenlight meowed. "Scytheclaw is the deputy, I'm the healer apprentice."

Mottle didn't seem that bothered. On the contrary.

"Lucky." He meowed wistfully. he looked at his nofur, then back at Goldenlight. "Could I join you?" He asked, then added hastily "My nofur feeds me disgusting food."

Scytheclaw and Goldenlight both knew his real reason. "You shouldn't ask these things until you know what you are asking for. In the wild, you may go hungry if the prey isn't abundant enough. We do not tolerate members getting fed by nofurs. You will be trained to fight, maybe kill. There is always a chance that you will die if you are chosen to go into battle." Goldenlight meowed grimly. "Me and Scytheclaw can sense why you want to join. You want me as a mate."

"How do you know?" Asked Mottle, his eyes widened.

"We can sense feelings, intentions. Please Mottle, I'm already taken." Goldenlight replied. Mottle flinched.

"By whom?"

"Yours truly." Scytheclaw meowed quietly to the cat. Mottle appeared shocked.

"For StarClan's sake! You only just met me, my kits are due in a week. Trust me, it's not likely a housecat can survive in the wild." Goldenlight told him. Kolya tapped Goldenlight on the shoulder, and she listened.

**"Next, the rules have been bent for a cat with unusual intelligence. Goldenlight, trained by Kolya Shadowbane!"** Announced the headmaster, who was waiting eagerly to see how the cat performed. Kolya got up, Goldenlight jumping onto his shoulder. They walked onto the stage, where jeers and laughter broke out. No one found it odd that their dogs were not barking. They did find it strange when they were suddenly unable to laugh or taunt.

**"First, is the command sit. Then the owner must get the animal to come when called over a two metre span."** he said.

"Sit." Kolya ordered, releasing his telekinesis on the crowd's voice boxes. Goldenlight sat, earning many surprised murmurs. "Stay." Kolya told her, and walked something like three meters away. "Here, Goldenlight." The pretty cat calmly padded over to Kolya and sat beside him.

**"Next, the owner must have their animal perform the 'shake' trick. Then the animal must lie down on command, then roll over."** Announced the head, clearly surprised.

The orders were carried out flawlessly.

**"Now the animal must jump on command, beg on command, and chase their tail on command."**

"You heard him." Kolya said playfully to the cat, who happily obliged.

**"Now, any additional tricks may be performed."**

"Back flip. Walk on hind legs. Handstand." Kolya ordered. he knew that Goldenlight was quite athletic, and watched as she performed the tricks easily. "Play dead. Wail." Goldenlight lied down on her back, her legs in a crumpled heap, her tail uselessly on the floor. She looked quite dead. Then, she sat up, and emitted a high, eerie wail.

"High five!" Kolya said playfully, holding his hand at his shoulder height. Goldenlight jumped up, and whacked his hand with her paw, landing neatly on the stage. "That's all." Kolya told the head teacher. he looked gob smacked at the judges. They held up cards, one by one. 110 percent. 125 percent. 143 percent. overall, it was decided as 139 percent. Kolya held his arm out to Goldenlight, who ran up it to rest on his shoulder.

It was no surprise that they won.

-----------

"What are you planning, Scytheclaw? I know you're up to something." Goldenlight hissed to him.

"I'm resigning as deputy then we're going to go away on our own." Scytheclaw replied.

Goldenlight couldn't remember when last she had been so shocked, or happy.


	53. The pain of parting

The story continues

* * *

The pet show day ended early, only half an hour, but still, early. But that was enough, the policemen didn't know they ended early. Scytheclaw rushed to the camp, and gave Goldenlight a small pot of tribe made ink, and a feather. Goldenlight found it odd to be writing with a feather, and with ink that needed renewing rather quickly, but she managed to get her letter written. Then Goldenlight folded the bit of paper into a 'hat' shape, it was her favourite thing to make with origami. She and Scytheclaw intended to have a little fun before leaving the tribes. He had only told Cobrastar that they were leaving. 

Cobrastar acceped it, he would not force his warrior into anything. He was happy that Scytheclaw gave him his choice of deputy before he left with Goldenlight from the camp for the last time. Once outside their camp, they used telekinesis to locate Goldenlight's mother. She was in the town center, with the rest of the family, questioning people about her. Immediately, they rushed there, the hat letter grasped by Goldenlight's tail.

Goldenlight almost started crying as she saw her family, just starting to walk away from someone, to the farm, looking sad. Goldenlight and Scytheclaw ran up behind them, and Goldenlight let out a sharp mew to alert them to her presence. They stopped and turned around.

"Oh, look at the cats." Goldenlight's mother said softly, her voice drenched in grief. Scytheclaw sat down and waited, while Goldenlight walked up to her mother and held out her tail, displaying the origami letter on which were the words 'To family'. Elaine bent down curiously, and took the item, then her eyes widened at the shape of the item, and the letters 'To family' which were written in her daughter's handwriting. "It says to family!" Elaine announced excitedly. "Its from Laura." Goldenlight suddenlt noticed her annoying brother wasn't there, and she felt a pang that she wouldn't see him a last time.

"Open it!" Ordered her father excitedly, and Elaine was quick to carefully undo the origami folding. As the letter was opened both parents peered at the writing, reading anxiously.

It read, Laura reading the words that were appearing in her parent's heads.

I'm sorry I disappeared with nothing but a letter saying: 'Sorry to tell you, but i'm leaving home for good. I have new responsibilities.' Those words were very true, and considering my fatness, you should be able to know what those responsibilities are. I'm not human anymore, don't ask me how, but I changed into a hybrid, like that girl Kayla did so long ago. You know Kolya? His real name is Scytheclaw and he's a hybrid too. I can fight five grown men at once, who have guns, now. I was trained to use my new gargantuan hybrid strength by Scytheclaw, I can also heal wounds with hybrid methods, like using cobwebs as bandages. Trust me, i'll be fine in the wild.The food is much better, even if it is raw.

Ever since Scytheclaw saved from being beaten up pretty badly at school, and I learned what he was, we've been closer than you and my devil of a brother. he soon became a rather close boyfriend, and it stayed that way until I changed into a hybrid. Then... well, let's just say it like this. While humans grew soft and weak, instinct remained to flow in the blood of the hybrids. Instinct and affection took our relationship much farther than we expected. Erm, you know what tends to happen when you're alone at night with someone of the opposite gender, and with no relationship to you. Get it? Get my sudden fatness? Get why I had to vamoose? me and Scytheclaw can deal with guns, but it certainly wouldn't be useful is a horde of policemen are on our tails, trying to destroy us because of what we are. Scytheclaw used to be in a hybrid tribe, but he's left it now, an we're travellers together.

In short, i'm a hybrid, and i'm leaving for good. I'm pregnant, and Kayla's son is the father. Oh, and i'm the golden cat with brown speckles, Scytheclaw is the dark grey one with amber eyes. Please don't kill him for being my mate since he's right there. We're off to reveal the same sort of things to the police for a bit of fun before hitting the road, from then on, we're travellers. Well, Scytheclaw hopes to find out where his niece and her mate live, so we can join them. Windflower would refuse to live in a horrible place, I know that much from her attitude. By the way, my new name is Goldenlight. Depending on how far away we go, I might send you more letters. Maybe Alabaster's psychic abilities are strong enough for teleportation, i heard he's an even better psychic than Windflower!

Anyway, farewell, my family. I'll try to let you know that names and looks of my kittens. yes, they'll be born as kittens. There will probably be three or fur of them, i'll need Alabaster to check. (Alabaster is the mate of Scytheclaw's niece, so i'm faintly related to him)

One day we'll meet again, i'm sure of it. Until then, may the stars light your path.

I'll love you forever.

Laura.

When they looked up from the letter, their eyes were brimming with tears, staring at Goldenlight. Goldenlight gazed back at them with a warm expression. She noticed her father look disapprovingly at Scytheclaw, obviously grudging him for impregnating Goldenlight when she was underage.

"Hey, dad, please don't look at him that way. He's a lot younger than me. It was a little over a year and a half, right?" Goldenlight glanced questioningly at her mate. He nodded.

"Yep." Goldenlight's parents were dumbfounded to find her voice coming from her, and Kolya's voice coming from her mate. Goldenlight sat on her hind paws, displaying a clearly pregnant belly.

"pregnant, not fat." Goldenlight laughed.

"hey, Goldenlight, we should be going. its nearly time to intercept the police, I can't wait to see their expressions." Scytheclaw meowed, and Godlenlight nodded. They promptly levitated out of the clear in the houses, much to the surprise of the onlookers. Scytheclaw became Kolya behind a tree in the school grounds, and Goldenlight was a cat on his shoulder. Kolya walked happily from the school, for once he was happy to hear the 'stop!' from the police.

"Oh, hello. I was expecting you." Kolya greeted, with a smirk reaching across his face.

"Why so happy?" Growled one.

"Because we won't have to be bothered by dunderheads anymore." Kolya answered. The police quickly translated his definition of dunderheads after all the times they had been called dunderheads.

"Why's that?" Asked one.

"I'm leaving. Don't be surprised, its not like I can go on like this. I can't exactly spy on the community when i'm being tailed by police. You, Steve was it? You suspected something, didn't you? I find it rather annoying how close you came to the truth." Kolya said sharply to Steve.

"h-how do you know?" He stammered. Goldenlight's face twisted in a grim smirk, and she let out a violent laugh.

"We read your mind, human." She told him in the same tone for which she had used her laugh. All the policemen jumped backwards. "Scytheclaw's seen it all before. People falling over themselves at the thought of a talking cat. he was a young warrior when the hybrids were discovered, yet he is only about a year and a half of age."

"That voice." murmured someone.

"What do you know about the hybrids? Who's Scytheclaw?" Demanded Steve.

"Wow, I know humans are stupid, but i didn't think they were that stupid." Sighed Kolya.

"Idiots, Kolya Shadowbane is a fake name. Did you really think he would go to school with a warrior's name? As for the hybrids, he is a hybrid. Scytheclaw is Kayla's daughter, she became the black hybrid that spoke in that interview. But now, he and I are travellers, we live with no other hybrids." Goldenlight laughed.

"Kayla?! The hybrid?!" yelled one policeman.

"And who are you?" Demanded Steve to Goldenlight.

"My identity? Ah, you thought me talking would surprise you. Maybe not so much Steve, you were right, there is a large connection between me and Laura. See for yourselves." and Goldenlight turned into Laura. They gasped.

"So, you're Laura. I suspected something odd was up." Steve said. "Come on, let's get you to your mother. First, though, we'll have to question you."

"And how do you think you'll take her?" Scytheclaw hissed, taking his hybrid form, his tail gripping Steve around the neck, his claws flexing. Scytheclaw saw a bullet fly at him, and dropped the policeman while using telepathy to slow the bullet so he could catch it in his hand.

"And you're pregnant." Steve murmured, still on the ground.

"Yes. A thirteen year old, pregnant." Hissed another.

"You might as well stop hassling her, since she won't be a part of law anymore. I am the father of the young she will bear." Scytheclaw said harshly, and Laura grinned.

"I alwaysknew the hybrid were vicious, but i didn't new they were rapi-" Started a policeman, then stopped quickly and shrieked as a gash appeared on his cheek, and Goldenlight sat as a hybrid flicking the blood from her claws.

"You are really sick minded, you know that? Us hybrids still have the instinct that most mammals, aside from weak and pathetic humans, have. Getting pregnant is continuing the species, and it's natural. Although, hybrids and cats do love who they choose as their mates. Wildcats, at least. Its my opinion that housecats are stupid, else they wouldn't make human deem them stupid." Goldenlight snarled. "I suppose you idiots are used to dealing with stupid humans that run around claiming helpless young ones as their mates, but if I was a cat i'd be an elder by now! Thankfully, i'm middle aged, because the hybrids have an average life span of thirty five years. I'm perfectly old enough to bear young, people are old enough and ready to be parents whenever they reach puberty. idiots."

With that, Goldenlight jumped onto the shoulder of the policeman who had made that foolish comment, and began severing his shoulder with her teeth and claws, doing as much as possible to it before she had to jump away to avoid his hand. The policemen were frantic, something snapped. They had this odd veil around them, or at least they thught they did. Policemen tended to think that because they carried guns and were allowed to arrest people that no one would ever attack them. That was why they were so frantic now.

"You would have amde quite a good warrior among our ranks, Steve, but unfortunately for you we don't accept those who would spy on us and generally be a threat. We attack them, mislead them, and if need be, kill them. In this case, the first." Scytheclaw announced, then jumped at Steve and kicked him in the chest with both back legs, claws out. The impact knocked Steve against the nearest building, breath escaping from his lungs. Steve passed out. Goldenlight went hybrid, then stood casually while her tail constricted the neck of one officer, suffocating him and looking as if she didn't know anything about the furry gold tail around his neck.

She let go of him when he passed out, and was satisfied to note that Scytheclaw had knocked the other out.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded, and using their psychic abilities, flew off into the distance. Flew to where Windflower and Alabaster lived. Flew to their new life.


	54. Glittering deeps

In this chapter I mention a lot of concepts that you may not understand, like the nitrogen bubbles that cause decompression sickness and safety stops. I included them to have more explanations of the Sea-dweller's abilities, and it will help those who are certified divers appreciate how lucky they are... I tell you, safety stops aren't that annoying if you can find something interesting to stare at for a few minutes, but equalising is a damn pain in the neck... or ear. Anyone who wants a better explanation of these things, feel free to ask me.

* * *

Aquapaw was annoyed. For too long he had done the apprentice duties, like finding watermoss and moss in the sea and forest. For too long had he carried to name 'paw'. He had made so many contributions to his Tribe, and apparently none of them held enough weight for his warrior ceremony. Recently Aquapaw had insisted upon having training fights with experienced warriors like Cedarheart and Silverfleck, finding himself able to match their every move. He had gone on many hunting patrols, all of them focused on areas that they knew. There was a whole reef out there, the entire reef was theirs. But still, no one explored it. 

Today, Aquapaw vowed to change that. He got permission from his mentor to go on a solo hunt, he told no one where he was going, because he didn't know himself. Aquapaw remembered the humans that had gotten lost in their territory, the tribe guided them home, away from where the prey would flee from them. Aquapaw now travelled down the tunnel of the Aquatilis which fast became submerged in salt water, and a see through lense suddenly coated Aquapaw's eyes, protecting them from the water. His lungs filtered through the water and found oxygen in it, and Aquapaw tucked in his paws and gave two powerful thrusts of his tail to get going.

Aquapaw decided to visit the coral reefs first, there were many bright fish there to catch. maybe he could find a small cavern to store the prey in before he took it back to camp. (The barrier reef and the Red Sea are handpicked as the best diving areas, but this made up country's sea rivals the Red sea) To the watercats, pressure and nitrogen meant nothing. They could travel down to seventy meters without risking his life, any deeper and he'd have to wrestle with anglerfish and giant squids. Aquapaw didn't need to make those 'safety stops' that were so essential to a diver, because his body prevented nitrogen bubbles from building in his tissue and killing him.

Aquapaw didn't know his luck in those areas. Divers had to stop and 'equalise' every meter they descended in the water, to prevent thier eardrums from bursting. Aquapaw could zoom down non stop without the slightest discomfort. (It is VERY annoying and arduous to have to equalise every meter... argh)

Aquapaw found some middle sized multicolour fish quite pleasing to the eye, (parrotfish) and killed the big ones he could find for some good food. Aquapaw conveniently found a small indent in the rock by a recognisable bit of reef that stood alone, surrounded by tiny black and white fish as big as his nose. Aquapaw settled on the sand and buried his parrotfish in the sand beneath the indent. Aquapaw walked along the bottom to curiously inspect the little bit of coral before jumping away to avoid being killed by a blue spotted stingray, its blue spots luminous in the shade of the boat on the surface.

Wair a second, a BOAT? This was a reserve, so it couldn't be a fishing boat... what was it doing here? Aquapaw's question was answered when he saw a diver and her buddy (the nmae of the diver with whom you dive) inspecting and pointing at something he could not see. Aquapaw waited until they moved slowly away to go see what they had been looking at. It was a murky green long thing which looked strangely like a large dropping, and it had algae of over it. (It's a sea cucumber)

He heard a fast creation of bubbles behind him, and saw that one of the divers had spotted something and seemed shocked, amazed, and excited about it. The diver tapped her buddy and pointed, showing the buddy the spectacle. Aquapaw realised with a lurce of his stomach that he was the one being pointed to, and watched, unsure of what to do as the divers approached with such low speed that they might not have moved at all. One of them slowly took something from their side, Aquapaw recognised it as a 'camera', and knowing what it was used for tucked in his legs and zoomed into the distance with rapid strokes of his tail. The divers were out of sight.

Aquapaw sighed in relief, and sharply backed away to avoid crashing into a growth of fire coral. Aquapaw used his webbed paws to swim at a moderate speed around the reef, suddenly gasping as he noticed a cavern just the right size for a full grown hybrid to fit in. He swam cautiously into it, finding a network of water submerged tunnels in the coral, some places having a gap to the sky through which a few rays of sunshine lit the cave, patterning the white sand with myriad shapes.

Something suddenly slammed forcefully into him, and he hit the sand unevenly, causing a cloud of it to rise up. Aquapaw was immediately alert, and dodged the long shape that swam at him with ferocity. He watched it pass. It was about two meters long, with a mottled hide coloured a browny-green. It had a head on which hung a useless flap of skin, and its sharp teeth flashed dangerously in the dim light.

Though Aquapaw didn't know it, this was a Giant moral eel, and he was apparently intruding in its cave. It swam at him, and Aquapaw continually dodged, finding it hard to move in the cave. Eventually he curled his tail around its middle and squeezed, making it thrash in anger and desperation. Aquapaw meanwhile bit down on its neck, hoping that it would die soon. Thankfully, it did. He didn't know wether the bite or tail constricting had killed it, but its flesh had tasted quite pleasant, making Aquapaw decide to retrieve it later as fresh kill.

Aquapaw swam deeper into the ocean, staring with facination at small five-centimeter-long barracuda that swam in huge schools, a permenant expression of fierceness worn on their faces. He decided he would find out if they were dangerous or not later, when he would have other warriors to help kill them if they were dangerous. Aquapaw swam on, circling some reefs and glaring at giant morays that lurked in small caves that he considered stupid to fight for, so small were they. He tailed an eagle ray for a while, inspecting it with wary curiousity before deciding that it was too thin to be good fresh kill, and continued his exploration.

When he got hungry Aquapaw killed one or two butterfly fish and devoured them on the surface. They tasted nice, but were too small to be more than a snack. He retreated form a large spiky thing called a lionfish, deciding it looked dangerous and not wanting to test that theory, thankfully, because lionfish were poisonous. He found some mouse sized fish that inflated when he tried to attack them, so he decided to kill one later. The tribe really needed to get one of those twoleg things that explained what the fish found here were.

After a while, Aquapaw went back, taking with him the huge eel and two parrotfish he had caught.

---------

In the evening, after Blizzardstar had recited his discoveries to the tribe, it seemed she had finally realised his skill.

He couldn't clearly remember the words she had said, barely even heard them as they rang through his head. But their meaning was not lost on him, he would decide if he would become a warrior or not, and if he agreed to the responsibility that being one brought with it.

"I do." He replied, and that sealed it. He was forever bound to his tribe, sworn to protect them with his life, sworn to do the best he could for his tribe and remain loyal to it.

He and Solarleaf had long since decided that they both loved each other, and Aquapaw had taken her to the nice places in the sea that he found, like places with coral that glimmered in the moonlight, or places where bright coloured fish seemed to lurk, else caverns deep beneath the surface partly exposed to the wavering light of the sun that lit the cave that he loved the most, sending small rays of warmth uneaffected by the thermocline to sparkle off the pearls and gems that had grown undiscovered in this cavern.

He adored that cave, it was beautiful in daytime, when the sunlight shone on crystals which sent multicolour rays of light on the cavern, sparkling on the pearls and other gems that humans had nev er discovered before. There were diamonds there, blue ones and white ones. There were tiny jets and a few small sapphires and opals, all of them preserved and slowly growing in the salt water.

He heard his new name being called by the one he loved the most. "Aquawave!"


	55. AWOL, Absent WithOut Leave

If you wish to know what the music mentioned in

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, the songs of Bryan Adams, braveheart, or the music of Joe Hisaishi.

* * *

(Two moons later)

Winterkit and Sharkkit were the kits of Blizzardstar. Sharkkit was a stone grey tom with a white belly, and Winterkit was a perfect replica of her mother. Like all tribe kits, they grew extremely fast, and their boredom with them. Because Blizzardstar and Cedarheart were off patrolling or commanding the clan basically all the time, the two kits had found things by themselves to satisfy their boredom. They had discovered a little waterproof booklet made for snorkellers and divers which said the names of the fish around there. Sharkkit decided he had been named after the reef shark, and Winterkit was always eying the butterfly fish with a look that said clearly: 'I want to eat one'.

After they had gotten bored of looking at the fish (only after memorising all of them, the latin names included) the two had taught themselves how to swim in the tunnel that led to the leaders den. They were quite exceptional swimmers, and had taught themselves basically all you can when cooped up in a small cave on your own with a small tunnel of water... and the said tunnel of water not being very large. However, the two kits had managed to teach themselves how to jump out of the water and flip, and do barrel rolls in the water (most of which helping them bash into the wall).

After they got bored of that, the two began excavating things they found interesting from both the watertunnel and the cavern. They had a stash of the 'icy glowy pebbles' buried in a certain place where the sand went deep, and with it other things like tiny crystals.

"I'm bored." Complained Sharkkit.

"As am I." Replied Winterkit wisely, having a very unusually large vocabulary.

"Hey! You hear that? The weavers are playing with their instru... things." Sharkkit meowed suddenly, hearing the familiar tide of music sweeping through the caverns. The weavers had discovered instruments. They had invented their own one, called the riverwind. It created a sad, mellow sound similar in tone to that of a flute, but deeper with a sort of echo. The tribe had fast become attatched to music (but not rock and pop and that sort of things, those were disgusting!) and had stolen and renamed many pieces of music. The stolen instruments included a battery powered keyboard (which they had sneaked in through the skylight, as they had the rest of their instruments) a flute, drums, and a sine wave. All of which they had also taught themselves how to play.

They had afterwards tried to imitate twoleg music that they liked, and so far had mananged to perfect two. One, that they called 'The Mourning Warrior', and 'Braveheart' (themetune) which they had not renamed. It was 'The Mourning Warrior' that they were playing now.

"I like that piece..." Winterkit said dreamily.

"I don't, it sounds sad and makes me feel all depressed." Sharkkit argued stubbornly.

"It's supposed to. I think i'll be a Weaver when i'm older." Winterkit replied.

"So you can make everyone feel sad? Hmph! I'm gonna be a Crafter- we need t' invent weapons, not music that makes you feel sad." Sharkkit countered. Winterkit wisely did not continue the arguement.

"hey, before we couldn't get over that stoney thing at the end of the tunnel. Now that we can do that... jump from the water we could get out! And with the others all absorbed in the music, we can sneak out!" Winterkit suggested.

Of course, no regular kit would not approve of that plan. Winterkit's theory proved to be correct, all the tribe was listening to Quickfoot, Silversong, and Surfpool play the music with expertise. The two kits sneaked away through one of the water tunnels. They arrived in the storage room... one of them.

"Look! This is where mother gets those writing stuffs from!" Sharrkit exclaimed. Blizzardstar had taught them how to read and write. The tribe used sea urchin spines as pens and squid ink for writing with. The Weavers wrote down their songs and poems then sealed the paper in bottles they collected. One bottle held the rules of the tribe, such as: Remain loyal to your tribe. And the safety of the tribe is more important than the safety of a single member. Things like that.

"'Blowing wind'." Observed Winterkit, reading the tag on one of the poem bottles.

"Weapons!" Sharkkit exclaimed. Winterkit latched her tail around his neck and dragged him out of the room. He queitly followed her through another tunnel. This one led to a small cavern where icestone amulets were in a pile, trees and sand visible through a small opening in the wall.

"Look!" Exclaimed Winterkit, running out, marvelling at the feel of dry, warm sand beneath her paws and the sunlight on her fu. Sharkkit was marvelling at the same things. They both stared at the sea, then without words rushed towards it. They swam gleefully around, revelling in how much space there was.

"Look what I found!" Sharkkit told her, and Winterkit rushed over. There was a very large crab hiding amongst some rocks. (They can talk underwater) Without saying anything, Winterkit grasped a large stone with her tail and brought it down on the unsuspecting crab with a huge crack. It was dead instantly, Winterkit swam up with the stone, Sharkkit behind her. Winterkit flooated on her back, instinct guiding her actions. She whcked the crab until it spil open, then shared its small amount of flesh with her brother. After eating it, they both swam very quickly along the beach. Winterkit got her wish of eating a butterfly fish soon enough, and Sharkkit cracked open a clam he had found, and ate that.

Predictably, they both resumed swimming in the same direction, feeling that it had to stop somewhere. After a while they sat on the bottom to regain their breath, then zoomed upwards at top speed, flying four meters into the air as they surfaced. Winterkit took control of the situation to do a few flips while Sharkkit just whooped with delight. They had no idea that they had just made about 100 humans freeze and stare.

The two had exited the nature reserve, and got to the human area. not that they knew, though.

Winterkit dove down, more slowly this time, to regain her breath. She suddenly came face to face with a human. It didn't look dangerous, and Winterkit stared at it for a bit. the human male stared back. Winterkit went a bit closer and sniffed him. Yep, it definately smelt like human. The human suddenly swam up, probably to get air. Winterkit and Sharkkit continued to the bottom.

"They don't seem dangerous, do they?" he asked her.

"No, they seem as curious as us. That one looked hungry... I think. Do humans eat fish? I don't really know. I don't think they do, otherwise they wouldn't ever be hungry because there are so many fish." Winterkit agreed, and they both kicked off the bottom and zoomed up, bth of them pirouetting. They broke the surface and this time they flipped in unison before returning to the water with hardly any sound. They were very surprised when they saw many humans around, all staring at them. Some of them were holding up rectangular objects. (underwater cameras)

Sharkkit inspected all the twolegs from where he was, curiously glancing at all of them in turn. Winterkit, meanwhile, swam cautiously up to one, who swam slowly backwards.

_Don't be afraid, we're not gonna hurt you._ She told him, but she knew that her mouth had not moved, and she had made no sound. The human appeared to have heart it though, because he made an odd noise of surprise,

"Umm, Sharkkit? Did mother ever say anything about us being psychic?" Winterkit asked her brother.

"No, but she said that the Town-Dwellers is mykick." Sharkkit answered, pronouncing the word incorrectly.

Winterkit frowned, then turned to the human again. _We're only kits... maybe mother could hurt you if she wanted to... which she doesn't... but we're kits. We can't and won't hurt you._ Winterkit giggled as the human did his odd suprised noise again. _Mother was right, humans think nothing else is as smart as they are._ Winterkit told him, then happily sat on his head. The other humans stared at her, as did the one she was sitting on.

"C'mon Sharkkit, i'm bored now. Let's go back." Winterkit announced, and she zoomed off of the human's head and into the distance, neatly darting around any humans, leaving a trail of bubbles behind her (that Sharkkit followed)

When they got back, there was the predictable: "Where WERE YOU?!"


	56. Trouble for the Tribe

The story continues...

* * *

Sharkkit and Winterkit had no idea what ruckus they had started.

-

Aquawave raced happily along the shore. He had just qualified as a Crafter. Currently, he was out looking for fruit. Fruit was a rare treat, but the varied flavours of the fish, clams and crabs were much better. Aquawave found a tree with some coconuts, and climbed it. When he reached the fruits, he whacked them with his tail and they fell off and landed in the sand below. He jumped down after making sure there were no more in the tree. Aquawave picked up a small coconut. He would eat this one and give the other four to his tribe.

Aquawave wore a belt, like all the warriors now did. It was made of the strange seaweed that held together the icestone amulets, and stuck on it with the odd substance the seaweed produced were his items. The tribe had recently invented hilts for their blades, and Aquawave had a hilt with a simple tribe dagger in it on the left side of his belt. On the other side was a small sack of waterproof material, in which Aquawave kept a stone to crack open shellfish with.

Aquawave took his dagger in his paw (their paws had become increasingly able to hold things, and longer like humans hands) and whacked it against the coconut, which cracked open. Aquawave acted fast, pulling a discarded plastic bottle from the sand and catching the milk in it. There was only a small amount, but it contributed to the collection they were making. Aquawave buried it in the sand then proceeded to eat the coconut, unaware that he was being watched.

-------

After eating the coconuts Aquawave went fishing in the rockpools for shellfish. He succeeded in finding a crab, a clam, and an odd blue stripey fish that tasted quite nice. Aquawave found a large leaf to wrap his findings in , which he tied with a bit of seaweed like a sack. He carried it in his mouth, and dove into the sea, heading towards the submerged entrance to the camp.

----------

The next day, Solarleaf was off to collect some coconuts that had been spotted on a certain reliable tree. She saw it from a distance, and ran over to it. No sooner had she stepped on the sand before the tree, something flew down from the tree. It was a cage made from bamboo, and it had no bottom. Because of this Solarleaf suspected it was activated by a sensor that would make the cage fall down and trap her. She hissed, and took her dagger from her hilt and attempted to cut through the bamboo. It made only the sligtest mark, even if she worked non stop it would take too long and the owners of the trap would find her.

She tried digging next. That didn't work either, because there appeared to be a thin layer of wood that had cut into the sand and sunk deep. It was thin, but strangely hard. Soalrleaf then attempted to lift the cage, and quickly discovered that the thin layer og stuff was metal, not wood. She sat back and did the only thing left to do. She let out a high, mournful, and very loud wail. It was a signal to them meaning 'I need help urgently'.

--------

Aquawave's ears pricked from where he was twenty meters below the surface, digging after a shellfish. His ears were better than anyone else's in the tribe, so he could hear any loud noise a mile away. There was no mistaking that noise. One of his tribemates was in danger, and he was the only one available for a rescue. He darted fromt he seabed, shellfish abandoned.

--------

It appeared her wail had attracted the wrong kind of attention. She felt a sudden sharp pain in her back leg, and started, flinging sand in her eyes and making her halt for a second. There was a dart lodged in her leg, she puleld it out.

Too late.

Already she was feeling drowsy, stupid tranquilisers... She saw the approaching humans and snarled at them, showing her long fangs. They did nothing_. Aquawave... where are you_? she thought.

"Aquawave!" She cried, before darkness began to shroud her vision...

--------

"Aquawave!"

The blue furred tom started where he was on the sand. It was no ordinary tribemate in danger... it was Solarleaf! He gave a roar of anger and darted at triple speed towards where the cry had come from. It was by a coconut tree, there was a cage of bamboo there... and two humans were putting Solarleaf into a kittypet carrier...

"Solarleaf!" He roared, making the humans jump with surprise. The one holding Solarleaf barely had time to blink before a comet of blue fur rammed into his stomach with incredible power, making him drop Solarleaf and double over in pain. Solarleaf was unconcious, and Aquawave didn't know why.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, not really expecting the human to understand cat language, knocking the second human over and holding his dagger to his throat. "Answer my question or die!"

"Aquawave!" Called a voice from behind him. It was Blizzardstar, looking stern. "I believe it is a tranquiliser dart, that is Soalrleaf's problem. Howeve,r you are not authorised to take huamn lives, a warrior doesn't claw one who can't fight back. We will excuse them, this time."

Aquawave dipped his head and put his dagger away, and he carried Soalrleaf by her scruff, away from the humans who were recovering in the sand.

---------

Blizzardstar had stated that no cat go out alone anymore, for two blades did more damage than one.

---------

Silverfleck had gone with Pearlfoot, checking carefully for traps at all times. Silverfleck suddenly stopped, looking grim.

In front of them was a trap, it had cracked open coconuts inside it and Silverfleck could see the object that would make the door close on him if he went there.

"We have to tell Blizzardstar. Our home is no longer safe." He told his mate, and they both leaped into the sea.

---------

Blizzardstar simply wrote a letter, put it in a bottle, and left it in the trap.

--------

Adam was the human who had been floored with the dagger at his throat, Dave was the one who had been rammed in the stomach. They had had worse encounters before, like when an angry leopard had almost shredded them... they were animal catchers, and here they were to catch a unrecorded species to be examined at a lab.

"We've still got one more trap to check." Adam sighed. When they got to the trap, there was nothing. The coconuts were gone, but there was no animal. Instead, there was a small clear plastic bottle with a bit of paper clear inside it.

"There's a note?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Probably from some person who doesn't want us to trap them." Adam snorted. "Read it."

So Dave retrieved the note, and began to read it.

_I write this on behalf of my Tribe, who agree that this has gone too far._

Tribe? That doens't sound like complainers." Adam commented, puzzled.

_You cannot trap our warriors. We amy not be human, but that does not mean you can hook us up to wires and study us. We know that you pathetic humans are scared of what you don't know about, but we are not willing to be miserable for the rest of our lives just so you can stop being scared. Remove the traps when you read this, if they are not gone by tommorow night then I will send another note._

_Hoping to kill you,_

_Blizzardstar, leader of the Sea-Dwellers._

"Yeah, as if." Adam scoffed. "C'mon, let's reset the trap."

"We'll keep watch, to see who's putting the note there. Since we're not going to take away the traps, there'll be another note."

---

So they kept watch, and saw a silver striped cat pad across the beach. To their surprise, it was one of the cats they had been trying to trap... and the one that had made the blue cat stop attacking. They watched as the cat walked into the trap, stepped over the trigger, and pulled out the coconut halves onto the sand outside the cage. It then walked back into the trap, and for the first time they noticed that there was a hilt, apparently floating on the cat's waist. It seemed to have soemthing else with it, because it put a small object where the coconut halves had been. It carried the coconut off in a leaf, and they watched as it pulled a parrotfish from the sea, wrapping that in a leaf too. It carried its package away.

Suddenly, it appeared to disappear in the rock.

"C'mon, let's see what it put there." Dave suggested, and they both ran down to the trap. It was another note. Dave fished it out, and read it.

_You have had your first warning, here I give you my second. If you do not stop setting the traps, then we will take hostages. We have powerful friends who could help us steal any high rank human, no matte rhow heavily guarded. What can guns do when we catch bullets in our paws? I have warned you. We will continue to take hostages unless you meet with our demands. If that does not work, we will have our Mage (the blue cat) flood the town. Or we will get another mage to create high winds, or the other to drown the light of the sun. You do not want to mess with us, we do not like to fight, but if provoked we could take human lives in a heartbeat. You saw those daggers. We recently developed arrows, and if you do not remove the traps we will be making our weapons with the bones of the humans. Grante,d we have soemthing much more effective, a type of hard stone that fire crafts._

_Thanks for the food,_

_Blizzardstar._

"I think it really might be that cat who writes the messages." Adam said slowly.

"Same. But I don't believe that they could kill people if they were careful. This makes it more essential to catch them, if they're smart as humans..."

That settled it. They would not take away the traps.

---------

The next day, Dave and Adam were keeping watch on their hidden platform in a tree. It was a treehouse, so they camped there.

"It's really hot today, isn't it Dave?" Adam asked. He heard a muffled yell from behind him. "Dave?" he asked again, then looked round. he gasped. There was the silver striped cat, a dark grey one, the blue cat, and an egyptian mau. They were all that weird watercat species. And they had Dave down. They were tying him up with... invisible rope? No, it was something clear, like glass. And it seemed very strong, because even muscly Dave couldn't break it.

They had fastened a gag around his mouth, and the blue cat held a dagger to his throat, snarling menacingly. The silver striped cat, supposedly Blizzardstar, fixed him with a hard, smug look. Then it meowed something and the cats propped dave up on their tails, exiting the tree. Adam grabbed his tranquiliser gun and followed, trying to shoot the cats with it. The silver one simply whacked each of them with her tail, and they fell harmlessly to the ground. He followed them, waiting for the right time to shoot them...

They reached a rock, and the cat they had caught in the cage a while ago came out with what looked like an ice blue stone. The cat gave the stone to Blizzardstar, and that was when Adam shot. The golden cat deflected it as easily as the silver one. It disappeared again, then reappeared with something tall and thin that he couldn't see from there. It grabbed the tranquiliser dart and scuffled around for a bit. Then it raised a bow, and shot the dart from it. The dart hit its mark, a vein in Adam's arm.

He fell asleep as the cats carried his friend away.

---------

The patrol carried the human underwater, whereupon the human appeared to hold his breath.

"Breathe, human." Blizzardstar ordered in English. "The icestone makes pressure not matter and lets you breathe in the water."

Dave was surprised that it could speak human, but obeyed. Sure enough, he could breathe.

"where are you taking me?" He tried, surprised that the words rang through the water. They ignored him. The cats carried him deeper and deeper... wasn't the pressure supposed to hurt you ears? Then he remembered what the cat had said. It was quite dark down there, and cold. The cats stopped as they felt the sand beneath them. They led Dave over to a large cave in the coral, into which light glimmered.

"Welcome to the Glittercave. Former home of a giant moral eel, current home of you. To your left the cave leads to an air pocket which you can eat in. We will bring you food and drink. We will seal the exit with a boulder, and you aren't big enough to get through the skylight. Even we can't fit through it. If our demands are met, then you will be released. If not, you will eventually be killed. we'll take away your icestone. If our demands are met, you will be searched for gems before you are released. If we find you with any, we will rip one of your hands off, that I promise. Enjoy your stay." Said Blizzardstar.

Then she spun around, and walked out of the cave. A large boulder sealed over the entrance. The light that shimmered from above was from a hole too small for even the cats to fit through. He suddenly noticed the colours glimmering on the walls. What could cause them? He saw with a gasp that a huge crystal, about as big as a cat's head, was directly beneath the light. The sun shone on it, so it cast rainbow light around the cavern, and that light reflected and shimmered on various jewels.

He was a prisoner, but what a beautiful palce to be imprisioned in.


	57. Tribe Strikes Again

And so, continues the case of the cages...

* * *

Adam urged his car faster. He needed to get help...

---------

"It is night. We will make our captures. Three. Try to avoid taking the elderly, and no babies." Blizzardstar meowed, and she ran off, presumably to get a hostage.

Not too long later, three people were gathered. There was a twelve year old girl, a middle aged woman, and a young man. All of them were tied up, unable to move, gags on their mouths. they couldn't believe they were being kidnapped by animals! In each of the houses, they had left a note.

_We do it not out of cruelty, but for our safety. The humans are trying to capture us on the beach, and they refuse to meet our demands. So we have taken hostages, they will be kept perfectly alive and safe where you cannot get them. You'd better convince those humans to stop setting the traps and go away, or we will continue to take hostages. In amonth, if our demands are not met, we will start claiming lives. We are not vicious, we do not enjoy fighting, but this is necessary for our survival. Would you like to spend the rest of your life being tortured in a lab? We have intelligence to match and outclass your own, humans. That is why we must do this. Remove the cages or look at the dead bodies of your loved ones. It's your choice, make the right decision._

_Blizzardstar, leader of the Sea-Dwellers._

They took the hostages down to the beach, where they hung the Icestone amulets around the necks of the humans. They all shuddered as the chill of the icestone worked through their chests.

"When we enter the water, do not cease to breath. Those amulets allow breathing underwater, and the pressure beneath the sea does not matter if you wear one. It's one of our finer discoveries." Blizzardstar told them. Then the humans were taken into the water. Deeper and deeper they went, until they were at about thirty mters beneath the surface. Then, Blizzardstar took them over a drop off.

"How deep are we going?" Exclaimed the twelve year old girl, apparently named Lucy.

"Something like eighty meters beneath the surface." Blizzardstar replied vaguely. "It is rather cold down there, but the gems warm the cavern for some strange reason. Even scuba divers can't get you down there, their equipment would likely break from the pressure. We don't bother to find out why, but the pressure is much higer than it should be down there. Of course, it doesn't affect us, or you when you have those stones. If we took those off you you would die instantly because of the pressure."

"Blizzardstar, it looks like the human has partly dislodged the boulder." a blue cat said. Literally, a blue one!

"hmm, that could be a problem. Our hostages could escape if they worked together. Aquawave, see to it." Blizzardstar ordered. 'Aquawave' sped down and suddenly stopped, floating a meter above the seafloor. He suddenly started glowing ice blue, pulsing from some unknown energy from within. His eyes went red, glowing red, without pupils, and the humans watched as an underwater current similar to a wall encircled the area. It looked very strong. One of the red eyes turned back to hazel for a moment.

"Take them in! I'll hold the entrance." Aquawave meowed, and the patrol quickly took the hostages through the only gap in the wall. Blizzardstar shoved the boulder aside, making Dave jump back. Blizzardstar threw the three prisoners inside the cave.

"You will be our hostages until the humans start thinking straight. Expect more to join you if they do not comply. Food and drink will be brought to you every day, at morning and dusk. There is an air pocket to eat in, and you can sleep on the sand. If you are found trying to steal gems one of your hands will be cut off. If you manage to get rid of the boulder, then you will be face to face with a current wall conjured by our mage. It will seriously injure you if you touch it. Do not remove your icestones, or you will die. If the humans do not meet our demands in a month, then we will remove the icestones for you. have a nice stay in the cave. We don't really want to waste it on you, but until we find something better it'll have to do." Blizzardstar told them, then swam out, and the boulder closed over the entrance.

Blizzardstar swam out of the water cage, and Aquawave closed it. He looked strained. Performing such a monumental shift of nature was very tiring.

"We need to find somewhere else to put them." He said gravely.

--------

Fortunately, Aquawave was not to be disappointed.

The new apprentice, Rainpaw (who they had stolen from RiverClan, he wanted to be stolen) had gone with Seapaw (for whom he had a soft spot) and Spiritsong on a deepwater hunt. Sometimes, they would catch a lerge school of tuna there... feast. The tuna were not there today, and Spritsong told them to go back. They followed him for a while, then turned around and sneaked off to explore. They wanted to find the tuna!

They hadn't gone that far when they saw something larger than them swimming around.

"What is it?" Seapaw asked nervously.

"I'll kill it, whatever it is... unless its a tribe member or a twoleg." Rainpaw declared bravely.

"Twolegs can't come this deep!" Seapaw reminded.

"Oh yeah." Rainpaw realised.

"Oof!" Seapaw puffed as the large something rammed into her. Then it bit her chest, hard. The water was stained red as its sharp teeth penetrated her skin, and Seapaw writhed in terror. Rainpaw unsheathed his claws instinctively, hesitated, then began tearing into the animal with claws and teeth. Seapaw weakly joined him. It stopped struggling after a while.

"Its a shark. I never thought they were dangerous." Rainpaw murmured, hooking his tail around the shark and carrying Seapaw by her scruff. _We need somewhere to rest._ Suddenly, a gaping hole in the huge mound of coral became clear. Rainpaw swam towards and into it. The sheer space inside was amazing! The water went up half way, then stopped, showing signs of a large air pocket. He swam up to the surface and found a surface, with air. He hauled Seapaw onto it, then got some watermoss (or algae) to press onto her wound. The bleeding stopped after a while, and he left her and the dead shark there. She could eat it when she woke up.

Rainpaw began scooping sand, seaweed, and watermoss onto the flattest bit of the stone, creating a halfway comfortable nest on which he placed Seapaw. Rainpaw continued to soften the rock surface with sand, making it much more pleasant to stand on.

"This can be the new place to hold the prisoners. It could fit fifty twolegs in it quite comfortably. I'll tell the Tribe when Seapaw recovers a bit." Rainpaw murmured to himself.

"Rain...paw." Gasped Seapaw. He rushed over.

"I'm here, Seapaw." He meowed quietly.

"Stay... don't go..."

"Don't worry Seapaw, i'm here. I'm not going to leave you." he murmured. She seemed to relax a bit. "How are you?" He asked. Seapaw was known to be timid, and take things more seriously than they needed to be taken.

"...hurts." Seapaw admitted. She struggled to her feet, then fell down again. "Can't get up yet."

"Spiritsong will kill me... so will Jetclaw, for that matter." Rainpaw meowed, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Seapaw chuckled a bit.

"That shark... hurt me... but i'll be alright..." Seapaw told him firmly.

"If you want revenge, eat it." Rainpaw replied, nodding towards the shark. "I've had a bit. It tastes quite good."

Seapaw immediately dragged herself over to the shark and began to eat it. Rainpaw watched with amusement. She was right, she was going to be okay...


	58. Attempt at Seige

The human thing ends this chapter

* * *

Predictably, when Rainpaw and Seapaw returned they got told off quite badly. However, some of the tension faded when they told of their discovery. The tribe made a skylight (a small one) then quickly moved the four hostages. They then placed a loose bit of coral covered stone over the entrance, the coral facing inwards. They had specifically picked a bit of rock with fire coral on it, so it they tried to push the boulder away they would get stung very badly. 

That night they claimed two more prisoners, a young woman and a middleage man.

-------

The people followed the tracks left by the kidnappers. They were paws. Always, they took the same route down to the water, where they took the hostages into the water and away. So lookouts were placed in camouflage along the route they took. The lookouts saw the animals carry two hotages down the beach, and watched with binoculars as a cat appeared out of nowhere next to the rocks and handed two rocks to the other cats, then disappeared again. Another cat disappeared in the same place in the rock.

So they were led to believe that there was a hidden cave there, and a team of five armed men marched down the beach. They had tranquilisers and bullets. After inspection, they found many sets of paw prints leading to a bit in the rock. Whent he men felt the rock, they found that there was actually a cave there. They fetched a torch and shone it inside, finding a small cavern. On the far side were small pebbles taht glowed an icy blue, but the hole was too small for them to get in and they couldn't reach the stones.

There was a tunnel of water in the cave, and the entire thing was lit in the same ice blue as the stones.

If they couldn't get in, then those cats wouldn't get out.

----------

Solarleaf had gone into the entrance cavern to replenish the amulet stock, and found it lit by nothing but those. The entrance was blocked, and she could smell twoleg and metal from behind the blackage. Solarleaf sighed, and swam back to tell Blizzardstar.

----------

The ten humans who were stationed at the cave were surprised when a bit of paper was pushed through the small gaps remaining. They heard a splash as the cat returned to the cave.

"Read it. Maybe they've given up." said one.

So one person began reading.

_I write this note on behalf of my tribe. I understand we are under seige._

Some humans sniggered at this.

_You must be very pleased with yourselves._

Everyone sniggered.

_I predict that you will snigger after reading the two comments I just wrote. if you are surprised, simply know that you humans are very predictable. That's why we made sure our camp had more than one exit. We actually have three other exits, none of which have paw prints leading into them. You seige will not work. We will continue to capture humans and hold them prisoner where no one can go except us, and the humans that we take. The pressure will kill any other instantly. We have our methods of keeping our humans alive underwater. I repeat, your seige will not work. We could kill you at any time we want. Proof of this will arrive shortly._

_Blizzardstar, leader of the Sea-dwellers._

Proof arrived in the form of a very sharp arrow lodging itself in the hand of one soldier. He yelled in pain, and others saw the tip of a tail vanish beneath the water.

"We'll have to call off the seige." Grumbled one soldier.

"Never!" Snapped the leader.

----------

The next day, the soldiers were miserably hungry, but still keeping vigil. They received another note at noon.

_This seige is completely useless. You may find pleasure in keeping vigil outside our camp, slowly starving to death while we enjoy fruit and fish. I admit, the seige is incredibly annoying. You have no idea how inconvenient it is to have to put our fruit in boxes before we take it to our caves. That's usually apprentice work. It is so irritating I have come up with an idea, but one I must discuss with my tribe first. Expect another letter in half an hour. By the way, because your rumbling bellies are keeping us awake and scaring the kits, look up._

_Blizzardstar, leader of the Sea-dwellers._

The soldiers looked up. The silver striped cat was there, and she dropped a large tuna fish on them.

"Don't worry! Its cooked and gutted!" she called, then disappeared. Of course, the soldiers didn't eat it. It could be poisoned.

As promised, they received another note thirty minutes later.

_My tribe approve of my idea. We offer the scientists who want to study us a bargain. they may not capture us, but they may come here in person and ask us questions about ourselves, to satisfy their lack of knowledge. We also offer them samples of our DNA in the form of blood and fur. They can play with those for a while. This is for the scientists, not for you soldiers. Give it to them. If the scientists disagree, then we will kill our hostages instantly._

_Blizzardstar._

"Well, we'd better take this to the scientists." Grumbled the leader. And so ended the seige, but not yet the traps.

-------

The scientists seemed to realise this was the last warning, and accepted. The soldiers told the cats that the scientst would come the next day.

-------

There were three of the cats waiting calmly outside their cave. The scientists had come with soldiers, just in case. This didn't appear to worry the three cats, who were 'Blizzardstar', a dark grey cat, and a sky blue one.

"Glad to see you have accepted our offer. After you have finished we will fetch all six of the hostages. I am Blizzardstar. The blue cat here is a new warrior, Aquawave. The other is my mate, Cedarheart. Now, ask your questions." Blizzardstar meowed.

"Okay, first question. How intelligent are you?" Blizzardstar glared at him. The scientist hadn't thought it had been possible for a cat to look stern.

"Our intelligence varies, as it does with humans. We have the same average IQ as humans." Blizzardstar replied. They scribbled this down.

"What is your diet?"

"We eat fish mostly. We eat meat but prefer fish. We also like fruit, we don't get it very often at all so it's more of a rare treat." Blizzardstar replied.

"How is your 'tribe' organised?"

"I am the leader, and there is a second leader, usually the mate of the firstleader. They share the leadership. Then we have a deputy. The bulk of our numbers are warriors. They are trained in how to swim in high currents and things like that, and how to fight. The warriors only achieve that rank when they are capable of doing all of these things without mistakes. The she-cats get mates, and so we have kits. Those kits, once two months old, become apprentices. They are given a mentor among the warriors, sometimes the leaders or deputy may mentor them. Once they are ready they become warriors." Blizzardstar explained. It took a while for the scientists to write this down.

"What is your average lifespan?"

"Thirty to forty years." Blizzardstar replied simply.

"Does water pressure affect you?"

"Not in the slightest. That's why we keep our hostages deeper than even the most skilled diver can go to." Blizzardstar replied.

"Doesn't it affect your... hostages though?"

"Cedarheart, please fetch an amulet." Blizzardstar told her mate, who zipped into the cave. "We discovered useful rocks that helped us breath underwater and be unaffected by all the dangers of going deep in the sea. We wore them until we evolved to do those things ourselves. So, we hung the amulets around the necks of our prisoners, and took them deep."

Cedarheart reappeared with an amulet. The scientists looked at it in wonder. "And no, you may not have one." Blizzardstar meowed sternly, sensing their next question.

"How do you get the objects to hang on your waists?"

"Oh they're not hanging. The seaweed belts are pretty much invisible. They are see through. And very hard, we find that only icestone daggers can cut them. Icestones are our name for the rock we showed you." Blizzardstar told them.

"Where do you stand in the food chain?"

"Bit hard to answer really. Sharks can do damage, so can giant morays... but we found out what shark tastes like when Rainpaw dragged a reef shark home. Aquawave here killed us a moray. There's not much that can hurt you when you can kill a human with a single bladestroke." Blizzardstar shrugged.

"Do you fear humans?" Blizzardstar gave him an odd look.

"No, of course not. Why should we? We don't tell the kits, it'd inflate their heads, but they could kill a human with a gun if they wanted to. Guns are pretty much useless and we can always get Aquawave to whip up a tidal wave or something, so yeah." Blizzardstar answered.

"Do you have a name for your species?"

"Hmm... not really. We refer to each other as cats. But since we're amphibious cats... I studied a bit of latin, so I guess we would be _Felix Aqua_ scientifically. Hey! Seapaw! I'm getting bored so go fetch the DNA." Blizzardstar said the last bit to the cave, and they heard a splash as Seapaw went to get it. "Continue." Blizzardstar meowed, turning back to the scientists.

"How is it that... Aquawave is blue?"

"Hmm, we don't know really. He used to be a perfectly normal kit before he ate a blue bubble-orb." Blizzardstar meowed thoughtfully.

"A what?"

"Bubble-orb. We think they're the seeds of the clear seaweed we use as belts. They're usually see through and look like bubbles, but before they had all different colours... Aquawave ate one when he was just a kit and he turned blue, all of the other bubble-orbs went see through after that. We think we know why."

"Why?"

"I know you scientists don't believe anything unless tests can prove it to be true, so you don't believe in God. Us watercats have our own version of God. We call it StarClan. StarClan are our ancestors, those who die defending their tribes and clans or perished by old age or sickness. They send signs to our Healers in the form of dreams, usually. They give us prophecies, prophecies which we have to work out if the tribe is to survive. We recently got a prophecy, warning us of danger by the name of Poison. Apparently, only three elementals can end the trouble it will bring. We a led to believe that StarClan put mage powers in all of the coloured Bubble-orbs, and because Aquawave was fated to eat one, he did. Thus he recieved his mage powers, and the other bubble-orbs became a simple way to evolve faster." Blizzardstar meowed.

It took a while for the scientists to write this down. "Can you give an example of these Mage Powers?"

"Aquawave is the Torrent Mage, so he can control currents. Thus he is able to creat whirlpools and walls which nothing can penetrate. As well as that, he could, if he wanted, trigger a tidal wave. Aquawave, make a wave which will come up to here." Blizzardstar ordered, drawing a line seven meters from where the sand was wet. The blue warrior nodded, and appeared to concentrate very hard. His eyes glowed red, and his body glimmered ice blue. The next minute, a blue wave swept across the shore and came exactly up to the line the Blizzardstar had drawn.

"Whoa." said the scientists simply. The little cat named 'Seapaw' arrived with two small bottles, one containing some blood, and the other strands of fur.

"Here's your DNA. Are you done asking questions?" Blizzardstar asked.

"Do you know of any more tribes of your species?"

"No. We're the only tribe of watercats in existance. I suppose that would mark us as 'endangered animals'. But we breed quickly, the tribe has faced a few snags but now that those are gone, we'll populate until our camp won't be enough to hold us. Then we'll move into the Coral Caves, then the Underwater Mountain, as we call them. Both of those are deeper than 80 meters below the surface, and would make quite suitable homes for us. Done yet?"

"One more thing, may we be granted permission to come and ask you more questions if any more arise?"

"You have my permission. But send a warning first. Now, I need to go hunting so excuse me..."

Then, unexpectedly, the scientists pulled out about thirty peaches and gave them to the cats. They blinked for a bit, sniffed the peaches to make sure they were'nt poisoned, then dipped their heads in thanks. "Maybe you do have manners after all. Thank you. By the way, that tuna over there isn't poisoned. Seapaw! Fetch Rainpaw and two boxes for this fruit."

* * *

The twoleg thing is over now! 


	59. Kuii's Punishment

The story continues...

* * *

Goldenlight and Scytheclaw followed the psychic trail of Alabaster and Windflower for miles, until the trail stopped at a huge garden in the middle of a city. 

"Kew gardens!" Goldenlight squeaked. "I've been there several times! I think there's no place better around here to live. I can help us, since I know where there's water and stuff."

"Good. Now let's go find those WhiteStones." Scytheclaw growled approvingly, and in the cover of night they walked in. The place had already been marked as Alabaster and Windflower's territory. They follwed the most recent scents, hoping to find the two cats.

"What are you doing on my- oh, it's you, Scytheclaw. What are you doign here?" Asked Windflower, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with a white fox behind her.

"I left the Tribe with my mate Goldenlight. We hope to stay here with you, start a small tribe of our own." Scytheclaw replied. Windflower fixed him with a hard look.

"I'm okay with it, but we need to ask Alabaster." And she led them away. They entered a tall twoleg building through a secret tunnel, where Alabaster awaited their arrival. Windflower quickly explained the situation to them.

"Very well. You may start a tribe with us. I absolutely insist that it be called Gale Tribe."

--------------

A moon after the twoleg buisness had been settled, the scientists had shown up for a few questions, bringing with them gifts of fruit to apologise for the time they were taking from the cats. Now, they had published an article about them. It was selling madly, everyone wanted a copy. Even the Sea-dwellers themselves. In fact, Blizzardstar walked up to one of the stalls selling them, where the shopkeeper was reading one.

"Excuse me."Blizzardstar had said politely. The shopkeeper had looked down and his eyes had praxtically popped out. "I thought you would have read about how we can talk human. Only English, mind you. Anyway, my tribe would like to see what has been written about us. May I have a copy?"

Looking dumbfounded, the shopkeeper handed one to her free of charge. As she walked down the beach, Blizzardstar had humans constantly arriving and placing fruit in front of them, and she was losing her breath having to say thank you every second. She was thankful she'd brought a lot of palm leaves to carry it in...

-------

The hostages, once released, had admitted they had been treated quite well. Their food had been gutted and cooked for them, they were given drink, and were brought stolen blankets when they got cold. Obviously, the blankets were wet up to point of the Underwater mountain, where they could sleep on dry land.

Since then, everything had been pretty normal. Aquawave and Solarleaf had gotten closer, Quickfoot and Blizzardstar's kits had become apprentices (Sharkpaw, Winterpaw, Streampaw, Desertpaw, and Whitepaw)

They had a lot of apprentices. Now, if the tribe wanted fruit, all they had to do was walk down the twoleg beach and wait for humans to run over and offer them fruit, all of them wanting to see if the animals could really talk.

"Winterpaw! Come on - Blizzardstar called a meeting, she's gonna read us what the humans wrote about us!" Sharkpaw exclaimed. Winterkit immediately bolted out of the den, followed by a squadron of apprentices. They all skidded to a halt in the gather cave, and looked up eagerly to where Blizzardstar was beginning to read. Winterpaw noticed, not for the first time, how Seapaw adamantly refused to go near any tom except Rainpaw.

Seapaw had become quite quirky, seeming to gain a phobia of toms three weeks ago, a little while before her leg healed completely. Everyone thought she was just trying to make trouble, Winterkit with her better judgement thought otherwise. She was dragged from her thoughts by Blizzardstar startign to read.

_Water Cats (Felix Aqua)_

_Recently, odd swimming cats with piscean tails, webbed paws, and paw spurs were sighted on our coast. The first of them seen were two kittens, who were stracked back to the reserve area of the beach. To try and study the cats, scientists hired animal catchers to capture a few. The cats proved highly intelligent as they avoided the traps and wrote notes to the animal catchers, requesting that they stop setting the traps. At the time, it was assumed that it was the work of people not wanting the cats to be captured,a nd so the threats to take human hostages were ignored._

_Shockingly, those same cats captured one of the animal catchers and held him prisoner, and they incresed their amount of hostages to six before some soldiers discovered an entrance to their home and put them under seige. Apparently, it was all in vain because there were over two other exits that would not be found by humans. According to the leader of the water cat tribe, Blizzardstar, the seige was quite annoying. So they reached an agreement, the scientists could come there and ask whatever questions they wished about the water cats, and have some blood samples. In return they were forbidden to capture the water cats, and the hostages would be released._

_These cats could speak English, which made communication a lot easier. Their diet consisted of fruit, fish, and meat. They catch their own fish and meat, but apparently fruit is hard to come by so is a delecacy among them. The water cats are as intelligent as humans, and apparently they choose their mates out of love for the other cat. they feel all the emotions that we ourselves do. This tribe of water cats is the only one in the world, making less than one hundred of their numbers in all. Because of this, they are endangered and thus a protected species. _

_They apparently have had troubles preventing them from increasing their numbers, but those problems have passed and with no enemies, they will populate quickly. They have incredible strength, being capable of lifting a full grown man with their tails. These tails also have enough force to crush a man's skull, but they say they never attack unless on the topic of serious provocation such as capture and attack. They craft weapons, like daggers and arrows that they use in battle, these battles are usually with hungry sharks._

_The water cats can spin their tails very fast, with enough speed to repel a bullet of even the most powerful type. They say that when it comes to humans, no number of them can defeat them. When it comes to clans of wildcats, if there are enough of them then they are in trouble. They have discovered many mysterious things, like seaweed that makes them evolve faster and stones that allow any animal to breathe underwater and be unaffected by all the dangers that divers must be aware of. They refuse to give away these stones, stones that can only be found in their camp which is inaccessable for humans, because apparently their most important hideouts are deeper than any diver can go, the entrance to one of them being more than 80 meters below the surface._

_It was here that they took their 'prisoners of war'. The hostages assure us that it is no lie that when they wore these stones, the pressure did not affect them at all and they could breathe underwater._

_"They treated us as well as they could." Quoted Dave, the animal catcher. "The first cave they put us in was beautiful and full of jewels. When we came close to escaping that cave, they moved us to an underwater mountain with many different caves in it. They gave us blankets when we were cold, and cooked and gutted our fish. They brought us small amounts of fruits, and always suppied us with enough water. There were air pockets to eat and drink in."_

_"I would not like to repeat the experience of being a prisoner under sentence of death, but for being prisoners they treated us surprisingly well," Agreed hostage Lucy._

_These water cats are amazing animals, the only ones so far discovered with the intelligence of humans, aside from the mysterious hybrids of Sanctuary lake._

The tribe sniggered.

_We hope that the water cats will never fall victim to poachers. To this comment, tribe leader Blizzardstar said: "We'll gut any poachers that come along. Else we'll take them 100 meters down with icestones then remove those stones from them. Personally, I sort of hope they come. Our young warriors need fighting experience every now and then, there's only so much trainign you can do without enemies."_

_And so there you have it! The water cats, intelligent anphibious felines who don't like fighting but sure as anything know how to do it!_

All the tribe cheered, even Seapaw managed a halfhearted cheer.

"There probably will be poachers, buta s Blizzardstar said, let 'em come!" Cedarheart declared.

------------

The next day, Winterpaw had some spare time. So, she walked up the beach and decided to visit to huamn town. Seapaw had done this a lot, apparently liking the reactions of the humans there, market people constantly offering them countless fish and fruit in exchange for crystals, offers which were never accepted. On the beach, a few humans ran over with fruits.

"Erm, sorry, but I'm not on patrol at the moment. I'll have one, though. Thanks!" Winterpaw told them, then grabbed a peach and ran off with it. She devoured the peach in a bush, then headed towards town.

As expected, many people started greeting he,r offering her fruit, offering trades, all of which Winterpaw said 'No thankyou' to.

She received an unexpected surprise as a twoleg invited her into her house to discover what a twoleg nest was like.

"I will be let out afterwards, right?" Winterpaw asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" Replied the lady. _That last water cat escaped, but maybe this one will like my house and Kuii so much she'll want to be my pet!_ This thought remained undiscovered by oddly telepathic Winterpaw, so she shrugged and entered. The female twoelg walked into a 'sitting room' and sat down on a large soft thing. Winterpaw stared at it for a bit before walking into another room. This room smelled like Seapaw, maybe the lady had invited her in too when she had come to town.

It appeared to be a room for a kittypet. There were kittypet toys everywhere, and there was a little 'house' constructed in the room out of wood, it had carpet inside to prevent splinters. Winterpaw went inside the little cat house and 'upstairs' in it, and found a kittypet bed. She decided it was nice, but she wouldn't want to live there.

"Hello." growled a voice from behind her. She looked around to see an absolutely HUGE grey tom, with hazel eyes that were frowning at her. "Allow me to introduce myself, i'm Kuii, the resident cat of this house." He growled a bit, and Winterkit instantly became scared. This cat was at least three times the size of her and heavily muscled- she was built for speed, not strength like Kuii was. And she was on his territory. His hazel eyes looked somehow familiar... She was woken from trying to remember why as he growled again and took a step towards her. She stepped back herself.

And found herself against the wall of the cat house. There was nowhere left to run. "Aren't youa pretty thing?" He taunted mockingly, taking another step towards her.

"M-my mother, Blizzardstar will kill you and your human." Winterpaw threatened with a trembling voice. "They'll rip you to shreds!"

-------------

"Seapaw, we need to know what's going on here." Solarleaf told the apprentice sternly, eying both Rainpaw and Seapaw with a hard look. "My suspicion is correct, you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Asked Rainpaw. "But we haven't- you know."

"Well, you'd better ask Seapaw if she has any other lovers, then." Solarleaf said strictly. Rainpaw turned to Seapaw, looking hurt.

"I thought..." He mumbled sadly.

"N-no... it's not that..." Seapaw stuttered, her eyes wide with fear, fur bristling, stepping back. She suddenly clamped her eyes shut, as if trying to expel some painful memory.

"What's happened, Seapaw? First you get all tom-phobic, and then _pregnant?_" Rainpaw asked. Seapaw crouched down into a little ball, whimpering something inaudible.

"I-I can't say." she croaked.

------------------

Kuii was closing in, and taking no heed of her threats. She closed her eyes as he neared, waiting for the inevitable blow. Instead something very unexpected happened. It wasn't her life he was after.

------------------

After escaping from that house, Winterpaw was as tom phobic as Seapaw.

She now had nightmares of the tom, and hoped that she didn't sleeptalk in the middle of them.

One day, Pearlfoot came over to her, steely eyed. "I heard Whitepaw telling Quickfoot that you woke him up yelling 'Kuii'. May I ask where you learned that name?" She asked frostily. Winterpaw's heart fell to her paws with a uncomfortable lurch. She trembled quite a bit, pressing her belly to the floor.

"He-" She choked, not saying anything else. Pearlfoot's eyes suddenly lit up with alarm.

"He didn't get you, too did he?" She gasped.

"What you you mean, 'too'?" Winterpaw asked in a tiny voice.

"He pinned my friend down when she was young - that's where Aquawave came from. Answer my question!"

"Y-yes... and Seapaw too..." Winterpaw stuttered. Pearlfoot started growling.

"I thought he was dead! If I had known otherwise, that kitten molester would have been sharkmeat ages ago! C'mon, let's go tell Blizzardstar, I want permission for me, Seapaw, and you to rip him apart ourselves, get our revenge..."

Blizzardstar was shocked. "How dare he! Cats are getting bad as twolegs all the time... next thing we know they'll be trying to shoot us. Yes, you three may rip him apart, then we can leave him for the sharks to eat. He deserves no less than that. I suppose that means Aquawave will be the half brother of Seapaw's kits when she has them... Anyway, you three may go, but I will come as well. I want to witness his destruction."

---

Seapaw was absolutely fine with attacking Kuii if there was support, in fact, she wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. That was exactly how Winterpaw reacted to the oppourtunity. So, at midday the patrol of four walked to the town, complete with daggers. Whent hey reached the house, Blizzardstar jumped up and hit the doorbell. The woman arrived there, recognising the two cats she had invited inside.

"Oh!" She said.

"I am Blizzardstar, the most elite fighter in my tribe. This is Seapaw, Pearlfoot, and Winterpaw. The latter is my daughter. Fetch your cat, now." Blizzardstar ordered. The lady, looking miffed, popped inside and came out with Kuii in her arms. The two apprentices and Pearlfoot immediately began growling.

"I told you we would rip you to shreds, Kuii." Winterpaw told him quietly in cat language, whereupon Kuii sniggered disbelievingly. As if four freak feamles could beat him!

"Put the cat down." Blizzardstar ordered. Still miffed, the lady put Kuii on the floor. Instantly, the four of them wrapped him up in the clear seaweed. Kuii was hissing madly, trying to free himself, and the lady was lookign horrified.

"What are you doing to my cat?" She squeaked.

"Your cat has attempted impregnation of three defenceless cats against their will. In our community, that is worthy of instant death. Especially since Winterpaw is so young she can't even have kits, and that she's my daughter! Try to rescue your cat, and you will be hurt. He is the worst kind of scum, choose better in the future. Consider yourself lucky for not being punished for handing Seapaw and Winterpaw to Kuii. Do not expect to see this cat again." Blizzardstar told her coldly.

Then they carried the hissing Kuii down to the beach, then cut the seaweed away.

"You pathetic females think you can actually kill me?" He spat.

"You misjudge our strength. The tail of a full grown watercat can crush the skull of a human. These three she cats each have revenge to be served." Blizzardstar hissed.

"Do you remember Marine? The poor, defenceless blue-grey she-cat you got before?" Pearlfoot spat.

"I'll go first! My kits should have been Rainpaw's, but now I have to give birth to the kits of scum!" Seapaw hissed, and jumped forward in a battle stance. Kuii shrugged and copied. Then Seapaw did something he had not expected, she unsheathed her dagger, touched her hybridmark, and transformed. Kuii was in shock. Seapaw jumped forward, holding the dagger poised to strike. Kuii dodged just in time to avoid a broken shoulder, but not quickly enough to avoid a nasty gash.

Then, the other two revenge-thirsty she-cats transformed and attacked. It was over soon. Blizzardstar took the corpse to the deep water, and saw a shark approach in the distance before she swam away.

* * *

LONG chapter. I'm putting ina lot of filler stuff because **part three has been cancelled.**


	60. Unleashing the evil

Goldenlight and Windflower's kits were born roughly at the same time.

Goldenlight had two kits, a reddish gold tom and an identical she-cat. The tom was Flarekit and the she-kit Rosekit. Windflower had had four kits. A tom with the build of Alabaster but slightly silver fur, he was named Vortexkit. There were two she-kits, both of them carbon copies of their mother. The only way to tell them apart was that one of them had glowing mother-of-pearl fur and the other had normal mothe rof pearl fur... if you could call that colour normal. The glowing furred one was Crystalkit and the non glowing furred she-kit was Lilykit. The last kit was a carbon copy tom of Alabaster, with glowing white fur so pure it hurt to look at it.

And he was named Stelor, the only one of the litters without a Clan name.

--------------

After Kuii had been ripped apart, Winterpaw and Seastone (she was made a warrior) steadily became less tom phobic. Now that she and Rainstorm were warriors, Seastone had become increasingly close to him. Sharkpaw appeared to have a thing for Streampaw, which Winterpaw found incredibly hilarious. She ceased to find it hilarious as she spotted Whitepaw looking at her oddly.

--------------

Laburnum was furious. He knew he had had a very good chance when Scytheclaw had left... he had a large chance of becoming deputy. After that... well, the plan was ready to use.

There was just one problem.

Zephyr had been made deputy. That stupid incompetent idiot was deputy. Cobrastar said it was because Scytheclaw had reqested him to take his place, and that Cobrastar agreed, but Laburnum knew it was jsut an attempt to discredit him.

It seemed he was in need of another plan.

And he already had one.

-------------

StarClan's gift to the Town-dwellers was telepathy and an immunity to illness. But illness was not injury, as Zephyr had found out. He had led the dawn patrol, accompanied by Laburnum, Whitefoot, and Skytail. Skytail was a blue grey she-cat, part of a group of nine cats that the Tribe had removed from the cattery because they were low in numbers.

They were Lilacfoot- a browny silver she-cat. Blue eyes.

Otterfur- a dark brown tom. Green eyes.

Weaselfur- a chocolate brown tom with a white chest and belly. Dark brown eyes.

Skytail. Amber eyes.

Snowfall- a creamy white she cat with a pure white chest and belly, long furred. Green eyes.

Dragonwing- a huge black tom with an odd thinned tail tip. Black eyes (weird huh?)

Adderfang- pale brown tom speckled with black. Green eyes.

Falconwing- a pale grey tom speckled with stone grey. Green eyes, Adderfang's sibling.

And lastly, there was Kindlefur, a red abyssinian she-cat with ice blue eyes. They were all part of the Tribe now, and were hybrids.

Anyway, this patrol was taken along the rooftops, and as always they used a pile of secure planks and junk thrown away by twolegs to get onto the roof. Laburnum jumped heavily onto it, as usual, then used the plank he usually did to sping onto the roof. He was odd, and always used a different plank to jump with than everyone else. Zephyr went next, and prepared to jumped in the normal plank.

When he did, the plank suddenly snapped in half and his front legs fell into the junk, were sliced open by the metal, and with a sickening snap were broken by something else.

------------

The first part of the plan had worked perfectly. Zephyr was so badly injured that Mintleaf could not help him, all the she-cats in his fan club were wailing over his injury while Zephyr was laying helplessly on a nest.

"Cobrastar, I have an idea." Laburnum meowed loudly.

"Yes, Laburnum?" Cobrastar asked tiredly.

"I could take him to the twoleg vets. I know twolegs, and they have special ways to heal bones without hurting the cat. I could pretend he was my kittypet and I was a twoleg, but we'll need a lot of money." Laburnum suggested.

"Why not let Salt take him?" Cobrastar asked. Laburnum put on a hurt expresison.

"I did think of the idea, Cobrastar, so I was hoping I would be able to carry it out. I did also live as a twoleg for most of my life, I understand them more and what the vet will be expecting me to act like." Laburnum replied.

"Very well, Laburnum, you may take him."

------------

Laburnum knew that the vets would have to use anaesthetic to put Zephyr in a sleep so the operation wouldn't hurt. And for him, that was the key.

------------

Salt knew there was something wrong as soon as Laburnum entered the camp, eyes wide with horror. Obviously, that usually meant something was wrong, but her supernatural senses could detect something strange about this.

"Cobrastar! It's Zephyr! As soon as she saw his hybrid marks, she shrieked and injected him really quickly with lots of this liquid that puts you to sleep! She put so much much of it that... I couldn't stop her - I wasn't close enough! I didn't know what to do - wether to kill her or get Zephyr's body or come back and get you and eventually I came back here!" Laburnum gasped. Salt immediately got to her feet and closed her eyes. She used her sense to detect the presence of Zephyr.

Laburnum had been right in some aspects, Zephyr had been tainted with something encouraging eternal sleep, and he ahd been right that it was fatal. But Zephyr was not dead yet, though he was dying. It seemed he had been thrown into the river, and the current was keeping him above the surface and breathing. But there was something... the tunnel forming around Zephyr, his tunnel of death, it had colour combinations hinting of a provoked accident, whatever the vet had done, she had not meant to do it.

"How would they know about our hybrid marks?" Demanded Mintleaf.

"I bet it was Goldenlight - a spy from the twolegs! I knew we couldn't trust her!" Laburnum spat.

"Zephyr is dead?" repeated Whitefoot, tryign to take it in. All the other she cats apart from those with mates seemed in the same state, and theoratically Salt was Zephyr's mate, but not technically. But she wasn't in that ahlf dead state, oh no, she was in a state of building rage.

"Yes." Laburnum said solemnly.

Salt pushed her way through the crowd towards Laburnum, and snarled at him.

"Zephyr is not dead!" She spat.

"I know your pain, you loved him very much." Mintleaf said to her quietly, too quietly for the Tribe to hear. Salt turned to Mintleaf, her eyes blazing.

"Who said I loved him, furball?!" She hissed, then swung her head bcak to Laburnum. "You're not the one with Shadow abilities! You're not the one who can see _how_ someone died, is dying by, or almsot died." Salt snarled.

"Salt, there is no way a horse could survive so much of the liquid, I saw the vet inject a full syringe." Laburnum told her gently.

"Injected him, or you pushed her? Personally, Zephyr's Death Tunnel tells me the latter. And Cobrastar, i will personally rip you apart if you make him deputy!" Salt spat, then jumped out the window and away to find Zephyr.

* * *

There aren't that many chapters left anymore, and i warn you of a tragedy that happens at the end of the story. Be prepared for it.


	61. Alert

I sincerely apologize for the ridiculous lack of activity concerning The Cat Hybrid. As I'm sure you know, it hasn't been updated for an unfair space of time, and that space will be yet prolonged.

While the grammar, character depth/personality/everything, plot, antagonists, writing style, grammar, and generally everything I can think of is terrible in this story, I don't want to see it go. It remains to this day my longest story, and a relic of my early years on Fanfiction. It has been roughly three years since I joined the site, and since The Cat Hybrid was written, I can say truthfully that my writing has improved a great deal.

Today, I sent out the alerts and commenced my fanfiction clearout. No less than eight of my fifteen stories are to be deleted, and four others to be rewritten. The Cat Hybrid is among the latter, and will be born again, and will be a far improvement on the original.

I think, even now, that rewriting this story will be a mistake, and that if I were in my right mind, I would delete it. But I won't, and hopefully, that isn't going to change. The thing is, this story is so rough and terrible that it'll require an unbelievable amount of work. I warn you, readers, that the rewrite will be a far cry from the original. The basic personalities of the characters, the basic plot, and other things will remain. But the way events happen will change. The way characters react to things will change. The overdone mary-sue characters will _heavily_ change. Perhaps even their names. It's likely that several plot devices, if they're not too important to the overall plot, will be removed. Some will be added. If this story is to live, it needs to be rewritten, and if it's rewritten, it needs to change.

Because of the magnitude of this change, if you for some reason like the current version, you might want to save it to disk. You don't have permission to do anything with that saved copy except read it, unless I give you express permission otherwise. If, however, you'd rather just read the new version, that's fine by me. But when I say _complete_ change, I mean it. I won't just be editing a few things here and there--the wording, sentences, sequence of events, paragraphing, and everything will change. I'll only look at the first version to know what happens when, because it's been so long that I've completely forgotten. There might be less chapters, because I tend to write longer chapters than I did back then. At least 1200 words a chapter, I'd think, unless events or cliffhangers call for shorter chapters.

This will, of course, take absolutely ages. I don't have a large amount of inspiration for The Cat Hybrid. In fact, I barely have any at all. I'll work on it through obligation rather than anything else, and perhaps it will go from there. I have other stories to write as well, ones which have far more sane proportion and so on. I also have two years of intensely stressful school coming up. You know, those two years where you get mountains of homework daily and get set coursework by practically every one of your 12+ subjects practically every month to take exams to earn a grade from D to A or A-star? We call it GCSE in England, and I'm sure the name is different elsewhere.

Hopefully you can understand the hugeness of this project, and hopefully the changes aren't things you'll be adverse to.

If you would like to continue reading, look forward to a much improved version of The Cat Hybrid.

With regards,

Darktayle


End file.
